The King's Reluctant Lover: Asturia
by Jav-chan
Summary: Gaea AU - When Zaibach took Hitomi they used her special powers to seduce the enemy and to predict victories. They overlooked her spirit. She escapes only to fight to remain an independent woman. Society is against her and Fanelia's King isn't helping.
1. Leaving the Island

This is my first Escaflowne fic so there may be some OOC. Hitomi will definately be a bit OC. I'm going for a feminist heroine so we'll see how she does. I don't know how long this fic will be so it will be in parts, not chapters. I'm really not sure about this title, even if it does fit, so if anyone has any suggestions feel free. I apologize for the lack of editing but I'm on a role. I will have another update up some time this weekend, just not sure when. Flames and critiques are welcome, but please if you flame provide me with a little insight on what you dislike.

* * *

**The King's Reluctant Lover**

**Part One**

**Leaving the Island**

She stood at the edge of the cliff, her eyes closed as she listened to the soothing sound of the Western Seas crashing against the rocks. The tattered silk of her dress tickled her bare ankles, the dewy grass a welcome comfort from the rocks that had made her feet into the cracked mess. Splits had formed across her heels, toes, and the instep of her feet. Days of moving and hiding would have agony if the skin at the hadn't been toughened through the activities that had honed her reflexes and made her so good at her craft.

Fighter, dancer, princess, seer. She had been called all of these things at one time or another. If she had been common-born she would have been called worse—whore, witch. That she was first born child of the Queen, and the only one to survive to puberty, was the only thing that saved her from the fires.

Asturia condemned them as Heathenist. Zaibach called them Backwards. The only country that did not seek to label the small island chain that lay to the west of the mainland was Fanelia, the land of dragons and samurai.

Princess Hitomi had never cared much what the foreigner thought of her people and culture. She cared even less what they thought about her. Her mother had always cautioned that such thinking was dangerous for a women of the blood. No matter where one went in all of Gaea it was always the same. Women were weak. Their wills were feeble. They were the ones who needed to be protected in battle, hidden along with the elders and the children. Marriage, fortune, and a male heir was all that she could possibly look forward to in life.

Her lips curled into a crooked smile when she remember the look on the face of the last ambassedor that had been sent from Asturia. A tall, golden-haired knight that looked more like a lady then she did. He was really very poor suited to that task; the king would have done better to keep him on the battlefield. Hitomi had found his very presence to be insulting. There wasn't a woman in all of Gaea that didn't know the rumors that swirled around the handsome Allen Schezar. And he was handsome. She wasn't ashamed to admit that she had given him the same appraisal that many men had given her. In fact she found herself not really that repulsed by the thought of being one of his many conquests, while he talked to her mother. It was when he had turned that dazzling smile in her direction and started talking to her that Hitomi found the desire to plunge the dagger strapped to her thigh deep into his nether region.

How irritating it had been to listen to his lecture on how important it was to spend some time in his country's capital of Palas. After all she needed to find an able-bodied man that she could marry who could protect her and her country. Then she could give her country a male heir, and wouldn't that be wonderful? Wouldn't it be just _lovely_ to not have to worry about the burden of the crown which was, _of course_, too much for a woman to possibly bear. She and her mother had shared a look when he then launched into a magnificent and flowery speech on how she could even visit the church and experienced the wonderful blessing of the merciful Lord—who was certainly much more benvelant then their Goddess—and then their were the wonders and parties that were so delightful.

It had been rather difficult to stifle a yawn as she continued and it was only when he had brought up the tournaments that she was pulled out of her fancies (all involving Sir Allen and various means of torture) and bordom. Again the urge to gut him had resurfaced when his answer to her question if she could partake in those events was a condescending smile and a worry that such participation was just not something a lady could handle. This was followed by another speech—one that made the Caeli knight a victim of the Queen's piercing glare—on why women needed to leave fighting to the men. Of course, such frail creatures could not _possibly _endure the _terrible_ pain of a flesh wound and the endurance that was needed to use a sword. Hitomi had been prepared for that and had planned a rather good retort on how fortunate women were that men could not give birth. After all the terrible pain of the birthing room was nothing more then a myth, because after all it couldn't hurt to squeeze a child through such a small opening.

It was such a shame that at that exact moment she was overcome with a vision of terror, blood, and flames. Once she had gained consciousness her handmaiden had regretted to inform that due to her obviously delicate condition her lady mother and Sir Allen agreed that boarding the _Crusade_ to travel to Asturia would be too much for her.

The cool sea breeze helped to ease Hitomi's irritation at the indignation that the memory had caused. The sound of booted feet stumbling over the jagged rocks of the cliff's path caused her to turn her head, but she didn't move. Everything was gone now. She had fought them with everything that she was, and they had found her wanting. Her defiance had probably made things worse, but given a second chance she still would have done the same. She would give her life for her land, for the island that made up Veshrane, but she had no more.

Her people were suffering for her continued defiance and so she had sent a message to Lord Dilandu with her unconditioned surrender if he would just spare her people. Now she waited for them to find her, waited for her fate.

It really was a pity that Sir Allen had left so quickly.


	2. Visions

Ok, trying to do a seductive, psychotic Dilandu and not sure if I suceeded...

* * *

**Part II**

**Visions**

It hindsight it probably wasn't the most intelligent thing that she had done. Her every intention had been to follow the soldiers quietly and with dignity. There was just that small problem that she had used a similar note to lure them into an ambush during the first wave of attacks. Only a handful of the soldiers had survived it, and they were more than happy to express their displeasure.

Hitomi rolled her shoulders, trying to find a way to release the tension that formed along her shoulder blades due to her uncomfortable position. It wasn't enough that the chair they had tied her to was of shoddy craftsmanship, but the ropes were very itchy and chaffed her wrists. Her stomach and back ached from the beating that she had endured and her split lip had started to bleed again. Her head pounded as a result of that vile drink they had forced down her throat. That had worried her. It didn't seem like poison, but not all poisons could kill.

There were worth things then death.

After the soldiers had finally been satisfied with the amount of damage they had inflicted upon her body they had led her back to the city, and paraded her in front of the terrified Veshraneans. The fear that lingered in the eyes of her people had been painful enough, but it was nothing compared to the hate. Rotten food, rocks, and glass bottles had been thrown at her from the darkness of the alleys, forcing the soldiers to keep their distance from her. Hitomi had let the food and rocks pelt her, only taking care to avoid the shards of broken glass that littered the street from where the glass would shatter in front of her. For the most part Hitomi had been much too numb to do anything but stare ahead and allow the Zaibach soldiers to lead her up to the castle. From there she had been taken to the horse fields where a small air ship waited to take her to the large war fortress that floated above the mountains.

Someone, a handsome man with dark hair, had helped her off of the ship and led her down a hall to a large, comfortable furnished room. She had wondered at the gentle manner which he treated her, at the dark cobalt color of his armor. It was different from that of the soldiers that had brought her in; it was even cut differently.

Any of Hitomi's curious wondering was sharply cutoff when he tied her rather roughly to a wooden chair that was in sharp contrast with the rest of the furnishing in the room. The man, who ever he was, had forced ab rancid drink down her throat before leaving her alone to ponder her possible fate as she heard the gentle hum of the fortress's engines.

By the Goddess, she was absolutely exhausted and she hurt. She just wanted someone to come in and untie her. Her stomach still churned with the after effect of the tonic and her head….oh, her head. It was a sharp piercing pain that was nothing like the dull throbs that usually accompanied her visions. At the very least they could have dimmed the lights—

_A cold wind tore through her skin. She looked around, confused. No longer was she in the warm room of the fortress. She floated, as if she were bodiless, in a night sky that was barren of the moon and clouds. Hitomi looked down, her eyes taking in the sharp, angular towers of a city. She floated closer, curious, taking in the details. Harsh, electric lights lights the streets. The building, she realized, were made of metal. It had to be quite late, she couldn't see a single soul on the blackened streets. Whereever she was she didn't care for it, she wanted nothing more than to get away from this awful, sterile place. _

There was a loud crash, and her world suddenly tilted.

_A thick, lush forest filled with crumbling ruins. A tablet with ancient writing etched into it stood before. She tried to step closer to look at the writing to read the words, but no matter how she turned a ray of sun would filter through the tree branches just right so that it ended up blinding her. If tried shielding her eyes and turning another way, the shadows would dance, casting the carving in darkness. She was so sure that if she just moved over there, right by the feather that rested on the dragon bones, she would be able to read the tablet. _

Someone was screaming. A high-pitched terrible sound of a forest demon. Hitomi trembled, for a moment unsure if it was out of fear or the fever that gripped her body. Why did her throat feel so raw?

_It should have been so easy. A simple step to her left and she would by the bones and the feather, and then she would be able to read the tablet. She didn't think to question the reason as to why she had such a gnawing desire to know those words, or even how she was so sure she would even be able to read them. She just knew._

Goddess, it felt like her throat was bleeding. Why wouldn't those screams stop?

_A sound came to her right. Whirling around Hitomi, fractically searched through the shadows. A suffocating silence seemed to have descended upon the forest. Her eyes finally feel upon a marble statue. It seemed so out of place among the ruins. The white stone was polished to perfection, not a single blemish marred it's surface. It was magnificant. Large, elegant wings arched around the slender form of a woman. Her hair and robes, frozen by the stone they had been carved out of, seem to come alive. It was as if the statue wanted to break free of her confines. A young man stepped out from behind the shadows and Hitomi was transfixed._

"Dalet, shut that woman up." She was only vaguely aware of the person who spoke. The voice had the huskiness of a man, but his cold tone made her want to curl into herself, a feat made quit impossible by her confines.

_"Who are you?" He was handsome. Smoldering, dark eyes glared at her from underneath an unruly mop of raven hair. His clothing was simple, a red tunic and tan breeches, the type one might see on a peasant. It was the arrogance that seemed to radiate from his form and the way he held himself that stopped her from assuming he was common._

"I've tried, Lord Dilandu, but she won't stop." The second voice was hesistant, as if he feared what might happen if he was unable to follow through with his lord's demand. "She's started like this only a quarter ago."

_He didn't respond. He just continued to glare at her, as if to demand what she was doing there. Tentavily, Hitomi raised her foot to take a step forward and was pleased to see that she could move again. She moved towards him and the stature, an ache in heart telling her that the tablet wasn't so important. He was so much more important then some ancient prophecy._

"A quarter? Did you give her the tonic?"

_She was only a mere arm length away from the mysterious man. Fingers tingling, she raised her hand eager to touch his skin._

"Yes, milord."

_The ground rumbled, as if there was an earthquake, and darkness started to creep into her vision._

Hitomi heard Lord Dilandu grunt, as if in satisfaction. Her throat didn't hurt so much anymore and the screams were starting to die out.

_"No! Don't go!" Frantic, Hitomi rushed forward to grab him only to have him vanish as her fingers curled around the rought material of his tunic._

"Never mind. Untie and leave her be. This must be the unpleasant effect that the emperor was referring to. Tell the captain to set a course for Zaibach."

_"No!" Tears streamed down her cheek as the darkness closed in around her. "Come back!"_

"Yes, Lord Dilandu."

Hitomi opened bleary eyes to see the soldier that had escorted her bow to a man with cropped silver hair in red armor. Bitting back a groan she tried to sit up, idly wondering how she had ended up on the floor. The vision of the man, the tablet, and the statue were already fading from her mind.

She was surprised to discover that her bonds had been cut, and that she could move her limbs once again without restriction. Surprisingly, her head had stopped pounding as well. Her bruises and cuts still ached like something feriou, but it was a pain that was almost comforting.

"A pathetic princess of a pitiful, backwater kingdom." The silver haired man, the one she finally recognized as Lord Dilandu, smiled at her through thin lips. Hitomi had only seen him once before, as part of the envoy that Zaibach had sent to Veshrane years ago. It was because of him, at the time no older then twelve, that the envoy had made it no further from the docks. There was not a single person among the Veshranean court that had been able to tolerate the cutting remarks from the child. The envoy had down nothing to censure him, which only served to severe the relationship between the two nations. Staring at him from where he sat on a high backed chair it was disconcerting to see that he hadn't changed much, if it all.

It probably was best if she said little, nothing would be preferrable, because the young woman had no doubt that Dilandu was enough of a warrior to make the next hours a living hell like nothing she had ever known if he was angered. Perhaps for the first time in her twenty years, Hitomi swallowed her retort and took a deep breath as she tried to keep her face an expressionless mask.

A wild look entered Dilandu's crimson eyes, and his lips cracked into a smile that could almost be called manical. A shiver creeped down her spine. How many men had he slaughter for the color of his eyes to change from the pale blue that she remembered? How often did he kill for the blood lust to still linger there?

The young warlord observed the slender princess with amusement. So she was playing the card of the dignified noble. He scoffed at the very idea. She hardly look dignified. Her silk dress had been reduced to tatters and hardly served to cover the swell of her breasts and the curved her hips. A generous expanse of skin was bare, and he was pleased to see the bruises and abbrasions that marred the pale flesh. If the emperor wasn't so insistent that too much harm not come to the princess then he would have had no qualms to introduct to her the skills that he had acquired over the years since he had last met her. Since she had embarressed him.

His face grew red at the mere memory of the taunting laughter and cruel pointing. Emperor's order be damned! If he wasn't in such a precarious position in the court—

Hitomi paled at the way Dilandu's eyes darkened with hate and his skin reddened. She was hardly hanging onto that thread of indignation that always seemed to come naturally to her when she was in presence of any male. Even her hands shook slightly at the fear of anticipation.

"All because of this whore…" she could barely hear the angry whisper, but it was enough. She shrank back, feebly trying to put as much distance between the two of them as possible, and hating her weakness.

"Pathetic." She winced at his harsh words. "To think someone like is reponsible for the death of so many of my men. A pathetic woman with no land, no home, and no people."

Despite the fear that gripped her as she fought back the memory of another crimson-eyed man Hitomi couldn't stop her indignated reply.

"How dare you! It's all because of you and yours that—" A cold, harsh laugh abruptly cut her off.

"Me and mine? Why do you think your people were so happy to see you go? It was you that they were throwing rocks at, not my soldiers. You are the reason we came, the reason your pathetic island is in shambles. " Dilanda stalked over to Hitomi and crouched before her. He grabbed her chin and pulled her close as he whispered into her ear. "You really shouldn't have let your mother do that. You shouldn't have resisted. If you had just come with us in the beginning this all could have been avoided." He pushed her shoulder away roughly, taking care to press against a particulary nasty bruise so that she cried out in pain.

"What are you talking about?" Hitomi blinked back the tears of pain and hesistantly rubbed at her throbbing shoulder. Her gut twisted with dread.

"Tell me, how was the tonic? Did you see anything interesting?" Dilandu let out a bark of laughter. "Don't worry sweetling, Emperor Dornkirk has plenty of plans for you."

* * *

Ok, how much OOC was Dilandu? I hope the section that switched between the visions and the present wasn't too confusing. Right now I'm just sort of building up the plot so bear with me. Constructive reviews are food for my muse. I want to especially thank Origami-doll, Ro0tin4Kagome, and Suils Saifir for their wonderful reviews. It means a lot especially since I had difficulties with this one for some reason. I'm not to sure when I'll be back to this. I need to get chapter of Choices up or the readers for my Inu fics are going to kill me. I'll do my best to get another update up.

Quick note: if it ever looks like I haven't updated in a while check my LJ under the user name Javchan. Chances are that I'll have something up there. Ja ne!


	3. I, Spy

Sorry that this update was a little late. This one ended up being longer then I anticipated hence the day delay. Because I managed to land work tomorrow this one is unedited. Sorry.

* * *

Part III

I, Spy

Hitomi kneeled besides Dilandu, careful to angle her body just right so that he would think she was behind him. Technically, he didn't outrank since she was no longer considered a hostage, but she still had to deal with him constantly and his temper was something that she tried to avoid at all costs.

Not that it did her much good, anyway.

She krinkled at the sour stench as the emperor hobbled past them.

Six months ago she would have considered lucky if she had managed to escape torture. Five months ago she didn't think she would ever see the sun rise above the Western Seas. Four months ago she would pray daily that they would kill her. To a fool, it appeared that her imprisonment had ended three months ago.

Three months ago she had become the emperor's favorite.

She decided it was more of a curse then a blessing on that day when the favored Strategos had come into her prison to find her broken and bleeding as she convulsed on the floor.

Lord Folken, one of the few men in Zaibach that she didn't hate with a burning passion, walked silently past her. Her black-winged angel.

Shortly after she had been brought to the castle the emperor's Sorcerers had approached her and forced that vile tonic down her throat. She hated it, not only did it taste horrible, but it made her head pound and the visions hurt. It had taken her a month to realize that they knew what she could do from the first time their ship had touched port at Veshrane.

It was their words of caution to the emperor that had prevented Dornkirk from launching the attack earlier then he did. They wanted her powers to develop, to mature. The Sorcerers were always so cautious around her. Even though she was locked in a dungeon in the first few months they had seen to her needs. They would send Lord Folken to make sure that she was comfortable, to inquire about her health, and to see if there was anything that she was in need of. He was always so gentle and kind. His dark eyes were always apologetic when he would grasp her chin and force her to swallow the burning drink, and he always made sure to leave a clean cloth with a basin of cold water and some medication when he left.

She ignored the raspy voice of Dornkirk and the cold manner in which Folken responded. She was probably one of the few people that wasn't afraid of him. All most people see was the cold and impossing figure that was the man who was responsible for Zaibach's most recent victories. Hitomi would never fear Folken. She knew what the indigo teardrop that he painted under his right eye was for.

It was in that third month when she wanted nothing more to die that he had been there to provide just enough comfort and sympathy that had made her life more bearable. In the end, like with Naria and Eria, he was the reason why she was still living.

The Sorcerers had been aware that the tonic that had taken them five years to complete to the eme It was in that third month when she wanted nothing more to die that he had been there to provide just enough comfort and sympathy that had made her life more bearable. In the end, like with Naria and Eria, he was the reason why she was still living.

It had taken the Sorcerers five years to complete the tonic to the emperor's satisfaction. It had taken them five years to find the right mixtures that would allow them to force visions upon ones with the gift. Five years and they had never been able to do anything about the side effects. Either that, or they hadn't cared enough to be bothered.

The visions that the tonic had produced within those first couple of months had been chaos and shadows. No visions of the secret plots of Fanelia and Fried. They provided no insight to the resistant ploys of the Austrian merchants that Zaibach suspected. Half of the time, even Hitomi couldn't make sense of them. She worried about the way that more then once the vision would plunge into darkness and she would find a cool cloth on her forhead the only source of comfort from the fever that gripped her flesh. The emperor had finally grown impatient enough that the Sorcerers increased her digestion of the drink to everyday.

She had barely been conscious during that third month, and it was the evidence of failing that allowed Folken to persuade the Dornkirk that maybe their could be other uses for her. Maybe, just maybe, the princess needed stimulation to get the visions they wanted. Grudingly, the old man had agreed, particulary when Hitomi was gifted with the vision of that handsome boy, the tablet, and the statue. Folken would always look at her in a way after that made her wonder if he knew that boy.

It was from that moment, when those two had accessed her visions through the moniter that they connected to her to, that her position as a captive of the empire had changed.

She had been sent with Naria and Eria, the infamous gold and silver twins of Zaibach's covert operations, and learned to fight as they did.

It had all come so easy to her, some of it techniques that she had learned when her mother had sent her to Fanelia to be trained to protect herself and better serve Veshrane. Hitomi often wondered if the twin cat women had ever suspected that she wasn't as helpless as she pretended to be.

"Lady Hitomi!"

Standing up straight at the command, Hitomi tried her best to keep her expression neutral. It really wouldn't do to be caught daydreaming in Emperor Dornkirk's presence. It was favor that made life bearable. "At your command, Your Supreme Majesty." She inclined her head as she sunk into the expected curtsy.

"Step forward."

A gargled protest, audible only to her, came from Dilandu as she gathered the silk of her crimson skirt and stepped forward, coming to a step just before the Emperor's dias and just behind the Strategos. Folken's lips twitched into the smallest of smirks, and she kept her eyes on the floor, hoping that the long bangs would hide the way her face colored as the caramel tresses whispered over her nose. _Goddess, please let him be the only one who noticed._

"The intel that we recovered due to your assistance when the Dragon Slayers infiltrated Fanelia has proved to be invaluable. I think it would be fair to say that you are Zaibach's most valued treasure. Without your assistance the operation would have been an utter display of the incompentence of those that are supposed to be the elite."

Hitomi bristled at the insult. Treasure? Her? What did the old geezer think that she existed only for his pleasure? That she was a gem to be displayed for all to see? It was great difficulty that she kept her eyes from narrowing in an glare. It was almost unbearable to have to smile brilliantly, and dip into another curtsy while mumbling, "It is an honor to serve Zaibach and to see that she gets the glory she deserves. I thank you, Lord Dornkirk." The bare skin of her shoulders prickled, causing the disgraced princess to wince. Wonderful, he just could have resisted to remind the Court of why her help was needed. Yet another reason for Dilandu to harrass her.

"You will report to Strategos tonight, regarding your next assignment. I trust you will find it to your liking."

Again, she bobbed, showing him respect when she wanted nothing more then to wrap her slender fingers around his scrawny neck. "As it pleases you, Supreme Majesty." She could pratically feel him amusement, and didn't need to look up to see the small smile that crossed his wrinkled, old lips.

"It pleases me greatly. You may go, Lady Hitomi."

_I'm sure it does, you decaying bastard. Won't you die already. _None of her thoughts reflected on her face. She simply sank into the expected curtsy before backing up and turning around. She walked out of the great throne room with dignity and grace, her steps even and precise. Neither Dilandu's growl nor her desire to return to her rooms so that she could rant and scream and break all sort of delicate object quickened her pace. She ignored the jealous glances as the lords and warriors gathered glared at her out of the corner of their eyes. She kept her gloved hands folded in front of her and her emerald eyes straight as she stepped through the entrance and pass the guards. It wasn't until she turned the corner and found herself in an empty hallway that she let out sigh.

Did that old fool really believe that she enjoyed her work. Those around knew enough to be wary. To not hand her prestige so quickly. Well, the longer it took him the better her chances looked. All she needed was just one mission, just one mission where she wasn't stalked by that red-eyed lunatic…

Her footsteps quickened. Suddenly she was very eager to change and report to Lord Folken.

* * *

"You have done very well, Hitomi."

She didn't even bother to hide the urge to scowl. In a way she loved these briefings with Folken. It was if, in some way, he understood her feeling. Whenever he removed the black cloak, signifying his status as a Sorcerer, it felt like he was giving her permission to be herself. At least a little bit anyway. She always had to be catious, after all he was loyal to the emperor.

Still, he granted her a small amount of freedom with the simple act. It was freedom that she couldn't even express around Naria and Eria even though their loyalty lay solely with the one who had save. Oh, how she was so grateful.

"If you say so."

Zaibach's Strategos let out a light chuckle at the sullen tone of her voice. "After your work in Fanelia, the Emperor has decided that your next mission will not be of such importance. You will be required to drink some tonic upon your arrival, of course," He paused when she winced, "You are being sent to Palas, the capital of Asturia. Rumors are adrift that Fanelia's king is seeking help from a favored merchant. You will need to get close to this man. Don't worry," he added quickly when he noticed the flicker of worry, "Dalet will be assisting you in case it proves to be too stressful."

Hitomi's scowl deepened. Lovely, not only was every single soldier insulted by her very presence among the Emperor's fighters, but now even the one who knew her best thought she was too weak to take care of herself.

"Now about your assignment…" If he had noticed her annoyance, the dark eyed man was content to ignore it. Bitting her lip, Hitomi waited, wondering how large her wardens would be and whose demise she was bringing about this time.

"This one will take longer then the others. It may take a bit of effort to get close to the merchant that is assisting Fanelia. Fortunately, he is to be next king. Their marriage is scheduled to take place by fall, but we aren't too sure if the date will hold."

"Why not? I never thought King Aston was of the flippant type."

A look of surprise momentarily crossed his face, and it was with great difficulty that she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had shown herself to be more then competent with court etiquette. Was it really that hard to forget that she had once been a princess of her own right; or did Zaibach really allow their prejudice to blind their people so?

"The king isn't the problem. The merchant's intended, Princess Millerna, is rather hesitant about the whole affair. There are many nobles from other countries that are using that to their advantage. Princess Millerna has had more then her far of scandles surronding her since the season started."

_Whatever. _"Then how do you propose that I get close to him. It will be difficult enough as it is. He is sure to be well guarded. I imagine security will be tight enough as it is."

Folken smiled in that condescending way that he occasionally did whenever she missed something. Not in the mood to indulge him and guess, Hitomi stayed silent. She would probably need to leave soon and there was a visitor she was expecting. Especially after the disaster in the throne room.

"Getting close to him will be a lot easier then you imagine. This is no covert mission. If it was Naria and Eria would handle it. You will be accompanying Dalet to Palas, the two of you posing as ambassedors. This will guarantee that you get invited to the most select dinners and balls. Once you do it is merely a matter of getting Lord Dryden to accept you into, at the very least, his outer circle. There are many unmarried men that he is close friends. It shouldn't be terribly difficult for you."

Not for the first time, Hitomi wondered if something had happened to the Strategos as a child that had addled his brains. He couldn't be serious. As a single woman it wouldn't be much of a problem, but—_Wait. Maybe I can…_

"Why does Dalet have to come? It would be far easier for me to get close to the men that this Dryden trusts if I went as a single woman."

"—because you can't be trusted."

Her back stiffened, and she slowly turned around, instinct schooling her face into a blank expression as the door to Folken's private study slammed open and Dilandu stalked in.

_Lovely. _Common sense held her tongue. He was baiting her, and if she fell for it then it would very well ruin any chance she had from escaping from the confines of Zaibach. So she stayed silent, letting surprise color her cheeks at the sight of the silver-haired man in something other then his armor.

Black was a very good color for him, and the silver trim of the cuffs and color of his shirt only helped to define his features. The material was fine enough that it did little to cover the muscles that rippled underneath. Much to her chagrin she found herself wondering how coarse his skin was due to his swordsmanship and wanting to brush away the soft-looking silver bangs. The fact that this was not the first time that she indulged in such thoughts only made things worse.

"Dilandu." Folken's voice was polite, holding no hint of the slight amusement that sparkled in his eyes. "I am the middle of briefing the Lady. Is there something that you require?"

The crimson-eyed warrior snorted at the word lady, his thoughts on that clear. "I understand you are requesting Dalet's presence in Asturia."

The Srategos only nodded an affirmation. Dilandu turned on Hitomi then, pinning her down with a glare.

"Enjoy it while you can bitch. I will be joining you at Palas in a week's end. Dalet will keep a close eye on you until then so don't you dare try anything. If you do I will personally slice of that pretty little head of yours."

Hitomi raised her head arrogantly, there was no way that she was going to let him intimidate her. _Do you really think it's pretty, Dilandu? _She held her tongue, silencing the retort. The young general slammed the door behind him, exiting as violently as he had entered.

"The Emperor trusts you." Folken's lips pressed together in a tightly as he glanced at her, his face was unreadable.

"Well, could you please tell that to Dilandu that?" she huffed, lowering her head, "He never gives me a moments piece and acts as if I am planning something. What could I possibly plan here?" _Liar. _

"He is right to do so."

Hitomi bit back a gasp. That hurt. Even if it was true. It was true that she was always looking, thinking how she could use everything to her advantage, but it still hurt to hear the words. They sounded like an accusation, and that they were coming from someone who was so important to her—even if he was unfortunate of to be of Zaibach—caused her eyes to prickle and sting. _Folken…you don't trust me either, do you?_

Something must have shown on her face because he instantly looked remorseful. An uncomfortable silence spread between them before he raked his hand through his tousled blue bangs with a sigh.

"That sounded a bit cruel, didn't it?" He moved over to her, reaching up to brush away the tears that Hitomi hadn't even been aware of. She blinked her wet eyelashes rapidly, wincing when one stuck to her eye. She took the hankerchief Folken offered, her face pink with embaressment. "Don't forget, Hitomi. I am not your friend. I am the one who watches you. You are a prisoner and it is my job to ensure that you remain so."

She couldn't help it, she sniffed. "Then why are you so nice to me. Why do you act like you trust me?"

Folken ran his fingers through the long caramel strands, an indulgent look on his voice.

"Because I understand your plight, and I pity your fate. I do trust you, Princess Hitomi." The tenderness in his voice as her uttered her former title brought on a fresh onslaught of tears. "Destiny has not been easy on you, but I believe you will survive. Take care during your stay in Palas, take great care."

* * *

It was dusk when the Zaibachian airship arrived. Hitomi had spent the entire time in the tiny room that was allotted to her, surounding by the chests and bags that contained the new dresses and finery that had been commissioned for her for the mission. Her bones and muscle ached from disuse, when she stood up. Her expression was solemn as she followed Dalet. She had spent the trip contemplating everything Folken had said to her before leaving. She wondered, had he said what he did to ensure that she would find a way to escape? Shaking her head she stepped down the metal steps and stood next to Dalet as the patiently waited for the doors to open.

The wind that swept past them as the doors started to upon had Hitomi drawing her shawl tightly around her shoulders. She hadn't expected Asturia's docks to be so cold. Even though the merchant city bordered the ocean in much of the same manner that Veshrane did, there was a chill in the air that surprised. Reluctantly she placed her hand on the crook of Dalet's arm when he offered it to her as the underbelly of the airship slowly opened, the metal squeeling as if in protest.

Placing her hand in his, the Dragon Slayer gripped her fingers tightly, almost to the point of pain.

"Remember," he murmured, "we are here as ambassedors. Make sure you do nothing to shame the Emperor."

Hitomi bit the inside of her cheek to resist the urge to smack him. Ignoring the insinuation that as a princess of such a small nation she couldn't possibly comprehend what would be considered proper in the Asturian court she all but dragged her guard and warden behind her as she walked down the ramp.

A scrawgly man dressed in the white tunic of a low ranking knight greeted them. "Welcome to Palas." He gave a mocking bow that made Dalet stiffen next to her. As he righted himself, he flashed a delivish grin in Hitomi's direction and despite herself she couldn't help but blush.

"Is this what Asturia thinks of Zaibach?" Suddenly, it was Dalet who was dragging Hitomi as he rushed forward in righteous embaressment. "To send someone of such rank and dress is an insult."

"Of course not my lord." The knight rushed to keep up with them, flailing his arms in a soothing motion. "I am merely here to guide you to your escort." Dalet slowed a bit at this. "King Aston decided that only a Knight Caeli would be fitting."

The mention of the elite class of Asturian knights cause Hitomi's insides to turn to ice. _No, it can't be. _

She wanted to do nothing but scream when standing by the carriage to lead them into the city, he stood, looking very fine next to a white stallion.

_Someone must really hate me._

The knight took a step forward, and, at Dalet's wordless urging, raised her free hand so that he could brush his lips over her knuckles in greeting. She briefly saw the surprise in his eyes.

"It is a great honor to welcome you."

Even all of her practice of self control in Zaibach couldn't force the young woman to smile at the welcoming words that came from the wonderfully, husky cultured voice of Allen Schezar.

At that moment Hitomi wanted nothing more then to fling herself into the sea or gouge out those beautiful eyes.

_May the Goddess give me strength to accept the stupidity of men as the personification of Male Arrogance has come before me._

What she wouldn't have given to have her dagger in her hand.

* * *

Now, while there is a possibility for a Dilandu/Hitomi/Van complex there will be no Hitomi/Folken. Think of it as an older brother/younger sister relationship. There are going to be some points when I'm following the a bit of the anime as far as the war with Zaibach is concerned. I had a difficulty starting this chapter but once I did evil laugh. I believe Van and Hitomi meet in the next chapter, but don't count too much on it. (Hey, I'm just the author!) It's going to be fun writing that interaction, especially since he will think she's Zaibach born.

Remember reviews are golden and food for my muse. I respond to every one so if you have anything to say don't hesitate!

Special thanks to Suils Saifir and origami-doll for their thoughtful reviews!

I don't know how soon the next update will be. I've gotten a full time temp to hire job. fingers crossed I have been trying to put in a couple hours of writing in on a regular basis so maybe there will be something this weekend. Ja ne!

* * *


	4. Tussle, Tussle I See Trouble

**

* * *

**

Ack! Sorry about the extreme lateness with this chapter. Kind of got sidetracked. I'm going to try to post another chapter either later today or tomorrow to make up for it. Normally you would have to wait for an update for Choices first.

**

* * *

****Part IV**

**Tussle, Tussle. I See Trouble.**

Hitomi screamed into her pillow. Her head was already pounding and it wasn't even midday yet! How she wanted someone to close those heavy curtains so the sun would stop causing her head to throb. She had tried, but the sun was so bright, and her head hurt so much, and damn it, those curtains were heavy. Dalet certainly wasn't going to be courteous enough to assist her. The dark-haired Dragon Slayer was the most polite out of Dilandu's subordinates, and there were times when the way he treated could almost be called kind.

Of course, all of that had changed after Dilandu's public humiliation the other day in Court. It didn't matter that the emperor had specifically named the captain of the Dragon Slayers when he commending her for her assistance. The insinuation was still there, and only a complete fool would have missed the underlying tone. Now Dalet treated with a cold politeness that isolated her, and was quick to become impatient if she didn't do what he said when he said it.

Personally, Hitomi didn't care one way or another. If it was any other country but Asturia she would not have hesitated to let him know exactly what she thought about that. _No, of course, that just isn't proper. After all it's not like I could possibly have my own thoughts. _

"Princess?"

Hitomi sat up quickly, the hiss that escaped her teeth having more to do with the person that the perfectly polite, perfectly cultured voice belonged to than the pounding beneath her skull. Grasping to the anger and indignation that flowed through her at the very sight of him, she used it to push back the pain and glared at the fair knight for all she was worth.

"What have I told you, _Sir _Allen?" It was somewhat gratifying to see him wince. "I am not here as a princess. I would have thought that was made clear enough so that even someone like you could understand it. I am only here as a dignitary on behalf of Zaibach. I believe you will notice how I was introduced as a lady of their court." Hitomi bit her lip against the rest of the onslaught that was threatening to tumble out. As much as she wanted to there really was no point in blaming him for the way Veshrane fell. The attack had been brutal and the amount of troops that had been sent was overwhelming. It was no wonder that her people were glad she was gone. Dornkirk had been nearly ready to follow through in his threat to completely raze the islands and slaughter all of its people when she had surrendered.

She still remembered the feeling of the fruit that bounced off her skin as her people threw things at her.

Allen smiled at her in that condescending way of his. "Your reasons do not change who you are. It does not hide the fact that you come from a royal line."

"Oh, I wasn't aware that people took into consideration that even backwater could have royalty." There was no small amount of bitterness in her voice. Oh, what she would give to have claws like Naria and Eriya so that she would reduce his pretty face to a mass of bleeding flesh.

Allen, for once, seemed, at the very least, to have the common sense to remain silent.

Hitomi shook her head, right now was really not the time to get into a debate. She was supposed to be accompanying Princess Millerna to a visit with her fiancé. She needed to get her emotions under control so that Dalet would satisfied enough that there would be no need to report anything back to Dilandu. So she bit her lip, and held her tongue. "Never mind. What do you want?"

"Princess Millerna regrets to inform you that she will not be able to accompany you today."

She raised her eyebrow at the forced formality, for all that he was knight she had never heard of him speak in such a manner before. "She regrets, does she?"

"As she told me."

Hitomi couldn't help but smile. Maybe being here in Palas wasn't going to be as bad as she thought it would. Even though her every movement was watched, even though she had to suffer with Allen as an escort as she made it seem like she was following through with her orders, events were happening that made her find an interest outside of her position.

This was the second day that the princess had 'regretted to inform her' that she would not be able to go with her to the merchant's estate. It surprised that the crown princess could be so stubborn.

She was so different from her sisters. As diplomats on behalf of their emperor both Dalet and Hitomi had been gifted with the opportunity to dine with the royal family. The eldest daughter, Princess Eries, was everything that she had expected of a daughter of Asturia. She was obedient and graceful. Not once during the meal did she ever ignite conversation. There were rumors among the palace that she was favored by the king's advisors, and that they would prefer her to inherit the throne. Even Princess Marlene, despite the brief bit of scandal of an affair that was rumored to have been with a knight of some status, had done her duty to her father and wed the duke of Freid, a man ten years her senior. She had born the duke a male heir, and effectively removed the stain from her name.

Princess Millerna was a different person entirely.

Throughout the entire dinner she had made it perfectly clear that she was not pleased with being seated next to her future husband, that he had been invited to the dinner at all. She knew Dalet had been mortified, because, after all, everything depended on them being able to get close to the merchant, Lord Dryden. Princess Millerna would have been the easiest way for them to accomplish the task.

She had openly flirted with Sir Allen, which Hitomi couldn't possibly understand what the attraction was. Her tastes for the under gender aside, Hitomi couldn't but greatly admire the princess's courage. It was obvious that the status of the engagement was even more fragile than Folken had told her.

She had been greatly looking forward to spending time with the princess. Agreeing to accompany the princess to a visit to her fiancé's estate on outside of the city was just a farce to distract Dalet enough so that we would think that she was honestly doing her job.

Hitomi tried very hard not to think about the fact that it was entirely possibly that Millerna wasn't avoiding her just because the princess had no real desire to see her fiancé. After all, any dignitary of a foreign country would take great interest in the future king and a chance to gain the confidences of the crown princess.

It was all rather depressing, really.

"I suppose there's no helping it." She stood up from her rather undignified position on the bed, briefly wondering why the knight had not waited for her in the receiving area of the suite of rooms that she was sharing with Dalet. Why come directly to her private quarters? Pushing that thought aside, she brushed at some invisible lint on the skirt of her dress before standing up. She considered Allen for a moment, his stiff and expectant stance. Why was Princess Millerna using him as if he was nothing more then a page?

Shaking her head, Hitomi immediately disregarded the thought. After all, what did it matter and did she really even care? In all honesty in what be that surprising if had been more to that public flirtation at dinner then most suspected. After all the type of man Allen was, the type that proclaimed and practiced chivalry, where usually the type of man who would be caught in the garden with a noble in some sort of secret tryst.

_Why do I even care?_

"Is Lord Dalet still down at the docks with the merchants?"

Allen blinked twice, a little surprise with the abrupt change of topic. "To my knowledge, yes."

"Then let him know that I will be out for the rest of the afternoon." She stood, and crossed the room to where he stood in the doorway, angling her body to brush past him. The light grip on her elbow had her pausing. Raising an eyebrow she looked up at Allen's face. She really did curse him for his good looks. He was beautiful rather then handsome. Even though he stood for everything that she had been raised to fight against she could help the light blush that colored her cheeks at his closeness. The Knight Caeli's lips curved just in the slightest and she knew he had seen it.

Her cheeks reddened from something else now. If she could only bend back in just the right way she could grasp the hilt of the knife strapped to her leg. She could—

Then Allen, in all of his insufferable arrogance, moved away so that he was now standing in the receiving room. Hitomi had to curl her hands tightly to keep from punching him.

"It really isn't advisable, Lady Hitomi."

The look she gave him could have shriveled the backbone of a lesser man. "I really don't care what you say, Sir Allen. This is my first time in Palas and I have as much a right to see the sights as Dalet does."

"Of course, lady. I only caution against it because you don't look well."

Hitomi snorted at that. She shook off his hand and ignored his look of surprise. "It's just a headache. I'm hardly going to get a fever from it." She headed over to where she had left her shawl. Wrapping it around her shoulders she glared at the fair-haired knight. _So masculine, yet all the same… I'm sure if he was put in a dress he would probably look better then._ She tugged at one of her caramel strands absently. _I wonder what the attraction is for the princess; or does she merely flirt with him because it's convenient? I know I'm going to regret this, but there's no other way…_

"Would you care to join me, Sir Allen?"

He smiled. "I was worried I would have to insist on it."

Hitomi returned his smile, with a poisonous one. It probably wouldn't be too difficult to lose once they were out on the streets. "Now, why would I make you do that? After all, did you not tell me that the king himself had assigned you as my escort?" _Because, of course, I'm just so helpless._

Allen's smile suddenly looked less sure. Idly, she wondered if he really understood. Did his experiences with her and her mother in Veshrane really leave him to believe that she was docile and willing to bend to Asturia's stuffy laws? He offered her the crook of his arm which she gracefully accepted.

"The king only assigned an escort because he worries for your safety. Your presence in Palas is not welcomed by everyone, Lady. There are some people that see what Emperor Dornkirk is doing as peccant."

_Well, it's nice to know that not everyone in Asturia is as daft as you are._

* * *

An hour later, Hitomi was nearly grinding her teeth in frustration. It should not have been this difficult to lose that damn knight. When they had stepped outside of the palace walls, she had pleasant surprised by how crowded the streets where. Noblewomen, merchants, fish mongers, young street urchins…the streets of Palas were filled with people of such different social statures mixing together. Considering the amount of attention that her escort garnered from the noblewomen—which only served to reaffirm her suspicion—it should have been simple to lose him. All she needed to do was to slip into the crowds by the shopping stalls why he was surrounded by his admirers.

This was the fifth time she had tried it and he still managed to find her each and every time. How was she ever going to—

Time seemed to stop for Hitomi. She allowed Allen Schezar to lead down street as she moved automatically. There he was, not that far from the docks, his long bangs ruffled by the sea breeze. Her heart seemed to stop as he spoke to someone next to him. A cat girl, in a raggedy yellow dress as a merchant lectured, the look on her face somewhere between a sulk and a glare. It was only when he started to turn away, his crimson eyes roving over the crowds that time started again.

_No, not yet! _It was too soon for him to be here! Whatever happened he couldn't find her here! If he found out that she was here, taking a walk with her escort when she had to be taken into the crown princess's confidence…Hitomi shivered. Before her departure Lord Folken had made it very clear that despite her rising status in the empire, Dilandu would be the one in charge of the operation once he arrived.

"Lady Hitomi?"

It was only at the sound of the knight's voice that Hitomi realized that they had stopped walking and were now standing under the awning of a bakery shop. Her face reddened at the sight of Allen kneeling before her, his sky-blue eyes concerned. She glanced at Dilandu again; he had yet to notice her.

So she decided, for once, to let use Allen's prejudice about feminine frailty to her advantage.

"Actually, no. I feel rather faint." It was very difficult to make herself sound genuinely weak. After all, with the exception of the instances when Folken gave her that head-pounding tonic, she wasn't in the habit of showing weakness in the presence of a male.

Allen's eyes darkened with concern and she had to resist the urge to laugh. "Shall we head back to the palace?"

"No, it's not the heat it's just…well. It's so much more crowded then I expected it to be. I think the crowd is getting to me. Besides," She didn't have the fake the sheepish expression, "I really don't care for Lord Dilandu to see me in this condition."

An unreadable expression crossed the knight's face, which surprised Hitomi, as he followed her gaze over to the docks to where Dilandu still stood; only know he was engaged in a heated debate with a dark haired man whose stance was achingly familiar. She shook her head at the strange twinge her heart gave. _Stop that. _She told herself. She really couldn't place where she had seen the man with the red tunic before, and she certainly didn't like the way her heart was torn between crying or...something…

"I understand." Allen stood up smoothly, and once again offered her his arm. A look of dislike—maybe disgust—crossed his face so quickly that Hitomi wasn't sure whether she had imagined it or not. "There are some rather nice gardens in the south district. It's not as nice, but people usually don't come out until later. It should be safe."

"That's fine." She allowed him to lead her in that direction. She really didn't like the way she her hand trembled, or the way she suddenly felt so light-headed. Wonderful. Now her story wasn't exactly a lie.

* * *

Common sense, and a hoard of well meaning comrades, had forced Van to leave his sword in his room at the lodge in the southern distract and enjoy the beautiful weather. Merle had been more then happy to accompany him, and the sea breeze did feel refreshing after having spent the last several hours in a war council. He didn't regret being outside. What he did regret was allowing Merle to lead him down the docks without some sort of weapon. He hadn't expected to see Zaibach soldiers in Palas so early, despite the rumors that a Dragon Slayer had accompanied Zaibach's newest ambassador to Asturia. He really hadn't been able to stop himself from getting involved in an argument with the long haired Dragon Slayer, but they had been talking about Dryden, damn it, and some sort of plan involving the princess, and was it really his fault that the silver haired bastard was arriving in Palas early?

He didn't think so, but he doubted that was how Merle would explain the disaster to Gaddess.

Both Allen and Dryden had specifically told him to avoid causing attention, but damn it! That bastard was responsible for wiping out a good quarter of his infantry, and all because of the way his guymelef had a habit of disappearing.

Damn coward.

Of course, maybe calling him that to his face had been the type of thing that Allen and Dryden had been trying to get him to avoid doing.

He would have been more then happy to answer Dilandu's drawn sword with his own blade. It would have been so simple to grab a sword of some sort from one of the passing soldiers. If it hadn't been the way Merle's insistent protests had drawn the attention of the dock master then everything would have been taken care of. As it was, he had been escorted away with some of the larger, brawny dock thugs that served as its guard. He had watched Dilandu the entire time that he was being dragged off, just daring him to do something, to do anything that would give him the excuse that he needed to kill that murderer.

Despite the bruise to his ego, Van would have been willing to leave it well alone. He would have been willing to try to enjoy the bazaar with Merle, but then that bastard—that bastard!—had the nerve to give him that condescending little smirk. It wasn't the first time a confrontation had ended in such a manner, but he would be damned if it wasn't the last. It was that smirk that let him know what Dilandu thought of him, how little his continued resistance mattered to the leader of the Dragon Slayers.

He'd show him.

Van grit his teeth in frustration as he walked through the cool, dark allies that were the borders for the affluent and the destitute. Idly, he wondered how long he would have this freedom, how long it would be until Merle managed to sniff him out to admonish him for disappearing and for the disturbance that he had caused. It wouldn't take her long, as one of tigre cat races, her sense were extraordinary. It would only take a short time for her to sniff him out.

Before she did that he needed to find someone that he could properly take his frustrations out on.

The familiar noises of a scuffle, and the faint feminine gasp that accompanied it, told him where he needed to go. A wicked grin split his lips as he grabbed a nearby piece of rusty metal. The iron crowbar wasn't as good as cold steel, but it would be enough for what he needed it for. Quickening his pace, the young man turned the corner, stopping only for a minute to assess his prey.

* * *

His breath was sour as he nuzzled at her neck, and if it wasn't for the exquisite pain that gripped her head she would have had no problem in showing the lout what she thought about him. As it was, she could hardly concentrate enough to think past the pain, and her stomach felt horribly nauseous. Her struggles against the meaty hands that circled her slim wrists were next to useless, and only served to encourage him to press against her, effectively pinning against the cold stone wall. If she had been able to think past the pain and the chills that now wracked her body, Hitomi might have been more then a little concerned about the fact that a good number of hulking, meaty, grotesque men surrounded her. She might have even been concerned enough to feed the fear that was starting to fester.

As it was, she was hardly able to see straight, her vision blurry and doubled. The Goddess help her. If he didn't take a step back or give her the opportunity to breathe fresh air then—

For a brief moment she thought the screams and howls of pain were own. Her head certainly hurt enough, but then the sense of being pawed was gone and there was no longer anyone slobbering at her neck. There was a crash somewhere to her left, followed by a snarl, and she whimpered at the sheer volume. Hitomi brought her hands up to her head, not even noticing that she was free. She slid down the wall, moaning in a strangled manner that sounded more like a whimper. Why couldn't the noise just stop? Didn't they see that she was in pain?

_But they've never cared that I was pain before so why should they stop? _As she slid out of the thin strip of sunlight that caused her head to pound suddenly things didn't hurt so much anymore. She was able to concentrate on things outside of her shaky line of vision. Peeking through her fingers, wary of the possibilities of pain, she was surprised to see a couple of unconscious bodies littering the alley. In front of her stood a boy…no a man, of no small stature. His protective stance was a surprise, and had her mind asking no small amount of questions. The red of his linen tunic caused her head to pound just a bit more painfully.

Hitomi turned her head to the side. The pounding hurt too much, and she honestly didn't care what her savior looked like. The grimy stone felt cool against her cheek. Closing her eyes she tried to concentrate on that instead. She never wanted to be rescued, never need to play the part of the defenseless maiden, and she hated the fact that her position had forced her into that roll. Tears of resentment welled up, hot and bitter, and she wasn't sure who she hated more. Allen was a constant reminder that she would never escape this feeling. Dalet and Dilandu—hell, the entire Zaibach empire—reinforced the helplessness of her situation. The men who attacked her, the way they forced her to recognize her own weakness. The man in front of her, who was kneeling, his voice soft as he asked her if she was hurt.

_Damn you, damn you, to the seven hells!_

She tried to stand, raising her hand with every intent on punching him, but the world suddenly tilted and she was falling. Strong arms caught her and punch was weakened into a slap that only brushed his hand. She looked up at him from her prone position in his embrace—_damn you—_opening her mouth with the intent of saying something caustic and nasty when he looked down at her. Warm cinnamon eyes stared down at her, dark with concern. She went still, stunned into silence. Her stomach did a queer little flop at the way his brow drew together. His voice sounded echoey, strange. She couldn't help but stare, eyes wide, even when she felt him lift her and gather her more comfortably in is arms.

Those eyes. She knew those eyes. They came to her every night sleep claimed her, and stayed with her when dawn woke her. She knew them as well as she knew her own face.

Her tears flowed more freely, no longer hot and resentful, as a poignant emotion filled.

"You," Hitomi whispered, reaching up to touch his cheek with trembling fingers. "I know you."

He went still at that, and she wanted to smooth away the confusion that marred his tan skin. Then a void edged at her vision and she panicked.

No! He was the one thing that she had managed to keep secret from them. He was—

It was only before her vision completely dimmed and plunged into the blackness that she realized what was happening to her. The resentment returned, just as she slipped from consciousness. _Oh, fu—_

* * *

**Why did this chapter seem so much longer while I was writing it? Sorry, I know it drags in the beginning, but I needed something. This chapter was a bit of a bitch to write. I had a hard time getting Van to come out of hiding. Next chapter will be fluffarific but short. I can't believe this fic has gotten so many hits even though I only have a few chapters! A huge thanks to Suils Saifir, thepinkmartini, & Ro0tin4Kagome. Seriously, your reviews are a huge help. **

**Now I have a question: what type of summary do you prefer for a fic: A) Summary of the plot. B) Quote from the newest chapter. C) Summary of the newest chapter. **

**Thanks a bunch everyone! Let me know how much you hate/love it.**

**Jav-chan**

**Quick note: I just realized I've been writing Eriya's name wrong. I'll correct it tomorrow. Sorry! **

**As always, for new on how the fic is going or quicker updates check out my LJ: jav(underscore)chan**


	5. A Moment's Reprive Reality Disappoints

Part V

A Moment's Reprive: Reality Disappoints

* * *

As a child Van had been unfortunate enough to be privy to the tawdry romances that were a favorite of his mother's. Only on the night's when his brother and father tucked him into bed—and that was always a rare occasion—was he spared from having those horrible stories read to him as he feel asleep. It wasn't until that he was quite older, really until the heavy crown was placed upon his head, that he understood how much those wretched stories had shaped him. He couldn't stand to see a woman mistreated, and he was hopeless at handling women that cried. Merle was probably the only exception to that rule and that was only because they had been raised together. She was pratically a sister.

Young as he was his mother had never spared him from the juicy tidbits that most women craved either. So he was very much aware of what sort of things women were capable of in the bedroom, even thought he doubted there were women who were actually capable of such things.

It was times like this, when he found himself in prediciments very similar to his current one, that he cursed his mother and her very existence. Of course, that curse was always followed by a quick apology so that her spirit would not have a reason to haunt him.

Which was why he found himself so conflicted as he pushed himself up from the dirty street, the young woman he had saved tightly in his grasp. She was so still, that it worried him. He had seen recognition in her eyes, and he couldn't understand it.

Her clothing suggested upper class, possibly even nobility. She certainly had the complexion for one of noble blood. Her skin was almost unnaturally pale, as if it had never known sunlight. Her eyes were a startling green, almost emerald. She looked so slight and delicate.

So why was it so hard to lift her?

In the stories, a rescued maiden was always very light. They were supposed to be so easy to lift, as if they were no weight at all. So why was this girl so heavy? Van grunted, twisting slightly so that her weight was easier to carry. If he remembered correctly then there was some sort of inn nearby, not a terribly reputable one, but it would serve his purposes. Although her body was still her face was contorted in pain. Her brow furrowed deeper when he stepped into the sunlight, and a small whimper escaped her. It was then that she started to struggle, as if she needed to escape some great pain.

It really didn't help him when the struggle brought the swell of her breasts against his hand.

"Got to get inside." He muttered, trying to convince himself that the way his face was heating up had nothing to do with the softness that he could feel underneath his fingertips. Nothing at all.

* * *

"What do you mean she's missing?"

The maid bowed hastly, her body trembling, at the anger in Dilandu's voice. Keeping her eyes trained on the floor, she fought to keep her voice steady.

"I apologize, Lord Dilandu. I do not know where Lady Hitomi went off to. I know that she left with Sir Allen just a little while ago. I was merely told to inform Lord Dalet upon his return. We did not expect you to arrive so quickly. We would have made sure that the lady was available had we known."

"Simpering twit." Dilandu sneered. His lips curled into a twisted smirk when the girl flinched away. "Useless, completely useless." If he had a taste for it, he didn't doubt that it would be so simple to break a servant like her. How boring that would be. It was only the women with spirit and defiance that were ever entertaining enough. He turned away, his crimson eyes trained on the large oak tree just outside his window, What a perfect hiding place that would be for the Fanelian rats. "Dalet."

"Yes, milord?"

"See if you can find someone competent enough to locate our companion and her knight." A pause. "and get this wretch out of my sight."

"I'll see to it, Lord Dilandu. Shall I let the lady know that you wish to speak to her?"

Again that twisted grin crossed Dilandu's lips. "In private."

The maid wasted no time in scampering from the room, but he waited until he could no longer hear the heavy footfalls of Dalet's boots before settling down into a nearby chair. It was all getting to be rather troublesome. When Dalet had sent word on who King Aston had assigned as escort to Zaibach's ambassedors he had been forced to leave much earlier then planned. Allen Schezar was a dangerous person to leave that bitch princess alone with. The knight was well known for his fondness of the fairer sex. That combined with the chivalry that was engrained into him made him one of the few people that Dilandu saw as a true enemy to Zaibach. It certainly didn't help that the men was revered as one of the Five Great Warriors of Gaea. If Hitomi was planning on using her time in Palas to try to escape then she would need to go to Allen to provide her with the opportunity.

For her to sway Emperor Dornkirk was no mean feat. It would be so simple for her to persuade Allen to take sympathy and aide her cause. It would take more effort than her voluntering to sheath the knight, but it wouldn't take much; and if the rumors were true…

Although Lord Dryden and Allen Schezar were not known for their fondness of one another they kept the same circle of friends. There were whispers that the Knight Caeli would go to Fanelia whenever he was given leave of the capital. Dilandu was almost positive he had seen him the night of the raid.

The King of Fanelia could not know about that woman or her gift. Dilandu ran a hand through her silver bangs. He abhorred the fact that because of such a slight woman Zaibach's power was teetering on a knifes edge. It would have been better to break the princess, whether on the tip of a spear or the Sorcerer's liquid poison…what did her frame of mind matter so long as she gave them the visions they needed?

Dilandu stood up, suddenly restless. Spying a decanter of brandy and a crystal glass, he filled the amber liquid to the rim. He gulped it down, reslishing in the way the straight liquor burned down his and heated his blood. He prowled the rooms that had been allotted to the three of them for their stay. He froze when, through the open door to her room, he saw the dresses and jewelry that had been carelessly placed by Hitomi's bed.

_Damn the Emperor for his fraility and weakness. Damn him for the way he was risking everything._

Letting out a snarl, he threw his drink against the door, satisfaction filling him as the plush carpet was stained brown. He moved towards the room, hardly aware of his own actions. He stopped before a plush chair. A gown of crimson silk and ebony velvet covered the seat.

_Damn that woman for his disgrace._

He didn't hesitate as he touched the material. Gripping it tightly he brought it up to his face. No doubt, the one she intended to wear for dinner tonight. He breathed deep the floral scent. He could still smell the sweet blossom scent of her perfume. His blood pounded in his ears, a steady roar that blocked everything out.

_Damn her to the bowels of the seventh hell._

* * *

Van had protested more than a little at the coin that he was forced to fork over for the dingy, cramped room. If his arms hadn't ached so much from the girl's weight and if his fingers didn't itch with that doomed, curious desire to touch he would have endured the humiliation of carrying her to his own inn. Besides just anticipating her response at being removed so far from her home made his head ache. He was bound to receive a sharp tongue lashing as it was. If this girl didn't have the courage to give it to him, then Merle certainly would.

He frowned at that. Why should he have to endure it as if he was some common man? He reached out and curled one of the stray tendrils of caramel hued hair that framed her face. Why did he always find himself in awkward situations that he didn't have time for?

He studied her as he played with the soft silk of her hair. Her face was peaceful and serene now that she was indoors, but he didn't doubt for a moment that she would be trouble. Any woman of her status that would venture outside without the proper escort was sure to be a headache.

A small moan escaped from her lips and Van caught himself from moving closer to her, his eyes riveted on her full lips. He briefly considered knocking his head against the wall. Damn it, he was not some pubescent teenager! Another moan escaped her, only this time she shifted on the bed. He quickly stepped back several feet, until his back was pressed against the window pane. The last thing he needed was an indignant shriek because she thought he was trying to molest her. He reddened at the thought and quickly turned around to peek through the curtains and look outside.

How did he get into these situations?

* * *

Even as she slipped into that fuzzy haze that was the threshhold between dreaming and waking, her head pounded. Hitomi kept her eyes closed, hoping that it would go away soon. It really worried her, the way her head kept on pounding, despite the fact that it had been a couple of days since Dalet suggested that she take the tonic. There was a creak and groan coming from just a bit away from her. There it was again, the distinct sound of someone walking over wooden planks. Forcing herself to remain still and keep her breathing even, she feigned sleep, trying to hear for some sort of clue as to what situation she was waking up into.

_What happened? I remember I was able to get away from Allen, and then…_

A vague, hazy memory of several hulking men and the sour stench as someone slobbered at her neck. Pain, and then warmth and safety, cinnamon…eyes.

Her eyes through open at the memory that was the only thing out of everything that had happened that she could recall with crystal clarity. The concern in that handsome, chiseled face made her heart throb, almost painfully. The dark eyes and the windblown dark hair that frammed the tanned features had been her one saving grace in Zaibach, and he…

She sat up quite suddenly, She hardly took in the dingy and poor interior of the cramped room, her heart thudding in her chest, until she located the man in the red tunic in front of the drawn window curtains. "You're here." She said it no louder then a breath. It was impossible for him to have heard it, yet she couldn't stop the way her cheeks heated up as her brain finally caught up with her. By the Goddess, what was she doing?!

He turned around when the bed creaked as she twisted so that her legs were now dangling over the edge of the bed. Hitomi didn't think it was possible, but her face burned even hotter when his eyes met hers. Really, her vision had hardly done him justice.

The look in his dark eyes wasn't what she had expceted. They were wary, almost curious. Oh, how she wished that her skin was more tan like his then here embaressment wouldn't be so visible. The wariness puzzled her. Why was he looking at her as if he expected her to—

_You," Hitomi whispered, reaching up to touch his cheek with trembling fingers. "I know you."_

Oh, how she wanted nothing more then to back her head against the wall continously at her own foolishness. Since when had she let herself be so rattled by a simple vision? Why was she acting like a twit? It was only a man.

A small, sing-song voice was more then happy to contradict her otherwise until she bludgeoned it with a blunt instrument and stopped her inner voice into silence.

"Lady? Are you feeling well?"

It was just anouther thing that she could tally to her embaressment when his sudden movement as he stepped closer to her snapped her from her thoughts.

_Stay calm, Hitomi. It shouldn't be that difficult. If I can resist the urge to beat Dilandu into oblivion then I should be able to act normal. It should be easy to pretend that I don't have visions…and that he doesn't make my stomach do flips—No! Stop it! No more thinking, just say—_

"I'm fine. Thank you." Good, at least her voice sounded steady.

"Are you sure?" He stopped at the foot of the bed, and she had to beat back the sudden urge to melt at the concern on his face. "You look pale."

_I highly doubt that._ Hitomi only smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring manner. "Yes, I'm sure. My head just hurts a bit."

An uncomfortable silence spread between them.

She looked around the room, trying to thick of something to say. He looked just as awkward as she felt.

"I—what happened, Lord…"

"Van." A look of relief crossed the man, Van's, face, and she wouldn't have been too surprised if it mirrored her own. "Just Van. No lord. I took care of them. They won't be bothering you again."

Hitomi shook her head. "No…I meant…what did I do? Did I--?" _Please tell me that I hit my head or something. Please tell me I didn't—_

"You collapsed. I carried you here. I also contacted the authorities to take care of those thugs."

_Damn it!! _Despite being face to face with the man from one of her visions for the first time, she glared at him. A little bit of satisfaction filled her at his suddenly uncomfortable expression, but it paled next to her embaressment.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine, damn it! Stop asking! Do I really look that weak?"

* * *

Van blinked once, then twice. As the second prince of Fanelia he had spent a lot of time around the various nobles of his homelaqnd and their daughters. When he was crowned he had been exposed to even more noble women, most of them foreign born. The ladies of Fanelia were considered to be the most unorthadox women in all of Gaea, yet he had never once heard such laguage come from one of their mouths. He had never even heard a peasant woman speak in such a manner.

So he blinked, not really certain how to respond.

The woman—who's name he realized irritadely he had yet to learn— stood up her face darkening when she swayed slightly on her feet. Moving forward , he quickly skirted the bed and grasp her arm.

"Yes, you do, and I think you just need to rest until he comes."

Nearly growling, the girl fought against his grip, trying to break free. Her emerald eyes sparked angrily, and Van found himself transfixed. A blush that spread from her cheek and down her neck before disappearing under the bodice of her dress, painted her pale skin the most delicious shade of pink. He was a whole lot more curious then he cared to admit. He wanted to know if the blus was from her anger or something else. He swallowed at the possibilties of that something else and with great effort he pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Release me!" She pressed a palm flat against his chest, and pushed hard.

It startled Van enough that he nearly lost his grip. Acting quickly he gripped the wrist pressed against his chest, more then a little irritated. "Stop that."

"Bite me."

"Now stop…that." Moving his hand so that he now had a firm, tight grip on both wrists, he pushed her back, intent on pressing her flat against the wall to stop her struggles. Her curses and foul language as she fought against made him forget that depsite the fire that burned in those emerald eyes Van was dealing with a lady of blue blood. As a result, the length of her dress was not taken into calculations. The sharp point of his heel caught and twisted in the silky material, ripping through it. Stll gripping her wrists his forward momentum caused him to lose balance as they tumbled into an unceremoius heap on the bed.

She let out a gasp as the back of her head banged against the head board and he was quite sure that she was seeing stars.

"Shit. I'm sorry—" His apology was suddenly halted when he tried to push up and away. It was only then that Van was aware of the comprising position, his body pressed rather firmly against her slender form. Her caramel tresses were in disarray, a few strands spread across her cheeks and nose. Her hands were pressed firmly against either side of her head, and her green eyes were dull and shell-shocked. The lips he had been admiring before while she had slept where parted in the most inviting manner. He could feel her breath come out in shakey gasps. He really didn't like the little bit of fear that he saw there.

Quickly adverting his eyes away from her face and the fantasies that her vulnerability induced, he pushed himself up and immediately wished he hadn't. His gaze was lowered to the swell of her breasts, and it was only when she gasped when his leg slid awkwardly between hers that he was able to tear his eyes away. His face burned crimson, and he knew he needed to get off of her, but he was unsure as to how to do without making things more awkard.

"I…" His cinnamon eyes locked with her green ones and it was only then that he noticed how still she had become. Her eyes were too wide and too bright and a suspicious sheen was gathering at the corners. Van swallowed hard. Fear, anger, outrage, embaressment. A myriad of emotions swirled in those emerald orbs, and—

"Van!"

The loud banging on the door caused both of them to jump. It startled Van enough to release her wrists, and she wasted no time in letting him know what she thought about the whole situation. The young king's world suddenly tilted and pain exploded as her knee connected with his groin with surprising accuracy and he tumbled off the bed.

"Van! Are you alright?" The pounding outside stopped and the door was swung open rather forcefully. Van winced at the golden hair that belonged to his contact. He knew how comprimising the situation looked to the knight and braced himself for the lecture that was sure to follow.

Allen froze, his blue eyes going wide. Despite the fact that Hitomi was missing—and he still didn't know how she had managed it when she was feeling so weak—he had answered the message for help from his friend and comrade. It had mentioned a fight and an attack on an lady, but he really hadn't expected to find Hitomi. After all, no noble with an ounce of self-dignity would be caught dead in such an establishment. As it was, he felt almost tainted by having to walk through the doors.

Yet, there was Hitomi. Laying flat on a rather large bed, a sizeable tear in the skirt of her dress, her shawl missing, and looking as of she had almost been thoroughly ravished. The fact that Van was sprawled on the floor, almost whimpering, as he brought his knees close to his stomach certainly didn't help matters.

Allen told himself to remain calm. After all, Van just wasn't the sort of person who would do that sort of thing.

"Oh no."

The groan caused the knight to return his attention to the lady, and the chivarly that had been engrained into him ever since he was young, took hold.

"Lady Hitomi." He rushed to her side, kneeling besides the bed. "Are you alright?" She turned one emerald eye to look at him, before emitting another groan. This one sounded more than just a bit disgusted, Her hands flew to her face, but he could still see the green peeking at him between her fingers. "I understand lady, say no more. I will have a carriage brought over immediately. This must have been a terrible ordeal for you—"

"By the Goddess will you please shut up?"

"I think she's telling you to go away, Mis-ter Schezar."

If it hadn't been for the unusual high pitched tone then Allen would have been more than inclined to take insult to the remark. The knight moved away from the bed and stepped over by Van's head. Smiling mockingly he leaned over, careful to keep his voice down.

"I trust this has taught you what will happen if you chose to haress a lady of high stature, especially after what must have been a tramatic event." Allen's lips curved even wider at his comrade's indignant sputter. He leaned closer, lowering his voice. "Especially when you are trying to keep your presence in Palas a secret. I don't think you really want Zaibach's embassders knowing about this. Especially Dilandu…"

The other man went still and his lips curled up in a snarl.

"That's what I thought. Head back to your inn. As soon as I'm finished with my escort duties I'll meet you at the tavern. We have a lot to discuss."

"Escort duties?"

Allen gave Van a wry grin. "I'll explain later. It's a long story. Right now I just really need to get Lady Hitomi back."

"Later, Allen." _I'm sure I'll see you around as well, Lady Hitomi._

* * *

"Come, princess."

Hitomi slapped Allen's arm weakly, highly annoyed with the letargic numbness that suddenly possessed her body. Her feet pratically dragging as she let him lead her down the stairs and out onto the streets where the carriage waited. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the excessive gold gilding of the carriage. It looked ridicously out of place among the dusty, grimy streets. "I told you not to call me that."

"I know. Why did you have to run away?"

"I didn't run away," she snapped, "I just wanted to see the city without some male breathing down my neck."

"As I told you before." He placed a hand on her hip as he helped her up the steps and lay down on the plush cushions. "Your presence is not completely welcome in this city. You need protection."

"How many people know what I look like? How many people would suspect me? I'm probably the best kept secret in the Zaibach empire. This is the first time Emperor Dornkirk has put me on the political stage. Tell me, Sir Allen, how many in Asturia know of Zaibach's invasion of the Veshrane Islands?" She smiled sardonically at his shocked expression. "See? I am the best kept secret." She turned her head to find a more comfortable position on the pillows. She blinked rapidly in an attempt to hide the tears that were brimming at the corner of her eyes. "Best kept secret in the damn empire."

"Lady Hitomi?"

"Nothing." She swallowed thickly. "Has Lord Dilandu made it back to the palace?"

"I believe he arrived a short time ago." He didn't look too surprised that she kenw. "A messanger was sent. He needs to speak to you. The matter is urgent."

"Wonderful." Hitomi placed a hand over her eyes to hid her tears. "Wake me up when we get there."

* * *

Ugh, this took a little longer to write then I expected. So now I need to update Choice before I have another one for here.

Although I wanted this chapter to have fluff I don't regret how it turns out. Just clarify, at this point Allen is the only one who knows Hitomi's true identity and that she 's from Zaibach.

So the stage is being set for Hitomi and Dilandu. I'm really having a whole lot more fun with those two then I really should.

yawn Ok, time for bed. I don't know how long it will take after Choices before I have a new update. I know where I want this to go I'm just trying to figure out how to get there. I'm thinking threats and espionage, maybe. Maybe Millerna will show up next chapter.

Critiques are always welcome. Thanks to Ro0tin4Kagome, Vera Lim, Suils Saifir, tem, thepinkmartini, mysisterisasquijum, & Inda for their wonderful reviews. Those reviews are the reason that I'm able to keep updating. Thank a bunch! Now a quote from '21':

"Steal a Bible, go to Hell."


	6. A Setting of Plans, Are You Mental?

Lot of plot and politics. Next chapter should be more interesting.

* * *

Part VI

A Setting of Plans: Are You Mental?

* * *

"Lord Van!" Van braced himself for the glomping that was sure to ensue at Merle's enthusiastic cry. Well, either a glomping or a lecture. Slender, tigre stripped arms wrapped firmly around his waist and the cat girl emitted a content purr. He could only raise his eyes heavenwards, experience telling him that it would take an event of apocalyptic proportions to extract him from the girl's vice like grip. Pink tinged his cheeks when he caught a couple of amused sniggers. Sighing, he patted Merle's dyed hair, this time a candy apple red, and prayed that the embarrassment would end soon.

Fortunately, a subtle clearing of the throat from the man who sat behind the large oak desk, one of the few pieces of furniture in the room, had her retracting her arms. Van only had a chance to open his mouth before the young woman launched into a tirade that, really, he should have been expecting.

"How could you just leave me there, Van!? Do you know what some men would be happy to do to innocent cat girl like me?"

Van raised an eyebrow at the word innocent, but wisely kept his mouth closed.

"Another thing!" She paused dramatically and Van sighed.

_Here it comes. _

_"_How could you try to pick a fight with Dilandu, especially when you didn't have a sword?!" Merle stomped her sandaled foot in an attempt to properly convey her irritation with him and inadvertently squashed his foot. The dark-haired king grimaced, but kept his silence. If the look that Dryden was giving him was anything to go by, then there were most likely a great number of people who were not pleased with him.

"Why did you do that, Lord Van? Why?"

Van stayed silent for a moment, not completely sure if Merle was finally finished in her tirade. It was only when she gave him that look that he knew he finally had permission to speak. He looked around. The room was more cluttered then it normally was for one of their meetings, but it wasn't something that he could honestly say surprised him. After all, Dilandu's unexpected early arrival was of no small importance. Everyone that was a part of Fanelia's operations in Palas needed to be present if things were to go properly.

The handful of women in the room, all claiming the only available chairs, were giving him condescending looks; almost identical to the way Merle looked at him, her hands on her hips. Swallowing thickly he looked away and noticed, much to his chagrin, that all of the men in the room either looked amused or were shaking their heads at his recklessness. His eyes meet Dryden's and he was surprised at the disappointment that he saw there.

If there was anything that could make him feel worse…

"Well?"

Van glared at Merle. If only she had kept her mouth shut this wouldn't have had to be so public. Yes, this was all her fault. It didn't matter if Allen would have brought this up to Dryden at some point. If he had it would have at least been in front of a smaller audience. Only a handful of people would have witnessed his humiliation.

"It wouldn't have been a problem if I had my sword…" He muttered sulkily. Yes, this was definitely her fault.

"Lord Van—"

"On the contrary, Van, things would have been a whole lot worse if we had allowed you to leave with your sword."

All heads turned to Dryden who regarded Van, his stubbled chin resting on his threaded fingers, his expression one of thoughtful trepidation.

"Do you know why Dilandu is here, or what he is here as?"

The Fanelian king shrugged. "He's here at the Emperor's request. Does it really matter? It's not like this is the first time he's come here so unexpectedly."

Dryden snorted an act that, in itself, was uncharacteristic enough. "It may not be the first time, but I don't think it could have come at a worse time. Dornkirk has sent a new ambassador to Palas. This ambassador is a new player. None of us even know what she looks like."

"She?"

Dryden's lips curved into a smirk. "Yes, she. Rumor has it that she is Zaibach's new pet—the reason why they've been so quiet for the past half a year."

"I wouldn't call their attack on Fanelia last week quiet." Van snarled.

"An attack that was executed solely by the Dragon Slayers. Zaibach's army had no part in that attack. For the most part things have been quiet. According to our sources—"

"—the attack on Veshrane to the south was the last move that the army made."

Heads turned to stare at the newcomer. Van smirked slightly when Allen had to duck his golden head to pass through the door and into the room. It was nice to see the usual punctual knight responsible for the hold up for once. Normally, that was Van's specialty.

"Ah, Sir Allen, so nice of you to join us." Dryden grimaced, and didn't look at all pleased at the interruption. It was no secret that the two men did not get along. There were times when the merchant suspected that Allen was responsible for Millerna's reluctance to go through with the marriage. "As you say. Zaibach's army has been stationary since their attack on the southern islands. Rumor has it that a member of the royal family was taken hostage and is currently being kept at the capital."

Van turned his head, watching Allen's expression to see how much of this was true. It was odd that the Knight Caeli was privy to so much information that none of the others had heard about before. He raised a dark eyebrow at the uneasy expression that had crossed Allen's face as Dryden spoke. He almost looked constipated. Was he hiding something?

"The Crown Princess was taken in the attack," Allen finally spoke, after a moment of uncertain silence, "however; I have new information that verifies that she is no longer in the capital."

"Then where is she?"

Again that uneasy, constipated look crossed Allen's face. "My source advised me not to reveal that information. For the princess' safety it would be best if her whereabouts remained a secret."

"Your source? Since when do you have sources, Sir Allen?"

Van leaned against a nearby wall, feeling comfortably smug at the reluctance that was obvious on Allen's face. Dryden was right; the knight's actions were highly unusual. He was their source of intel for the royal palace, and almost never relied on the gossip provided by other people. He always claimed that such information could not be trusted. Yet, here he was, arguing with Dryden over something as important as the location of Veshrane's heir. Fanelia had always taken a personal interest in the condition of the large island chain. Although the Queens where the ones with the sole power making authority, it had a surprising presence. Foreign countries paid it little mind due to their reluctance to embrace the grace of God, but the former king of Fanelia had always been highly respectful of the country. Balgus had once told him that it would be in his best interest to respect the opinions of the islands' Queen. So it was high in his list of personal priorities to locate the Crown Princess, rumored to be the sole surviving member from the court of the attack, and free her. Once freed she would undoubtedly be indebted to Fanelia and provide them a wealth of valuable intel that would possibly help them loosen Dornkirk's grip on most of Gaea.

"My source is _very_ close to the Crown Princess—"

_So why is Allen keeping quiet?_

"—and in order for her to maintain that position my silence is required."

Dryden gave Allen a long, searching. Uncertainty crossed the knight's face for a moment before his eyes hardened and he returned the look. After a moment of unease the dark haired merchant let out a sigh, relenting.

"I'll trust you judgment on this matter, Sir Allen. I pray that you are right."

"I am never wrong." Allen's crystal blue eyes darkened and Van snorted at this. "When an opportunity presents itself I will inform you of her location."

"Very well. As I said before the ambassador is Zaibach's new pet, but as a new player she will not have had time to become familiar with the way the court works. King Aston will be throwing a ball at the week's end in honor of Princess Millerna's engagement."

"This makes it number what, fifteen?"

Dryden shot Gaddes a death glare at the simple reminder that the king had thrown many balls in his honor only to have the princess change her mind days later about when the ceremony should take place.

"This ball will provide us with the perfect opportunity to find out what Zaibach is here for. Van, I will leave it to you to find a way to get close to the new ambassador during the event. Make sure that it is done in a way that Dilandu isn't too suspicious."

"Because that won't be too difficult." The young king muttered under his breath. "What's the bitch's name, Allen?"

The golden knight raised an eyebrow at that remark. "She is the Lady Kanzaki. You might want to avoid using that type language, Van. I'm quite sure she won't take well to that."

"Like that matters to me."

"Come now, Van." Dryden chided. "It shouldn't be that difficult. It's just one night."

"One night is fine, but how are you going to introduce me? I'm sure that no pet of Dornkirk's will want to spend time with a nobody, and you can't give me a title of an Asturian or Fanelian duke. What will you do?"

"Don't worry about that Van." Allen flashed him a secretive smirk. "Leave those arrangements to me. I'm sure we won't have too many difficulties in getting her to accept your company."

* * *

Ok, this was short, but I am trying to make an actual effort to update daily at least until I get a job. If you prefer me to do a bit more lengthy updates every couple of days let me know. I tried to work on Choices, but this fic will not leave my muses alone. I apologize if this chapter was boring. Some plot that needed to be set up.


	7. A Setting of Plans, Helpless

Part VII

A Setting of Plans: Helpless

* * *

"I knew that you couldn't be trusted." Hitomi bit the inside of her cheek to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Right now even the slightest expression would set Dilandu off, and that was the sort of thing that needed to avoid here.

The silver-haired captain paced the long marble floor of the private receiving room in a stalking manner. Hitomi sat by the window, her head still slightly throbbing, arms crossed. They were alone and she wasn't sure if that was a curse or a blessing.

"A woman like you…consorting with the enemy." He came to a sudden stop in front of her, his crimson eyes blazing. Baring his teeth he gripped the arms of her chair and brought his face close to hers. Hitomi had to fight the urge to flinch back. "Tell me. What did you promise him? When will you spread your legs for him?" He hissed. "When will he free you?"

Even though experience had told her that anger was a useless thing when dealing with Dilandu when he was in one of his moods she couldn't stop the instinctual action as her hand snapped up and her palm connected hard with his cheek, the cheek with a pale scar that was a testiment to his latest failure. A scar that he was disturbingly proud of…

Hitomi paled, her eyes going from her stinging hand to Dilandu's rapidly reddening cheek. She bit the inside of her cheek and braced herself for the explosion that was sure to occur. _Stupid, stupid! Very intelligent, Hitomi. _

His face turned almost purple and took almost all of her willpower to stop herself from flinching back instinctively, especially when his hand curled around the hilt of his sword. Narrowing her eyes, Hitomi straightened her spin. She had faced worse at the hands of the Sorcerers. Why should she let him intimidate her?

But really, if she was going to react with female indignation, did she really have to do something as feeble as slapping him? She should have at least curled her fist so that it caught him square on the jaw.

He took a threatening step towards her, but she refused to allow her apprehension show.

"Watch your tongue, Lord Dilandu. I won't tolerate that type of disprespect."

"You bitch." He hissed. His hand grabbed her forearm, the tips of his nails digging painfully into her flesh. "Disrespect? You dare to talk to me about disrespect? You think that just because Lord Dornkirk favors you that you're above me. You are nothing but a prisoner."

Hitomi hated the pained gasp that escaped her throat when Dilandu suddenly pulled her up. His face was only inches from hers and she could feel his breath warming her cheeks. An arm suddenly slid around her waist, and she went completely still when he pulled close against his body. Her whole body went rigid, and again the frail, feminine feeling from earlier returned. In that moment, when she could feel his hard muscles underneath the soft silk of his clothes, she hated him.

"Even if I was still a hostage I still wouldn't let you get away with that." Hitomi hissed, her emerald eyes sparking. "Not ever." She fought a nasty battle with herself to keep from moving. Her fingers itched, not from the dull throb of the after-effect of the slap, but from desire. The desire to reach under her skirt and to pull the jeweled dagger sheathed at her thigh. Oh, how she wanted to plunge that blade into his belly; to scratch his eyes and scarred cheek with her favorite weapon. Goddess! She wanted nothing more then to see the hot crimson blood spill over his skin and stain his silver hair.

It scared her, the feeling the twisted her gut. They left her trembling at night and she hated him and all of Zaibach for making her feel this way. Nothing good would ever—

Dilandu was hissing something in her ear, most likely some violent and painful promise, but she paid it no mind. Hitomi knew that she would be in a wealth of trouble if she dared to give in to these feelings. She needed to cleanse herself of this burning hatred. She needed—

She remembered him then— his tousled black hair, the warm cinnamon eyes filled with a concern that she, admittedly, didn't care for. Even though she didn't care for it she remember the way he—Van—had made her feel safe. He had felt so very strong and good. Just the memory caused a molten feeling to sprout in her belly. _Van._She caught herself in time to prevent a wistful look from spreading across her face. With great reluctance she extracted herself from the memory and forced herself to pay attention to the bastard in front of her.

"Listen to me you damn bitch!" She only had a minute to see the rage in his bloody, crimson eyes and then his mouth descended, pressing unbearably hard against her own.

It was like a deep in cold ocean water in the midst of winter. It yanked her from her warm, safe memories so violently it jarred her since of reality. For a full moment she stayed frozen, compliant. It was only when her own lips started to return the bruising kiss, hesitantly, that she was able to summon the strength to push him away. Enraged tears welled in the corner of her eyes and she screamed as she pushed against him violently,

"Get your hands off of me, bastard!"

Her sudden resistance surprised him enough that he stumbled back, falling on the floor. Her stared back at her, looking as shell-shocked as she felt. He shifted then, as if to get up, something dangerous glittering in those hated eyes. Raising a hand to her lips, and hating the strangled gasp that escaped her lips, Hitomi fled from the room.

Summoning all of her strength she slammed the doors shut as hard as she could. It was loud enough that it started a maid that was cleaning the windows at the other end of the hall. Hitomi stood there for a moment, her limbs trembling from the effort. A tear welled over her eyelid and slid down her cheek. Her hands shook with the effort to resist the urge to open the door and slam it again. Only this time she would slam it loud enough that the very walls of the palace would shake.

"Lady Hitomi?"

_Goddess, no.__ Not him, not now. _

"Princess, are you hurt?" A hand rested on her shoulder, but she shoved it away. Picking up her skirts she ignored the golden-haired knight, the way his crystal blue eyes narrowed in concern, and fled. She had to get out, _get out!_ She kneeded to find some place where she could escape, some place where she could forget about the whole damn—

About everything.

As she dodge the pillars and weaved through the servants that stood in her path Hitomi didn't think there was ever a time when she hated herself more.

_Damn you, Dilandu. Damn you for making me feel like this._

She didn't pause until she was outside, and even then it was only long enough to find the path to the garden. She didn't care how many heads turned at her sudden flight. She just kept running, trying to find some sort of escape. It wasn't until she arrived in a hidden grove, with a delicate _sakura_tree placed by a small pond that she stopped.

Chest heaving for breath she walked the delicate, pink petals float in the sunlight. The tree was nearly bare of flowers, being replaced by full, dark leaves. Still breathing heavily, Hitomi walked towards it. A calming peace settled over her at the sight of a tree that only grew in Fanelia. She settle down next to the pond, letting the rays of sunlight that filtered through the leafy oaks that kept the grove hidden warm her shoulders. Holding out her hand she waited until one of the pink _sakura_ petals floated lazily onto her palm. Her slightly swollen lips quirken into a smile, and if it wasn't for the way that her lips throbbed she might have been able to forget what had just happened. Placing the velvet petal between her thumb and forfinger she revelled in its texture and let her head rest on her knees.

When would this all be over?

* * *

Sorry about the shortness. The scene with Millerna is dragging. I promise to make the next one longer, ne?

Agh! I had such a hard time writing this chapter. I got so involved spending two pages writing another scene that happens later on that it was almost impossible to tear myself away from it. Curses!

happy sigh Love angst.

I got to say, there is no better feeling in the world when you open your email in the morning, find out you have 14 email, all of them fromm FFN, and about half of them are reviews or PMs. Thanks guys. Thanks so much! It really means a lot and helps the fic going. Kept me happy for at least an hour.

The following are responses to people who do not provide me with an email address, sign in, or have an FFN account.

Tem: Thanks so much. I really appreciate especially since the job hunt isn't going so well. Good luck to you too. Was this update soon enough for you. I am completely abandoning all of my Inu fics because I'm having so much fun with this one. ;;

God, I am such a geek. Just orders a much of old cartoon dvds (Captain N, Super Mario Brothers, Zelda, Sonic) from Rightstuf.

...

Ok, maybe the fact that I even write fanfiction should have been the first clue...

A special thanks to Mimi B, Niello, Ro0tin4Kagome, Suils Saifir, Inda, tem, thepinkmartini, Aga, & Vera Lim for their wonderful reviews for the last two chapters. Thanks mina-san!


	8. A Setting of Plans, Kindred Spirits

I am so, so sorry for the late update. I'm going to try really, really hard to do another update for today as apology.

* * *

Part VIII

A Setting of Plans: Kindred Spirits

Millerna gripped the ragged material of what had once belonged to some very fine dresses. She wrapped around her hand and looked down. It was the only thing that was keeping her steady on the ledge. Taking a deep breath she turned to the branches of the large oak tree that stood its wooden fingers a few scant inches away. It shouldn't be something so difficult. All she needed to do was jump and grab the branches. Once she was safely over there she could climb down the tree and she would be at her favorite hiding spot. Her blue eyes strayed down to the ground and she swallowed thickly.

Why was it that these things were never that simple?

Really, it was all her father's fault. By the Holy Father, she didn't know how he found out, but for some reason he knew she had skipped out on her meeting with her fiancé. If it had been any other time he probably wouldn't have cared much, but of course this time she was supposed to have gone with the Zaibach's new ambassador.

It was the first time that he had ever expressed such displeasure with her, and Millerna really didn't like it.

_By the count of two…no, five…no, ten…Yes, by the count of ten._ He had decided that she would take the ambassador to visit the future king tonight, and he meant for her to follow through on it. So because of that she was a prisoner in her own room, with knights standing guard outside the door and a handmaiden in her room. Fortunately, King Aston's old age made him quite forgetful. He forgot the fact that she had done such a thing many times in her childhood. The old oak, just outside the ledge below her balcony was an old friend that she had used on numerous occasions when she needed to breath.

_Seven…six…five…_

Even if she did eventually have to accept the mantle and responsibilities of Queen she wasn't going to give up her freedom.

_Three…two…one!_

For a brief moment there was nothing but air, and her stomach did flip-flops at the possible thoughts of what could happen if she didn't make it. Then the thick branch slammed into her gut and she had to scramble to grasp it as she gasped for breath. By the time she had a firm grip on the branches and was able to position herself so that she was well hidden her limbs were fairly shaking with adrendelin. A wry smile crossed her lips at the giddy, almost childlike feeling that filled.

"It's been too long."

She paused, waiting for the guards to move further away from her spot before she started her climb down the tree.

* * *

Hitomi winced when one of the tree branches bent just enough so that the bright sunlight danced across her face. It was really frustrating how she couldn't give voice to the concerns she had about those headaches that were a constant occurrence. It was always the worse right after she consumed the tonic, but even when she went for weeks before her next dose the headaches always remained. The worst part about it was there was no one that she could go to. Even though Folken was the one who helped her get to where she was, even if he was the one that helped obtain the barest of freedoms, he was one of the last people that she could go to—even if there was a chance for her to send a secure message. After all he was one of the Sorcerers responsible for the final calculations for tonic's formula. If it wasn't for everything that he had done for her Hitomi that she would probably hate him as much as she hated Dilandu right now…maybe even more so,

_Dilandu_. She brought a hand up to her lips, a shudder snaking down her spine. She touched her lips with the tip of her finger, and tried very hard not to think about what had just happened. She had felt weak and helpless twice today. She wasn't too sure what she thought about the strange stirring and flip-flopping that her stomach had done. She knew at the very least that she couldn't say that she didn't like it.

Maybe that was what bothered her the most.

That infernal helpless feeling had become a daily part of her life for the past six months. Since the attack she had gradually come to accept it, the control that she lost when Zaibach learned of her gift. Yet, she at least still able to maintain an illusion of strength. But damn it, then she had met that man, and the jerk had pushed her to the bed, and now Dilandu…that bastard…

That god damn, spineless, cock sucking bastard!

A sudden thumb, follow by an 'omph' startled Hitomi out of her thoughts. Shaking her head, and covering her eyes with her hand in an attempt to ease her throbbing head, she turned around and was very surprised to see a pink, gold, and black lump.

"Oh my, it really has been too long. That smarts."

The caramel-haired woman raised a brow when the lump started talking. Then the lump stood up, and it was no longer a pink, gold and black lump. A woman with golden hair on a shade darker then Sir Allen's stood before her. Her blue eyes were darker then the knight's crystal pupils. They were more like the colour of a small, well polished sapphire, almost cobalt.

And those brilliant sapphire eyes were annoyed,

The woman 'harumph'ed and placed her hand on her hips and blew at the golden lock that dangled in front of her finely shaped noise. Hitomi stayed silent, her lip curved in slight amusement as she observed this stranger. The woman let out a cry of dismay when she went to push that stray lock back only to have her fingers come in contact with the twigs and dirt that adorned her tresses. Scowling the woman brushed at her clothes and it was only then that Hitomi noticed the strangeness of the clothes that the woman wore.

The puffy sleeves of the pink, long-sleeved jerkin that fit more like a tunic marked the woman as a native Asturian. The black trousers she wore were nearly form fitting, and made her look rather tomboyish. In fact the only items that ruined that classification where the unsensible pink heels and the fine, silk belt that was wrapped around the woman's waist. Hitomi wrinkled her noise in distaste. The clothing were certainly fashionable enough, and she approved of the ease of movement that they allowed the wearer, but the light, almost baby soft colour left much to be desired.

The woman emitted some complaining sounds as she walked closer to the pond, still trying to brush the bramble and leaves out of her hair. A suspicion creeped up on Hitomi as she watched the woman walk and observed the lilting quality of her speech. The woman's pale skin, although darker then her own translucent complexion, identified her as one of the nobility.

_Although maybe not so much nobility…royal maybe?_

It was only when the woman was staring at her own reflection, picking at the twigs that her hair refused to relinquish, that this newcomer finally took notice of Hitomi's presence. She let out a startled gasp when Hitomi rose smoothly to her feet, and would have plunged head first into the cool waters if the other girl hadn't reached out to grab the back of her jerkin.

"Careful." Hitomi murmured, her amusement evident as she watched the golden haired woman flair her arms uselessly before falling back and landing undignified on her behind.

"You shouldn't surprise me like that!" The young woman scolded, blowing another stray lock out of her face as she glared at Hitomi.

"I apologize Lady, but I have been here the whole time. Is it really my fault that you didn't take notice?"

The other woman flushed and her bit her lip, unable to find a retort to the polite rebuttal.

"Here," Hitomi reached out her, and smiled when the woman reluctantly grasped it. She let out a sound of surprise with the strength that the ambassador used to pull her to her feet. She glared silently before returning her attention to the pond and her hair.

"Oh, come now." Hitomi shook her head. "I already apologized for startling you. Do you really need to get into such a snit?"

"A snit?!" The woman whirled around, her sapphire eyes sparking with rage. "Princesses do not get into snits. Why I—" Her hands went automatically to her mouth when she realized what she said.

"Princess?" Hitomi raised an eyebrow, and she studied the other woman's profile again. She smirked at the uneasy look that she received. "Well…I had heard that you were rather unorthodox, Princess Millerna, but I must confess., I never expected that you would be the type to wander the palace in such boyish attire."

Millerna sniffed. "A great woman once told me, 'whatever clothing a girl likes to where is feminine."

Hitomi couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up. "Too true. That is too true, Your Majesty. So what brings you to this hidden place?"

The princess's expression was wary as she answered. "This happens to be my private place. I come her all the time. I could have you arrested for trespassing. I know you are not from Palas." Her eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

Now, it was Hitomi's turn to be uncomfortable. It was a shame really. This was the long awaited meeting with Astoria's crown princess, but she had no desire to identify herself with Zaibach, so she opted for the simple truth and prayed that Millerna wouldn't take notice of Dornkirk's seal that etched into the silver brooch that was positioned just above her breasts. _Please, please, be the typical oblivious princess. _"I am Lady Kanzaki. Hitomi Kanzaki."

"Hitomi?" Millerna tapped a fingernail against her cheek. Kanzaki, Kanzaki…why did that name sound so familiar? "That's a nice name. It has a nice sound."

"Thank you, Princess." Hitomi bowed low, mindful of her manners. She was well aware that she needed to take care of how she acted around the princess if she was to accomplish her goal. Something in the princess's manner and attire had her slipping back to her mannerisms from when she still lived on the islands. _Don't mess this up Hitomi. This is the one chance you have. _Trepidation filled her quite suddenly when she watch, Millerna's eyes widen as they rested upon that dreaded brooch. She waited for the condemnation, twisting her hands in the fold of her skirts she waited. _Goddess, no._

Instead of distrust filtering into her expression, as it had when Hitomi been introduced to Princess Eries and the other ladies of the court, Millerna smiled. Her eyes were bright, and Hitomi's shoulders sagged a bit with sigh of relief at that. The smile was genuine.

"Well, Lady Hitomi, I was going to go down to the bazaar for a bit. My father doesn't quite approve of me going alone, so would you like to join me?"

Hitomi's smile faded into a grimace. "I would love to, Your Majesty, but I've been fighting a rather constant pain in my head all day. I fear to much direct sunlight might make it worse."

"Really? How does it feel?"

Hitomi touched the side of her head. "It always hurts right here."

Millerna folded her arms in a rather unprincess-like fashion. "How's the pain? Does it pulse?"

She nodded. "Yes, sometimes it hurts so much that it feels like my head is on fire." Hitomi turned her gaze down to the ground. "If that makes any sense."

"It's called a cluster headache. It's pretty severe. I believe it's only a step below a migraine."

"Sometimes on days when it's really bad I get those too. It's so bad I can hardly get out of bed. I usually have to force myself, and…"

"You really shouldn't do that, Hitomi. When you have a migraine that is that bad, it's just best if you stay in bed, take some medication, and rest. You need to let your body recover."

"My position doesn't really allow for that."

"So being an ambassador for the empire is really so difficult?"

Hitomi winced, not missing the way Millerna's mouth hardened. "I—I'm not really…I mean…" She flinched, the action almost instinctive, when the princess reached out and tapped the silver Zaibach brooch. "I haven't really…"

The golden-haired princess just looked at Hitomi. "I imagine that you have quite a story behind you. Allen Schezar mentioned that he had met you before Father assigned him as your escort. I'll have to get the story from him later."

"I really should go…" The caramel-haired women edge towards the grove's entrance.

"No." Millerna firmly grabbed her hand, preventing any escape. "You said you would come with me."

"Actually, I never said yes, and my head—"

"Yes, yes, your headache. Come along." She tugged at Hitomi's hands insistently. "Now, I know sometimes people can't help the situations they find themselves in. It's especially difficult with women like us. Sometimes we find ourselves engaged to men we don't even now." Her blue eyes automatically went to the ground. She went silent for a few moments before shaking her head. "Forget I said anything. I know you can't be a native of Zaibach. You don't dress like them."

"My clothes are from Zaibach." Why was she acting all offended?

"Yes, I know. Forget I said anything. Now let's go." Ducking down, Millerna lead her through a secret path. "I'll explain to the Dragon Slayer if that's what you're worried about. As for your head pain I know I wonderful healer with an herbalist store just outside the palace. He taught me."

"You're familiar with the healing arts?"

"I used to be."

* * *

Can anyone find the Black Jewels Trilogy quote? A preview of a much later chapter will be awarded to the winner!

Let me know if Millerna or Hitomi seem too similiar.

A thanks to Mimi B, Suils Saifir, thepinkmartini, daemonia, Aga, Inda, Ro0tin4Kagome, & sush for their great reviews.

Tem: Thanks, I was worried about making her seem too OOC this way. Glad you like characterization. Dilly is fun to write. Hope you enjoyed this one. Well, I finally got an interview so things are going a bit better.

Daemonia: Yes, Merupuri was adorable. Wow, someone actually reads my LJ. I'll have to start updating it more often. Hino-sensei does beautiful artwork. Have you read Wanted? It drives me crazy that there is only three chapters. Kawaii! You know what, you're right about the Van/Hitomi bit. I think Van even has the metality of a kid. Isn't Twilight wonderful? Can't wait until the last book comes out. I'm also looking forward to the book she's writing that retell Twilight from Edward's POV. I'm sorry that this last update was late. Thanks for the review!

Mimi B: evil laugh

sush: Will Allen slip up? Hmn... Don't know. We'll see. As far Dilandu's reaction...I wasn't planning on doing a whole lot with that, although something was definately going to happen. Thanks, you gave me a lot think about. Sorry for the late update.


	9. The Path Are Crossed, Let Them Tangle

Part IX  
A Setting of Plans: The Paths are Crossed, Let Them Tangle

* * *

Dilandu's lips curled at the chaotic disarray that his rampage had left the room in. _That damn bitch! _It served her right. She was supposed to fix it. _They _had told him that she would be able. _They_ had said that she would know what to do about the ache that throbbed hard and heavy. She was supposed to respond. She was supposed to be compliant and weak. She was—

He paused in his rage when he caught sight of himself in the large gilded mirror. Then he understood why the maid from before had fled in fright. His silver hair

Dilandu's lips curled at the chaotic disarray that his rampage had left the room in. _That damn bitch! _It served her right. She was supposed to fix it. _They _had told him that she would be able. _They_ had said that she would know what to do about the ache that throbbed hard and heavy. She was supposed to respond. She was supposed to be compliant and weak. She was—

He paused in his rage when he caught sight of himself in the large gilded mirror. Then he understood why the maid from before had fled in fright. His silver hair was tangled, wild and his crimson eyes gleamed with an unnatural light. The skin around the scar on his cheek was still pink from Hitomi's earlier slap. Bringing a finger up he traced the raised flesh. That woman…the deep cut was all her fault. If she had been faster then she would have been able to predict how that stupid Fanelian would react to the attack.

"Van." He growled hoarsely. He would never forget that name or the arrogant face as long as he lived. One of these days he was going to show that boy where his place really was. There was a sharp knock on the double doors, but he ignored it.

Dilandu traced his scar again. He reveled in the texture of the raised skin as he ran sword-callused fingers down the pale curve. Closing his eyes he bushed out all thoughts of Van and instead concentrated on the only one that could help bring an ease to his frustration. Despite the fact that she was the heir to the throne of such a backwater country Hitomi had fine delicate features. Her small hands, despite the training she had endured under the Tigre Twins, was soft and silky. No calluses harden the pale flesh. He liked the way her lips were shaped, full and almost pouty, yet there was nothing about her that suggested she was wanton. His blood boiled and he imaged her, clothes in the transparent veils and silks of his desert homeland. He burned as he imagined the soft curve of her breasts pressed firmly against his arm, as she slid her tongue down his scared dark. He shuddered at the imagined feeling of wet velvet on his flesh and trembled at the thought of her responses when he decided to reward her for her attentiveness. Someone as delicate as her would be responsive. She would scream, move, thread her fingers with his hair, and—

"Lord Dilandu?"

He snarled violently at the sudden interruption, at being violently pulled from such pleasing thoughts. His hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword, and he prepared to pull it to slice clean the flesh of the floor who would dare enter his rooms—_their rooms_—uninvited. Then his eyes full upon the rigid form of that hateful Caeli Knight and he had to breathe deep, shuddering breathes to find the control to remove his hand from his blade.

"Allen Schezar." If he cared enough about such things as appearance he would have been surprised with how normal his voice sounded. Even the way his lip curled, and the slight sneer that entered his voice was normal when addressing the miscreant. The only person who had ever managed to defeat him and escape without injury. "What do you want?"

The golden-haired knight hesitated a moment His eyes traveled down, and Dilandu smirked at the disgust that entered those blue eyes. It was interesting to see Allen look as if he was suddenly very sure that he wanted to be somewhere, anywhere else. It was disappointing when, as always, Allen didn't let his feelings get in the way of his duty.

"I came to see the Lady Hitomi—"

"Kanzaki!" The knight look started at the sudden demand. "Someone such as you may only address her as the Lady Kanzaki."

"—the Lady Kanzaki," Allen amended, "Lord Aston has arranged for her to finally meet Princess Millerna. Might you know where I can locate her?"

"The Lady Hitomi is around." Dilandu sneered. "You don't very well think I will send her off with the likes of you, do you?" Why did he suddenly have this heady need to step much, much closer to the knight?

"Around?"

"She left for a bit. When she returns I will personally escort her to the princess. There are some things we must…discuss first."

Allen bowed, giving Dilandu only the barest of respects that his current position deserved, his crystal blue eyes trained on the carpet. He tried to ignore the feeling of wrongness that was settling in his gut. He needed to see if he could get Princess Millerna to persuade her father to grant Hitomi a private set of rooms. From the looks of things, her situation was far more perilous then he had originally thought.

* * *

An hour ago, when Princess Millerna had led her to the quant little shop, just outside the palace where she claimed her professor lived, Hitomi had been rather skeptical as to whether or not any medicine produced in such a God fearing country could combat the results of the poison that came from such an advanced nation such as Zaibach. It didn't help that they were greeted by an aged, balding old man who didn't appear to be quite right in the head. Still, despite the trepidation that had been building in her stomach she took the small pill the man offered and placed it her tongue. Millerna had cautioned that it was covered with some sort of sweet coating, but she was still surprised with how it lacked the annoying chalky texture that all of the medications in Zaibach possessed. Even the ones that were imported or produced on the islands weren't as pleasant as this. The old man had muttered something to the princess, and it was only when they were leaving that he placed a bottle of the pills into her head. The kindness in his eyes as he smiled wordlessly had touched, but she still refused to believe that they would actually work. Still she had thanked, as was only proper.

Now, for the first time in months, Hitomi found herself able to enjoy the beautiful day and the chattering of a port city for the first time in months. If she closed her eyes and ignored the slight chill in the ear she could swear that she was back in Veshrane. She trembled slightly at the sudden wave of melancholy. She observed her golden-haired companion out of the corner of her eye. The princess was currently inspecting a variety of beautiful earrings that were placed on a fine silk cloth for display. Even though this merchant couldn't afford a stall, the jewelry was made of the finest quality. Gold dangles encrusted with rubies, diamonds garnets, amethysts…why there were some stones that she didn't even have a name for. It was obviously a merchant that Millerna was familiar with, 'Mr. Mole', as the princess had greeted him. He certainly wasn't the most well groomed man that Hitomi had ever encountered. The little tufts of hair that were growing out of his ear had her wrinkling her nose in disgust, but his voice was pleasant. Standing up, she wiped the dust off of her skirt and waited for Millerna to complete her purchase.

"Lord Van!"

A rather high-pitched, almost annoying voice had her turning. _Van__…__wasn't that his name? _But before she could locate the source a glint of silver caught her eye and she found herself wondering over to a weapon's stall just a little ways a way. She caught herself just as she was stepping up to merchant. She glanced sideways at the princess and was relieved to see the woman's face still twisted with indecision. Wrapping her hand around the small bag of coins that was kept hidden in the folds of her dress she stepped forward. She would have to be careful with her selection. It needed to be sturdy, but strong or slender enough that it could be easily hidden. This was probably the only chance she had to arm herself with a weapon that neither Dilandu nor Dalet knew about. It would have been the most difficult part of her plan to gain her freedom, but the chance meeting with Millerna had taken care of that. She suddenly found it very easy to forget her earlier agitation with the princess' continued avoidance of her.

"What you be doin' here, miss? I dun have no fine trinkets that ye might be lookin' for. Mole's the one you want for that. I dun have nothing here that would strike a woman's fancy."

Hitomi smiled, even as she resisted the urge to hit the merchant over the head with a blunt object. "Now isn't that up to the woman?" She replied, her voice a bit too sugary. "Isn't it within a lady's right to chose what she should fancy?"

"True it is, missie. From your looks you must be a fine lady indeed. Still I dun think that you be interested in my wares, and I dun sell pieces to be put on display. All me weapons are folded steel and for functual use only."

"You assume too much, sir. Not all ladies like silver and gold and pretty gems. Your wares suite me just fine. After all," she lifted her head and fixed the merchant with her best glare, "a woman can't always depend on a man to always help her. Now, I'm looking for something small. I need a dagger that can be hidden in a place that would be easy to reach if needed. What do you recommend?"

The auburn haired merchant had to visibly shake himself before his mind could fully comprehend her request. "These beauties," he gestured to some delicate shaped blades that ranged from the length of a thumb to an arm's length, "are probably what would be suitin' your needs, madam."

"Lady, is fine." Hitomi shifted so that she could study the items closer.

"Pardon?"

"I never married, nor do I intend to."

The merchant flushed a red that matched the roots of his hair. "Yes, of course, Lady."

Hitomi's eyes fell on four daggers that almost looked like two sets. Two of them where sheathed in a fine polished silver, simple moonstones in the hilt. There was a pair of gold ones embedded with garnets. They were simple enough and perfect for what she needed. One thing that both Folken and the emperor had been adamant about was Hitomi giving the appearance that she was an ambassador that embraced different cultures. For that reason what Princess Millerna had observed was true. Although many of the gowns that she was to wear to the state dinners and balls were made by Zaibachean seamstresses they were modeled after a variety of clothing from different countries. Freud, Fanelia, Astoria, the Ice Territories, and even her native Veshrane; all of her clothing were woven with accent of specific cutes that made them unique. She was planning on wearing the Veshranean gowns to dinner tonight and to the big engagement ball that was to take place in a few days. It was custom in Veshrane for women of the court to braid and pin their hair up, and to secure the braided knots with decorated hair sticks.

"I'll take these. How much?" Removing the small satchel of coins from her purse, Hitomi handed the four daggers to the merchant.

"Forty silver marks per set." The merchant seemed reluctant to accept the silver coins.

She narrowed her eyes when, after pocketing her coins, the man still seemed reluctant to hand over the small box that he had placed the daggers in. "Is there a problem?"

"Now I understand here that you be needin' these fa you own protection, but I can't be givin' you these with a clear consc'us without given you a proper warnin'. If you not careful and you dun have a proper amoun' of trainin' you could hurt yeself. With blades such as these you need to be reel carful. Do ya—"

"Listen to me, Sir. I am no stranger to the blade. I've been practicing since I was eight and I am exceptionally good with concealed with weapons. I gave you the price that you asked, even if it is horrendously high. Now," she hardened her voice and kept the annoying merchant pinned with her glare. "you will give me my merchandise. Now."

Even a person with a dim sort of intelligence would have know better then to argue with Hitomi when she looked and sounded like that, and even though this merchant was slower than an average scholar he was still smart enough to know when not to behave like a fool. So with great reluctance he landed over the leather bound box. She smiled at him brilliantly when her fingers closed around the soft leather and she turned on her skirts, eager to get away from the stand before anyone who recognized her could spot her. She hadn't expected it to be simple to purchase a weapon from such a country such as this, but that man had been down right impossible! If she injured herself on the blades at all then wasn't that just her tough luck. Not to mention that he had dared to charge her twice the value. Honestly! Was it really so impossible for men to grasp the fact that not all women were helpless?

Shaking her head in irritation, she headed back over to the jewel seller. A small sigh of relief escaped her when she saw Millerna still squatted there, her golden brows narrowed as she still tried to decide which item it was that she wanted.

* * *

"Haven't made a decision yet, Millerna?"

The princess looked up, startled. She eyed the box that Hitomi held in her hands. Now wasn't that an odd shape for a simple trinket. Of course, if half of her inkling that a strange past surrounded the Zaibach ambassador was true then it most likely was not a simple trinket that was contained in that box. She smiled a bit when Hitomi stiffened, an obvious sign that the other woman was well aware just what it was that held Millerna's attention. Shaking her head of her curiosity—she could satisfy that later when Allen came by her rooms—she returned her attention to the amethyst droplets that she held on her palm.

"It's so difficult, Hitomi." She sighed dramatically, shaking her fair head. "I know I need some new earrings, and these droplets would be perfect for the ball in a couple of nights, but I'm not sure which one I want." She gestured to similar droplets that were delicately crafted from sapphires, rubies, garnets, opal, and sunstone."

"Is it really that difficult? Just choose the color that you like the best."

"I've tried that before, but my sisters always complained whenever I would show it to them. I always choose a color that doesn't suit."

Hitomi let out a long suffered sigh that Millerna was sure was voice, but she still knelt down besides the princess to study the earrings. "I suppose there's no helping for it. You're on the fair side so the sapphires are out." Picking up the small droplets the caramel-haired woman gently placed the earrings in their original spot.

The princess let out a strangled cry at that. Not the sapphires! She had seen that shade only once before. It was very difficult to find, and from what Mr. Mole said it was even harder to cut.

"You asked my opinion, and I'm giving it."

She had to raise a hand to her mouth to hide the smile at the exasperation she heard in the other woman's voice. There were few people who would ever dare to speak to her like that, and they were all members of her own family. It looked like that, despite the fact that Hitomi was from Zaibach; she was someone that Millerna would be able to get along with.

"The sapphire was too light to go well with anything that you wear. If it was a darker shade or a small stone then we could consider it, but it's not. Get over it."

Millerna blinked startled blue eyes one, twice. Really, never before had anyone spoke to her in such a blunt manner. All ambassadors that she had ever met before, with only one exception, would never had dared to speak to her like that. They were usually gratingly polite to the point where a dinner usually ended with her disappearing somewhere where she could go pull her hair and vent her frustration in silence. It made her wonder how different Hitomi would act during a court function. Wouldn't it be interesting if she acted a lot like the Veshranean ambassador that had visited seven years ago? She had only been twelve at the time, but even then she remembered how impressed she had been by the female ambassador. The woman, a priestess of the Veshranean Goddess, had not put up with any of the snide remarks that had been thrown her way, and had quickly established herself as someone to not be easily intimidated.

"Now the rubies or the garnets are a possibility, but you would probably be better off going with the garnets. They would go with just about everything, I imagine."

Millerna had to visibly shake herself from her memories and force herself to concentrate on the task of hand. She was being foolish. Hitomi may be less docile then most women, but who was to say that she would act the same when they met again at dinner tonight? She would be nothing like the Veshranean ambassador, especially considering the fact that she was going to be surrounded by Dragon Slayers.

"I don't really like red…"

"You're wearing pink." Hitomi pointed out dryly.

"Not by choice!" Dear Lord, why was she suddenly being so defensive? "These are the only casual clothes that I own. It's not my fault that I can't get something that's blue or green. Besides," she turned her head to glare at Hitomi, "pink is a completely different color from red."

"Fine no garnets. How about the sunstone droplets?"

"You could hardly see them with my hair! I thought you said you would help me with this."

"Not the gold ones!" Hitomi snapped, obviously more then a little irritated. "The blue ones. These would go well with your eyes." She picked up the sunstone droplets that were such a dark blue they were almost black. They glittered brilliantly in the sunlight, silver that was like stardust. Millerna found herself unable to look away from the earrings. She smiled. "Yes, those will do. Mr. Mole?"

The tanned, whiskered man puffed on his pipe before setting it down and taking the set of earrings from Hitomi. "An underappreciated stone." He seemed almost pleased with her decision, which surprised her. Whenever she managed to steal away from the palace he would always cluck at her about taste in the stones she picked. "Simple is best."

She was vaguely aware of Hitomi standing up and stepping back to give her room, as she finished paying for the jewelry. When Millerna finally stood up a brilliant smile graced her lips. She turned her attention to her companion. "Where she go next, Hitomi? Hitomi?" The princess touched the ambassador's arm, her eyes concerned when she noticed the uneasy expression on the other woman's face. "What is it?"

Hitomi visibly jumped at the touch, her emerald eyes wide as she refocused her attention on Millerna. She shook her head. "It's nothing. I just feel a bit overheated." She smiled uneasily. "Shall we go?"

Millerna could only blink, completely confused by the woman's complete change in demeanor. "Yes, I know a lovely bakery that is the perfect escape from the heat." She picked at her jerkin, even though she felt nothing but pleasantly warm. "They serve these wonderful iced juices."

Smiling uneasily, Hitomi linked her arm with Millerna's. Her steps where anxious as she allowed the princess to lead her, and made the golden-haired woman wonder what or who she had seen. It was as if she had seen a ghost!

* * *

"Can you believe that woman, Lord Van? She was supposed to have lunch with Dryden and she's off shopping!"

Van only nodded in response to Merle's demand, while he tried to pull his arm away from the tigre girl's grasp. Did she really have to cling so tightly? His eyes roved over the different faces as they wandered the bazaar. He was so certain that he had heard her voice!

"We should follow them."

It was only when Merle started to bodily drag him—which was really an amazing feat considering how small she was—in the direction opposite of where he wanted to go that the young king realized that he had missed something. He had to dig his heels into the dirt street to get her to even slow down. Merle looked back at him, her annoyance evident, when she placed her fists firmly on her small hips, her candy red hair bobbing.

"Lord Van! What was that for?"

"Merle," A lifetime of experience with dealing with the girl had taught him to keep his voice as bland as possible, "where are we going?"

She huffed and pulled at the hem of her short sun dress, her tufted tail twitching agitatedly. With a clawed finger she pointed at the crowd. "I told you! We're following them! Dryden has a right to know what his fiancé is up to."

Using his hand to shield his eyes from the sun, Van followed where she was pointing, trying to locate the Crown Princess. His cinnamon eyes squinted when the sun reflected harshly off of the visor of a soldier, but when the man finally moved he found what he had been searching for.

As much as he was loathe to admit it, he had to give the princess credit. Dressed as she was, with her hair tied messily back into a tail with a loose ribbon there were few who would recognize her as a member of the royal family. If anything she looked like a tomboyish maid. Especially next to the lady dressed in cream and green. There was something about the princess's companion, something about her stance that…

Before Van even had time to complete the thought the woman had turned and his breath caught at the piercing emerald eyes that warily watched the people around. It was as if she was expecting someone. His lips curled into a wicked. _Well, Lady Hitomi. To think we would meet so soon. _It was fortunate that they were only on the other side of the street, less then two stalls away.

"Lord Van! Come! They're getting away."

He had to work to smooth his face into a neutral expression. If Merle knew that he had found a lady that he was interested in—

Well, he couldn't very well let the tigre child scare his prize away.

* * *

Ok, I really wanted that chapter to have more, but that would have delayed the update. There will be some more action next chapter. Also, just a warning I'm going to be adding some slight yaoi qualities to Dilandu. Nothing will happen, but when I writing that first scene I realized that it almost seemed natural. For anyone who is offended by such things I apologize.

I gotta say I am really surprised that I am able to update so frequently. I usually have a better idea where a story is going. With the exception of a few future scenes I really have no idea how this is going to end. If I do the typical Victorian lit thing and end it with a marriage will someone please shoot me?

Don't know if there will be an interview tomorrow or not. I have an interview for a volunteer clerical position and I work (surprise!). I'll get done what I can, but it is Mother's Day weekend. I probably haven't mentioned it before, but if it's been a day or two and I haven't update check out either my LJ or my bio page. I usually do something there.

Now I have to say, blue sunstone is possibly my favorite. I have a nice ring of it and the shiny specs in it really remind me of stardust, if I knew what it looked like.

Thanks for the reviews!

thepinkmartini  
suils saifir  
Ro0tin4Kagome  
blackswan158  
tem  
inda

I love you for your constant reviews!

FYI - There will probably be a chapter or two more with the Setting of Plans headline. At least until Dalet, Dilandu, and Hitomi start discussing.


	10. New Players

* * *

Not much action for this chapter and it's on the short side, but the next one will make up for it.

* * *

Part X

New Players

* * *

She drew her cloak tightly around her form, hating the way the scratcy material irritated her skin. If it wasn't for the ruckus that her very appearance would cause then she would very gradly shed it. By the Emperor! Did it to have to be so unbeably heavy? It was only making the heat worse.

It really wasn't all that fair. Just because Eriya was a Gold Tigre she had the freedom to walk around in the broad daylight without fear of arousing suspicion. A Silver was unusual enough and if people spotted the two of them walking in the open then it would only cause unneeded trouble and Lord Folken would not be pleased.

It was troublesome enough, having to deal with Dilandu before they could carry out their mission.

Finding shade under the awning of a nearby building, she leaned against the wooden post and waited. She pulled the hood of cloak further down when a guard came too close to her. It really would not do if he saw her platinum locks. Looking up at the sky, her cerulean eyes squinting at the sun's glare, it disturbed her to see that it was already past it's zenith. Forcing herself to take deep, calming she let her eyes wander over the crowd. Maybe she could find some familiar faces, and if they happened to be more familiar then she liked then she would have some fun later tonight after they reported to Dilandu.

Her ears twitched when a high-pitched voice grated on her nerve. She searched for the owner, the natural cusriosity that was ingrained into the very fiber of her kind had her almost eager to discover what type of person could possibly speak in such an annoying manner. Her eyes landed on a mop of dark hair. The hair was unruly enough to belong to nearly any young bachelor, but it was the cinnamon eyes that peered out from underneath those dark locks that had her lips curling back in instinctive snarl, her fangs bared.

"Naria! What are you doing? Someone could see you!"

The hissed voice of her younger sister was only low enough to reach her sensitive hearing.

"Eriya." Her voice was careful, and she had to flex her claws to try to regain that ounce of self control. "It's him. That brat is here." She didn't need to turn her head to know that her sister had her back to her. Even with the cloak she still stood out. Even with her attention focused on that Fanelian brat that was an endless source of frustration to Lord Folken, she noticed the strange and wary looks that people gaze her as they passed.

"I know. I suspect Lord Dilandu knows as well. We will be meeting with him later tonight."

"With Hitomi as well?"

"She'll be at the palace, but…"

Naria narrowed her eyes at the uncertainty in the other woman's voice. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. Dalet says things seem to be a bit…strained between Hitomi and Lord Dilandu. Especially after she went for a tour of the city with Allen Schezar."

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw her little sister toy with the ebony tipped locks of amber-gold hair—a sign of their devotion to both Zaibach and Lord Folken. She turned her attention back to the young Crown Prince of Fanelia.

"Dilandu is a fool."

"They're both worried that she may use Allen Schezar to escape."

Naria scoffed at that. "Hitomi would never do such a thing. She cares for Lord Folken too much. You've seen the way she looks at him."

"She is grateful for how he saved her. Hitomi isn't that much different from us."

Personally, Naria thought it was a bit more then gratefulness, but she had never been that good with reading body language. She was about to voice her opinion when she saw a flash of red. Not a scarlet, blood red. It almost reminded her on candied apples.

The candy red bob belonged to a girl, a girl who pulled quite insistently at the boy's hand. The bright sundress looked simple enough but there were two many people blocking the tigre woman's view of the girl. Then she turned around and Naria's spine straightened at the dark strips that curved along the girl's cheekbone.

"Impossible. Why would one follow him?"

"Sister?" Eriya turned, when she noticed her twin was no longer paying attention to the problem at hand. She followed her sister's cerulean gaze to where it was transfixed and stared.

Naria and Eriya, daughters of the noble Glade Tigre Tribes, the rare Gold & Silver twins of Zaibach could only stare at the young tigre girl and the exuberant grin that split her lips. The annoying high-pitch of her voice could only be expected of someone here age. They watched as the girl's striped tail, the tufted end claiming her as a member of the Mountain tribes, came into view and twitched with her excitement.

Not speaking, the two sisters left the shade of the awning and followed the girl and the Fanelian. Why, they had to know why! Why would one of the Tigre ally herself with such a barbaric human?

* * *

I admentaly refuse to call Merle a cat girl. As a cosplayer I couldn't possibly use that word and still take the fic seriously. Hense, the term Tigre Tribes. Naria and Eriya are probably my favorite characters. They kicked Van's ass in the anime more then Dilandu did and they are just so pretty. So next chapteer will definately have Van, Hitomi, and Millerna wrapping things up before dinner while Merle meets the twins for the first time.


	11. Not A DID

Ok, this chapter is really, really late. Gomen, gomen. It's nearly 20 pages if that makes up for it. Please ignore the typos and grammer errors. It's two in the morning so...

* * *

Part XI

A Setting of Plans: Not a D.I.D

* * *

"Well, Hitomi? How was it?"

Hitomi smiled, and rubbed her thumb against the soft leather that hid her weapons.

"I've never had fruit juices like that before. They were very good."

"Of course you wouldn't have!" Millerna dismissed the comment. "I know Zaibach imports all of your fruits, and the ones they use can only be found on an Astorian farm that borders the Duchy of Freid.

Hitomi was rather grateful that the princess hadn't found anything odd about her slip of tongue. _It looks like this is a problem after all_. There was something about Millerna that made her feel so at ease, that she had a hard time stopping herself from slipping into her old habits. It was almost as if those months in Zaibach had never happened. Being around someone who, despite the fact that she had blue blood flowing through her veins, did not allow herself to be bonded by the expectations of her caste reminded her of home, and it was something that she was very reluctant to let go of.

She was determined now, more then ever, to regain her freedom.

She wasn't a fool. Hitomi knew that there was no place for her to go back to. She would never be able to return to Veshrane. Even though the island chain was now a territory that Zaibach hardly paid any attention to…even though it would be so simple to free her people if Millerna was able to convince her father to lend aid, she still wouldn't be able to go home. Dilandu and Emperor Dornkirk had seen to that.

So many people had died because of her. So many of her own subjects had lost their lives under her leadership when they shouldn't have. If she and her mother had listened to the first messenger Dilandu has sent, if she had just gone quietly to Zaibach, then maybe she would have a place to return to eventually.

Hitomi shook her head, rapidly blinking away the forming tears. _It doesn't help to dwell on the past._ She chided herself. _What happened happened and there is nothing you can do to change it. I need to move on._

It was only when a shadow suddenly fell over her that she realized that they were not taking the main road back to the palace.

"Millerna, where are we going?" The way the princess skirted the rotten boxes and the way she didn't pause when they turned the corners as she led Hitomi deeper into a side alley told her that this was not the first time that she had taken such a path. Millerna turned her head back towards Hitomi.

"We can't go back to the palace that way. Father said I was supposed to stay in my room until I agreed to meet with the ambassador—"

"—which you have."

"Still, I know he won't be pleased if he finds out I escaped…" Her voice trailed off when Hitomi stopped and gave her a look.

"Millerna, how do you expect to get into your room without being seen? You can't possibly get back in using the same way you escaped." A thought suddenly occurred to the green-eyed ambassador. "How exactly did you escape?"

Millerna turned her so that her golden hair hid her face from view. When she replied it was in the small voice of someone who knew they had done something childish and was still loathe to admit it. "I climbed onto a ledge and jumped onto a tree."

_Well, that explains why we had such a hard time getting the twigs out of your hair. _Hitomi shook her head. "Obviously, you can't go back in the same way you got out. You'd kill yourself!"

"I'm not going back to my room!" It was almost amusing the way the princess could go from sulky to haughty in a heartbeat.

"Then why do we need to sneak back into the castle?"

Millerna looked at her, her sapphire eyes wide with surprise. She raised an eyebrow, "I was under the impression that you would need to introduce me to the men that accompanied you."

Hitomi swallowed thickly, her stomach flopping at the unwelcome memory of that forced kiss. Yes, she would need to be especially careful over the next few days, at least until Dilandu's temper cooled down. An emotion that she refused to name creeped down her spine and made her want to tremble and cry. By the Goddess, what had she done? What was going to happen when she returned to the rooms that they shared? Her mouth went dry at the thought and she had to struggle to think of a response.

"Well, I suppose, you don't need me to accompany you. You're certainly welcome to go back to the palace through the main entrance; the guards won't dare stop you."

"No. It would be best if you did meet Lord Dilandu and our escort." Her fingers tightened around the small box of weapons. "After all, we have most been looking forward to meeting you." She didn't like the air of formality that suddenly surrounded the princess. Things had been going so well. Oh, why did she have to open her mouth?!

"Fine, then follow me. This will take us over by an entrance to the palace that is close to the canals. It will take us past the guard so we don't need to worry about them."

* * *

Van's amusement as he and Merle trailed after the two ladies vanished the moment the women disappeared into a dark side street. His companion had made a huffing complaint of annoyancem but his hand on her hair had shushed her. How foolish could they be? Even in broad daylight the side alleys were dangerous for women. Even the peasant women who came into the cities avoided them on principle. Given the manner of their first meeting he could honestly say that he wasn't too surprised to see the Lady Hitomi walking down the dark street, but it surprised that the crown princess, at the very least, didn't have the common sense to avoid the alleys. His hand went to the simple blade that hung at his waist. It had taken some arguing, but he had finally managed to convince Dryden to allow him to have a sword, even if it wasn't Fanelian. Of course, there had been some conditions, Merle being among one of them; but at least he had gotten the merchant to agree that he at the very least needed some sort of weapon in case a situation ever arose where he needed to defend himself.

"Stay here." He ordered, gripping the hilt of the sword firmly as he stepped away from the tigre girl.

"Lord Van! Where are you going? Dryden told you, we need to stay together!"

"I'll be right back. I need to save those girls from their own foolishness." An uneasy feeling settled in his gut when he say two men, one whom he recognized from the earlier group that he had protected the lady from, start down the dark path. He quickened his pace, praying to the gods that he would be able to intercept them in time.

* * *

Merle stomped her foot in annoyance. If she hadn't grown up with Van then she probably would have pulled most of her hair out long ago due to his stubbornness alone. She knew he knew how vital it was that he keep his identity a secret. He knew it better then Dryden would ever suspect. The boy who had kept his coronation and his father's death a secret. The boy who had grown into a man as he followed whatever leads he could find about Zaibach's presence in his country. Van Fanel knew how about it was that be quiet as long as Dilandu and that stupid woman who accompanied the Dragon Slayer was in Palas. He knew better then anyone how he needed to play least in sight as much as possible.

It's just he inherited that horrible temper from his father, and he was oh, so very rash; and he had been raised to protect the weak. None of these were things that she could ever fault him for, even when they caused her endless aggravation.

_Five minutes. I'll wait here for five minutes. If he isn't back by then…well, he better be!_

"You there!"

Merle froze at the harsh command at the sudden voice, her tail straightening on instinct, when she sensed the twp unknown presence behind her. Biting back the growl that was rising in her chest, she crossed her arms in an insolent manner and turned around. Her dark eyes first fell on the cloaked figure. She narrowed her eyes at that suspicious, it wasn't a hot day by any means, but that cloak looked heavy. _She must be sweltering. _Then she turned her attention to the cloaked figure's companion. She wasn't sure what drew her attention first. The woman's hair reminded her of the goldenrod flowers that grew on the plains just outside of the mountains that protected Fanelia's capital. Her eyes were just as brilliant. A bright magenta, like the sky just before the sun completely sunk. The black tips of those goldenrod yellow locks were a beautiful contrast. Merle blinked a few times, her eyes traveling downwards and taking in the strange circular spotting against the tawny skin of the woman's bare thighs that marked her as a member of the tigre clans.

Merle couldn't remember much about her family, her tribe. She didn't even remember how her home had been destroyed. Her earliest memories were of fire, the constant scent of blood, and constant pain. The first clear memory that she could call was wandering through a forest, the taste of ash in her mouth, before King Gaou took her in as a chambermaid and a playmate for his new son.

Queen Varie would always tell her stories of her people, the Fanelian Mountain Tigre tribe, and that as the only survivor of the attack she was special. She had never asked who had attacked, had only really paid attention to legends and folk lore of her tigre tribes. She didn't mourn the family that she could hardly remember. She did mourn the fact that she was special, as the queen said. She never wanted to be special. She never wanted to be normal. All she ever wanted was to be someone that could be their for Lord Van, her lonely, lonely king.

Yet, now, staring at the tall tigre woman with goldenrod yellow hair she found herself wish she had paid more attention. The woman smiled gently and held out a hand.

"Come," she said softly, "you are from the Mountain Tribe, are you not? We have much to talk about."

* * *

"So, Millie," Hitomi said, her voice dry with annoyance. Oh, how did she get into these situation? "This path was supposed to be safe?" She looked over at the princess who was rather pale and wide-eyed. Her blue eyes darted from the burly man that stood in front of them and the one that had taken position behind them, effectively cutting off any escape. She hoped Millerna appreciated the fact that she didn't use the princess's full name. Things would only get worse if these men realized who either of them where. Why did this all feel so familiar?

"So, is this the bitch, Varion?" The large man in front of them gave Millerna a once over that had the princess sputtering in protest.

"Naw. Probably just some virgin who wished she had a set of balls."

Hitomi's lips nearly curled up into a snarl at the vulgar language. Feminine indignation bubbled up and took all of her self restraint from saying anything. Goddess, how she cursed the Dragon Slayers for not allowing her to carry her dagger on her at all times. They were probably nothing more then simple men, with nothing to substantiate their overbearing ego. If she could just get her hand on a weapon she could make short work of them.

"Virgie needs to learn her place."

"Save her for later. It's the other one who needs a lesson."

She glared at the man in front of them, but kept her mouth closed. She tried to school her face into a properly submissive expression. The fine hairs on the back of her neck bristled as she did so. It was against her very nature to do so, but it was something she had learned to adjust to over the past couple of months. Still, in dealing with such crass men she was having great difficulty in keeping her eyes lowered. Above all else, Millerna's safety was more important than her own feelings. If not for the fact that she was the crown princess, then she was the only one who could possibly care enough to help Hitomi.

"Raise ya eyes bitch." She raised her head sharply, her emerald eyes sparking with righteous insult. "Ya ain't foolin' anyone like that. I know what ya be like." She turned her head to look behind at the other man. The nagging feeling that this man was someone she should remember still hadn't left her. "Now if you be nice, maybe we may let the little virgin go. Yar choice. Don't be foolish. Yar knight won' be savin' you this time."

Heat flooded her face when the memory of the dark-haired man of her visions pressed rather intimately against her came to her unbidden. Biting the inside of her cheek she gutted the emotions it brought with a mental sword. A blush fueled by another type of emotion reddened her cheeks to crimson. Hitomi moved closer to the princess.

"Millie, when you get the chance, I want you to go and hide behind something. If I can draw both of their attention I want you to run back to the bazaar." She hissed, keeping her voice as low as possible.

"Hey! Whatcha sayin'?"

"What about you?" It was rather impressive, the way Millerna's voice only held a hint of a tremor.

_I can take care of myself._ She slid into a crouch, not sure whether she should be annoyed or not that the skirt of her dress hid her movement. Hopefully it wouldn't be to cumbersome. _I guess I really I owe that old man for all of the training in formal dress._

"So what's it gunna be girl?"

Hitomi lightly touched Millerna's arm, and the golden haired princess obeyed the silent command to step aside without a word of complaint. Then she turned around and raised her eyebrow, a smirk on her lips. Turning the front of the box so that it face her, she flipped the small latch, pleased with the silent way it unlocked. Opening the lid a crack she removed on of the silver hair daggers.

"As you request." A shiver went down her spine at the leer her gave her. It made her recall with a shudder, the sensation of something hot and wet or her neck as her head throbbed with pain. She resisted the urge to wipe her hand against her neck. "If you will leave my companion be, I will come with you."

"Who said we were goin' anywhere? We can stay right here, don't you think so Brett?"

"Aye, the brothel is much to far. Now what we be doin' about little virgie here?"

"She agre'd to come quietly. We shall our word as well. 'Course," the caramel-haired ambassador tightened her grip around her single weapon, once more cursing Dilandu for his caution, "that's only if she dus as she's told, like a good lass."

"You have my word." _Cretin._She turned to face him. Her finger twitched and the lock of her weapon box slid silently into place. Hitomi let the box fall to the dirt street, grateful that her long sleeves hid the hair dagger from view.

"That's a good girl. There may'b some hope for you yet."

It was only with a great effort that she resisted the urge to flinch back. She couldn't move, she would only get one shot at this. His grimy, beefy hand reached out as he stepped forward and he stroked her cheek. This time she did flinch from the touch.

"May'b virgie ain't the only one here." He laughed. "Betcha never known the touch of a man, eh? Mighta strange at yur age. Tell me, how old?"

Tilting her chin proudly, secretly pleased that she was having the desired effect, she glared at him. "That, sir, is no business of yours." She winced when he roughly shoved her back against a wall. "There is one thing I should tell you…"

"Oh? What might that be?" His sour breath was hot against her face. Goddess, how she hated the smell of ale.

Raising her green eyes, Hitomi looked him squarly in the eyes as she spoke, hiding her hand from view as she removed the sheath from the dagger. "Not once, in all my existance have I ever needed anyone to protect me. Certainly I need no _knight_," the word escapped her lips as if it was poison, "to—"

"Well now, this isn't very gentlemanly." There was the sound of metal against metal as a sword was unsheathed.

_Bloody hell._

The drunken man, Varion she thought his name was, suddenly stumbled away from her and turned around. A snarl escaped the burly man.

"You, yar the bastard that—"

Hitomi didn't pay too much attention to whatever else the man said. She just closed her eyes and let her head bang against the wall. Why, oh why, did it have to be him? She opened one eye, and was thankful that he, at the very least, had the common sense to angle his body and slowly move toward Millerna. The princess seemed to stunned to do more than gawk, and it made her wonder just how much King Aston had sheltered his favorite daughter. _Damn oppressive culture and their stupid chivalry. I can't believe that there are men that actually believe that—_

Her thoughts suddenly came to an abrupt halt, when a vicelike grip wrapped around her upper arm and she suddenly found herself pulled flush against a large, smelly body. She looked up and scowled. Brett.

This was all well and good for the princess; at the very least it gave Van a chance to properly defend Millerna, and if the way that he angled his body and held his sword said anything it was a duty that he had excepted even though his cinnamon eyes were glaring at the man that held her.

_Just get her out of here, you fool. I can take care of myself just fine._ Hitomi adverted her eyes when they locked with Van's and glanced down, judging the distance between her captor and her little box of weapons. Now it was time to see if they were worth the coin that she had spent on them. She tilted the hair dagger in her hand and brought it down so that it was resting just against the rough clothe of his breeches, periously close to his groin. It really was a shame that she couldn't angle herself more to make a groin strike sensible. He would feel such a keener pain that way. Every muscle in her body tense, she still when Brett's grip around her forarm tightened.

"Dun' be tryin' anythin' girl."

She kept her mouth shut and bit the inside of her cheek, trying to bite down on the euphoric feeling that was bubbling in her chest. The moron hadn't even bother to reach for his weapon. He was counting on that damn Varion to fight.

Maybe the men of Asturia in general suffered from sort of neuro-disorder. She didn't doubt for a moment that Allen would have acted in the same manner. Of course, Allen would never have lowered himself in using a hostage to begin with. Well, fine. She was going to show this Varion and Brett why it was the women who ruled in Veshrane.

* * *

It was a miracle that the hilt of his sword didn't shatter with the force of which he held it. Frustration filled his every fiber when he saw that large hulk of a man grip Lady Hitomi and pull her against him. Van wished that he had a viable sort of excuse for the reason of possessiveness. He hardly even knew her. What he did know…

He knew he liked the feel of her. He had quickly discovered that during his brief moment of reflection when he recounted the incident in the inn. She was soft and her curves were graceful, and the force with which she had kicked him had been surprising. This was a woman, he knew, who was not accustemed to the quiet simply life that most ladies were content to live. He had seen the fire in her and he liked it. This lady was not the one for a man of a weak manner and Van had never considered himself weak. He could almost taste it, the way displeasure pratically radiated off of her. She was frustrated he knew, probably even more so than he was at her inability to do anything.

_First thing's first. Gotta get the princess to Dryden. _It was rather fortunate that they were so close to the tavern that the merchant owned. Truthfully he spent more time there or on his leviship then he did in the villa he owned outside the city. Keeping his sword steady, and his eyes on the man in front of him Van turned his head to address the woman who trembled only slightly behind him.

"Princess, do you think you will be able to get out of the alley by yourself?"

Her sapphire eyes blinked at him, clearly startled. When no response was forthcoming Van mentally cursed royal women in general. He really couldn't afford to leave Hitomi alone, if even for a moment. Just the thought of what they would have done if he had been any later had his gut clenching. Even if he left the princess on the main street, by the time he rushed back to the alley it would be too late. The woman needed to escape on her own so that he wouldn't have to worry about her safety while he fought.

"Princess, ye say?"

Both Van and Millerna returned their full attention to the stubbled man with the sword.

"So Virgie is someone important, eh? Well, ain't that nice. Whaddya say, Brett? Think we can get a little something extra from a royal."

The other one furrowed his brow. "I dunno Varion. We be invitin' some mighty trouble if we take the princess. They might send Knights Caeli after us. That is trouble we dun wanna be meetin'. I say we jus teach this gurl a lesson and head off."

"Sure Brett? I heard those puny islands…what were they? Veshra-something? I heard they belon' to Zaibach now. I bet the emperor would pay a pretty penny for her."

"You fool!" Van had to agree with Millerna's sentiment as she shouted at the men from behind him. "Zaibach is our ally! If you dare to try to take me there you will be meeting a worse fate then if Father sent Allen Schezar after you! Of course, that's assuming you can even get out of the city without being caught."

"Well, dun the princess have a little bit of sass." Varion smiled nastily at her from where she had managed to find enough courage to peek from behind Van's back. "I really think she needs to know her place."

"Less jus' go, Varion. We got the one ya want. Lets not be invitin' any trouble now. I heard the stories about that Sir Allen. Even in a guymelef he isn't one ya want to mess with." The one called Brett was edging towards the exit that lead deeper into the dark street of the downtown part of the city.

"Pity." Varion lowered his sword. "Well, then suh, if you dun be mindin' we be takin' off."

"Princess, go to the Torushina. Dryden should still be there. Tell him to send soldiers."

The threat of possible capture, no matter how ill-conceived, had been enough to startle Millerna out of her stupor. Even as Van glanced over his shoulder, she was edging away. "What about Hitomi?"

He don't know why, but it surprised him that the crown princess would be so worried for someone who obviously wasn't a part of any court. Maybe it was his own conclusions that he had drawn about her through his dealings with Dryden. Somehow he had come to expect a selfish, conceited woman who cared little for those around. That obviously wasn't the case here. The way she kept moving towards the main street was a clear indication of where she wished to be, yet her concern for her companion had her hesistating. Van grinned at that. Maybe Dryden wasn't such a fool for refusing to drop the marriage, no matter how many times his friends had advised it.

Of course, if she was good friends with someone like the Lady Hitomi then that also meant that when the merchant was finally able to drag the princess to the church he was going to have a rather interesting marriage.

His grin turned smug, and he turned his full attention to the matter at hand. "Don't worry, Your Highness. I have no intention of letting them do anything to Lady Hitomi."

Millerna's blue eyes flickered over to the captive woman once more, still uncertain, before she turned around and fled.

"Be careful." He heard her voice as she stepped into the bright, crowded main street of the bazaar.

"Don't worry." Van murmured.

Before either the young king or the street thug could move a shrill scream rent the air, followed by a thud and a curse.

* * *

Merle followed the two women into the dark room. Common sense was screaming for her to turn around and follow Lord Van. Even if they were of the Tigre tribes she didn't know them. Who knows what they wanted. Maybe they knew who Van was, maybe they wanted to use her as a hostage, and—

Her mind came to deafening stop when the hooded woman removed her cloak to reveal similar marking and hair that was a dark silver. Her tips were also dyed ebony.

Raking a clawed hand through her candy red hair Merle could only stare. She had heard the stories—Gods, who is Gaea didn't know of them—of the sacred Tigre tribe of the Glades. It was once said that they were given the blessing of the first holy ones, Ishtar and Draconius. The first ancesters of the Glade tribe were said to have been birthed by the Holy Ones. They were called the noble Sacred ones, with hair of dazzling gold and silver. It was only in that tribe that there were Tigres born with hair of similar shade.

The Glade tribe. The Nobility of her people.

It's two remaining survivors standing right in front of her.

It was only when she finally took notice of the amused looks that both women wore, that Merle realized that she was doing a wonderful impression of a gaping fish. A blush spread over her cheeks and she snapped her mouth shut.

"Do you know who we are, youngling?"

The young Fanelian had to clear her throat several times before she could actually form words.

"You're from the Glade Tribe." Queen Varie had mentioned that they were the closest thing that the Tigre's had for royality. Was she supposed to treat them a specific way? "The Gold & Silver twins."

"That's right." It surprised her that the one with the sunset eyes spoke in a huskier tone then the one with platinum hair. If anything, judge solely by the way she was dressed, she would have expected the one with her lovely goldenrod yellow hair to speak more delicately. "Like you, we are the last of our clan."

A million question bombarded Merle's head at that admission. There were so many things she wanted to ask. How many tribes still existed? Was the rumor of a haven to the south true? There were so many things she wanted to ask, things that she never thought she would care if she was given the chance. _Oh, if only I had paid more attention to the Queen when she read me the tribe legends. _So after chewing her bottom lip and looking between the two sisters, she finally decided to settle on the most obvious.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Ok, technically that was two questions.

The one with the dark silver hair and blue eyes tucked a lock behind her ear before she answered.

"I'm…" She seemed hesistant and traded looks with her sister before conintuing. "I am Naria. This is my little sister, Eriya—"

"I'm not little."

"—we were once known by other names, but they really aren't that important."

"Naria. Eriya." She said their names slowly. How strange, there was something almost…Fanelian about their name.

"As for why we're here…" Naria leaned against the lip of a low sink. "We wanted to meet you."

"ME?" The word escaped her in a squeek, but she couldn't help it. Why did the inheritors of the Tigre tribes come all the way to Palas to meet her?

"Well, we…" Eriya's voice trailed off midsentence, at the look her sister gave her. It would be best not to reveal too much information that could possibly lead back to Zaibach. "We were curious…" Again her voice trailed off, how were they supposed to ask why she was with that royal Fanelian brat when it was obvious that his very presence was supposed to be a secret?

"—of your companion." Naria glanced at her sibling, shaking her head slightly. "He seemed a bit…rough. Personally, we try to avoid contact with most humans. There isn't much that can be helped about it, of course." She quickly added, upon seeing the defensive expression that crossed the girl's face. "After all, they outnumber us now. It isn't how it was in the ancient times, when they were few and the other tribes were many; but humans are the reason that Eriya and I no longer have a place that we can call home. I expect the same is true for you as well."

Merle lowered her eyes, her previous excitement quickly fading. _Oh, so that's what you want. Stupid._

"I'm sorry that you feel that way." She finally spoke after a moment of subdued silence. "I don't remember much about my parents or my clan. Everything I do know about our people I learned from Lord Van's mother. His father saved me, and they raised us together. They are my home. I have friends, humans, who care about me. I stay with Lord Van because I love him and want to protect him. He doesn't have many friends. He needs me. It's sad that you don't feel the same way." Merle lifted her eyes and glanced out of the window of the abandoned building. She blinked twice when she spied Princess Millerna, chewing on a nail as she looked around uncertainly. Damn, it looked like it was time for her to head off again. It worried her that she didn't see Van accompanying the woman, but the princess was alone. Hadn't there been someone escorting her?

Merle pushed some stray strands of hair out of her eyes, her ears twitching when a claw snagged on the sensitive fur.

"If that's all you have to say…I need to find Lord Van."

Both Naria and Eriya made slight protesting noise, but made no move to stop her. She didn't stop until she reached the building's exit. Turning, she looked back her expression pitying. Then she shook her head and left, not saying a word.

The two sisters exchanged glances.

"Well, what do you think, sister?" Eriya fingered one of her black tips as she regarded her platinum-haired twin.

Naria's lips quirked up into a wry smile. "I suppose we could have handled that better. So the brat is her family? At the very least we know why they are together, even though I would have like to know more about her." She shook her head ruefully. "I never wanted to do anything to hurt one of our own, but…"

"We don't have much of a choice. Lord Folken can not give the Emperor a reason that he would need to be taken alive—"

"—and Dilandu wouldn't stand for it, regardless. What a pity."

Eriya scoffed. "And she feels sorry for us. Come, Dalet has information regarding the guard schedule and a map. We shouldn't have any problems getting inside the palace unseen."

Somehow Naria couldn't help herself from wondering who was truly more pitable.

* * *

The moment the howl left Brett and his grip around his arm lossened, she was moving. She took a vindictive pleasure in using her pal to burying the dagger deeper into his thigh then she had original intended. Well, it was all his fault really. He was the one who had insisted on touching her first. Just because she had been unable to stop Dilandu from doing the same didn't mean she would let some common thug get away with it. She heard Van shout her name, but paid it no heed as she thrust herself away from Brett.

Dropping down Hitomi rolled away, grabbing her box of weapons. She had to make sure to get the other one back before she headed back to the palace with Millerna. It would be shame to lose such a nice and convenient weapon. In the back of her mind it occurred to her that she needed to worry about the dirt that she was getting on her dress. Explaining that away to Dilandu would be troublesome. Coming to a stop just before a mass of crates she bolted up and hid behind the wooden mass. There was the clash of metal against metal, and she peered through a slit in the rotten boards to see Van and Varion finally take their swords against each other. She could still hear Brett's heavy breathing and his howl's of pain. At least she didn't have to worry about him for now.

Flipping the clasp, Hitomi opened the box and removed the two golden daggers. Taking the pins out of her hair that held her braid up, she let the tightly woven hair tumble down. Wrapping the tale of her blade around one of the hair daggers, she wove her hair into a tight bun, using the weapon to hold it in place. Grasping the other golden weapon she pierced the sheathed blade in her dark caramel locks, effectively securing the mass in place. Her lips curved into a grim smile. As much as she hated to admit it, the old man had been right when he insisted that she keep her hair long. Her mother's spymaster had been jealous of women in that respect. A good fighter, he always insisted, needed to have weapons on their body at all time. They needed to be something that could be easily disregarded as a trinket of some sort.

_"This is why, no matter what other foreignors might say, women make the best spies." He had once said. "They blend in easily and are often overlooked. A lot can be hidden underneath the bulk of a dress, and men are sometime careless enough to reveal valuable information during pillow talk. Never underestimate yourself, Hitomi. As a royal you have a duty to those you serve. Mold your body into a weapon and it will serve you well. Never let the emotions of others control you."_

She heeded her master's words well, after her training was completed. She had never wasted a chance to perfect her skills. She was actually rather greatful to Lord Folken, after all he had convinced Dornkirk to send her away to train under Naria and Eriya. She had learned many valuable lessons. She didn't doubt for a moment that her master would be proud of her if he could see her now.

Hitomi grabbed the remaining moonstone dagger and unsheathed it before placing it in her hair with the others. She could hide it in her boots later, after she had retrieved it's twin.

"It's time to show that bastard what happens when he messes with a daughter of Veshrane." She whispered to herself and smirked as she stepped out and away from the safety of the cartons.

* * *

It was probably one of the first time that Van had ever paniced in a battle, and that alone had him muttering every curse that he had ever learned. The shriek had him rushing his oppenent recklessly, and it was only when he managed to get a look at Lady Hitomi's and say her rolling away from her captor that he was able to regain proper control over his oppenent.

For a street thug the man was rather skilled. His technique spoke of poor training, which—as a swordsman—he had to lamet such skill being wasted. Allen would probably admonish him for his arrogance, but the fact that even he had no difficulty predicting his oppenents moves…well, it was rather sad. If it wasn't for the force that this Varion was meeting each of his attacks then Van would have disarmed him quickly.

"Saving the bitch again." Varion snarled and brought his face close to the young king's when their hilts locked. "Didn't you hear her before? She said she don' need your help."

"Even a fool could see that it was a brave front, nothing more." Van aswered back with a snarl of his own. "She knows of the duty she had to the crown. Now move aside."

* * *

Hitomi had taken one step towards Brett when Van's words had her freezing in place. Duty?! Nothing more then a brave front?! All manner of curses filled her head, and they would have spilled out of her mouth if Brett hadn't removed her dagger and rushed towards her, a crude knife drawn.

She was half aware of the grunt that Van emitted, but her eyes never left Brett's as he came closer.

_Rule one, ignore all possible distractions. _She planted her feet into a firm stance and waited. _Especially when the distraction is nothing more then a stupid male._It was so easy to dodge the first strike. Down, up, sidestep,forwards. Hitomi moved with simple steps as she avoided with the wild strikes.

_Remember Hitomi. _

Her eyes fell on where the other silver blade had been tossed aside. Narrowing her eyes, she brought her full attention back to Brett.

_Emotion is a powerful weapon._

Her green eyes widened just a bit when the knife grazed her sleeve and caught on the material, effectively ripping it.

_Wield it well. Use it against your enemy. It is the downfall of the weak-willed._

Her back came in contact with a wall, but still her eyes never left his. With a grunt he brought the crude blade down, pointed at her chest.

_It empowers the strong._

It was a gamble. Hitomi knew it the moment that she brought her delicate dagger up to meet the attack. If there was any fault when the steel was forged then it would snap, rendering her vulnerable.

_Use your emotions, Hitomi. Don't let them use you._

There was a scream a bit aways from her but she ignored it as she blocked the attack, pressing her palm against the flat of her blade to prevent him from breaking through her guard.

_Remember it, and you will never lose._

Lips curled into a snarl, she pushed back forcibly. There was no pause to smirk as the hulking man stumbled backwards, his balance loss. She moved quick, stabbing the air with her blade as he stumbled back. Her attacks were considerable limited with just one. Though he was a large target, she had yet to draw blood. If she could just—

_Just take care, Hitomi._

The booted foot that connected with her middle caught her completely by surprise. She landed on the other side of alley with a crash, her head banging against the wall that had her seeing stars.

_Don't get cocky._

Placing her free palm to her forehead she shook her head, trying to get rid of that dazed feeling.

"God damn bitch!"

Her hand came into contact with smooth stone when she brought it to the ground to push herself up. Smirking, she picked up the twin to the dagger on her hand. Her feet were a bit unsteady and she swayed slightly. She used her rage at Van to steady herself. When Brett attacked again, she was ready.

"Hitomi!"

Hitomi moved her head to the side and the knife hit stone. Turning she, embedded her left dagger into his hand, effectively knocking the weapon from his grip. It was her anger at men in general that gave her the strength she needed to drive the small blade through, shattering bone and piercing mortar.

Brett shrieked as pan burned his hand. He twisted and turn, but the steel held true and his hand remained pinned to the wall. Hitomi ducked under the free arm that flailed at her and stabbed his shoulder with her remaining weapon. He cursed in every language that he knew and she ignored it. Her hans finally free, the young woman punched the wound in his shoulder.

Brett howled, and his twisting was enough that he managed to finally free his hand through sheer will. Hitomi waited until he stumbled back a few feet before raising her knee and landing a solid kick on his grin. She took great pains to make sure that the spike of her heel landed squarely on the tender organ. In the end she couldn't be sure whether it was pain or a concussion that knocked him out. He whimpered when she ripped her daggers from his wounds. Frowning she brought her elbow down squarely on his head, effectively silencing him.

A strange sort of silence filled the alley and she took that as a confirmation that Van, despite his arrogance had managed to handle his opponent as well. She wiped the blood from the daggers on her skirt. It was only then, when she stopped to stare at the material that she realized the state of her clothes. Long tears exposed pale skin.

"Crap. How am I going to explain this?"

Still not bothering to acknowledge Van she searched for the missing sheathe. There it rested, not far from the unconscious Varion. Reaching down to pick up the item, she paused for a moment to study the man. _How dissapointing.__ No blood._

"L-Lady Hitomi?"

The stuttering voice had her turning around to face Van. His tanned skin was quite pale and his cinnamon eyes were wide. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance. Really, was it that uncommon for a woman to be able to effectively defend herself?

His eyes were uncertain, as if he didn't know how to approach her, as he sheathed his own sword. She sniffed when he offered a hand towards her. Brushing it aside, she fixed him with an emerald glare.

"So it's just a brave front is it?" She liked the way he flinched slightly when she threw his words back at him. Her hands balled into fists around the silver daggers. "Fool." Hitomi muttered and stalked pass him. She didn't bother to see if he followed. He could rot in the alley for all she cared.

By the Goddess, why was reality so disappointing? She had expected so much more from the man who continued to plague her visions.

* * *

I hope the action scene wasn't too bad. Critiques on it will be very helpful. I'm not very good at battle scenes. Anything that can help and make it better would be greatly appreciated. This chapter took a hell lot longer then intended. Hope it didn't drag too much.

A special thanks to Crimson Shards, Suils Saifir, Inda, Kahoko, thepinkmartini, Tem, Honeypots, & Ro0tin4Kagome for their wonderful reviews. I'm sorry if I forgot anyone!

Tem - Thanks! I try to keep away from words and stuff generally associated with certain anime. I'm having a lot of fun with the tigre tribes. At some point I may incorporate a legend or tribe myth into the story. I have an idea for an origin myth for these species that involves the Draconians and the Mystic Moon. Naria and Eriya are among my favorite characters. I almost cried when they died. Their character designs are just absolutely gorgeous. It's always nice seeing sexy female characters that can just overwhelm the competition in a way that has nothing to do with sex. I really wish they had a larger role in the movie.

The following quote is from one of my favorite movies.

"We need to concentrate on trouble at home before we concentrate on trouble abroad."


	12. Introduction

Another unedit chapter. Sorry about that.

* * *

Part XII

Introductions

* * *

Van wasn't quite sure how long he stood there, with what he was quite sure was a rather dumbfounded expression on his face. He only found himself looking from the area where she had quite pointedly mocked him to her…well—he really couldn't of the large, unconscious man as anything else—her victim. It was only when the soldiers invaded the alley, trusted men that served under Allen, that he was able to start rational thought once again.

_Bloody hell_, he thought shaking his head, _I knew she would be difficult, but this! _He couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him. He ignored the help and concern that the soldiers offered.

"I'm fine. Arrest them. They tried to attack the princess."

The young king raked his fingers through his hair as his laughter died. He followed a slender serving girl from Dryden's tavern that had been sent to escort him. Like most that worked in the Torushina she was used to his bursts of temper and ignored him as she led him to the tavern's back entrance.

He let his mind mull over what he had seen. The Lady Hitomi was no stranger to the fighting arts. It explained the force with which she had kicked him that one time. This was a woman who knew of the dangers that lurked among in the dark streets, and was smart enough to not depend upon those who were supposed to protect her.

He wanted to know more about her.

He wanted to know who had taught her to fight. He wanted to know who she was. Right now he only had a name, and that wasn't enough. Van contemplated what he did know about her.

She was beautiful, her dark caramel colored her and her striking emerald eyes were a combination that he did not see often. Even in the shocked state he had been in Van had been able to appreciate the fluid, almost lethal grace that she had dodged the attacks and returned with attacks of her own. She was fast, and her battle face was carved out of calmness. There was little arrogance, he had seen that as he watched her fight. The bit that he had seen had disappeared when that kick had landed on her stomach. Her reaction to that, the way she had pierced that man's flesh had his heart hammering. This was a woman who knew whatever swordsman was taught. She knew her limits and her strengths, and she could utilize her enemy's weaknesses to the fullest.

She was strong.

It was that singular thought, really just three simple words, that had him pausing mid step as he took the stairs that led to Dryden's study. Hitomi _was_ strong.

He wanted to know why.

* * *

It had been years since she had last seen him in anything but an official capacity. At those times he was dressed in the military uniform that came from the brief service he had given to the crown before he had taken over his father's trading business. In spite of herself, Millerna had to admit that she liked the unshaven stuble. She narrowed her eyes at that. She did not, most definetly did not, want to like anything about Dryden Fassa.

It was because of him that she had been forced to give up her medicinal studies. _If Eries hadn't told Father about that… _As her fiance, Drdyen might have been able to work something out with her father, but when the matter had been brought to his attention he had dismissed it as unimportant. It was the first, and the last time, that she had gone to him for help.

Which was one of the reasons why she had been so loathe to step foot in the tavern. If it hadn't been for the fact that Hitomi was in danger because of her actions, Millerna would have been content to stand outside until either someone from the tavern noticed her or until she knew the other woman was safe. She cringed at the thought of how her father would react if he discovered that she put another ambassedor at risk.

"Don't worry, Millerna. We'll take find these men." Dryden smiled as he stood up from behind his desk. "You can trust that you companion, I believe you said her name was Hitomi, will be safe. Van is more then able to handle himself and offer protection to anyone who needs it."

The golden-haired princess chewed her bottom lip uncertainly. God, this had turned into such a mess. Looking up, her back straightened when she noticed how close he suddenly gotten. She really didn't like that look in his eye…or that grin.

An angry blush spread across her cheeks when he gripped her hand and brushed her knuckles with his lips. "It's nice to see you again, Princess. It's been too long."

"Not long enough." She muttered. Millerna looked around the room, almost desperate to find a place where she could put some distance between the two of them.

"Dryden!" The sudden, loud banging on the door had both of them jumping.

The dark-haired merchant pulled away with an irritated sigh, and pushed his spectacles up.

"Enter, Van."

"Where is she?" He damanded the moment he had opened the door, not even bothering to wait until he stepped over the threshhold.

"Where is who, Van?" Millerna wasn't sure if Dryden sounded annoyed or exhasperated as he heading back to his desk. She ignored both men and headed over to the window, her arms folded as she stared out onto the street. "As you can see, Princess Millerna is right here."

"No not her!"

The exasperation in the other man's voice as he so easily disregarded her presence was almost insulting.

"The other one!"

"Van will you calm down, and stop being so disrespectable to my fiance?" Dryden locked his fingers and his rest his chin on top of his hands. "I assume you are refering to Millerna's companion. Don't worry. I sent Merle to go search for her. Shouldn't be with you?"

The princess turned and watched the interaction, a little interested at the amusement the filtered the merchant's voice. She studied the young man with unruly raven locks, Van, and frowned. What was it about him that seemed so familiar?

She watched as his tanned skin pinkened a little, and he bowed his head as if to hide his embaressment.

"She—Hitomi, she walked away."

"Walked away? Why didn't you follow her?"

"Because—" whatever he had been about to say was abruplty cut off when a girl with candy red hair suddenly latched onto the rude man.

"Lord Van!" It was almost comically the way the girl tightened her arms around the uncomfortable looking boy.

Again, there was something annoying familiar about this Van and the red-headed girl, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Princess Millerna." A calm voice that was most decidely not male drew the princess's sapphire eyes once again to the entrance to Dryden's study. "I'm glad that you are safe." Hitomi stepped through and Millerna couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her when she saw the condition that the other woman was in.

"Hitomi." She stepped away from the window. What was it Dryden had said about Van being able to keep the other girl safe? The liar. The ambasseder was a complete wreck. Her dress was dirty and torn in a manner that was almost obscene. Her fair skin was dusted with dirt, and her hair was messly done up with four hair sticks. "What happened?"

Hitomi's green eyes flicked over towards Van and it surprised the princess to see annoyance there.

"Complications." She answered simply. "Complications arose, they were overcome. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Millerna was surprised with how steady her voice sounded. What was she going to do? The only way Dryden would let her return to the palace was through the gates, and Hitomi very well couldn't enter looking like that! That would cause too many question arise, and bring problems that neither of them could handle.

It was only then that she noticed the silence that filled the room. Her troublesome fiance was eying Hitomi with an interest that did not bode well, and Van had gone strangely silent. The girl with the candy red hair had gone quiet as well, and it was only then that Millerna noticed the striped tail that stuck out from underneath the girl's yellow dress that twitched angrily.

"Millerna?" Dryden's voice brought her back to the situation at hand. "I take it this is your companion?"

The princess nodded a bit mutely. She hesitated for a moment, unsure how to introduce Hitomi, and the unease she saw in the other woman's eyes told her to be careful. How would her fiance react if he knew that this new comer was nothing other then Zaibach's newest ambassedor? He had always been the most vocal in his objection to her father's neutral position regarding Zaibach expansion policies.

"Princess?" There was the sound of the chair scrapping against the floor as the merchant stood up once more. "You weren't injured at all, where you Millerna?"

She shook her head. As much as she despised the thought, it would probably be best if she pretended to be a bit overwrought.

"I'm sorry." She kept her voice low. "I think it may have been a bit much for me Dryden." She turned wide eyes on her fiance, praying that he wouldn't ask too many questions. "This is Lady Hitomi. She's a friend from the country. Do you have a place that perhaps we can rest before we return back." The concern she saw in his soft, brown eyes nearly overwhelmed her.

"Of course. You can use my personal quarters. Lady," He nodded in Hitomi's direction. "I am Dryden Fassa, the princess's fiance. I would be most grateful if you would accompany her. I know this must have been rather trying for the both of you. I will send one of the maids by in a bit to see if we can do something about a change of clothes for you."

Something sparked in the caramel-haired ambassedor's eyes, but she said nothing. She just bowed her head graciously and curtsied. "That would be most welcome."

"Merle, can you please show them the way? Van and I need to talk."

The young tigre child—even though this was first time seeing one, Millerna had no trouble identifying the strange girl as a member of one of Gaea's mysterious tribes—seemed reluctant, but led the two woman out of the room and down the hall. She paused when Hitomi closed the door, uncertain about the hostility that seemed to be coming coming off of the red-headed girl in ways.

"Hitomi?"

"Why don't we rest first, Millerna?" The Zaibachian softly suggested. "I'm sure we have plenty of time to talk about it later.

Even the crown princess understood the hidden message in those simple words. Whatever it was Hitomi had to say it was something that she would not speak of until she was certain they were away from prying ears.

* * *

Not much happening, and no interaction between Van and Hitomi, but there should be more next chapter. Thank you to Suils Saifir, Tem, thepinkmartini, sarcastic 'n' silly, & Kahoko for your great reviews and feedback on the last chapter. If you haven't received a response you should get on tomorrow.

Tem - Thanks. I really worry about those scenes, and it's one of the reasons they take so long to write. Hitomi's weapons will range from the hair daggers to mid length swords, kind of like what Aoshi has in Ruro Ken. I wanted to go for a more poetic means of fighting for her, and it fits since Naria and Eriya fight similiary. I have a vague idea where everything is going. Although not too sure what to do after the ball. This is a lot more fun then anything I've written with the exception of one. Hopefully the next update will be much quicker.

Until, next chapter!


	13. Accepting Reality

Ok, both Millerna and Dryden are more then just a bit OOC in this chapter. Sorry about that.

* * *

Part XIII

Accepting Reality

"Hitomi, I really think you should calm down." Millerna thought about grabbing the other girl's arm to get her to calm down, even though she knew it would most likely do no good. The young ambassador had nearly been in a spitting rage, and had only stopped for a brief moment when there was a knock on the door, and a slight girl brought in the simple dress that Dryden had promised.

It was a dark green that really suited her, but the long, stiff sleeves and the way Hitomi had her hair pinned up with two golden hair sticks made her look…well rather strict. Dressed like that Hitomi reminded her of a governess that she had as a child.

Maybe that was why she was so hesitant to calm the ambassador down.

"Millerna, you don't understand! That he, that Van of all people, could treat me like that is—I can't stand it!" Hitomi bit down on her nail, still pacing the length of the room.

Pressing her fingers to her forehead the princess tried to ease the headache that was starting to form.

"Hitomi, it's not really that surprising, is it? I don't know much how women are treated in Zaibach, but here even though we can be respected for our minds it's not what is important. I know Father assigned Allen Schezar as your escort during your stay here. Allen is a member of the nobility; his father was very well respected before he disappeared. Dryden, Allen, and possibly even this Van were brought up that women needed to be protected, whether it's from danger or the possible over-stimulation of our fragile mentality."

Hitomi stopped in mid-step and stared at Millerna. "You can't possibly believe that, do you?"

The princess closed her sapphire eyes and snorted before looking at the ambassador through narrowed eyes.

"Of course not! I'm just trying to put it into perspective. I can sympathy quite well with how you feel. I've personally never had any desire to learn to fight like you did, but I did want to be a doctor. I thought it would be the best way I could help my people." Her gaze went to the blue veins of the marble floor and her eyes darkened at the memory of long nights spent arguing with Eries and her father. "In the end I was told I was being childish, and that my insistence to continue my studies was only an insult to those that I wanted to help. A crown princess needs to spend her time in a more productive manner. I know how people talk about me." When she looked up again, she was surprised to see that Hitomi had sunk down onto Dryden's bed, her own green eyes full of understanding. "They say I exploit my Father to get what I want, and I suppose I do to a certain extent, but the only thing that I ever truly wanted…the only thing I was every truly passionate about was denied to me. It's ridiculous. Sometimes I wonder if Dryden would give me more freedom if I finally agreed to set a date for the wedding."

"Then why don't you?" The anger seemed to have left the other woman, to be replaced by a softness that Millerna had never seen before. Here was a woman who somehow understood the burdens that she would undertake when she allowed that merchant with soft brown eyes to slide the golden wedding band over her finger.

"I'm scared. I tried going to him for help before I conceded to give up my studies, but he said it didn't matter." She had to bite the inside of her cheek to fight off the bitterness that welled up inside her. "What I do doesn't matter."

"It might be worth the risk." Hitomi smiled slightly. "Generally, men who say such a thing are the type of men that will let you do whatever you want so long as it doesn't affect them too negatively."

"I know." Millerna looked down at her perfect nails. A thought occurred to her. "This is your first time in Palas, isn't it? Where did you have the opportunity to see Van before?"

* * *

"So the one who brutalized that man was not you, but the woman who just left with my fiancé?"

Van sat down on a cushioned seat. "Surprised me too. I was worried on how I was going to get her away from that man without her getting injured, but she took care of herself just fine. You should have seen her Dryden. I've never seen anyone move like that, not anyone of noble birth anyways. She moved the way the temple dancers in Fried do. I don't think I've ever seen a woman make a grown man cry."

"How interesting."

Van eyed Dryden curiously. He knew what that glint in the merchant's eyes meant. Damn it, if he knew something he'd better well not keep it secret. For a moment he wished he was back in Fanelia where he could have easily ordered his comrade to share his thoughts.

"I think she's horrible." Van resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and glanced down at Merle who still clung to his arm. "I can't believe she put herself in danger like that. I don't care how good she thinks she is." She turned her large cobalt eyes towards. "If it had been me I would have patiently waited for Lord Van to rescue me."

"Well, I'm not you." Hitomi's was cold and sudden enough that it caused both Van and Merle to turn in surprise. Out of the corner of his eye Van noticed how Dryden's lips curved into a whisper of a smile, and he wondered how long she had been there.

"It's overrated for the woman to just wait patiently for her prince." She continued with a snort. "Waiting never caused anything to happen. You need to take action."

"Ah, Lady Hitomi. Well spoken." Dryden stood up, a hand stroking the stubble on his chin. "As long as such actions don't put one in too much danger. It would cause me much grief if anything happened to my Millerna."

"Your—!" The golden haired princess fairly trembled next to Hitomi. The blue eyes that rested on Dryden were narrowed down to hateful pinpoints and Van could stop the way his lips quirked into a half grin. He had heard that the interaction between the young merchant and his fiancé were not something to be missed.

It was one of the rare times when the princess would let her royal façade slip for a moment and be the woman that Dryden was so desperate to marry.

The Lady Hitomi raised her chin and glared at the chestnut-haired man. Van had seen looks like that before, and he knew that whatever conclusion had come to about Dryden was based solely on whatever Millerna had told her. He wondered how close the two women were.

"As I told Van earlier, we were in no danger. It certainly isn't my fault that those men chose to follow us."

Van chose that moment to save Dryden from the verbal spear that was sure to gouge him.

"Actually, Lady Hitomi." He was rather proud that he didn't flinch when she shifted that stony glare in his direction. "You do bear some responsibility to what happened earlier. One of those men belonged to the group that you met in alley around midday. I believe they were looking for revenge against the slight you gave them."

"You were the one who fought them." She shot back through clenched teeth.

His previous unease left him, and Van found himself enjoying the sudden banter. He had no doubt that he would exploit every connection that he had in the royal palace just so that he could spend more time with this spirited woman. Maybe in the process he could get her to reevaluation Dryden and possibly help the young merchant find a way into the crown princess's heart.

Until then he was going to enjoy this.

"Yes, I did, but who was the one who ditched her escort," He grinned at the angry blush that reddened her pale skin, "and allowed herself to be such an easy target?" Van had to bite the edge of his lip to keep his silly grin from spreading when she didn't reply. "I must admit Lady you are certainly more then able to take care of yourself, but you certainly were in no condition to fend them off." His grin faded, and he kept her glaring gaze as he let sincere concern filter into her expression. "Imagine what would have happened if I hadn't been there."

He would have laughed at the chagrin expression that crossed her face, if his memory hadn't reminded him of the way he had first discovered her. The pain in her face had been obvious and the anger that heated his blood when he saw those men pawing her was a reaction he would have had if he had even come across a peasant girl in a similar situation. There were just some things, he didn't care what the circumstances where, that weren't acceptable.

Maybe that was why he had been so stunned when he had turned around to save Hitomi and to see that she was more then capable of extracting her own means of revenge.

It was her chagrined expression that convinced Van that he had won this around. He liked how she still didn't look away.

"It's as Van says, Princess, Lady. Now I think it is about time that we get the two of you back to the castle. The carriages should be here shortly."

* * *

Hitomi finally managed to pull herself away from those cinnamon eyes at the word carriage. She didn't doubt for a moment that Van would insist on accompanying her there. She also knew that Dilandu would have started scouring the castle for her by now. It wouldn't surprise her much if she ran into him the moment she stepped through the palace gates. There wasn't a soul in all of Gaea who didn't know who Dilandu was, and havoc that he wrecked with his Dragon Slayers. If Van saw him accompanying her back into the palace…

She really didn't like the way her stomach twisted at the thought of that warmth and concern turning into something cold and hostile.

"Do we really need to go back to the palace like that Dryden?"

Hitomi was quite sure that she wasn't the only one who was blinking in surprise at the wide-eyed innocent look that the princess was giving her fiancé. _Of course. Even if she hasn't managed to convince him to give up on the engagement she should at least know how to twist the situation so that he will agree to practically anything. _For a moment Hitomi had a hazy memory of how her mother would get her father to agree to occasional fancies. She bit her lip. Surely, Millerna wouldn't do anything like that, would she?

"Millerna, haven't you had enough excitement. You did say that the attack had rather worn you out?"

She twisted her fingers in the smooth material of her dress. It was all up to Millerna.

"Yes, I did, but I am feeling better." The princess took a step closer to her fiancé. "I feel safe knowing that you and Van would be with us. Besides I think Father would rather like to see you." She grabbed as he hand. "I would feel just awful if Hitomi's first trip to Palas was ruined by my foolish actions."

"Yours, Millerna?"

"Yes, those alleys lead to the water entrance, and it can be so very beautiful over there. It was a mere impulse that had me wanting to show the gardens over there to my dear friend. Could you just walk us back to the palace? Van, of course, should come as well."

Hitomi didn't believe for a moment that this Dryden was blindly accepting a single word that Millerna uttered. Hell, if she was just an idle spectator she wouldn't have believed it. The caramel-haired ambassador twisted the fabric of her dress so tightly that she almost feared that it would rip. Then the man's face turned up into a smile that even she found irresistible.

"If that is what my princess wants, how can I refuse?"He offered Millerna the crook of his arm which she nearly refused. The look she gave Hitomi was desperate.

Hitomi merely shook her head. It was time for her to swallow her own pride. If Millerna was willing to tolerate the presence of her dreaded fiancé then she could afford to put aside her own prejudices against who had—as much as she hated to admit it—had shown her nothing but kindness and concern.

"Would you care to come with me, Van?" For a brief moment she considered tacking a title to that name, but then she recalled their first meeting.

_"Van. No Lord, just Van."_

The returning smile had that curious feeling twisting on her gut, and he rather like the firm way he grasped her hand.

"Lord Van! You can't go to the castle! You have things to take care." The tigre girl with the candy red hair tried unsuccessfully to cling to Van's arm in a manner that had Hitomi giggling.

"You!" The girl pointed a clawed finger at her. "Don't think I don't see through. I know what you are trying to do and don't think I'll let you get away with it! I'll—"

"Merle." Van's stern voice had the tigre's voice trailing off, and it surprised Hitomi how her ears dropped slightly. He patted those brilliant red strands with his free hand. "I know you can handle everything. Besides I'll only be gone for a bit. We can take care of everything later."

It surprised Hitomi, how she allowed Van to lead her out the tavern so easily. The tigre muttered something that she knew was insulting, but the former princess paid it no mind. She reveled in the feel of the cool sea breeze against her skin. She was very aware of the hair daggers that she had hidden in her boots and the ones that held her hair up.

She had no idea what type of mess she would be walking into when she returned to the rooms she shared with Dilandu and Dalet. Millerna's presence would shelter her, but after the Dragon Slayer's earlier actions she was very reluctant to be alone with him. At the very least, now she had some sort of defense against any further advances.

Hitomi glanced at Van out of the corner of her eyes and was surprised to see him watching her as he led her through the crowds of people. She allowed herself a secret smile. Now was the perfect time to learn about the man who plagued her dreams and visions, the man who was slowly becoming to be the knight she never wanted. With any luck they could find something of common interest that would distract her enough. Such a lucky thing that the palace was a few blocks away.

"Tell me, Van. Where are you from?"

* * *

Feedback on the last scene would be greatly appreciated. I hope it doesn't seem a bit OC for either Millerna or Hitomi as I have them in the story.

Bit more action in this one, but not by much. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Thank you to thepinkmartini for your wonderful review. I know a lot of other people reviewed, but unfortunately, I haven't had the chance to read them yet. You'll get a response as soon as I do!

I've gotten a couple of responses regarding Merle's character and I have to say she is probably the easiest to write. She wouldn't be Merle if she wasn't annoying, and it's fun to make her serious.

I plan for less of Millerna and Dryden next chapter, more of Van and Hitomi, and a reappearance of Dilandu if the pages allow for it!


	14. Despair

Ok, this would have been up 10 hours sooner, but apparently FFN was suffering from a temporary technical glitch that wasn't fixed by 1am EST. This chapter was surprisngly hard to write. Hope ypu enjoy it.

* * *

Part XIV

Despair

* * *

"So you were born in Fanelia." _The only other country in Gaea to be condemned for it's 'Heathenist' religion; yet, Asturia always treated it with a respect that Mother was never able to obtain. _

"Yes, in the mountains."

They were trailing behind Millerna and Dryden by a significant amount, yet Hitomi could not honestly say that she cared. The slower they walked, the more time she got to spend with a man she hardly knew and the less time she would have to spend alone with Dilandu before dinner.

"I've heard that the capital of Fanelia is surrounded by the Crimson Dragon range. Mother said it was a sight to behold, especially during sunset."

She watched him out of the corner of her eyes and was surprised to see such a wistful expression on his face when he answered.

"Yes, the Crimson Dragon is said to be one of the Four Wonders of Gaea. I wasn't born in the capital, but I did spend a lot of time in the capital before I started my training." He spoke in such a soft tone that it caused Hitomi's heart muscles to twinge queerly. Suddenly, she found herself fascinated with the ground. She watched her booted feet peek out from under the sway of her dress as they walked over the dusty street. She tried to think about how foolish she was being, trusting Van to guide her towards the palace and not let her bump anything. She tried to concentrate on the chatter of the bazaar.

It was impossible to concentrate on his words without hearing the emotion that laced them, and she couldn't let herself hear that emotion—by the Goddess she couldn't. Already memories of the way the sinking sun would cast a rich spinel-red hue over the calm waters of the Celestial Cove of Veshrane had tears pricking the corner of her eyes. She remembered how captivating the waters had been that day, when she stood on the cliff while she waited for Dilandu's soldiers to take her. So deep and rich, just like the spinel stones that were set in the circlet she had worn as crown princess.

"Lady Hitomi?"

A salty, metallic tang touched her tongue when she bit the inside of her cheek hard enough to draw blood.

"Sorry, my thoughts wandered. Tell me, what is the Crimson Dragon Range like?"

Van stared at her in a way that unnerved her, but she refused to avert her gaze. Whatever conclusions he came to were not of her concern. No matter what he thought about her, he would quickly realize that she could rip those conclusions to shreds and stomp on them for good measure, and Hitomi had a feeling he new it.

"The Range is very special and very dear to everyone in Fanelia. It is the pride of the royal family. Legend has it that, long ago, before Fanelia had even been established as a country that a race of golden dragons lived in the valley. At that time the valley was flat and wild. An earthquake upheaveled the land to start the beginnings of the mountain range."

Van's voice had changed, and Hitomi found herself almost hypnotized by the deep, almost sensuous way he told the story.

"It's said that many dragons died that day. The hides of the dead turned to stone, and their bones formed the ridges. Something about that quake had upset the delicate balance of the wildlife in that valley and it wasn't long before the golden dragons disappeared completely. They died off, one by one, becoming a part of the mountains until only one was left." He glanced over at her and shook his head when he took notice of her expression. She hoped she didn't look too dazed/ "I'm sorry. This must be boring."

Hitomi smiled. "Not at all. I always wanted to see those mountains and hear the stories behind them ever since I was a little girl. Before she took up her responsibilities my mother used to travel all over the world. Time and time again she always returned to Fanelia. She used to say it reminded her of where she grew up."

It occurred to her that it would be wise to censure her words. After all, according to Millerna she was supposed to be a lady of some minor nobility, a bumpkin that was visiting the city for the first time. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to care enough to watch her words. Whatever she said wouldn't matter. Besides would it really be so horrible if he discovered that she was from Veshrane? It would be simple to fabricate a story that her mother had migrated to Asturia and married a duke of little importance before Zaibach's invasion. For the time being she would relish in the time that she had. This was one of the few times that she would be free enough to be herself. Why should she waste it?

"Mother always refused to tell me the stories behind the Crimson Dragon. She said it was something that one could not fully appreciate unless they were in Fanelia."

"She was right." Van helped her sidestep a stack of overripe melons that had tumbled to the street. For a moment her eyes were riveted to that spot, her soul crying as she recalled the sensation of ripe fruit hitting her skin. Fruit that had been thrown by her own people. Then he was speaking again and the pain faded. "I don't know what it is, but there is something about the mountains. I suppose there are some who would call it magical. Maybe it is. You certainly can't appreciate the rest of the legend without seeing the mountains."

"The rest?"

"The tale of Fanelia's hero that came and slew the remaining dragon so that the people who had moved into the dragon's territory could build a rich city. The hero and the dragon fought for thirty days and thirty nights. It was only when the dragon fled to the mountain, his blood dripping onto the bone and stone flesh of his brethren that the hero was able to remove the energist at the dragon's heart. Not long afterwards the hero became king, and cultivated the land that we now call home."

"I wish I could see it someday."

"I would take you there myself. The princess said you are from the country. Where is your estate? After I finish the business I have here it would be my pleasure to show you the wonders of my country."

Hitomi snorted to hide the brief well of panic. "I don't you would have heard of the province that I call home."

"Try me. You will find, Lady, that I have done more then my fair share of traveling. I am quite familiar with even the smallest providences in this country."

"Who says I wished to go to Fanelia with _you_." Hitomi was hardly aware that she was skirting the fine line that often came of banter that was more mocking than friendly.

"My Lady, you seemed quite eager to have me accompany you back to the palace, and you have been listening quite intently. You hardly noticed the fruit you almost stepped on that fruit or the fact that Dryden and Princess Millerna are nearly at the palace while we still have a ways to go. I know that my country's legends couldn't have interested you that much." He sounded almost defensive.

The green eyes woman was able to do much more than gawk at him and his arrogance. That oh-so-lovely temper of hers roared to life at the fact she had _begged_ him to accompany her. The nerve! She tried, rather unsuccessfully to get him to release her arm, which only helped to goad her outrage. She didn't hesitate to give voice to the words that were threatening to spill out.

"I do not beg, sir! You were the only other male in the room, and I highly doubted that Millerna's insufferable fiancé would have allowed me to go back without a proper escort. I certainly had no intention of waiting for my escort from the palace to come. I've had more then my share of fools for the day."

"Fools? Hitomi before—"

"It's Lady to you!" she snarled.

The slight amusement that had lightened his cinnamon eyes at what had been a light argument disappeared to be replaced with annoyance. She was well aware of the distance there was between them and the palace, but enough was enough! She had dealt with enough foolishness, and she still had to deal with Dilandu. Hitomi would rather drink a whole pitcher of the Sorcerers' vile tonic before she allowed this…this… arrogant fool to think she would just idly stand by while he presumed to know her!

The sardonic side of her wondered how much time it would take to whip him into the handsome, agreeable man that her visions had fooled her into thinking he was. The thought was highly appealing.

"_Lady_." He spoke slowly, as if in warning that she was trying his patience. "Who's the fool who let herself be molested? Gods, you were almost raped!"

"Wouldn't have been the first time it almost happened." The warm, gentle feeling that had filled her was gone, leaving a feral anger. It wasn't his fault. Not really.

She knew he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to bear the brunt of her rage, simply because she didn't dare direct it at the one person that did. She ignored his shock at her simple admission. She knew that this could only end in hurt, but there was no going back. Her next words were probably going to destroy the one hope she had of obtaining any type of distraction as the day grew closer that she would be expected to act upon. As she looked for a chance to get close to Dryden.

It was almost amusing, the way she had nearly forgotten her mission in the midst of everything.

_Does it really matter? It's not like that is my only purpose here._

She looked up at him then, her green eyes flashing as she held his angry gaze. "If I had known that you were as insufferable as nearly every other _male_ I have come across in this damn country then I would have been better off asking the tigre child to accompany me!"

His cinnamon eyes darkened dangerously. "You will not speak of Merle in such a manner, Lady."

"Manner, what manner?" She poked him hard in the chest, and finally succeeded in ripping her arm from his grasp. "All I'm saying is that I would have rather gone back to the palace with someone who obviously can't stand me then to go with some overbearing fool! You act as if you are some sort of royal!" She bowed mockingly. "I apologize, oh dear sir, that I had to force you to walk with me." People were starting to stare at the two of them, but she personally didn't care. In fact she rather liked the way Van looked so uncomfortable at the sudden attention. Out of the corner of her eye she caught something that looked like fair hair, but ignored it. Millerna would have the sense to let things be.

"Van, Lady Hitomi!"

_By the seven hells! _Of course, it was him. Who else could it possibly be?

The sudden appearance of a Knight Caeli was enough to satisfy the populace that had stopped to watch what they assumed was some sort of lover's spat, and they continued with their business.

The gloved hand that wrapped around Hitomi's elbow was gentle, but firm. Viciously pleased with the thought of another target she turned her rage on him.

"Stay out of this, _Allen Schezar_." Her body was starting to shake with the force of the fire that burned inside of her. By the Goddess if she didn't hit something soon! "You are the king of fools if he is the prince."

"Lady Hitomi." She growled at the way he refused to take the bait. "I understand that you are frustrated, but please think of where you are."

"Like hell, you understand! Why should I give a damn?!" Satisfaction settled in the pit of her belly at the shock that entered those crystal blue eyes at her coarse words.

"Forgive me, Lady." He murmured. The fair-haired knight now gripped her elbow hard, all gentleness gone, which suited her just fine.

Hitomi was prepared to tense her body and act every bit the undignified hell cat when Allen brought his face close to her shoulder. An involuntary shudder snaked down her spine when his lips brushed her lips as he whispered,

"Princess, it would be best if you just leave him now. I understand your anger—more so than you realize— but you must get a hold of yourself. Lord Dilandu is waiting to meet you by the palace. He has things that he is most urgent to talk to you about in private."

_Dilandu._ The name was like being dropped into the Northern Seas in the middle of winter. The fire of her rage suddenly left her. "I'm sure he does." She whispered. Suddenly Hitomi felt weak and so very, very tired. Closing her eyes she let her head fall onto Allen's shoulder.

She felt like she was hanging on a precipice by a thread thanks to the emotions that churned and boiled her blood. How she hated herself for this damnable weakness!

"Sir Allen." Hitomi whispered softly, fighting back the tears that pricked at the corners of her eyes. _Can I do this?_ "Please take me to…" Goddess, what was she supposed to call him? She certainly couldn't say the name that so many people feared. Only one word came to mind and it made a tear slide down her cheek.

"Yes, Lady Hitomi. I will be happy to escort you back to your guardian."

For once, she was willing to be weak and feminine around the arrogant knight, and took the security that he offered. She even allowed him to slip his arm around her waist. Dilandu would probably raise hell when he saw them, but she could easily blame it on the headaches as long as Millerna made no mention about the medication that was tucked in her bodice.

The two began the weary trek to the palace gates. Van was forgotten, left among the crowded throng of people. The hurt and jealousy that glittered in his dark eyes went unnoticed. The way he spit on the ground and cursed under his breath went unheard. Hitomi didn't turn around to see him disappear as he headed back to the tavern, but for a while she was quite certain that she could feel someone watching her. She ignored it even as a part of her wondered who could possibly be watching her. How she wanted nothing more then to crawl into the comfort of her bed and curl into a fetal position.

_Guardian. Captor would be more appropriate for that bastard. Oh, Goddess, I need help._

* * *

It's a really pretty stone, a very deep pinkish-red. A little fun fact about the crown jewels of Veshrane is that they use primarily semi-precious stones. Only the Escort's band, the royal crown and sceptor contain precious stones.

I think this is a prime example as to why characters just won't listen! This went in a completely different direction then I had intended. Let me know if you liked it or hated it!

A special thanks to my reviewers for the past two chapters:

IrishIndy - Thanks. It's very enjoyable to write. I've tried to write the men in a way that makes them true to character, but annoyingly arrogant at the same time. Personally, I've kind of liked Dryden, he just had that arrogance that all men. I don't think Dryden will be put in his place until after he marries Millerna. Of course, since Hitomi and Millerna have recognized the similarity of the situations, even if they haven't become friends yet, Hitomi isn't going to let Dryden's arrogance go by easily. After all, like in the anime, it's his actions that win over the princess. I'm glad you like. This fic came solely from reading a very good AU fic and not liking how wimpy Hitomi was or how hot and bothered she and Millerna would get from a hot guy. Ok, maybe I have issues...

poptart - I'm glad you like. This fic is quickly become one of my favorite in progress.

Inda - Yes, yes I know! I'm trying to get as much action in as possible while still trying to keep the updates up. That's why they are a minimum of 5 pages unless I run into something like what happened with Chapter 11.

Niello, Suils Saifir, Kathya, thepinkmartini, & Kahoko: Thanks so much!!


	15. Emerging From the Abyss

Because I have gotten into a rhythm of writing and updating on a daily basis readers can expect to see an update every day, between 8pm & 1am, EST. If there is no update check either my bio or my LJ. I had actually written the last chapter to be updated before it was, but because of the issues with FFN I was forced to post on the LJ. So in case something like that happens again, I will be happy to send an email with the link from my LJ for the update for those who are interested. Those who want to provide me with a contact email please send it either through a PM, my email, or leave a comment on the link on my bio for the Part XIV chapter on my LJ.

* * *

Part XV

Emerging From the Abyss

* * *

Van cut through the cool, twilight air with horizontal strike. Sweat dripped from the bridge of his nose and matted his dark hair to his temples. His eyes stung from the contact of the salty liquid but he ignored it.

How did things get so wrong? How had a simple conversation about a mountain range escalated into something with her going off with that damnable Allen? He had been so sure, so certain, that Hitomi couldn't stand the knight. The way she had been so reluctant, even in her pain, when the knight had retrieved her from that dingy inn. He knew he had not imagined the look of detestation.

So _why, why_, _why _would she lean against Allen and let him hold her in such an intimate manner?!

Why did she just seem to forget about him so easily? What had Allen said to her?

Van forced himself to move fast as he cut the air with the motions that Balgus had drilled into him since he was a child. His limbs were starting to feel numb even as his muscles ached as he forced himself to push his limits in an attempt to escape his thoughts.

Merle had been worried when he had returned in a near explosive temper. It was only because she knew how to deal with him when he was like this that he hadn't broken any of Dryden's laws. He only had time to slam the door hard enough that the frame shuddered, and contemplate repeating the action in some attempt to relieve his frustration, before she had thrust his sword into his face. Her cobalt eyes had been determined and concerned as she pressed the sword that was handed down from Fanelain king to crown prince—upon the completion of the dragon slaying rite— into his hands and ordered him to go to the docks.

The young tigre had carried the sword that Dryden had loaned to him as they stuck to the back streets, Van moving fast enough that she had difficulty keeping up. It wasn't until they arrived where the Crusade was docked that he unsheathed his sword.

It was the one place, outside of the storage room in the Torushina that he could practice his swordsmanship without worry of being seen by the wrong people. The Crusade was, after all, Allen's ship and only those he trusted most were allowed near it. The twilight watch was Gaddes' and even he had known better then to antagonize Van when he was in such a mood.

So Van continued, pushing his body to the limits, as he tried to let the cold night breeze cool his heated emotions enough that he could find some semblance of logic as to why Hitomi would allow Allen to escort her as if she was weak and helpless.

He just didn't understand it.

* * *

She wasn't ready. Hitomi had thought that she would be able to pull herself together enough that she would be able to at least face Dilandu on her own, but now that she had allowed herself that one moment of weakness it was extremely difficult to bring her emotions back under control.

They crossed the bridge over the river that ran by the Astruian palace. A keen panic was starting to fill her when they got close enough so that she could see the finely chiseled features of Dilandu's face. The same emotions that had glittered in those crimson eyes shortly before he had kissed her remained, and she had to take deep, calming breaths to regain control.

Where was her anger when she needed it? She tried to recall her earlier argument with Van, tried to recall the way her blood had boiled as he called her a fool, but the energy she could summon was hardly enough to lift her head from Allen's chest.

_Well, Mother, what would you say if you could see your daughter now?_

Dread nearly consumed her as she got closer to the silver-haired Dragon Slayer, and her breathing grew frantic as she tried to find some semblance of control.

In the end it was the crown princess that was her saving grace. Millerna, although her earlier actions would suggest otherwise, was no fool. She knew there were secrets that the ambassador was desperate to keep from her Zaibachean escort.

"Hitomi," The princess pulled away from her fiancé and rushed forward, "I'm do glad you are alright." She put just the right amount of worry into her voice. "I know you must be exhausted! I wish you had told me that the pain had started again!" She nudged Allen to the side, and enveloped the other woman in a hug. The knight didn't step aside until Millerna looked at him sternly.

Hitomi tried to pull away from the embrace, to see what she could just _feel_ was passing between the two but in her half-numb state the princess proved to be the stronger of the two—if just for this once.

"Princess."

The formality in Allen's voice surprised her, and she turned her head in time to watch his bow formerly before moving towards the gates. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him bow slightly with respect, first at Dilandu and then at Dryden, before he disappeared from her line of sight.

It was the sudden whisper that Millerna breathed next to her ear that pulled her attention away.

"You need to stay strong, Hitomi, if at least for a little longer." Millerna went unheard by the two men who waited patiently just a bit away. "Dryden and I…we ran into Allen on the way back. He said he was looking for you and that you needed help. That I could help." Millerna took a step back and smile softly, her sapphire eyes kind. When she spoke this time it was much louder. "You must take better care of yourself. Perhaps I will come by later. My father suffers from many pains, and I sure his doctor can find something that will suite."

"There will be no need for that, Your Majesty." Dilandu took a step forward, every muscle in his body executing the perfect respect that Millerna would expect, but his eyes never left Hitomi's.

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Hitomi closed her eyes as she stepped away from Millerna. He legs felt slightly unsteady, and she looked inward, searching for that calmness that had been taught to her long ago. The reassurance from Millerna that she could have the help she needed helped to center her just a little bit.

She searched her memories with the calmness that the spymaster had taught her.

She remembered her mother and her dark-honey hair and clear eyes. She remembered the way they would laugh together at night over the ridiculousness of the latest foreign ambassador. She recalled her early weakness at the pain of the tonic. She remembered the indignation as she kicked Van off of her from a bed that was much too small for them. She remembered the brief satisfaction that filled her at his whimper of pain when her mind was still too hazy to recall that he had saved her.

Indignation filled her then, and she clung to the emotion as if it were a lifeline. The embarrassment at having allowed herself to be put into a situation where she was in desperate need of a rescue; the humiliation that Dilandu had forced upon her when she found herself nearly responding to his brutal kiss; the rage that heated her blood when she had so easily been dismissed as a threat.

As weak.

She clung to the myriad of emotions and used it as her anchor. She used it to strengthen her legs and her arms, to rid her limbs of that jelly-like feeling.

It was really too bad she didn't know anyone who she could spar with. She really needed to exorcise those feelings from her body.

"Thank you, Princess." She sank into a curtsey, her face a bit red. "But my head pains are an old ailment."

_That's right._

She turned her head towards Dilandu, her eyes on him as she spoke.

_Somehow, I had forgotten._

"Lord Dilandu is right. Your kindness, though appreciated, is not needed."

_The reason that I so readily agreed to come to Palas._

"Well if believe that is best, Hitomi. I trust you will be well in time to join Dryden and me for dinner. My father and Lord Meiden will also be joining us this evening."

_The reason I was so eager to get her_e.

"It will be my please, Your Highness." As non-chalantly as could Hitomi reached up at touched the gold hilt of her hair daggers.

_I came here to find my freedom._

Picking up her skirts, she walked towards the man who was responsible for her disgrace.

_Only she can help me get it, but first…_

Hitomi narrowed her eyes as she stood in front of Dilandu, pushing back her disgust at the greed that glittered in the crimson depths.

_I need to fight for it._

* * *

This is porbably the first time, since I started writing this story, that I wanted to end a chapter with something that resembled a cliff hanger intentionally. I put myself in a bind with the last chapter, becuase I weakend Hitomi. At this point she has only found the resolve. She has yet to find the actually strength to take her blade against the people who align with Zaibach. The next couple of chapters will be about her finding the strength.

It probably happened a bit to quickly...I'll try to fix that.

The first climax will be approaching in a couple of chapters, and awaited for ball will follow.

I know I seem really flimsy with Hitomi in this chapter, but I hope I can redeem myself in the ones to come.

* * *


	16. Overwhelming Emotions

Ok, just a warning. The beginning of this chapter gets a bit limey...and not in a good way.

* * *

Part XVI

Overwhelming Emotions

* * *

He moved quickly, the fine hairs on his neck and arms nearly quivering with his awareness of her. The way she walked… slow and deliberate steps that were meant to keep a respectable distance between them.

Damn respectable.

His crimson eyes darted to the sides and to his front, his lips curving up when no one, aside from the lone guard, was in sight. He waited until they had turned the corner down the corridor that lead to their suite of rooms before stopping and turning to face her. Hitomi's emerald eyes were on the floor, watching her feet.

"I see that you are taking this assignment seriously."

Her head shot up, those glaring eyes startled. When she collided with his chest he wrapped an arm around her waist. She pushed at his chest in a feeble attempt to get away that had him laughing. He pulled her harder against his body. His blood heated at the feel of her soft form, and he was gripped by that uncomfortable burning again.

"Foolish little witch. Pretty witch." He crooned. This close he could nearly taste her scent. Dilandu pressed his nose against the juncture of her throat. He licked his lips when she went rigid and her fingers curled around his tunic in reflex.

God, how he wanted—

He ran his tongue along her exposed collar bone, his smirk widening. He could almost see it, those deep green orbs bright and wide with fear. His brothers had always told him that women were more then willing to satisfy. Even when their scent screamed their refusal, the body was always eager to respond. He could feel that in her gasps when his tongue brushed her flesh, the way he could feel her pulse quicken.

"Hitomi," His tongue slid up her neck until his nose reached the soft tendrils of your bound hair. "You surprised me today. I never thought you could gain the trust of that royal brat." Her body went still and her fingers uncurled from his shirt.

Dilandu's crimson eyes narrowed. She wasn't supposed to stop responding. He rocked against her, delighted with the breathy gasp it drew from her soft mouth. He gripped her arm, intent on continuing his leisurely pace until he captured those feather soft lips.

"I thought we couldn't trust you. You thought you could have stopped that Fanelian brat from cutting my beautiful face. I understand now. Maybe you really didn't know, as you said."

He pushed her back, moving her closer to the door to the rooms. Just a little more and he would be free to caress and suckle that pale, tender flesh.

"Stop." Her whisper didn't sound feeble, and that wasn't right. She was supposed to be lost in that haze. Her body had to be throbbing as his did, every inch on fire. Her voice wasn't supposed to have that hard edge.

"You don't want me to."

"Lord Dilandu, I'm quite sure a do."

He drowned out the sound of her voice, instead concentrating on the thudding of his own heart. He wasn't supposed to listen to it. They _told _him not to listen. _They told him._

His teeth closed around the smooth skin of her earlobe. He pulled and she gasped; Dilandu smirked, confident. He pushed and she went rigid. His colorless lips pulled back in a snarl. Why wasn't she responding like she was supposed to?!

"Lord Dilandu." Something hissed at his ear but he ignored it

"I know you what this, Hitomi," His voice a husky snarl. He grabbed one of her slender hands and let her feel the growing hardness. "You need this. I'll let you have it. If you do well this time, I'll give it to you."

"Lord Dilandu!" The hiss came again from the shadows. "Someone comes."

His fingers tightened around Hitomi's arm like a vice, his eyes glowing as he tried to locate the source of the sound.

"Naria?" Hitomi's voice…a whisper.

"Lady Hitomi, Lord Dilandu?" That damnable, hated voice.

She tried to pull away from him again at this sudden intrusion. He let his hand fall from her arm, but his other arm loosely around her waist.

"Allen Schezar." Out of the corner his eye, Dilandu saw Hitomi rub at her neck and turn towards the door, her face flushed. "What do you want?" A small hiss of pain escaped him when she pinched the top of his hand and stepped away from him completely.

"I apologize, but I have merely come to remind you that dinner will be soon, and that you should get ready."

He snorted. "Is this what you have been degraded to Sir Allen? Has the Knights Caeli really fallen so low that they need to perform the duties of a common servant?" His lips curled when he noticed the way the fair-haired knight's gloved hand clenched into a tight fist. "We will come when we're ready. Hitomi—"

His words were rather abruptly cut off when the young woman disappeared behind the door that abruptly slammed shut.

* * *

Eriya winced when Hitomi slammed the door harshly as the ambassador entered her private room. The woman's face was a fine scarlet, but she couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or something else. Eriya's spinel-hued eyes narrowed when she watched how the young ambassador took deep, shuddering breathes that nearly wracked her entire frame. The Gold tigre remained hidden in the corner, silent as Hitomi hissed out a barrage of her curses, her hands shaking as she reached for a crimson dinner gown.

Hitomi, the sole survivor of the Veshrane royal line, was the only human that both she and her sister could say that they trust whole heartedly. Like with Lord Folken, they would trust the woman with their lives, and that trust was not an easy thing for any human to obtain.

Eriya has always wondered just what it was that made them trust the former princess so. Maybe it was the similarity of their situations. Much in the same manner, Hitomi had her entire life ripped from her to be replaced with torture, stone, and steel. They had both been wary of her at first, when Lord Folken sent her to train under them, but they had trusted his judgment. That wariness had changed to respect when they saw her skill with a blade, and somewhere along the way it had developed into friendship and trust.

It was one of her greatest regrets that Emperor Dornkirk kept them away from Zaibach so often with the endless missions. Dilandu was the only person that Hitomi ever came in contact that was less then five cycles older then her.

Eriya didn't know the silver-haired leader of the elite Dragon Slayers, but what she did know was enough for her to be thankful that her contact with the man was kept to a minimum.

"Hitomi." She had kept her voice soft. The girl was already uneasy. That was particularly obvious when the caramel haired woman had cast an uneasy glance towards her door when she heard Dilandu enter the receiving room.

The softness was not enough—it wasn't exactly her fault that her voice was so rough—and Hitomi jumped regardless. Her eyes were wild as they roved the source of the intrusion and Eriya could only shake her head at the relief that visibly flowed into the human when she stepped forward.

"You should no better then to enter a room so carelessly, Hitomi. What if I had been an assassin?"

"Eriya." Hitomi shook her head and turned her attention to her dressing table. "After the day I just had an assassin would be almost welcome."

She arched one delicate, amber-gold eyebrow at that remark."That bad?"

Hitomi thrust her hands up in the air. "I remembered how arrogant Allen was, but I did not expect that to spread to every single man I've come across!"

"They treat you like an object?"

Hitomi shook her head. "Worse. The man I came across treated me like I needed to be protected, and then he had the nerve to call me a fool!" She paused. "There was this one man who attacked me earlier," her lips curled into a vicious smile, "but I took care of him." She frowned as she fumbled with the buttons at the back of the dress she wore. "Eriya, can you help me with this dress? Dilandu and I are having dinner with the royal family soon."

Eriya smoothed the silver material of her bodysuit before stepping forward to help. She tried sliding the loop over the tiny buttons and nearly snarled at the way her fingers kept on fumbling. Damn things were not made for people with claws!

"You can go ahead and shred it." Hitomi watched her in the mirror, smiling at Eriya's frustration. "I hate Asturian dresses—too damn confining."

"Have you made contact yet?" The amber-gold tigre slit the thin fabric with her claws. Hitomi stepped out of the mutilated material and pulled down the zipper for her crimson dress of silk and velvet.

"Just earlier today. The princess kept on avoiding me, so it has been a bit difficult. At least at first."

"How was contact made?"

The ambassador paused as she worked her arms through the sleeves. "Actually, it was made when she nearly fell out of a tree." She laughed at Eriya's sudden stare. "I think this will be a lot easier then we originally thought, Eriya. The Princess Millerna…she…we aren't so different."

"Does Dilandu know?"

"He saw me come back from the bazaar earlier with her, but nothing beyond that."

"I heard Allen Schezar might be a problem."

"Annoyance would be more appropriate." Hitomi snorted. "I would appreciate it if you would convey to _Lord_ Dilandu that the knight is not a problem. Damned fool."

"Dilandu or the knight?"

"Does it really matter?"

"I suppose not." Eriya stepped back and watched as the girl removed the golden hair sticks from her dark caramel locks. She ran a brush through the long strands before deftly pinning it high on her head. Hitomi seemed to hesitate about something for a moment before shaking her head. "Hitomi?"

"It's nothing. Now what did I do with that brooch?"

Although she knew Hitomi would never dare to do such a thing, Eriya knew a dismissal when she heard one. She studied her friend for a moment. Her instincts were screaming at her…there was something that Hitomi wasn't telling her. Her slender tail twitched in irritation.

"Let me know if you need any help, Hitomi." They both knew she wasn't talking about the brooch. "If you need someone to talk to…"

A look of uncertainty briefly flashed through the other woman's emerald eyes, but before Eriya could ponder a reason for it the familiar, carefully neutral mask slid over Hitomi's face. The sternness in those eyes and the firm tilt of her jaw was a clear sign as anything that she would get no more out of the human.

"It's nothing, Eriya."

"Very well. Naria and I will stop by later tonight, after we do some sweeps around the castle. We need to meet with you and Slayers before we make our next move."

Hitomi made no response that she heard her, and Eriya left the room. Her eyes furrowed as she wondered what could possibly be bothering the former princess.


	17. Stay Away

Sorry for the shortness and the delayed update. Didn't have internet access and real life got in the way for a bit. Enjoy!

* * *

Part XVII

"Stay Away"

* * *

Dinner had been a rather uncomfortable affair.

It was probably one of the worst situations possible. Although King Aston had been delighted to learn that not only had his daughter overcome her great reluctance to meet with Zaibach's ambassadors, but that she had also personally introduced Hitomi to Asturia's future king he had been less then pleased with the fact that all of this had been achieved by the most juvenile manner possible. The princess was in a sulky mood because of it, and Hitomi very much doubted that Millerna would have said anything unless prompted if she hadn't been there to coax conversation out of her new found friend.

Hitomi was rather grateful that she had been seated next to the princess and opposite of Dryden. She had headed towards the dining hall as soon as Dilandu had disappeared into his own room to change. Allen had been waiting outside of the door for her, and she was more then happy to accept his arm as escort.

She still didn't know what to make of the way Dilandu was acting.

Her skin still tingled in that uncomfortable manner that she was rather reluctant to acknowledge. _So that is lust. _The emotion that she knew very little about, even though she had heard constant talk about it. She hated the way her stomach flipped as she recalled the sensation of the wet tongue tracing the shell of her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

She had noticed the queer glitter in his eyes all though dinner. Her whole body had been rigid as she followed the servant to her seat. She had felt more then a little light headed as she waited for the empty seats across from her and Millerna to fill. It had been a mercy that Dilandu had been late to dinner—it was the only reason why she had been saved from having to sit across from him.

Hitomi didn't know what she would have down if she had to endure that same glittering that darkened those crimson eyes to almost a blood ruby while she ate. She had been aware of his gaze on her throughout the entire meal, but the inquiries of both the king and his counselor, Lord Meiden, had distracted her sufficiently enough. At the very least it had been enough to help her ignore Dilandu enough so that she could strike up a conversation with Millerna.

Conversation with the princess had been rather on the dull side. All of her answers were precise and controlled. It was only when Dryden had addressed her that Millerna allowed any sort of emotion to filter into her voice.

Hitomi understood the annoyance and the way that the princess only gave the answers that were expected. From the slight twitch of King Aston's brow, the ambassador knew that he was well aware that it was all an act and was not too pleased.

The tension had caused the food to lose its taste. Only Lord Meiden and his son seemed to be blissfully ignorant of everything. _Although… _Thinking back to the uneasy look on the merchant's face when the king had spoken in a particularly harsh manner towards his daughter,_ Dryden probably wasn't as ignorant as he pretended to be_.

She leaned against the banister of the balcony that overlooked the gardens. King Aston had requested her presence in his library for a private talk afterwards. It had surprised her when he said that Dilandu's presence was unneeded, but the moment Aston had taken a seat behind his desk and the door had closed he had attacked with an onslaught of question. They had all centered on his daughter, and she understood his concern. Even if it had her hands clenching into fists as if it was a personal insult she understood. After all she remembered all of the times when her mother had fretted over any minor insult she might have inflicted on the dignitaries that visited the islands—no matter how slight. He was afraid that something in Millerna's earlier actions might have offended her. So Hitomi had answered his questions—sticking to the story that Millerna had fabricated earlier for Dryden's benefit—with a smile and reassured the balding monarch that she had a lovely time with his favored daughter.

She had been so pleased to find that no escort, not even the hidden presences of Naria and Eriya, awaited her when she left the royal library that she had decided to take advantage of the sudden freedom. It wasn't long before she found herself walking under the starlight on the balcony that was raised only a few feet above the expansive gardens. She had the sudden urge to remove the silk slippers that encased her feet and walk barefoot on the well-manicured grass. The air has heady with the scent of wet, fresh cut grass and the special night blooming flowers that bordered the outer garden paths.

Closing her eyes Hitomi welcomed the cool breeze, even as it raised goose bumps on her bare shoulders, and tilted her head back. Her forehead creased as her thoughts wandered back to dinner, when the servants had removed the dishes from the main meal or roasted duck to replace it with the desserts. Lord Meiden had been rather persistent as he talked to her, wanting to know how she enjoyed the city and how it compared to Zaibach. It had taken great effort to bite her lip and give the man non-committal answers. Something about his interest just didn't seem right.

The way he had approached her afterwards certainly had done nothing to settle that feeling of wrongness…

_"Lady Hitomi."_

_Hitomi looked up from the glass of vino that she had been considering. For some reason she had the urge to drink a little more then usual. She was surprised to see the elder Fassa standing next to her chair. She pushed back her uneasiness at his sudden proximity, smiling politely. "Yes, Lord Meiden?"_

_He had grasped her hand then, and it was only the practice that she had experienced when in the presence of Emperor Dornkirk that had prevented her from re-coiling from the clammy feeling of his skin._

_"It was a pleasure meeting you this evening." He brushed her knuckles with his lips and her fingers twitched at the way his beard tickled her skin. "I hope to see more of you in the future."_

It was amazing how the father could be nothing like his suave, handsome son.

"Why are men so troublesome?" She murmured to herself as she stretched her arms. Opening her eyes, Hitomi watched the dark cloud lazily drift to cover the thin moon crescent in a black veil.

"Lady Hitomi?"

So much for freedom.

Those words from that voice seemed to becoming a regular occurrence. "Sir Allen." She didn't bother to look at him. "I suppose you have come to take me back?"

"Lord Dilandu did send me to retrieve you." There was a careful, almost hesitant, manner about his voice that had her looking at him in curiosity.

"But that isn't why you are here?"

"I am worried about you, Hitomi."

The lack of formality as he stepped next to her surprised her. Unsure how to respond she just watched him out of the corner of her eye.

"It is no longer safe for you where you are."

A humorless laugh escaped her at that remark. She could see where this was heading. Hitomi had been expecting this conversation at some point. She was just surprised that it didn't happen sooner.

"Sir Allen, there is no place in all of Gaea that I will be safe so long as Dornkirk rules and Zaibach continues to invade." She leaned against the rail of the balcony, her expression bitter. "Especially as long as Dilandu continues to breath."

"I can help you—"

"Don't get involved, Allen." His crystal blue eyes widened in surprise at the harshness in her voice as she cut him off. "Your help is the last thing I need."

"But Princess—"

"Silence." She crossed her arms. Was he really foolish enough to assume that she would agree to his help so easily? If she had any intention on coming to him for help she would have done so much earlier. She didn't need it. Was he really so arrogant to assume that he could offer his assistance and that she would accept? "I told you to stop calling me that."

"Lady Hitomi. I can understand your reluctance—"

"I doubt that."

"—but if you are to escape you will need help. It may have been a small matter for you to go to His Majesty for asylum with only Dalet here, but now that Dilandu has arrived that is no longer possible. Now that there are two Dragon Slayers here you can not be free of Zaibach without some assistance."

Hitomi just continued to glare at the knight stonily.

"My comrades want to help you. They know of your situation. The King of Fanelia leads them and wants to see you free."

"Now you want to help me." Her voice was soft, and for a moment she was unsure who she was talking to. Then she raised her green eyes as she turned to observe Asturia's most valiant knight. One could easily see his strength just in his posture. With his perfect feature and his perfect hair it was not difficult to see why he had so many admirers. The way his hand rested on the hilt of his sword, suggested the ease with which he was familiar with the weapon. If she allowed him to, it would be so easy for him to free her.

"My lady?"

She turned to face him fully, as the bitterness and resentment that had been festering inside her for the past six months reached its peak. Her skin pinkened at the familiar prick of tears, but she didn't let her embarrassment stop her.

"What makes you think I want your help, Sir Allen? You and your _comrades_," she spat the word out as if it were something vile, "where were you when Dilandu attacked and slaughtered my people simply because I refused to submit? Where was Fanelia's king when that bastard forced that vile drink down my throat? Where were you when I was locked up in a cold tower with only a blanket to keep me warm when the sorcerer's tonic forced me to have vision upon vision?" A tear slid down her cheek, and she jerked her head out of the way when saw the knight reach up to brush it away. "Hardly a day goes by when I am not in pain. The visions won't stop and there is nothing I can do for the damn pain."

"That's why we want to—"

"To help?" Hitomi wondered if she would ever find a cure for the bitterness and resentment that festered in her soul. It was the source of everything that kept her going, but… _Goddess, I'm so tired of everything. _"What don't you understand? I don't want your help. I spent six months in that hell hole. I refuse to let you make all of my suffering useless by helping me!"

"Lady Hitomi."

"Listen to me _Sir Allen_." She grabbed a long lock of his fair hair and tugged at it painfully. The knight winced slightly at the motion, but surprised her with the sudden resolution she saw on his face. He was _not_ going to coerce her into obeying him. "I do not need the help of the King of Fanelia. You can bind and gag me and I still will not listen. Over two months ago the Strategos of Zaibach saw that there was more to me than just my visions. While your comrades were off doing nothing but worrying about me—worrying, yet taking no action— the Strategos had the emperor cultivate me into a hidden weapon. I trained under the Tigre Assassins that serve Dornkirk. I spent a month learning how to perfect a kill. When I say that I don't need your help, I mean it." She released his hair and stepped back. "Don't interfere, Sir Allen, or you will regret it."

Turning, Hitomi headed down the stairs of the balcony that led to the gardens. She slipped off the silk slippers before stepping off the gravel path. The dewy blades of grass felt cool against her ankles and she relished the feeling as she walked. She didn't bother to look back to see if he was following her. If he tried to send her back to Dilandu she would show him what she had learned under Naria and Eriya. She knew he wouldn't dare, if he wanted her to truly believe that he wanted to help her, but she rather liked the thought of showing him that she wasn't as weak as he thought.

Pushing back a stray strand of dark caramel hair she tilted her head to the side and listened for the tell tale crunch of gravel under a heavy boot. When no sounds were forth coming she continued to walk deeper through the gardens, closer to the trees and hedges that could hide even a tall man from view. _A perfect place for a late night rendezvous._

Allen and his damnable interference had made her remember. Now she had to deal with memories that made her twitch and gasp. She needed to forget and there was only one way that she had ever been able to do that.

Hitomi stopped at the pond where she had first met Millerna and waited. Naria would be passing by here soon. The platinum haired assassin would be more then happy to help provide her with that escape that she so desperately needed.


	18. Overwhelming Memories

This chapter is dedicated to Suils Saifir. Happy Birthday, Sulsie-chan! Sorry I'm almost a week late! Work on Okaerinasai! It's getting good.

Warning: Another completely unedited chapter. One of these days I will go back and edit these chapters. Promise!

* * *

Part XVIII

Painful Memories: Tale of Old

* * *

"Are you ready, Hitomi?" Naria's platinum hair gleamed in the faint moonlight.

"How am I going to explain the dress, Naria?" Hitomi hefted the large dagger in her hand, testing it's weight. The long skirt and sleeves of her dinner gown were discarded carelessly a few feet away, the material jagged from where she had split it with the blade.

"Dilandu has some business to attend to down at the docks. He's going to hunt down the Fanelian heir. It seems that the brat is staying here."

"With Lord Dryden?"

The puzzled expression on the elder twin's face was enough for Hitomi to know that Dilandu had revealed no information to the twins about Millerna's fiance. She wondered if Dragon Slayer had talked to the two tigre woman like he was supposed to. If he had then…was it possible that he was still testing her? How much information did he have about the Fanelians here?

"Lord Dryden is the son of the Asturian's king favored advisor and Princess Millerna's fiance." For a moment she wondered if she should tell Naria about the tigre girl she met, even if the girl—_wasn't Merle her name?_—couldn't stand her for some reason. Although the two sisters never said anything, Hitomi knew and understood that they desperately wanted to find more of their dwindling clan.

So why shouldn't she tell them about the girl she found with candy red hair?

If it wasn't for that feeling of unease that had lodge in her gut, she wouldn't have hesitated. With Naria and Eriya it was so easy to forget that she was nothing more then a prisoner, a puppet. Like with Millerna, she always had a difficult time censuring herself; even though they were friends it didn't change the fact that when the time came the two sisters would hate her. They would do everything in their power to keep her under Zaibach's leash. She pushed back that uneasy thought. At the very least she couldn't let them know about Van and how he had plagued her dreams and visions ever since the first time she was given the tonic.

"Hitomi? Are you even listening to me?"

The caremel haired human shook her head, "Sorry, Naria. I have a lot to think about."

"Not just the assignment, right?" Naria stretched her arms behind her back until it cracked comfortably. "Dilandu has been getting more persistent, hasn't he."

Hitomi narrowed her green eyes at the blade she held in front of her. "I don't understand where it came from. He hates me, has hated me for the past two months. Why is he suddenly saying that he wants me? It just doesn't make sense!"

Placing her hand on her hips the silver furred tigre, leaned against the tree as she watched Hitomi test the long dagger with a few practice strikes against an unsuspecting tree. "Let me tell you a story, Hitomi. It has been passed from mother to daughter among my tribe for generations. It's a story from our ancestors from a time after they left the Mystic Moon."

"I need to fight Naria."

"It can wait. Sit down for a moment."

She knew that the look on her face was not pleased, but Hitomi crossed her legs as she sat down on the wet grass, ignoring the way it seeped through the material of her skirt. She sheathed the dagger in the soft ground with a near silent 'thunk'.

"They say that there are a strange type of humans that exist on the Mystic Moon. They have the traits of animals, curses of the gods. They live in secrecy, abide by their own set of rules, and feed on normal humans when the need arises. One of these strange humans is said to be cursed by one who went by the name of Cain. Myth gave them the form of bats, and like bats these humans have elongated fangs for the sole purpose of consuming the blood of their victims. They can even turn the humans into one of their kind.

The original name for these humans was lost over the years, but we believe that they are called vampyres. To combat the abomination of Cains, a group of frail, blackened men ingrained the strength and power of demons into the body of one girl. This girl fought and killed the vampyres and the other cursed ones, and upon her death her power was inherited by a Chosen One. She was called the Slayer.

Legend has it that one Slayer arose and she desecrated all of the traditions of her calling. She fell in love with a vampyre that had been cursed with a soul. She sacrificed herself to save those close to her, and was resurrected. They say that her resurrection pulled her from a place of light and goodness. It was the deeds of well-meaning fools that couldn't comprehend the magiks that they harnessed. The Slayer followed down a dark path that led into the arms of a man she detested before the world's peril guided her back to her calling."

"The arms of a man she detested?" Hitomi was quite certain that she didn't deteste Dilandu, even though she had every reason to. Rather she hated the strange feeling that constantly twisted in her gut whenever she saw the was his silver hair traced the edges of his chiseled jaw. She hated the way her hair rose when she witnessed the awful gleam that darkened his crimson eyes whenever he stepped off a battlefield. That he seemed to enjoy the way the blood of his enemies stained his skin scared her.

But she couldn't honestly say she hated him.

_"Lord Dilandu?" Hitomi tried to burry her head deeper into the crook of her arms and hide from the raspy voice that grated against her ears. She had to bite the inside of her lip to stop the whimper of pain that was threatening to escape. Even the slight brush of her hair against her back caused the shredded flesh to throb with agony. She hated the way she wanted to do nothing more then curl into a ball and weep, but the leather bonds around her waist and ankles kept her naked body tethered to the steel table. By the Goddess, if she ever escaped and came across the man that did this to her on a battlefield…_

_"What is the meaning of this?"_

_She cringed at the underlying menace that laced Dilandu's voice. _

_"The emperor has charged us with discovering the most proficients means of extracting the visions from this subject. Previous tests have shown that subjects respond well to pain."_

_"Damn Sorcerer." His voice was soft, and she could barely pick it out through the haze of pain that blackened her vision. _

_Hitomi raised her head to try to look at the two speakers but pain screamed down her back that had her gasping as tears slid down her cheek. Then there was a pressure on the back of her neck, and she recalled the final bond that they had placed on her when she had tried to twist away from the whip and the flame that they had set upon her skin. _

_"So this is why Folken sent me down here." When he spoke a second time it was louder, and she let her cheek rest against the cool table as she concentrated on his voice. It didn't grate on her nerves like the voice of the other man—the Sorcerer as Dilandu had called him—it was almost soothing. It pratically oozed with a smug arrogance that she thought fit him rather well. There was also some underlying emotion in it, and it irritated her that she didn't recognize it. After all the ability to read ever nuance in a man's voice was one of the singular most important defences a woman could have._

_Goddess, she hated being defensless._

_Then there was a hand along her back that had her screaming, despite the fact that her throat was beyond raw, followed by a painful prick as a needle was inserted into one of the open gashes._

_She gasped, cried, and screamed. Her entire body trembled with the force of the pain. Then the visions hit her and she lost the tenious hold that she had on a reality._

_Vision after vision invaded her mind, but none of them were of the handsome, dark haired angel that filled her with such warmth. Pain, blood, the smell of explosive powder, the screech of the grinding gears of the guymelef, a dragon's scream. All of it bombarded her mind as she screamed and writhed, straining against the bonds that held her in place. _

_Distantly she was aware of another scream joining her own, followed by the sound of a wet squelching. Hitomi was too far from the edge of reality to discern if it was a vision or not. Only when the pain had dimmed slightly and she felt a cool hand on her forehead did she open her eyes and look up. All she could see was a dark, blurry figure with two pinpricks of crimson that she was almost positive were eyes. Then even that faded until her world narrowed to agony. _

"—well, the story ends with the two of them having sex rough enough to bring down an entire building."

Hitomi blinked once, twice. She had to have missed something important. _How does a relationship with a man a woman hates end with rough sex?_

Naria laughed at the dumbfound expression that Hitomi was sure was on her face. "The morale of this story, and it's a lesson that every female in my tribe learned, is that men aren't the only ones who go searching for casual sex. If Dilandu's advanced are unwelcome and unwanted then between the two of us, Eriya and I can find some way to keep him from spending too much private time. Judge your feelings well. If you do feel something you should go with it. It's better to feel something then nothing at all."

"Thanks for the advice." Hitomi scowled as she stood up. _That was oh, so helpful. _"Now are we going to spar or did I just ruin a perfectly good dress for no reason?" She slid into an offensive stance, holding the dagger out almost carelessly.

A feral grin split the other woman's lips, revealing the tips of pointed fangs. Her answer was to move into a crouching stance of her own. Green eyes met dark indigo and they stood silent and still. A breeze interupted the stillness that permeated the glade. Muscles tense Hitomi waited; only a fool would be the first to strike against one of the infamous Tigre Assassins.

* * *

Ok, I am fully expecting flames for the huge Buffy reference. I just couldn't resist and I have gotten some questions regarding the nature of the possible Hitomi/Dilandu. This is a basic summary of what their relationship may be. I'm still not sure how or if it is going to happen. The next chapter is a continuation of this once so it will probably be on the short side. I will try to do a double update tomorrow but no promises.

Thanks to Lil' Dinky, mysisterisasquijum, thepinkmartini, Tem, & Suils Saifir.

Remember, reviews feed the muses!

Matte ne!


	19. Exorcising The Pain

Ugh, had difficulties with this one when I was writinng the flashback scenes. Enjoy.

* * *

Part XIX

Painful Memories: Exorcising the Pain

* * *

Hitomi danced back, meeting Naria's dagger with the borrowed blade. She could feel the ringing of metal against metal vibrate all the way down to her bones. Pivoting on her foot, she dodged the vicious downward strike. She frowned at the sound of ripping material. She glanced down, surprised to see a hole gapping her dress by her waist.

"What's wrong, Hitomi? Has fighting nothing but men made you rusty?"

"So it appears."

* * *

_Her back still throbbed from the lash marks and the burns they had given her nearly a fortnight ago. Infection made the wounds tender. The constant chill that permeated the tower dungeon was welcome with the way it numbed her skin. Hitomi's head pulsed in that constant agonizing way that made the hours crawl by. It made the pain of the harsh cotton brushing against her wounds seem dull. She glared at the group of black robed men that stood in front of her. Her throat still burned from the after effect of the damnable tonic. _

_"Go to hell." She rasped, her vision wavering dangerously._

* * *

She had forgotten about the inborn speed that was a natural gift of the tigres. She gripped her left wrist with her free hand, trying to put more strength behind her parries. Naria suddenly leapt back, putting several feet between the two of them.

"Is this it?" She called mockingly. "Is this all you are?"

An animalistic snarl escaped Hitomi's throat as she rushed her opponent, marshaling all of her energies into moving faster. She just needed to move faster. Her green eyes narrowed when she saw the boredom that was evident on Naria's face.

Then a pain throbbed at the base of her vision and her field of vision seemed to sharpen.

* * *

_She brought her knee up, putting as much strength behind the move as she was capable of in such a weakened state. A grim satisfaction filled her when she felt it connect hard with the soft, bulging organ; the man's howl of pain caused her lips to pull up in a smirk._

_Even though she was nearly gasping for breath as he hit the floor with a thud, it was worth it._

_"God damn, bitch!"_

_Then a hand was on her head, meaty fingers forcing her mouth open as more of the burning liquid was forced down her throat. Hitomi gasped and choked, tears steaming down her cheeks. Goddess! It felt as if the very lining of her throat was being burned away._

_Then there was more pain at her back, hot and sharp as it spread down her calves to the very balls of her feet._

_Hitomi writhed and shook, trying to find some measure of release from the pain. In desperation she clung to the visions that bombarded her mind._

**_She saw herself, standing on a narrow strip of land as something hot, red, and gold flowed around her. The heat was nearly unbearable, she could feel sweat dripping down the back of her neck. Then she felt something cool—like a hand— on her bare shoulder, and something soft and white brushed against her skin._**

_Feathers**, she realized as they rolled in lazy curls through the stifling heat. Then a warm puff of air brushed against her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.**_

**_"Don't worry." The distinctly masculine voice was so very soothing. "We will face this together. I won't leave you to face this by yourself."_**

_Her back arched, as the crunch of bone and the pain that followed jolted her away from the stifling vision that had brought her a small measure of peace. She turned her head, the very muscles of her body feeling limp and languid to stare at wrists. Her tear rolled down the bridge of her nose to fall silently on the dirty sheet that covered her small pallet. Something dark and rough—a metal of some sort—was rising out of her skin. Hitomi could only stare, not quite understanding why her blood was staining those sheets._

* * *

That annoying, languid feminine part of her that was becoming more and more vocal as of late wanted nothing more then to curl and whimper at the insistent throbbing that seemed to vibrate along her very skull. Hitomi grit her teeth, concentrating on the dagger in her hands. She wasn't too surprised that the pain had returned already. What did surprise her was that the effect of the medicine had lasted as long as it did.

She really needed to thank Millerna for that.

"Where are you looking, Hitomi?!"

Hitomi stepped to the side and spun around, barely bringing her weapon down in time to block the attack. She bent her legs as she stumbled back, waiting for the moment that her foot hit the ground to rebound and spring forward. Reaching up she grabbed a sheathed hair dagger from her bun, ignoring how a group of locks tumbled down her back. She brought the blade she borrowed from Naria down against the tigre's weapon, while using the small, sheathed hair dagger to jab at Naria's face.

"At you Naria!"

They met each other, attack for attack. It always disturbed Hitomi how her headaches always seemed to focus her whenever she faced against any of the tigre twins. The stranger thing was that it was only ever when she was against those two. She didn't question it; after all she needed ever advantage when fighting against either of them.

Their daggers rang in the darkness of the night, the breathing of both fighters heavy as each tried to find a way to get inside the other's range and break through the defense.

In the end it was Hitomi who lost. Despite the way her head pains centered her focus, her mind kept wandering remembering things that were better off forgot. Then she heard the heavy sounds of the footsteps of the palace guard and she nearly forgot where she was and what she was doing. Instinct took over, and a rare panic gripped her. She couldn't be seen by the guards it would just raise too many questions.

Naria took advantage of that, and pushed Hitomi's shoulder with her free hand, sending the other woman tumbling to the ground. Hitomi's head jarred against the ground, causing the ambassador to momentarily see stars. Something plunged deep in the ground next to her head, and she had to blink several times before she was able to turn her head to see what it was.

The clawed hand of the platinum-haired tigre assassin was plunged wrist deep into the ground.

* * *

_"Stop." It was only with a great effort that Hitomi was able to force her eyes open at the sound of that new voice. Her limbs felt weak, useless, and she could barely keep her eyes open long enough to get a decent look at the new comer._

_His skin was tanned, a rather stark contrast to the sickly pallor of his comrades. His hair, a strange dark blue, was spiky and neatly molded against his skull. There was something in his dark eyes; it almost looked like kindness, which surprised her. Painted underneath his left eye was a purple teardrop. More of the color highlighted the corner of his eyes. Like the others he wore the black cloak that signified him as one of Dornkirk's horrible Sorcerers._

_She hated him instantly._

_He stepped close to her pallet. His footsteps were near silent, his cloak only rustling in the slightest with his movement. She stared at him for a moment before letting her eyes drifting shut._

_Darkness edged on the corner of her conscious, but she stubbornly fought it, curious as to whom this man was._

_"Strategos Folken." From the pained gasp of the voice it was most likely the Sorcerer that she had kneed earlier. "Your presence isn't required here."_

_"Ah, but it is. I don't believe Emperor Dornkirk would be pleased if he learned of the manner that you are treating this little princess." Hitomi cringed away from the hand that suddenly pressed against her forehead._

_"The visions that your tonic produces are less and less frequent. We have been forced to find an alternative means."_

_"Alternative, yes, but torture?"_

_"It has proved to be a most effective manner on past subjects."_

_"Ah, but how many of our past subjects have been a princess of Veshrane that is gifted with the Sight?"_

* * *

"You," Naria's breath came out in heaving shudders as she withdrew her hand from where it had buried deep into the ground next to Hitomi's face. She grimaced as she noticed the dirt that was buried deep beneath her claws, "were distracted. What have we told you about using us to run away?"

Emerald eyes watched as the Silver tigre brushed the pad of her finger against Hitomi's cheeks. She blinked at the slight scarlet that stained the fine silvery fur.

"You got me?"

"This is why you have to concentrate when you fight us, Hitomi. A moment's distraction is all that it takes." Naria stood up and strapped the discarded blade to her thigh.

"Point proven." She grasped the offered hand as she hauled herself up, breathing just as heavily as her comrade. Stepping over by the pond Hitomi bent down to pick up the shredded pieces of fabric, her brow drawn as she recalled her earlier conversation with Allen.

Really, Fanelia's king had to either be some sort of fool or have a very strong queen to keep his heir with him in a foreign country that was an ally of their enemy.

* * *

Thank you every one for all of your wonderful reviews. I know these past two chapters may have been on the dull side and dragged a bit, but things should start moving next chapter.

"God creates dinosaur, god destroys dinosaur. God creates man, man creates dinosaur, man destroys god."

"Dinosaur eats man. Woman inherits the earth."

-- Jurassic Park


	20. The Final Setting

The King's Reluctant Lover has had over 100 review, Major thanks to Suils Saifir for being the 100th reviewer!

* * *

Part XX

The Final Setting: A Proposition & Liquid Poison

* * *

"Princess Millerna?"

Millerna nearly jumped from her window seat at the voice that interrupted her. She closed her book shut with a snap, and tried to discretely hide the cover of the medical book that she had been reading. The princess had to bite the inside of her cheek to fight the rising blush.

"Allen." Even if it was just him, she wasn't certain that she could trust him not to relay that she was once again trying to resume her studies to her father or sister. "What brings you here so early?"

The way the knight's crystal blue eyes strayed to part of the cover that her hand hid from view had her heart pounding, but she kept her lips pressed firmly together and she never looked away from him. The way that he formally bowed before stepping over the threshold and into her receiving room had her arching an eyebrow in surprise. He had never showed such formality when in private with her before.

Millerna stood up, using her skirts to hide the way she stuffed the book under one of the large pillows that cushioned the window seat.

"Is something wrong?" There was none of the usual light humor in the knight's eyes. "Allen?"

Allen Schezar, her handsome erstwhile lover, got down on his knees and bowed his head. He withdrew his sword and placed it on the ground next to him. Millerna straightened, more then a little alarmed at the sudden display.

"Please, Your Majesty, Princess Millerna…I request your aid in a most serious manner that has only recently been brought to my attention."

"Allen." She stepped forward and kneeled down next to him. "What is it?"

"IF I thought I could achieve this through my own means then I would have done so, but she has refused—"

"She?" Why couldn't she stop the jealousy that stabbed at her heart?

"She is in great danger, and I think that you are the only one that can help her. Please save her, please help the heir to the Veshranean Isles."

"Veshrane," Millerna stood up suddenly, her sapphire eyes wide as she stepped back. "But that is Zaibach territory. The royal family no longer rules there."

"I know, Princess, and I can't possibly explain everything well enough to fill your curiosity. I need you to trust me, and do what you can. I need you to use your power to aid and protect her."

"Allen, you're scaring me."

"Please Millerna." His gloved fingers latched onto the hem of her skirt. Then he raised his head and she was shocked to see the guilt that wracked those startling crystal orbs that she loved so much. "Please protect the princess. I should have helped her, should have done something to stop the invasion, but I couldn't; and she will not accept the help of Fanelia."

The golden haired princess took a deep breath and took another step back. Where was this all coming from? Why…what was Allen blaming himself for? "Who is this princess? If I was to help her how would I find her?" Although if she was quite honest with herself, Millerna wasn't sure if she even wanted to.

"You already know her, Millerna. She is Hitomi, the Zaibach ambassador, Hitomi Kanzaki."

* * *

Hitomi couldn't help the yawn that cracked her jaw. She blinked away weary tears and stared blankly at a spot on the wall. She had one of the cashmere throws wrapped tightly around her as she tried to berate herself enough to wake up. If she wasn't able to manage to make some sound besides a grunt when Dilandu woke up…

Well, she really didn't want to think about it.

_Don't see why I have to get up so damn early anyways. Millerna probably isn't up yet and I doubt that she will be eager to see her fiancé so soon._

Hitomi rubbed the silky tassels that the decorated the edge of the throw blanket. She frowned when she saw the clumps that were tangled together in an impossible knot and immediately set to work on them, trying to find the source of the individual strands with her slender fingers.

She raised her eyes when there was the click as the latch that kept the bay windows closed was flipped and watched Naria and Eriya slip inside. The soft, white suede of their silver lined sarongs peaked out from under the cloaks that they used when walking around the town.

"I still don't understand why I'm the one who _has _to stay completely covered."

"Yes, because silver hair--"

"Platinum." Naria flicked at one of her black tipped locks. "This is too dark to be silver."

"Fine—because after all platinum hair is such a common color." Eriya flipped back an amber gold lock that had strayed over her eyes. "Dilandu is one of those rare exceptions." She added when her sister opened her mouth to protest.

The door to Dilandu's room suddenly burst open, the door slamming against the wall, but neither of the twins reacted. They merely looked over at him, their expressions clearly bored. Hitomi's hands twitched a bit when she heard the sound of his footsteps, but kept her eyes trained on the tangled fringe.

She was trying very hard not to think about the story Naria had told her last night. She really wasn't sure what it meant anyway. Did that mean it was okay to accept Dilandu's advances even though she couldn't stand him?

Would it really be all right to respond to the tingles that crawled up her skin whenever he touched her, even when the touch was suppose to be in a casual manner?

Her fingers stopped moving and she stared at the fringe, not really seeing it. She went completely still when he stopped in front of her.

Goddess, when had it started? When did his very presence make her feel so weak?

Resentment welled up, at the familiar languid and revoltingly feminine feeling that filled her. Hitomi paid no attention to the words that were exchanged between Naria and Dilandu before he turned and addressed Eriya. She couldn't bring herself to care enough. She caught the world 'Fanelia' and 'crown prince'. Idly, she wondered how much the presence of Fanelia's king as well as its crown prince would change her mission. Her gut turned to ice at the thought of Dilandu decided that it was no longer necessary to get close to Millerna's fiancé. He wouldn't hesitate to send her back to Zaibach.

Goddess, she didn't know how much longer she would survive if she went back there.

That she was aiding Emperor Dornkirk, day after day, was a constant source of anguish for her. For each soldier she had killed that day of resistance, so long ago, how many of her people suffered? How many Veshraneans curse her existence as well as the continued expansion of that wretched empire?

It didn't help that the headaches caused by the vision tonic were steadily getting worse. A particularly painful one had attacked her this morning, and if it hadn't been for the vial of medication that the strange doctor had given her she hardly would have been able to get out of bed. Even now, a couple hours well after she had taken it, Hitomi still found herself dealing with those painful twinges.

_"I know you want this, Hitomi,"_

Why did her skin start to tingle just at the mere memory at the seductiveness of his voice as he whispered those words, or the way his breath had puffed against her neck?

_"You need this. I'll let you have it. If you do well this time, I'll give it to you."_

A clink of glass and the sound of liquid being poured shook her out of her thoughts. She looked up to find that Dilandu had put some distance between the two of them and he was over by the grand, wooden table where they were served private meals. The clink of glass against the polished wood was the only sound. She looked around desperate to find Naria and Eriya. After all, the older twin had promised to do what she could to help Hitomi deal with Dilandu.

There was a creak from the main door, and she whirled around to find Naria watching her, the hesitation on her face a clear indication that she was waiting for something. Hitomi knew she needed to speak, but before her lips could form the words the platinum-haired tigre female had disappeared.

"Hitomi."

She turned towards Dilandu, trepidation filled her and her hands clung to the cashmere throw around her shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the familiar, hated, burgundy liquid that swirled in the crystal goblet. _No, no. Goddess, no._

Hitomi stood up on shaky legs. That damnable poison was the last thing that she wanted.

"Lord Dilandu." Her voice caught and she cleared her throat and wet her lips, not noticing the glittering, ruby gaze on her face as she ran her tongue over her dry lips. "Do you really think it is wise for me to take that now? Allen Schezar has been lurking around as of late." She took an unsteady step back. "You know that I can not control my… reactions… when I drink that."

His answering smile was cruel. "You weren't paying attention, where you, Hitomi? Eriya will keep guard to make sure that no one disturbs us, while Naria watches the actions of the princess. We still need you to get us to that Fanelian brat." He picked up the crystal goblet and walked towards her. "You will continue as planned and use the princess to get close to Lord Dryden. Right now he is our only connection to Fanelia's royalty. Even though we have seen him in the city he has proven most difficult to find." Dilandu didn't stop until he was a mere arm's length away. "Last night's hunt proved to be…unsuccessful. If we are to succeed during the engagement celebration then we must obtain more information. As skilled as Folken's pets are you are the best in achieving this." He held out the goblet. "Now drink."

Hitomi grasped the proffered goblet with shaking hands. Damn it! She had sworn! She had told herself that she would fight him, yet now when she had the chance she was still following his orders like a well trained dog. She swallowed thickly as she stared at the burgundy tonic that swirled slightly. She met his darkened ruby stare with her own eyes, painfully aware of how she must look to him.

"I—I can not control them. I can not choose what I see. You have to understand that."

"I do. You will spend today walking through all of Palas. Something there should trigger something useful." He wrapped his hand around her and forced her to bring the tonic to her lips.

Tears pricked her emerald eyes. "I might scream. Even Eriya can't—"

"I will take care of it." That husky voice that made her tingle was back, and suddenly he was much too close.

Dilandu's free arm wrapped around her waist, and she was once again pulled against his well muscled body. Before she could cry it in protest or try to push him away, the cold crystal of the goblet was at her lips, and the dreaded tonic was rushing into her mouth.

She burned. Her lips and the part of her chin where some of the liquid had dribbled down burned. Her throat fell like it was on fire, and she was nearly certain that the tonic was damaging her in some irreparable way. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks now, and her hands clawed, grasping at Dilandu's tunic as she coughed and gasped.

Everything was becoming a blur now and her vision was tilting. The scream that burst out of her was silenced when Dilandu brought his lips hard upon her. She was distantly aware of a clattering sound as the goblet fell from her hands and the sensation of a hand groping her breast. Her mind screamed and Hitomi twisted and clawed, trying desperately to escape those tingling sensations and the pain that scalded her every nerve.

Then pain blossomed at her temples, and she no longer noticed how firmly Dilandu was pressed against her. She took no notice of the hardness pressing heatedly against her thigh. All she was aware of was the pain and the way it made her tremble and scream. Her throat felt so ragged as the sound tried to escape her, but the firm press of Dilandu's lips against her own effetely muffled the sounds of agony.

This time, she couldn't find release even in her visions.

* * *

_A beautiful woman, with dark green hair and a regal face stood before her. Elegant wings sprouted from her back. There was something familiar about those cinnamon eyes. She smiled at Hitomi as she stretched her pristine wings to their full length._

_The sound of something dripping drew Hitomi's attention and she didn't quite understand the tan liquid that was dripping to the stone ground, just below the woman's wrist. _

_Then the woman raised her arm, the movement pushing the billowing sleeves of her dress back and Hitomi's eyes went wide with horror as she watched the skin blister, peel, and melt. The dripping liquid turned crimson as the skin, blood, and muscle melted completely away to reveal white bone. She looked at the woman's face and a horrid screech escaped her when she saw the woman's beautiful hair and eyes melt away until nothing more then a clothed skeleton with featherless wings stared back at her through empty sockets._

_Drip, drip._

_The sound came to her again. Hitomi raised her hands and watched, in horrid fascination, as her own skin melted away her muscle and bone until she no longer had any hands to watch._

* * *

Ok, how many people hate me right now? Remember no matter what happens this is a Van/Hitomi fic!

Sorry for the lack of update yesterday. I've been treating my writing in general and this fic in particular as a job. Hence the reason for my abnormal updates. Of course, because of this I ran out of a bit of steam. It doesn't help that I am hiting a brief road block as I figure out where I need to be.

The reviews really keep my going so there is a high chance of me updating nearly every day unless life gets in the way or I'm not sure where to go with the fic. Just let me know if you like it or hate it. Reviews really make my day.

A huge thank you for the following people for their wonderful reviews:

Suils Saifir  
Inda  
thepinkmartini  
Ro0tin4Kagome  
Tem  
Kahoko  
Lil' Dinky  
mysisterisasquijum  
Amethyst Wings  
Niello  
IrishIndy  
Kathya

Sorry it took so long!

* * *

"Baka neko." -- Yuki

"Kuso nezumi." -- Kyo

-- Furuba

As always reviews are gold. They really get me going when I'm having difficulties finding the energy to write. Of course, since I started volunteering at the hospital it's gotten harder. So many hours, it's like a part time job. Only no paycheck. T.T


	21. A Familiar Vision

Part XXI

A Familiar Vision

* * *

Hitomi handed the necessary coin to the merchant and pulled the floppy, straw hat over her head. Even though she had opted to wear the most casual dress that she owned the hat still looked ridiculous on her. Well, it was like she had much of a choice.

Dilandu had followed her into her room when she had recovered enough from that dreadful vision that she could stand. It had been so humiliating—her cheeks still burned at the memory—to stand there in nothing but her shift as she pulled on her dress. The bastard had even refused to let her pull open the partition for privacy. His continued scrutiny had denied her the chance to take another dose of the pain killers. Even though she had been told that she would only need to take one or two every day that damned tonic had completely countered the relief that the medication provided her.

Of course, today would be an abnormally hot day for Palas. The sun only made the sharp throbbing in her skull even worse. She wanted nothing more then to curl in some cool, shaded spot in some part of the palace grounds and cry, but Dalet had seen to it that she carried out the duty Dilandu had charged her with.

The lieutenant Dragon Slayer had left her shortly after she entered the crowded part of the bazaar, but she had no doubt that he was by the palace gates, just waiting for her to attempt to go back early.

Hitomi had no choice but to wander the streets, her vision wavering dangerously with each step she took, praying that nothing would trigger her Sight. If she was overcome with another one then she could only hope that it wouldn't be as painful as the last one. It worried her that the visions were getting more violent and the head aches that accompanied them were increasing in intensity with the visions that involved death.

She passed the ground stand of Mr. Mole, bowing her head when he nodded to her as he smoked on his pipe.

* * *

_Fear filled every fiber of her being as he pinned her down. She recognized the scraggly features of the jeweler with the crooked tooth but she didn't understand why he was looking down at her with a queer glitter in his eyes. He grabbed at her as she tried to fight him back._

_Hitomi was more then a little annoyed with her vision self when she only feebly pushed back at the old man. "Otou-san, okaa-san!"_

_She knew those words, even if she didn't recognize the language._

_Then Mr. Mole was reaching for a delicate golden chain that hung around her neck. A familiar pink pendant hung from the chain. He had just grasped at the pendant with his long, grubby nails when a bird shrieked _

_"So you've grown tired of petty thievery and resorted to attacking helpless women?"_

_Her brow twitch slightly at the word 'helpless' and the familiar way that it was said even as she started to feel light headed as Mr. Mole rolled off of her._

_"A-Allen." The jeweler's croaky voice was abruptly cut off when the knight's fist connected with his face._

* * *

Her breath came out in great heaving sobs as the stabbing pain continued to ram at her skull. Her hands gripped a brick wall, and she looked around in confusion when it lessened into a throb. Where was she?

She could hear the rushing sound of water, and the area was blissfully dark. Whatever sunlight did filter through the large leafy trees and the towering buildings was blocked by her hat, and Hitomi was very thankful that she had been able to concentrate enough to purchase it.

Wherever she was it was obviously far from the bazaar. She leaned her forehead against the grimy brick, welcoming the way the coldness from the stone seeping into her skin. By the Goddess, it felt so good.

Hobbling forward, she kept her head against the wall as she sank onto a nearby crate. She tensed slightly when the crate creaked in protest, and was careful to make sure that it would hold her weight completely before allowing herself to sag.

It occurred to her how familiar all of this was. After all she had ended up in a very similar place during her first visit to the bazaar when she had escaped from Allen. She would have furrowed her brow as she tried to recall the events if it hadn't been for the rather sudden sharp pulse of pain.

_Goddess, it's getting worse._

She really wished that she could be that lucky. It would be nice if she ran into Van again, and he carried her to an inn to rest. Hitomi clutched at her head. Of course, it was impossible for her to be that lucky—

"Hitomi?"

_Well, I guess I really couldn't call it luck now, could I? Cursed, that's what I am. I'm cursed._

"What are you doing here?"

She turned and watched him make his way down the street towards her. He seemed almost reluctant to approach her, which was really no wonder considering the way they had parted last time.

"I thought this would be a good place to die." She replied dryly, trying to think if there was too much truth to her words. A strange giddy feeling filled her as she spoke. "I don't suppose you would be kind enough to help?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have a sword," She tried to wave her arm vaguely in the direction of his weapon and failed. "I assume you know how to use it." She grinned wickedly. "Either of them."

He frowned at her. At least Hitomi assumed he frowned. It was difficult to say with the way he kept moving. If he would only hold still for a moment she could tell.

"You don't look so good."

"That's funny because I feel great!" She laughed hysterically.

Her gaze went to Van's hand as they wrapped around her bicep—_when did he get so close—_ and she raised her eyes to stare at him dumbly. That was definitely concern. Oh, how _sweet._

"Are you drunk?"

She stood up at the remark, her indignation rising. "Who do you think you are?! Do I look drunk to you, Mis-ter Van?!"

"No." His other arm went to the small of her back to steady her. Odd, how she rather liked the feel of his hand. So much better then Dilandu's. "But why can't you stand up straight?"

Hitomi was about to tell just what she thought about his intelligence when her eyes fell upon the strange crest at the hilt of his sword that was strapped to his hips. A part of her took notice of that hip and how it was nicely shaped.

"No." She whispered, her giddiness vanishing as quickly as it had come as the pain returned, this time bad enough for darkness to edge her line of sight.

"Hitomi?"

_"No!" _ She grabbed at his shoulders on instinct and clung to him as a horrific scream burst from her throat as the vision hammered at her mind.

* * *

Millerna looked at the large portrait. For the longest time she had never really noticed how similar she looked to her elder sister, Marlene. They both had the same golden hair and blue eyes. Marlene had even attempted to fight against the burden that was given to those of royal blood. If it hadn't been for the vast differences in their ages they could have been twins.

The painted copy of her favorite sister smiled gently, her hands clasped in front of her. Her mind wandered to the reason why she walking by the paintings of the different generations of Asturian royalty.

It was shortly after Marlene had been married to the Duke of Fried that Millerna had really noticed Allen. It was only when she had grown into the maturity that the knight had noticed her back. Eries had warned her about getting involved with Allen Schezar, but being the stubborn girl that she was, Millerna had refused to listen.

Really, their relationship had been all physical.

Now that she was older she could look back and shake her head at her foolishness. There was no denying that the attraction was still there, after all Allen was handsome enough that there was not a girl in the Asturian court that didn't swoon at the sight of him, but she had no desire to experience that drama again.

She shook her head bitterly and laughed at herself.

There were many times when she wondered how much of their affair had been fueled by her engagement. On some level the princess had to admit that she had probably been using him in the same way he had used her. Nothing more then a brief and passionate escape.

Millerna traced the frame of her sister's portrait. She wondered how she was doing. How old was Chid now?

_Allen…by the time Eries found out about how deeply involved we were it was already over._

Sometimes she missed the warmth and the tangled sheets at night, but there were many things about their relationship that she didn't miss.

She and, quite possibly, Hitomi where probably the only women who knew that underneath that handsome face there was an arrogance that made the man insufferable at times.

Hitomi.

Ever since Allen had left she had been wandering the castle, thinking about what she should do about the situation. She didn't care for the fact that the knight's concern for the ambassador made her so unhappy.

_By the Holy Father. How can I be jealous of someone when I never really had any feelings for him?_

Millerna shook her head. Now really wasn't the time for such thoughts. She really needed to decide what she was going to do. She had known from the time she had first laid eyes on Hitomi and seen the evidence of tears that the strong willed woman was in some sort of trouble.

She just didn't have any idea that it was this deep.

If she did decide to help Hitomi, it wasn't going to be easy. She didn't even know where she would start. Because the island chain of Veshrane had, at least officially, surrendering to Dornkirk with little resistance her father would not offer Hitomi any protection. Who could help her?

Millerna frowned and turned away from her sister's portrait.

The more she thought about it the more she knew that she really couldn't afford not to help the puppet ambassador. After all, the woman had saved her life, and Hitomi was the first noble woman to have a fire and determination that matched her own. Even knowing that Allen was so desperate to help Hitomi, the princess still considered the other woman to be a friend.

What kind of friend would she be if she just let Hitomi suffer in silence?

So it just came down to the problem with how she was going to do this. _Who can help me protect Hitomi?_

It was really unsettling the way Dryden was the first person that popped into mind.

* * *

Not sure if I will update tomorrow. Parents are leaving for a camping/biking event for a week and they need me to help them pack. If I do it will be only a couple of pages, probably a short Dilandu scene or something.

A huge thank you to my lovely reviewers for the last chapter:

Kathya  
Suils Saifir  
mysisterisasquijum  
Tem  
Ro0tin4Kagome  
Lil' Dinky

To everyone who did a signed review and did not get a response: I should get back to you sometime tomorrow.

Tem - Thank yous! I'm glad you like it. Just remember Millerna is the only one that knows. . As for the happening

next...well even I'm not 100 sure.

* * *

Suils Saifir remains my favorite reviewer for putting this in her review:

On behalf of Van Fanel, I would like to complain that another character - Dilandau Albatou is overstepping his contract by molesting a Miss. Hitomi Kanzaki when those rights solely belong to a Mr. Van Fanel.


	22. Tenderness

Yikes, another delayed, unedited chapter. Gomen nasai.

* * *

Part XXII

Tenderness

* * *

Something cool was pressed against her forehead, followed by the sensation of a calloused hand pushing her hair to the side. Hitomi strained to hear the hushed whispers—one of those voices was almost gratingly familiar—but the exhaustion pulled at her, luring her into that blessed state of oblivion. Her temples continued to pulse with that unbearable pain. A whimper escaped her as she tossed her head in a feeble attempt to find relief. Those calloused hands touched her face again. It reminded her of Dilandu's, but in a way that didn't have her flinching away. As the darkness dulled the pain in her head she wondered if this person practiced swordmanship as well…and what had happened to Van any way?

* * *

_His hand slid up her thigh, pushing past the soft cotton of her nightgown. The lips that pressed against her neck and traveled over skin and down to the dip of her collar bone were surprisingly pleasant. _

_Her head still ached from the after effect of the tonic and the caresses were not an unwelcome distraction. _

_She pressed her head deeper into the pillow that cushioned her head to give him ease of access. There was only one person who it could possibly be, and Hitomi was rather surprised how she wasn't repulsed by the thought that the hair that was tickling her bare skin was silver. A liquid warmth filled her belly and a soft moan escaped her lips when one of those delightfully calloused hands pulled at the hardening tip of her breast. _

_"Di—"_

_His name was abruptly cut off when his hand was on her bare hips—when had it gotten there?—and he rocked forcefully against her. Her breath caught at the hardened length that pressed heatedly against her. It rubbed against her in that very private spot and she stilled despite the rather pleasing sensations that gripped her body._

_Suddenly her eyes were squeezed shut, and mouth that had felt so pleasant just moments before felt invading._

_No. She didn't want this, she wasn't ready. He would see it. No! No one could see that! Goddess, she couldn't do this!_

_The images and painful memories came to her mind unbidden and she fought, concentrating all of her strength on pushing against his chest and getting him to release her. Hitomi's eyes flew open, going wide at the burning red that stared back at her. That sensous, seductive smirk was so inviting—_

* * *

"No!"

That calloused hand touched her arm and she rolled away from it only to have her side slam jarringly into a wall. Hitomi gasped and blinked rapidly to clear eyes that had been blurred by tears. Her arms shook violently as she raised her hand to brush away the tears that brimmed her eyes. Familiar candy red hair caught her attention and she watched the tigre girl in the yellow dress move around the room almost silently. The girl watched her with smoldering cobalt eyes that were brimming with resentment.

Hitomi shook her head, not quite understanding, only to whimper at the sharp stabs of pain. She burried her head into the bedding, trying to find some sort of comfort.

"Hi—Lady Hitomi?"

The bed sank and creeked, and it was with great hesitation that she turned her head enough to look at Van. He had pulled a chair—or a stool, she really couldn't tell—close to the bed that she was laying on. A small metal basin with a folded cloth resting on it's edge had been placed on the table next to him. She watched the water condesation that had gathered on the basin's rim. Her tongue darted out to sooth her chapped lips and she was suddenly aware of how dry her throat was.

It was with great effort that she managed to draw her eyes away from the basin and turn her full attention to Van. She bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to shove away enough pride to ask for his assistance.

Then he dipped the cloth into the cold basin water. Hitomi watched silently as he wrung the excess water out, and then reached out to wipe it on her forehead. She tried to tell herself that the tears that fell down her cheeks as the cold cloth touched her skin was a result of the throbbing in her head, but she couldn't leaning into the touch and sighing at the wonderful feeling of the damp cloth. Van traced it down her cheeks, effectively wipping away the tear tracks. She closed her eyes when he withdrew the cloth and concentrated on the cool moisture that remained.

The simple act, the way he dunked the water in the basin and repeated the squeezing of the cloth before he placed the cloth on her forhead, had all her pride and resistance melting away. She honestly couldn't remember the last time someone had taken the time to treat her with such tenderness.

Yes, tenderness, that's what it was.

It was evident in the way he sat back and watched her, no troublesome words escaping him, and it made her heart ache. It had been nearly a year ago since someone had treated her in such a manner.

Even Folken, when had made sure to see that her wounds were properly treated when he had been granted guardianship of her by Dornkirk, had never treated her wounds in such a gentle and caring way. Even at home in Veshrane it wasn't something that she encountered too often. Of course, in Veshrane her Gift had been nothing more then a minor annoyance. It was only on rare occasions that her visions overwhelmed her enough for her to pass out. It had been nearly two years ago, when a small cold had developed into acute pneumonia, since her mother had last played bed nurse.

_Mother can never do that ever again…_

Hitomi pushed that thought aside. "Thank you." She murmured, wincing at the pain that laced her throat.

"Lord Van." The tigre girl stepped next to Van, a cup in her hand.

"Thank you, Merle." He handed the cup to Hitomi, his hand hovering near hers when her trembling gripped it. It was only when he was certain that she wouldn't drop it that he sat back in his chair.

She murmured another soft thank you before bringing the cup to her lips. The cold liquid did little to quench her thrist and it was with a great effort that she stopped herself from gulping the water more greedily. It was pleasant with a lingering taste of something that she couldn't quite recognize.

"Merle mixed some herbs in that water." He answered her question before she could even think to ask it. "It's a remedy we use quite often for sore throats and colds in Fanelia. I imagine your throat is quite sore."

"Why—" Hitomi stopped to clear her throat, rubbing at it when the action caused the pain to twinge once more. "Why does it hurt so much? What happened?"

His cinnamon eyes were nearly unreadable as he settled back into his chair. Merle placed a pitcher, that Hitomi could only assume held some more of the herbal water, on the table next to the basin before leaving the room. The carmel-haired woman tensed, preparing for the painful sound of the slamming door, but the door shut close with barely any noise at all.

The bed dipped and Hitomi's green eyes darted to Van. She watched him in silence as he settled onto the rather large bed, concentrating on trying to keep her grip on the cup. That languid feeling was back again. This time it was different from the feminine feeling that she had been indulging in as of late. Her very limbs felt weary and useless. It was taking everything she had to hold the cup, and the arm that held it was partially cushioned by the bed. It had been a long time, a couple of months at least, that she had felt this weak. Her lower lip trembled and something in her belly twisted in that funny sort of way when he moved a stray lock of hair out of her eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing, Hitomi." He plucked the cup of water out of her hand when it started to spill. "Tell me when you need more." Van said when she started a mild protest. "You just grabbed at me and started screaming. You wouldn't stop and people were starting to gather. Fortunately, you passed out before it could cause any trouble." A wry smile crossed his lips. "I knew, from the moment I met you, that you would be trouble. I just didn't expect it to come in such a flashy manner."

She should have taken offense to that remark, and if she had even a quarter of her normal energy, like she did the first time they had met, she would have.

"What's wrong with you Hitomi?"

She let out a dry laugh at the question. What was wrong with her? Like it was such a simple question for her to answer.

"There are many things wrong with me, Van."

"You know what I meant. I have never heard anyone scream like that before. I know you are in pain. You were suffering the first time we met. Is someone mistreating you."

Hitomi didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or cry. It was amusing how much this reminded her of her conversation with Allen the previous night. Was this another man who wanted to play the shining hero, a myth that she had never really believed in? Still, Van wasn't bound by duty or guilt as Allen was, so why did he care so much?

"Does it really matter so much? My pain is mine to deal with and—"

"Don't you dare!"

The painful throb that the shout caused didn't hurt as much as it did before. Maybe the tonic's effects were finally starting to wear off. A hand slammed next to her ear, and she looked up, shocked to find Van leaning over her, his nose only inches from her cheek. Something hot sparked those cinnamon eyes and had her heart pounding.

"It does involve. Since the first time it has involved me."

Hitomi looked away. "You hardly even know me." She mumbled.

"So, do I have to know you to care about you? You may think that it's foolish and old fashioned, but all I know is that I hate seeing you in pain!"

"You wouldn't understand."

"How would you know? You know even less about me then I do about you. Tell me Hitomi," He leaned even closer and cupped her cheeks with his hands, "why do you hurt? What can I do to help you?"

Hope you enjoyed it. I know that their relationship is doing the bad romance thing were all of a sudden they are all hot and bothered for each other and I am trying very hard to fix it! As always comments and critiques are greatly welcomed. Now a shout out to all of my fabolous reviewers:

Inda - Yes, he is a creep. Which is one of the reasons I have so much fun writing him.

Duo - The reason why Hitomi is the way she is around Dilandu is becaus he was there nearly everytime when she was tortured during those first four months in Zaibach. The tonic is extremely painful and everything she experienced in Zaibach she associates with Dilandu. She also is completely unsure how to respond to his advances. They are for the most part unwanted. She is still a prisoner, and this is the only chance she has had in six months to try and gain her freedom and she's almost overly catious about jepordizing that chance. The visions of Van were something that gave her comfort, and even though reality kind of shattered the pedistal she put him on she feels comfortable around him enough to respond as she normally would. She grew up in an extremely feministic country and had her own prejudices about Asturia. So she's extremely defensive.Thanks for the criticism. I really appreciate it. Hopefully, Hitomi will be leveling out in the near future. .

Tem - Aah, angst how we love thee. Thanks I agree with the thing about Millerna. I needed to do something different with her. So she will be pivotal in freeing Hitomi from Zaibach. Glad you liked. My brother is still here, but between his practice and his friends it will be like I'm home alone.

Mimi76 - Glad you liked. Ano...which vision was it? I've written so many I've lost count.

Sush - bows Arigatou gozaimasu! I'm glad you like it.Just keep in mind a couple of things. All Van knows at this point that something is wrong with Hitomi. Hitomi also really didn't get a good look at the crest on his sword given her frame of mind. I personally had always wished for something along the line of Dilandu/Hitomi/Van. I've actually never had much patience for all the unneed drama that Allen causes between Van and Hitomi. Not to mention how I hate the fact that he can be condescending. Hence the reason for why his relationship for Millerna ended the way it did.

poptart - Thanks! I'm glad you like.

And a huge thanks to Inda, Duo, Tem, Suls Saifir, thepinkmartini, Kahoko, Kathya, Mimi87, sush, poptart, & Green.on.Black.

Sulsie-chan, consider this and tomorrow's chapter a bribe. Dilandu's representative shall have their statement prepared for you by then.


	23. A Foolish Pride

Ok, decided to switch back from Roman numerals because it's getting hard to differentiate between the different chapter in my fic folder. Sorry, this is another unedited chapter.

Sulsie - I hope this bribe inspires you to update soon. Do I really need to make threats? ...I need a life.

* * *

Part Twenty-Three

A Foolish Pride

* * *

Van was actually quite proud of himself. He had managed to keep himself from being overly aware of just how close he was to Hitomi.

Gods, why was this woman so frustrating!

The shock and surprise on her face as she watched him help the drink the herbal water, and cool her heated flesh with a cold cloth had been almost painful. When he had seen her in downtown Palas he hadn't really known what to think. Going through his _kata_ that night at the dock had done little to ease the feelings that soured his gut. The fact that Dryden had ordered him to remain at the Torushina while Merle went out and got whatever information they needed, had done nothing to ease his temper. Not to mention that his childhood friend had become rather pensive had worried him. Usuaully, whenever he felt like this, he had always been able to count on her to lift his spirits. She had followed Dryden's orders without complaint, something that was also extremely odd. So Van had been stuck down in the wine cellar for the past…well, it had only been a day, but it felt like so much longer. It still didn't change the fact that it hadn't taken long for him to reach the breaking point.

Hell, Dryden hadn't even given him permission to leave the tavern, but Merle had pointed out that as long as he stuck to the downtown then it would be highly unlikely that he would run into Dilandu or any of his Dragon Slayers.

Van _really_ hated hiding.

So maybe it was those churning emotions that had caused him to react in such a manner. He didn't know her. He knew best, given his previous experience with her that Hitomi would only strike back if cornered. Grudgingly he would admit that if he held a tighter reign on him temper then maybe their last parting would have been on better terms, possibly he wouldn't been forced to watch her lean against Allen as the knight led her back to the palace.

Well, this time he wasn't going to let her leave until he got the answers he wanted.

"Tell me Hitomi," He repeated, "What can I do to help you?!" _Tell me._

The Fanelian king instantly regretted raising his voice when she winced and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Hitomi…"

"Why do you want to know?" She spoke softly and opened her eyes. "Do you want the satisfaction of saving a weak woman. Were you that offended by what happened in the alley? Did you find insult in the fact that I didn't require your help to fight that thug? Are you that insulted—"

"Oh, stop it." Van rolled off of her and tried to fight back the irritation at her continued defiance. "I don't understand what your problem is at all. Don't pretend that you aren't suffering from this, whatever it is. I heard you scream. That isn't the sound that a person makes when they are in a position to take care of themselves. You're proud…you certainly know how to handle a blade—which I do _not_ resent you for—and I respect that. I—" He took a deep breath to cool the rising blush. "I want to know more about you." He removed the cloth from her forehead and placed it back in the basin. "I know I can, at the very least, help you deal with whatever is hurting you."

The look in those brilliant emerald eyes, which had been dimmed slightly by pain, was surprise even if they were still guarded. He watched as she worried her lip before speaking.

"How…how do I know that you aren't just asking this for some satisfaction of your own?"

Van sank into his chair with a heavy sigh. "Why can't you just trust me?"

"I've known men who would seem kind, only to do things for some sort of reward or their own satisfaction. What guarantee do I have that you won't do the same?"

He looked around the room not sure how to answer that. He was nearly ready to just shout at her to just give him a chance already when his eyes fell upon his sword, the sword of Fanelian inheritance, not the one that Dryden had loaned to him. If she didn't recognize the crest, then at the very least maybe the act of swearing upon his sword would mean something.

At least it would if it had been a swordmaster of some sort that taught her how to fight.

His lips curled up into a slight smirk as he picked up his sword. Van stood before the bed, holding his weapon out in front of him. He watched her eyes widen as she registered the weapon. He really didn't care for the slightly glazed look there. Was her fever more serious then he thought? Her pupils were drawn to the red Fanelian crest.

Her mouth dropped slightly, and he was pleased to have rendered her speechless for a short time.

"If I swear on this sword, will you believe me?"

* * *

A lump caught in her throat at the sight of the golden three-pronged inverted triangle. The symbol of Fanelia.

_Oh, Goddess. Oh Goddess no._

Van was him, the crown prince that Dilandu was desperately searching for. _That vision was of the heir to the Fanelian throne?_

It made perfect sense. After all, Fanelia was the only country that had ever treated the Queens of Veshrane with dignity and respect. They valued power and honor over the decaying traditions. She had told Allen that she didn't want the help of the Fanelian king…but Fanelia's prince…

Maybe…just maybe she could swallow her pride enough to allow him to aide her, or at least, as he said, help her handle with the pains of the visions and that posionus tonic. A bitter laugh escaped her throat. _By the Great Mother, I am a fool._

"If you swear on that blade…" Hitomi spoke slowly, her brows drawing together as she blinked her eyes rapidly against the constant throbbing of her head. "I will believe you, if you swear on it."

"I swear."

There was none of the arrogance that she had expected to be in his voice at finally getting her to submit, even if it was in the smallest of manners. She looked into his cinnamon eyes and saw sincerity.

Maybe she could trust him.

Hitomi burrowed her head further into her pillow. "Very well. Before I start may I have some more water?"

* * *

Merle stood against the door to Van's room. Her friend's raised voice had drawn her to the door. She didn't like the emotions that had laced his voice. The concern and tenderness as he attended to that woman didn't sit well with her.

That woman, whoever she was, didn't treat Van with the proper respect he deserved. She didn't care if his identity was to remain a secret. As a woman, that twit should have been more respectful.

Merle folded her arms across her chest, her cobalt eyes trained on the floor. She was losing her Van, wasn't she? He had never shown interest in noble women that had the potential to be queen, and that was the source of her unease wasn't it?

The woman moved with an inherit grace. No move she made was wasted, everything about her spoke of court training. The tigre didn't doubt for a moment that her king had taken no notice of those subtlties.

_She doesn't deserve him. _Shaking her candy red hair, Merle moved away from the door. She needed to report her latest findings to Dryden anyways.

The Dragon Slayers were getting closer.

* * *

"I have visions…the Gift of Sight, as some call it. It never really bothered me much growing up."

Van settled down into his chair, his hands on his knees as he listened to Hitomi's soft voice. He had helped propped her into a sitting position, and despite her evident weakness she looked and sounded just a bit stronger.

"It's only been recently that my Sight has started to cause me pains." She paused for a moment, as if hesitating, and he knew that there was something that she had kept from him.

Inwardly he sighed, even though he knew he should have expected it. After all trust was a hard thing to gain. It was something that he would need to work to earn, so that the next time she spoke words of trust they would become more then just words.

"Over the past several recent months my visions have been getting violent and more frequent. It is usually the ones that tell of blood, fire, and destruction that cause the most pain. The more death there is, the more I have trouble bearing it."

"How often does the pain exceed the point to which you pass out?"

"I don't know…I lost count a while ago. There have been so many."

"When we first met, before I got you into the inn, you didn't seem to notice the way those men were pawing you."

"Sometimes, the pain is enough at times that I really can't take notice of anything around me. I had a vision earlier today. Back when I was at the bazaar. In the vision I was scared, but it wasn't violent." She brushed a dark caramel lock of hair and tucked it behind her ear. "When I managed to pull myself from the vision I was where you found me."

"So only the visions of violence and war cause you such pain. The vision that made you scream in such a manner, what was it of?"

Her brow drew together in concentration, as if she was trying to recall. By the confusion that darkened her eyes Van knew she spoke the truth when she answered.

"I—I don't know."

* * *

Just a fair warning, it's possible that either the updates might get extended to every other day or get shorter. Most likely the updates will go to every other days if that those happen. I want to keep updating every day however, if I get the job I'm applying for then it is possible that it may zap my energy. While I'm volunteering and working part time the daily updates will continue.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to Tem, Inda, Niello, Suils Saifir, Sakura Crystals, mysisterisasquijum and thepinkmartini for their wonderful reviews and constant support.

Tem - Is this a soon enough update for you? Thanks for the reassurance about the pace of their relationship. I keep remembering how quickly the relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome moved in DGL and I'm trying not to repeat it. You have no idea how much your wonderful reviews mean to me. Yes, poor Hitomi does have it rough right now. You know what they say: It always gets worse before it gets better. .

Inda - Thanks, I thought it was time for some Van and Hitomi action even if I was jumping the gun on it.Now I just need to take a step back. For my justification I do think Van is the type of person that would help someone who is genuinly suffering, especially if it was a woman. That Hitomi just happened to be someone that he is seriously attracted to just makes his reactions that more intense.

Ok, looking this over I realised that I really need to get back to writing longer chapter.

* * *

ATTN: Suils Saifir

Re: Rights over One Miss Kanzaki, Hitomi

Your client's concern is well founded, but if I can direct your attention to the fine print of the initial contract that he signed, Mr. Fanel did sign a contract (see below) that clearly withholds his rights in regards to Miss Kanzaki, until certain requirements are met.

I regret to inform you that, at this time, Mr. Fanel's request has been denied.

* * *


	24. Hidden Agendas

OK, another bad attempt at lime. You guys are so going to hate me.

* * *

Part Twenty-Four

Hidden Agendas

* * *

Hitomi watched the bronze light of the setting sun flicker as it filtered through the curtains of her room. In her hand she held a simple golden chain that Van had handed to her before they had parted ways at the corner of the bazaar. It had been rather endearing, the way he had blushed as he dropped in into her open palm. Honestly, she really didn't understand what the fuss was. Even if he was royalty it couldn't be real gold. She looped the chain around her fingers as she studied it. Among the gifts that King Aston and Lord Meiden had given her as a sign of good will were numerous pendants made of a variety of precious and semi-precious stones. The topaz or the lace agate with the gold netting was of just the right size for such a delicate chain.

At least this way she wouldn't have to worry about it drawing Dilandu's attention.

She didn't like the light, giddy feeling that had filled her on the way back. It was only through great effort that she was able to mask it by concentrating on the pain in her head that had dulled to that familiar, faint throb by the time the sun had started to set. There had been satisfaction on Dalet's face as he watched her pass through the gates.

If there was only one thing that she had to be thankful of Van consuming so much of her time then it was the fact that she had been gone a sufficient amount of time that no suspicions were raised. Even Dilandu, when she had stopped to see him, after giving her the once over had told her that she should be prepared to repeat the search both on the morrow and the day after that. The only visions she told him of was that strange one with Allen, she mentioned nothing of the vision that she had when Van approached her.

The one that try as she might she couldn't recall.

Hitomi had taken a pill from the vial of medicine the moment that she was in the safety of her room. In the safety of her borrowed room she was free to contemplate over what had happened earlier and what it could possibly mean, how it would change her plans.

Sir Allen had said that the king of Fanelia would be willing to help. Would the crown prince be able to convince his father to help her? Surely if she went to him he would provide her with sanctuary. After all Fanelia was one of the few countries that still openly opposed Zaibach instead of allowing that dark shadow to spread over her lands.

She had told Allen so vehemently that she would not accept the help of a man so easily, and it was strange now that she knew who her allies were, aside from that troublesome knight, she almost wanted to entertain the thought of relying on Fanelia's aid. Hitomi turned her eyes and watched herself in the mirror. She was almost disgusted by what she saw there.

The faintest of blushes colored her pale cheeks, and she would gather to say that she almost looked happy. _I'm such a mess. _She buried her face in her hands. "I need to stop this."

What was she doing…thinking of a depending on a man for help?

"Oh, Goddess." Hitomi leaned back in her chair and studied the ceiling, the necklace chain that Van had given her twisted in her fist. She had been so certain that she could depend upon Millerna for help after she had met the princess. She had been so certain that she had gained her trust.

Hitomi knew full well that she couldn't just go and visit the princess' apartments. Asturia had so many damn protocols when it came to such matters. A visiting ambassador wouldn't approach a member of the royal family unless it was a matter of official or important business.

If she went to Millerna at a time that wasn't planned then Dilandu would only grow suspicious. After all, she wasn't the target.

So she was stuck in the frustrating situation of waiting for Millerna to summon her.

Getting up, Hitomi turned to her locked chest. If nothing else at least she had finally convinced Dilandu to give her back her weapons. Tomorrow when she wandered into the city she would be properly armed. Taking the key out of her pocket she undid the lock and opened her chest, taking the blades out one by one.

* * *

"Van, you do realize the danger of your earlier actions, don't you?"

Van crossed his arms, leaning against the wall but remained quiet. It seemed like lately that Dryden had done nothing but reprimand him for his actions. That damn ball couldn't come soon enough. At the very least, once the whole mess with the Zaibach ambassador was over he would no longer have to deal with the merchant and his condescending manner. At least for a while…

"I don't see what you are so worried about Dryden. I stayed in the alleys of the downtown area, and I didn't get into any fights. I didn't draw any unnecessary attention. Outside of the people who enter this room there isn't a soul in all of Palas who knows who I really am."

Well, it wasn't a complete lie. After all, Hitomi had entered the room that one time with Millerna.

"I know you returned with a woman."

_That damn Merle. _"What does it matter? It's not like I went and told some woman I hardly knew who I am. She was sick and in pain, and certainly shouldn't have wandering around down there by herself. I just brought her back to somewhere she would be safe, until she felt well enough to go home. Besides," He glared rather pointedly at the merchant, "I would think that you would want me to get close to a friend of your fiancé."

"Millerna?"

"The woman I brought back was none other then the Lady Hitomi. I would think you would welcome the chance to have someone close to the princess start to talk to her about your…better qualities."

"The noble lady from the south." An odd glint entered Dryden's eyes and he pushed back his spectacles. He smiled slightly in that same manner that he always did whenever he was watching an amusing game fold out before him. "So judging by how long she stayed, I take it you got along well?"

"Well enough." Van answered, now frowning. He doubted that the merchant knew of the secret that Hitomi had reluctantly divulged to him, but it was obvious he knew something.

"Tell me, Van, will you be seeing her again?"

The young king raised an eyebrow at what sounded like an innocent enough question.

"If she can find the time to get away from her duties."

"Her duties, huh? Well, Van if you get a chance make sure that she stops by. There are somethings I need to discuss with her."

"Planning on bribing her?"

Dryden answering smile was sly. "Among other things."

* * *

Because his own interactions with women had always been rather limited, Dilandu would never have thought that it would be so east to be captivated by a single woman. Lately, he found himself contemplating if they had been right. He had always been so frustrated whenever he was around her. He had told himself that it was only because that she couldn't be trusted. Women were known for their treachery, and even the slightest betrayal of hers would completely ruin Emperor Dornkirk's plans for Gaea.

Things were very precarious right now. Everything was sliding into place, but so much depended on their ability to capture either Fanelia's king or its crown prince. He knew at the very least that the royal brat was in Palas, but for the time being was sheltered by the Fanelian's Asturian contact. Nearly all the evidence pointed at the princess's fiancé, and after having met the man in person Dilandu was more then willing to stake his life on the gamble that Lord Dryden was the one to target.

If they could just find something that would force the merchant into betraying the king then the constant sword in the emperor's side would be taken care of.

That was one of the reasons why Hitomi's presence had been so vital to the mission.

Well, the traps had been laid, and one of their quarry would be caught by the end of the third day. Now if Hitomi could just have a vision that revealed more about their target, then he would be able to implement the plan that he had Dalet had been discussing in secret.

Even Folken's pet assassins knew nothing about the plan. That plan… He rather disliked the thought of using Hitomi in such a manner, but he was sure that she would forgive him.

Why wouldn't she?

Dilandu continued down the path, moving silently and taking care not to step on anything that would reveal him. He could hear her grunts and groans as she worked, going through the motions of the swordplay that Naria and Eriya had taught her. Some of the moves were techniques that he didn't quite recognize and he wondered if she had undergone similar training as the Veshranean heir.

It really wouldn't have surprised him. He had seen her, on those rare occasions when she was clothed in the bodysuit that the tigre twins wore, and he knew the tightness of her muscles were a result of more then month or two of training.

His fingers still itched from where he had touched her earlier. He wanted to feel more of those fine muscles and taunt limbs. He wanted to feel them twitch and quiver. If he concentrated enough he could recall the breathy moans that had escaped her in that half conscious state. It his lips go dry and his pulse quicken.

It certainly didn't help that he knew that she was out here, dressed like that. He could hear her panting accompanied by the whistle of one of her daggers slicing through the air. He had never seen her fight or practice before, but he didn't doubt that she was magnificent.

Now if he could just get a better glimpse.

He followed the wall, stepping over some blue flowers when, abruptly, the dirt path ended and he saw her.

Unlike the twins, her suit was of a dark crimson. Dilandu swallowed thickly as he watched her move, the sheer gold of her double silted sarong whispering over her legs as she danced, bringing her blades down and up.

Her blades were two simple elongated daggers, with a simple silver hilt. Such simplicity suited her, he decided as one of the slits moved to reveal a pale expanse of an unblemished leg. Her dark caramel hair had been bound high upon her head, and he watched as sweat trickle down the back of her neck.

The power he saw in her movements, from the sure and precise way that she went from strike to the next surprised him. It aroused him. He watched as her chest heaved with the effort of her movements. Unlike the skin tight outfits of Naria and Eriya whose collar covered their necks completely, Hitomi's collar dipped low, stopping just at the swell of her breasts.

Hitomi bent, crouched, leapt, and slashed, tearing through a maple leaf that had lazily drifted down to her.

What was she like, he wondered, what would it feel like to have those strong legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust into her? What it would be like to feel her clench around him.

There a dull _thunk_ as one of the daggers sank into a tree behind her. She turned around to look at it, her embarrassed surprised evident. Then her emerald eyes fell on him and she went still.

Dilandu wasn't even aware he was moving until she took step back when their bodies collided. He gripped her upper arm and pushed her against one of the nearby trees. He lost all sense of awareness as his world narrowed down to Hitomi and the feel of her soft body.

"Hitomi." He hardly recognized his own voice. One arm wrapped firmly around her waist to keep her body firmly molded against him as he pressed her back against the tree. His free hand cradled the back of her head, as he pressed his lips to hers, effectively silencing those annoying protests.

Her hands pushed against his chest as if she was trying to push him away which he really he didn't understand, but then he rocked hair against her. Suddenly she was clinging to his shoulders as pressed the hardness that was straining against his breeches, a breathy moan escaping her when their lips separated for a moment.

Then she was meeting his lips with a kiss and pressing against him with the same fever, her slender fingers sliding and tangling with his silver locks.

"Lord Dilandu!"

He ignored Dalet's footsteps as the man came close, and continued to rock against her, eliciting one of those delightful moans from her throat. He sucked at her bottom lip, savoring her taste before finally pulling away.

The Dragon Slayer bowed hastily. "My apologies my lord, but there is a matter that requires your immediate attention."

He snarled, his crimson eyes flashing as he whirled around and stalked over towards Dalet. A small satisfaction filled him when he notice Hitomi slide down to the ground, a dazed expression upon her face, but it did little to ease the heavy throbbing.

Damn it, this would be the last time they were interrupted! He needed to take her tonight or he was afraid he would lose his mind.

His fist shot out and caught Dalet square on the jaw. The Dragon Slayer was lucky. If it had been that damned knight then Dilandu would not have hesitated to plunge his sword through his heart.

* * *

As you can see, I really suck at writing romantic or limey scenes.

Why are the scenes with Van so chaste compared to Dilandu?

That whole final scene was never supposed to happen. But the review from my few pro Hitomi/Dilandu readers had my muse clammoring. So there you go. Finally, a longer chapter!

As always a huge thanks to my reviewers:

Sakura Crystals  
Suils Saifir  
Inda  
thepinkmartini  
Green.on.Black  
mysisterisasquijum

* * *

ATTN: Suils Saifir

As you can see, it clearly states that Mr. Albatou holds primary molesting rights with regards to Miss Kanzaki. My client has informed me that if Mr. Fanel wishes to challenge the legality of this matter then he is more then welcome.

Please be aware that Mr. Albatou's rights are limited and when all of the quotas have been met all legal, primary molestations rights will be transferred to Mr. Fanel unless Miss Kanzaki objects.

Have a pleasant day.


	25. Support

Just a warning: between now and Sunday there will probably be one day in which I do not update. Unfortunately, I will need to pull myself away from this story in order to answer a challenge of an LJ writing group that I am a part of.

Sorry for another short and unedited update.

* * *

Part Twenty-Five

Support

* * *

"Life's gonna suck when you grow up, when you grow up, when you grow up. Life's going to suck when you grow up; it sucks pretty bad right now."

* * *

Hitomi wasn't sure how long she sat there, the cold from the muddy ground slowly numbing her legs, with her hand pressed to her lips. Her mind was still trying to process what had just happened when the first rain drops touched her skin. It started as an almost silent _pitter-patter_ that dotted the dirt around her. Steadily increasing in it's downpoar, Hitomi hardly noticed as the sheer material of her sarong clung to her legs like a second skin. It was only when the rain pelted against her skin painfully that she was able to pull herself from her thoughts.

She looked around, her expression slightly dazed. Then her vision started to blur and she had to raise her hand to shield her eyes from the rain. Her body suit felt heavy now, almost like wet weather, and she was almost certain that her skin was starting to chaff. Pushing herself up with unsteady arms, Hitomi placed a hand on the nearyby tree to right herself. Her hand went to the long, heavy dagger that was embedded in the tough bark. Her green eyes glazed over for a moment as she recalled the firm hardness of Dilandu's body as he pressed against her.

A shudder rippled down her spine and Hitomi had to visible shake her head to rid herself of the tingling memory. Her hand grasped the hilt of her favored blade, and she stared at the glistening silver for a moment.

_Oh, Mother Earth._

She withdrew the blade easily from the tree and sheathed it in the leather holding that hung from her hip.

_By the Goddess what had she done?_

* * *

Millerna sat silently at the favored seat of her bay window, her eyes roving over the expansive gardens as the rain feel steadily. A lock of golden hair was curled around her finger as she tried to peer through the rains, as if it would give her the answers that she was searching for.

She knew what she needed to do. Now she just had to find the strength to do it.

A flash of red caught her eyes, and the princess turned her head to get a closer look. There, treading down the cobblestone path that lead to the palace door just below her window was Hitomi. It almost looked like the other woman was wearing practically nothing aside from the strange redness that covered the ambassedor's upper body. Pressing against the window pane so that she could get a more proper look at Hitomi.

Something about the way that her head was hunched forward so that her dark caramel tresses were tumbling over her face made the young woman looked defeated, almost depressed.

Millerna was half way out of her seat, her hands in the motion of gathering up her skirts when she stopped. She glanced back at the window only to discover that Hitomi had disappeared from view.

Shaking her golden head before the thought and indecision could even form she gathered up her skirts and stepped towards her receiving room, shouting for a maid as she went

* * *

The water as it pour from the shower head was almost painful against her numb skin, but she welcomed the pain. She slid down to the floor of the tub with a moan, bowing her head under the scalding water. It was if she wished that she could exorcise everything that had happened from her body.

Tears of frustration slipped down her cheeks and mixed with the water from the shower. Hitomi didn't know what had made her react as she had. She would be lying to herself if she said that she hadn't enjoyed the feel of Dilandu pressed against her, or the delightful jolts of pleasure that had a liquid heat filling her belly. Even now she could still feel the tingling aftereffects of the desire.

She recalled Naria's tale from the Mystic Moon of the woman warrior and the man that was her lover even though she did not love him. _What am I going to do?_

Just the thought of spreading her legs for Dilandu…hell, the thought of submitting to a man in _that_ way was entirely unappealing.

It wasn't that she didn't entertain the thought of sex, after all she had base desires as any man did. Hitomi didn't care what noblewomen said, it was human to have those desires and to want to find some sort of release. If she thought past the fear of the rumor of pain that came with a woman's first time she was very sure that it would be very…nice, but would she ever really be able to enjoy such a thing?

Her hand went to touch the back of the calf of her left while the other touched her right shoulder. She could feel the raised ridges of the scars that marked her for what she was. That day when she had relinquished her crown to Zaibach she had become more then a royal hostage.

She had become an experiment.

The scars on her leg, back and hips marked her as such and it was something that she would never be able to regain. Goddess, who wouldn't be disgusted? Dilandu was one of the last men alive that she wanted to give herself to, even if she liked to entertain the notion and disregard all the possible consequences of sex. He was also porobably the only one who could disregard the scars.

Hitomi stood up with a sigh and disconnected the levistone switch that operated the shower head.

That was something she would worry about later. Right now she had more important things to worry about.

"Lady Hitomi?" Their was a light rap outside of the door of her bathroom.

"One moment." Stepping out of the tub Hitomi rubbed herself dry with a nearyby towel before slipping on a robe and stepping out. Outside a maid waited, dressed in the frilly blue of Millerna's personal handmaids. "Yes?"

"Milady." The maid curtseyed. "Princess Millerna was wondering if you would care to join her for some tea before you dine tonight."

Hitomi had to bite her lip to hide her smile. Really, the timing couldn't have been better. Not only did it give her an excuse to avoid Dilandu for the night, but now she would finally have a chance to talk to the princess as she had been yearning too.

"I would be delighted. When shall it be?"

"Her Majesty will send someone down to escort you shortly." The maid curtseyed again and then left as quickly as she had come.

Hitomi tugged at a curling lock of drying hair. Hopefully, this would take her mind off of Dilandu. As she headed to her room to change she couldn't help but wonder at something. Why wouldn't that rolling sense of guilt go away?

* * *

As always, a big thank you to my wonderful reviewers:

Sakura Crystals  
Inda  
Mimi87  
Duo  
mysisterisasquijum  
Suils Saifir  
thepinkmartini  
Green.on.Black

Your support is a great help with the daily updates. (I am such a review whore.)

I know a lot of people are eagerly awaiting the engagement ball, but please be patient. If things go as planned it should be up by this weekend.

Inda - I'm actually not surprised that theren't aren't that many fans of this chapter. I haven't read through all of them at the time I got to yours, but it was to be expected. I just couldn't resist. :) Now it's time for the wonderful angst. Ku, ku, ku, ku.

Mimi87 - Thanks. My confidence in lime scenes is next to zero. What I do write is stuff that I've picked up from Ookami-chan of the Inuyasha fandom and Ravyn of the Rurouni Kenshin fandom. Both do very good angst and lemons.

Duo - Well, technically Dilandu wasn't drunk. This point of the story is about Hitomi landing on her own two feet with minimal outside help. Although there is a point in a couple of chapters when the two interact I wasn't planning on having them fight too much. However, since you requested it I will try to put some of it in there now. All of that will come in later. Glad you like the legal quibbles that Suils Saifir and I started.

Also don't worry, I didn't take offense to it. I welcome reviews like that. Even though I do have a point for everything it is nice to get back complaints so that I know that I have stuff I need to work on. I actually enjoyed your first review very much. Thanks for being honest and giving me so things to think about.


	26. Reprieve

Ah, another unedited chapter. Gomen ne.

* * *

Part Twenty-Six

Repreive

* * *

As usual, the morning bazaar was bright and loud. Hitomi brought a hand up to her temples and rubbed at the slowly building ache. She needed to find that café soon, and get a glass of water before the pain became an all out migraine. Dilandu must have used a powder form of that damn tonic and had it laced in her food this morning, because there was no reason for the medicine's effect to be wearing off so quickly.

Shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight she tried to find the place that Millerna had taken her.

"My I offer my assistance, my lady?"

Hitomi stopped and cast a sideway glance at the man that stood next to her. For so early in the morning, Van looked ridicously eager for something. The floppy, hat almost looked silly, with the way he had the tip pulled down over one eye. He wasn't wearing the red tunic that she had grown accustomed to seeing him in. Instead he had doned a frilly monstrsety that reminded her of something that Allen would wear. However, even she had to approve of the way that his black leather pants practically clung to his lower half. She had to bite the unside of her cheek to keep herself from blushing. Then he did a sweeping bow that reminded her so much of Allen that she couldn't help but laugh, and held out his hand to her. Her lips curved a bit at just how absurd the dark haired Fanelian looked. Letting out a sigh that was hardly enough to cover her slight giggle, Hitomi shook her head and took the prooffered hand. She suddenly found the pebbles that covered the main road very interesting when he brushed her hand with his lips before covering it with his own and tucking it next to his side. Her fingers brushed against his chest, and she once again—much to her annoyance—found herself fighting against another blush.

Honestly, what was he trying to do?

"Isn't a little early in the morning for such chivarly, Lord Van? I just had breakfast."

He laughed, a delightfully rich sound to her ears, and pulled her closer.

Abruptly, Hitomi was pulled back to the first dream that she had the first night after that vision of him by the wingéd statue. That dream had been a constant comfort during those first couple of months. The dream had always been the same.

They rested outside, on a large hammock covered with pillows, entangled in each others arms. The sound of waves had brought a peaceful serenity to the dream. He would whisper words of comfort into her ear, and she would burrow deeper into his embrace.

Such a simple dream, but there had been so many times when it had been the only thing that had kept such a tenacious hold on her sanity. Maybe that was why she didn't mind it so much, being close to his side as he guided her down the street.

"Do you really find gentlemanly gestures so repulsive?"

"Van, one of the first gentlemen of this country that I had ever encountered was Sir Allen. It was enough to turn me from the notion completely."

Some of the gaiety left his cinnamon eyes, and she regretted her words.

"Then do you prefer the opposite." He pulled the straw hat from his head.

Hitomi looked down, mentally cursing herself for ruining such a pleasant atmosphere. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye again and winced at the rigid way that his jaw was set. She could almost see a muscle twitch.

He moved away from her a bit, though he still kept her hand tucked at his side. She chewed on her lip, trying to find something to say that would get him to smile and failed. If he would have let her, she would have gladely started banging her head against a nearby wall. _I'm sorry._ Of course, any of the jokes that she knew were rather feministic and now that he had apparently deemed himself as her part time protector—really this is why she had refused Allen's help in the first place—she knew that he would hardly appreciate them.

Van led her into the Torushina, and a serving maid escorted them to one of the tables in the back of the room. Sweet music came from an organ tucked in a corner by the stairs that led to wine cellar. Hitomi blinked twice. How strange, the man in the overcoat, with the long, curly brown hair looked familiar.

She didn't complain when Van helped her into her seat, instead she looked around the tavern. This was the first time she had really had a chance to look around the part of the Torushina where all of the meals and ale were served.

Everything was off the highest taste and quality, it was obvious that a man or repute owned the establishment, but it had been in such a way that wouldn't intimdate those who could only afford to spend their weekly coin on a single drink. There was something comforting about the place and she understood why the Fanelian prince would choose to stay here of all places when he visited the city annoymasly.

Hitomi cocked her head to the side, as the notes that come from the organ sounded hauntingly familiar. "This song," Van looked over at her, and she latched onto the oppurtunity to make things right, "it's familiar. It's a ballad of some sort isn't it?"

"The Ballad of the Dragon Tribe." He glared at the direction of the musician. "That damn Dryden. He knows that I don't like it, but he doesn't hesitate to play it whenever he gets the chance."

"Dryden?" She whipped her head in the direction of the organ. Sure enough the merchant turned around and winked in their direction. Well, that explained why he looked so familiar. "He plays?"

Van shrugged. "When he is so inclined. Usually when he has something that he needs to get off of his mind."

"I'm sure he has a lot to think about. The engagement ball is tomorrow night. A lot depends on whether Princess Millerna formally acknowldeges him or not. I know it's been on her mind…" Her voice trailed off when Van pinned her with the curiosity in his cinnamon eyes.

"You know of the ball?"

"Of course I do. King Aston invited nearly every foreign dignitary that he could. I'd wager that most of Palas knows about it as well, and what it could mean. Why shouldn't I know about it, after all the princess is a close friend." Hitomi her lips, and tried not to think about the untruth of her words. It made her recall the harsh words that had been exchanged between her and Millerna the night before.

* * *

_She sat on the edge of the cushioned seat and gingerly sipped at her tea, blowing on it a bit to cool the hot liquid. She certainly hadn't expected such amnmosity from the princess._

_The look on Millerna's face was one of annoyance, and she tapped her manicured nails against the polished surface of the table. When she finally spoke her tone was controlled and precise._

_"Allen Schezar came to see me about you yesterday, Lady Kanzaki."_

_Such formality was never a good sign. Starring down at the amber liquid in her tea cup Hitomi took a deep breath and decided to ignore Millerna's need for a fight of some sort. There would be time for that later._

_"So then you know who I am."_

_"Yes, I know that you are the only daughter to the late Queen Asuya of the Veshrane Isles. The rightful heir and crown princess to the Western Seas. You want my assistance in helping you take back your throne from Zaibach."_

_The laugh Hitomi let out was bitter. Her teacup rattled against the delicate china of saucer as she placed it down, her hands shaking. _

_"Believe me, Highness, when I say that the freedom of my people is the last thing that I would come to you for. Right now," Hitomi hastily added when she realized how insulting her words must have sounded, "my people are safe. Dornkirk is satisfied with leaving a piece of land that he deems insignificant with their means to govern. When the invasion of Veshrane was ordered it was done to obtain a power that is more of a burden then it should be. I might not have had a choice in coming to Asturia as Zaibach's puppet ambassader, but I believe there is no one else in all of Gaea that I would go to for help. I certainly wouldn't leave my fate and freedom in the hands of a _male._" She spat the last word out as if it were something vile._

_"Freedom?"__ The words seemed to be enough to distract the princess from whatever it was that been irritating her_

_"I approached you under orders to sniff out Fanelia's king who is believed to have connections with a member of your nobility in manners that King Aston would not approve of. Lord Dilandu and the Strategist of Zaibach believe that this person is your fiance, Dryden Fassa. That is the reason why they let me leave that horrible tower. My reason for approaching you is simply this: I want to be free."_

_"Free from what?"_

_Hitomi let out another bitter, humorless laugh as she leaned back in her seat. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. "From pain, from guilt," She remembered how she had roused her people to resist that initial invasion and a single tear slid down her cheek. "from everything. I can never go back to my country. My foolishness has cost Veshrane too much. All I want now is a place in a country that is free of Zaibach and be able to live a peaceful life that I shall devote to the Mother of All, so that she may once more bless me." Her eyes stung from unshed tears as she opened them and looked at Millerna, her voice catching. "Please, can you help me?"_

_The princess adverted her eyes and shifted in her seat. "Allen said you needed help." She whispered. "But he never told me why. You are a prisoner?"_

_"The official term is royal hostage. I have the Sight, Millerna, and Dornkirk does what he can to exploit that ability. He had his Sorcerers create a tonic that induces visions." She didn't know what it was, maybe it was the fact that she was revealing all of her pain to someone who was in many ways like a kindred spirit. Hitomi doubted that she would feel the same way if it were a man in front of her, but it was crumbling. The foundation of her survival as Dornkirk's pet, her pride and stubborn will was crumbling. A hiccup escaped her, and she hardly caught sight of the alarm on Millerna's face when the tears fell and blurred her vision. "It hurts so much. The visions, my head, that damnable tonic...Dilandu…I don't know how much longer I can stand to help those bastards. I just want everything to stop!"_

_Slender arms wrapped around her, a soothing pat on her head, and that simple, soothing whisper was her undoing._

_"I'll help you."_

* * *

Hitomi's eyes glazed over at the memory, and she could feel that familiar prick. She stared at the glass of water that had been placed in front of her. She had sobbed and wailed in Millerna's arms for nearly an hour before she was able to regain control of her emotions. The princess had been almost apologetic as she handed her a hankerchief and explained that there her father would not provide Hitomi with sanctuary even if the plea came from his own daughter. So she could send a message to her sister in Freid and ask Duchess Marlene if her husband the duke would be gracious enough to assist in that matter.

Freid. There was little that she knew about the country. All that she did know is that it was one of the few countries that openly allied itself with Fanelia's war against Zaibach. If there was one place that she could find her freedom, it would be there.

_"Of course, Father is going to be watching my every movement until tomorrow night is over. Sir Allen said that he could find someone trust worthy to make sure that my sister receives the letter with it's contents fully intact, but I think I will have Dryden help me with this."_

_"Your fiance?"_

_Millerna blushed. "Yes, if I agree to marry him I am sure Dryden will grant such a small request. Besides if what you say is true and he is an ally of the king of Fanelia then it will not take much to convince him."_

_"You shouldn't marry him just to help me."_

_"I'm not. I haven't been able to find a way out of this marriage and I know Father's patience on this matter grows thin. I won't be able to delay it much longer. Besides, he said something last night that made me think that it might not be such a bad idea after all."_

_"You like him." Hitomi smiled, feeling considerable lighter then she had earlier. _

_"Maybe.__ Now, I have to ask you," The sudden return of Millerna's annoyed expression startled Hitomi. "Why, in the name of all that's holy, did you refuse the help of Allen Schezar?!"_

She smiled to herself, remembering the argument that had followed that demand. She had been surprised to discover that Allen and Millerna had been lovers not so long ago. It was almost as surprising that the reason for the princess's early amniomosity had been a result of jealosy and the fact that any woman would refuse the help of a Knight Caeli.

"So Van you will have to come early, understand."

Hitomi blinked, not quite sure when Dryden had abandoned his organ and joined their table. Shrugging to herself she grabbed a raspberry from the bowl of fruit that had been placed in front of them and sucked on the tart fruit as she listened to the rest of their conversation. There was an amusement in his dark eyes, when he looked over at her, and she wondered if Millerna had already spoken to him about the engagement.

"Can't understand why she would want you to come so early now after avoiding you for so long. She's probably just going to try and get you to call the whole thing off again."

"So little faith you have Van. Lady Hitomi, would you happen to know why my fiance is insisting that I meet with her before the ball?"

Hitomi only smiled. "I do, but wouldn't you rather find that out for yourself?"

* * *

When I picture Van's outfit from the beginning of the chapter I honestly don't know whether I want to laugh or drool. I can't quite explain why I had the sudden urge to dress him up as a hero from a really bad romance novel.

Thanks to Mimi87, Tem, Green.on.Black, Suils Saifir, Arienhod, Inda, thepinkmartini, Lil' Dinky, & Sakura Crystals for their wonderful reviews.

Mimi87 - Thanks. I'm glad that I helped you get the courage to post one. I've actually been wanting to post one for nearly two years, but I never had the courage. Hell, I still have a hard time with it. Is your lemon in the Escaflowne fandom?

Tem - Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed those chapters. I love Hitomi and Van although I do find something physical irrestible about the possibility of Van and Dilandu...er...I mean Hitomi and Dilandu...maybe.. Yes, it's finally time to deal with Millerna's concerns and have her confront Hitomi, and it's also time for her to try to understand why she feels guilty. I had so much fun messing with her this chapter.

"Besides you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest...thing."

"Well that rules you out, Pip."

-- Fellowship of the Ring


	27. Keen Edge of Panic

Wai! KRL has broken the 10,000 hit mark. 156 reviews and 10,935 hits. Arigatou, minna-san!

* * *

Part Twenty-Seven

Keen Edge of Panic

* * *

Van watched Hitomi pleased with the light smile that curled her lips as Dryden walked away. Seeing her like that, as she slowly ate the bowl of fruit and honeyed bread that had been placed in front of them he wondered if he really would be able to help her like he promised that he would. She seemed to be in considerably better spirits today, and he had to force himself to remember the condition that he had found her in the day prior.

It was possible that this was all just an act, a display that she was putting on for his benefit; but maybe something good had happened. Maybe...

He really needed to remember that, after all, he had only promised to be a source of support when she needed it.

He had thought that dressing up in this stupid costume would have helped lift her spirits.

_"Do you prefer the opposite?"_

Why the hell had he said that? Why had he taking her careless complaint of his chivalrous behavior so seriously?

Because if he was completely honest with himself, Van wanted to play the shining knight. He wanted to act like the heroes in his mother's romance novels. He wanted to sweep her off her feet and hold her close. Most of all, he wanted to run his father's sword through the person that was hurting her. His gut told him that there was more to her pain then the violence of her visions.

"Hitomi."

He watched her tongue dart out to lick her lip and he swallowed.

"Hitomi…" He repeated almost nervously. When did the tavern get so hot? "You do understand that I am here for you?"

She put the strawberry that she had picked up back in the bowl and sighed. "I understand, Van. I really do, and to answer your question from before, no I do not prefer the other kind of men."

"When I said that—"

"I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way when you obviously went to so much trouble—"

_Although I can't imagine what the purpose of it was. _He could practically hear the words that she didn't utter. Hell, even he didn't know why he had taken Dryden up on his offer to borrow some of the clothes from the Fassa family shop. When it came down to it he really didn't know how to spend a full day with a woman that didn't involve horses and expensive foods. Dryden probably was the last person he should have gone for advice. Most likely the dark haired merchant hadn't been serious with the advice that he offered.

"—but you need to understand what I've had to deal with for the past several days. Allen Schezar just won't leave me alone on this matter, and—"

"Allen knows about your problems?" Well, wasn't that just lovely? He had been up all hours of the night trying to figure out how to make Hitomi forget her troubles, while at the same time trying to get her to confide in him, but _Allen_ already knew everything that was going on.

"Hardly." She snorted and took a sip from her water goblet. "He only thinks he knows what my problems are, and quite frankly I'm rather sick of him."

"But the other day you allowed him to walk you back to the palace." _Instead of me._

"Van, I told you didn't I? My visions are giving me severe head pains. I was just so tired that day, and I doubt they would have let you inside the palace. Besides, you made me angry."

Van sat straight in his chair. "We were getting along fine until—"

"You're doing it again." Her lips quirked into a slightly amused smiled and he found his indignation slipping away. "Look, Van, I agreed to let you help me when I'm outside the palace, but I need you to take into consideration the type of person I am. I'm not the type of woman who will get giddy if someone offers me a red rose and some charming words. I need someone to take me seriously and actually pay attention to my words when I open my mouth. I've had enough of men in frilly shirts. I fight, you've seen me. I don't want a protector, and I don't need one. If that's what you were offering yesterday then it would be best if I just leave right now." She raised a finger when he opened his mouth to protest. "I'm not finished. What I do need is a companion and a friend."

Van blinked, not really sure how she had effectively ruined his plans for the entire day with just a few simple words. He was suddenly rather thankful that he had ignored Dryden's advice on purchasing a white rose to give her. He froze when he pictured her mocking reaction if he had given her that flower. That thought lead to another, one that he hadn't even considered. (Which, in retrospect, really shouldn't have been that much of a surprise.) _Good gods, I want to court her._

And that stunned him into silence for a good few minutes.

"Van?"

His mouth opened and closed stupidly a few times before he was able to find his voice again. "You say that you want a friend, but you don't trust me."

"Van, I—"

"Even though I swore on my father's sword, you don't trust me enough to tell me the full truth. What really hurts you?"

"My visions do hurt me!" Even Van noticed how she couldn't quite meet his eyes as she protested.

He swallowed that lump that had been forming in the back of his throat. Why was it that only now, after he had helped her on three separate occasions that he was becoming aware of just how little he knew about Hitomi?

She let out a loud sigh and buried her face in her hands. "You're right." Her voice was muffled. "There is more to it then the visions, but I'm not in a position where I can tell you everything. If you knew," she bit her lip, "Well, let me just say that if you knew and tried to do something about it, it would be very, very bad."

"What type of position are you in, Hitomi?"

"Look, can we just not talk about this right now?" She lowered her arms and raised her head and for the first time Van noticed to too bright sheen of her emerald eyes. "You said you would help me. Right now…I just can't…"

* * *

That painful throb was back again, but Hitomi hardly noticed as she tried to take deep, calming breathes in an attempt to ease the keen edge of panic. She could see it all so clearly. If the heir to the one kingdom that had not isolated Veshrane found out just who she was and what she had been through she had no doubt that he would do something very foolish. She didn't doubt that he would confront Dilandu if he knew of the scars that marred her back or of that poisonous tonic. She wanted to tell him. The revelation was almost disturbing. She wanted him to know who she was and that she was strong enough to endure torture at the hands of Dornkirk's Sorcerers.

By the Goddess, she wanted to depend on him. Which, when it came down to it, that was the problem.

Hadn't she already been over this? Hadn't she already told herself that she would drop her stupid pride for just a little bit and provide whatever comfort he could offer?

But just the thought, the thought, of what would happen had her gut clenching and her breath quickening. He wouldn't have to fight just Dilandu and if for some reason he did manage to win that fight there was always the certainty that he would fall afterwards. Naria and Eriya would make quick work of him, no matter how good he thought he was. There wasn't a single man in the entire empire that could defeat the speed and strength of Dornkirk's tigre fighters.

"Fine." She looked up surprised at the resinedness she heard in his voice. His cinnamon eyes weren't happy, but something about them told her that even though he really didn't understand he had accepted it. "Tell me Hitomi, have you ever had the chance to visit the docks of Rampant?"

"Rampant? Oh, you mean Rampant Port? No, I've never had a chance to visit there." She had to bite down on her tongue to keep herself from adding that the leviship that had taken her to Palas had dropped her off at the capital itself.

"Come." Van stood up and walked next to her chair. He held out a hand. "It's only a short ride and I'm sure you could use a break from the city."

Hitomi forced herself to smile, but did not accept his hand. She pushed thoughts of Dilandu, Naria, and Eriya to the back of her mind as she stood up. "That sounds lovely, but first," A mischievous glint entered her eyes as they traveled his shirt to his pants, "are you sure you don't want to change? It's much too hot for you to wear something like that." She giggled at the relief that she saw there.

"I'll just be a minute."

* * *

Hitomi dug a small hole in the dirt street with the toe of her shoe. Really, when he changed back into that red tunic did he have to change his pants?

She almost felt guilty. Millerna was in the palace, ready to finally give in to the shackle called marriage, just so that Hitomi could escape from the misery and pain that had been her existence for the past six months. How easy it was to forget about everything. She still didn't understand it. Van was probably one of the most infuriating men that she had ever met. He was more annoying then Allen, but in a different sort of way. He had none of the knight's condescending manner. He was almost as hot headed and stubborn as she was. It took great effort to not allow him to draw her into another argument.

But then he would do those simple things. Her breath had caught in her throat when he had reminded her that he was there for her. Then the Tigre girl, Merle, had snorted when she saw Hitomi waiting in the hall while Van changed back into his regular clothes. The girl had been nearly hostile, shaking her candy red hair with a snort as she lamented on how much time her lord had wasted on such a pathetic woman. She went on and on about how much sleep Van had lost last night simply because he was trying to figure out just what they two of them could do for the day. He was _that_ determined to help her forget.

That she could be so touched by such simple things made Hitomi wonder just how different she really was from Dilandu.

Many times Folken had told her to have patience with the Dragon Slayer. _Sometimes_, the Strategist had said, _Dilandu's impatience has a lot to do with the fact that he has had very little interaction with women._ Like the warrior tribes that dwelled in the North he had been taken from his mother to learn how to fight from the age of two.

For all of the years that bastard had supposedly spent learning to fight, Hitomi often wondered at his seemingly lack of skill.

Her childhood hadn't been much too different in retrospect. From an early age Hitomi had been painfully aware of her burden as her mother's heir. To survive in the world of men, a woman needed to be twice as good to be good enough. She had little time to play with boys of her own age between the etiquette that was being drilled into her and learning to use her Sight in a way that her country would benefit from. Then when she had reached the age of ten she had been taken under the tutelage of her mother's spymaster. By the time she had mastered the art of stealth and daggers it was time for her to assist her mother with the governance of Veshrane in preparations of becoming the next Queen. There had been little time for romance, and what she had read and experienced of it had quelled her hunger for anything more.

So it was no wonder that learning the effort Van had put into trying to help her forget touched her so.

Hitomi looked up and wondered just what was taking him so long. He had offered to find a carriage to take them to the Port that was just a little beyond the outskirts of the city, but she had declined having no desire for a remembrance of just why she was in the city in the first place. Van had then reminded her that although it was a short horse ride to Rampant it was much too far to walk. Then his eyes had lit up in that way that she was starting to grow fond of and he had told her that he would be right back.

That had been nearly ten minutes ago and she still found herself waiting outside of the entrance of the Torushina. She had half a mind to go back inside and make him look for her. Despite the fact that he had returned the floppy, straw hat that she had purchased the day before her head still throbbed uncomfortably. She was still bringing her fingers up to her temples in an attempt to dull the throb to an ache.

"Lady Hitomi."

She stiffened at that familiar, dreaded voice. "Lord Dalet." Hitomi replied stiffly, keeping her gaze trained on a half-broken window pane on the other side of the street. By the Goddess, couldn't he have gotten back here sooner?

She really should have gone back inside.

The lieutenant Dragon Slayer moved next to her but her eyes never left the broken window. His thin fingers curled around her wrist and her eyes glazed over slightly.

"So you found him."

Hitomi bit the inside of her cheek hard enough to draw blood. She lowered her eyes to the pointed toe of her heeled shoes and resumed digging that small hole.

"Where has he been hiding?" His fingers tightened around her wrist almost painfully when she remained silent. "It doesn't really matter, wherever it is." He brought his lips close to her ear, and her green eyes widened when his breath whispered across the shell of her ear. "As long as you gain his trust, you'll make Lord Dilandu happy. You do want to make him happy, don't you?"

Her insides froze and the memory was almost painful. The hot and hard press of Dilandu's lips against her own. The desperate way he rubbed against her and had that warm pleasure pooling in her belly.

The way, when he pulled away, she had kissed him with the same frenzy.

"Just remember Hitomi." Dalet stepped away and she could practically feel his eyes on her. "Lord Dilandu is a very possessive man. Once he finds something he wants he doesn't let go. For your own sake you better not do anything that he wouldn't like."

Hitomi raised a hand to touch the gold hair dagger that was entangled in her dark caramel locks, her breathing shallow and her eyes wide. _Mother Earth, why didn't I take Sir Allen on his offer to find me an apartment of rooms far away from Dilandu?_

* * *

Van urged the horse forward when he caught sight of the familiar dark blue armor of the Dragon Slayers in front of the Torushina. _What the hell are they doing here? _He and Merle, with some assistance from the informants that Dryden had placed all over the city, had managed to keep the rumors swelling so that anyone who asked would think that he was lurking on the poor, eastern section of the city.

So what the hell was that bastard doing here and why was he next to Hitomi?!

The sheer number of people that crowded the streets prevented him from getting to them before the long haired Zaibachean left. By then he had snarled at several people who had tried to reprimand him for his rudeness and nearly run over more then five street urchins. His temper, volatile at best, was fraying, and it took all of his self control to calm down enough to dismount from the animal without creating an utter spectacle.

"Hitomi," His voice was rougher then he had intended. "What the hell—" The Fanelian's voice trailed off, and the numerous imaginings as to _why_ a Dragon Slayer would want to have _anything _to do with a lady from a small Asturian manor in the south came to a grinding halt when he saw how pale she was.

Her emerald eyes were wide and bright, with a glazed quality that worried him. The hand that was gripping the golden hair stick that he vaguely remembered from that time in the alley was shaking. Her gaze was frozen on a small hole in the ground just in front of her, and she hadn't even flinched when he landed on the ground in front of her.

Cursing under his breath in every language that he knew, he gripped the hilt of sword as he took a step forward. The cool metal and worn leather was reassuring, but did little to calm him down.

"Hitomi." Again his voice was much too rough, even if it was softer.

She flinched, but didn't look up. She closed her eyes, and he watched her silently, not sure what to do. Then she breathed in deeply and some of the tension seemed to leave her. When she opened those vibrant emerald eyes of hers her skin didn't seem so pale. He could only guess that she had come to some sort of decision about whatever that Dragon Slayer had said to her, when she forced her lips to curl into a smile that almost looked painful.

"It took you long enough."

Van could only wonder at how light and natural her voice sounded. If it wasn't for the way her hand still trembled as it dropped from the hair stick he would have sworn that she was fine.

"They moved the stables." He hesitated for a moment, unsure how she would take a gentlemanly gesture. Then he saw how one hand twisted the fabric of her dress and he offered her his hand. "Shall we head off, my lady?"

To his surprise no caustic remark regarding how early it was for such chivalry was forthcoming, and she accepted his hand.

"You'll have to help me." Hitomi confessed. "I've never ridden a horse before."

"Then let's hope this won't be too painful an experience."

He took hold of the horse's bridle as she clumsily mounted, rubbing the stallion's nose and letting it lip up a sugar cube to keep himself from laughing at her.

"How's this?"

He walked around the horse to stand by the stirrups and had to bite his lip to keep from smiling. "That's not the best way to sit on a horse, Lady Hitomi. You should sit side saddle."

"Side saddle." She grimaced. "You don't mean that horrible way with both legs on one side?"

"That would be the one." He put his foot in the stirrup and swung on up behind her. Keeping a firm grip on the reigns, he did his best to keep the horse from dancing to much as Hitomi adjusted her legs so that she was sitting in the proper manner. "Ready?" He urged the steed forward while his brain mulled over the possibilities of what the Dragon Slayer could have said to her to make her look so afraid. Before today he didn't think she was even familiar with the emotion.

Besides, wasn't it curious, that a lady from a small country side manor who was certainly at a marriageable age didn't know how to ride a horse?

* * *

It wasn't until well after they had passed the city gates that she was able to breathe again. The whole time they were traveling through the city streets Dalet's words kept on echoing in her mind. Goddess, what had she been thinking, responding to Dilandu's kiss yesterday?

Even though it probably wouldn't have mattered even if she hadn't.

Now that they were outside of the city and away from any possible prying eyes she could relax. Van's solid chest behind her was rather comforting, and she allowed herself to relax against him as they continued down the beaten path at a steady trot. The rolling hills and orchards that surrounded the capital were like nothing that she had ever seen before. The grasslands of her home country had always been much too rocky. There was none of this wild, flat, and unbroken greenness.

She felt Van shift behind her and her gaze was drawn to his hands where they held the reigns in front of her. She let the serenity of the late morning seep into her and her tension flow out. She thought nothing of her actions as she rested her hand on his, and she sighed almost happily when he transferred the reigns to one hand so that he could grasp her hand with his other.

If this was the kind of escape that the Fanelian heir was offering her then she gladly accepted.

* * *

Ok, I want to apologize for not editing the last chapter. Green.on.Black and a couple of others brought it to my attention that I did a major typo with Dryden and Dilandu. It has been fixed now but I can not apologize enough. Gomen, this is what happens when I write too late or when I'm too tired. If I get the chance this week I will probably go through and take care of all of those unedited chapters.

I'll really wish I could claim the sentance "a woman needs to be twice as good as a man to be good enough". I found it in a commentary on by feminist writer who was telling female Clinton supporters to get over it that she didn't when the nomination. It really expresses the reality of the world, no matter how many improvements we may have made.

Thanks to Inda, thepinkmartini, Green.on.Black, Suils Saifir, Mimi87, Shadow Traveler, Sakura Crystals, & Shadow Traveler for their wonderful reviews.

Inda - Yes, definately drool worthy. Most likely we'll have him wear more in the future.

Mimi87 - Well, Millerna situation is kind of trapped. So she doesn't have a whole lot of choices. She started out

as a minor character that would relate to Hitomi, but hopefully she has developed into something a bit more. I've

never had a whole lot of patience for Allen and all of the drama he caused. Right now he's kind of transparent but

I'll change that...eventually.


	28. Rampant Port

This chapter gave me a lot more trouble then I expected. I wanted to give you some more Hitomi and Van time as well as introduce something that comes into play a bit later on. Had a rough idea where I wanted to go, but had a difficult time getting there, hence the uber late update. Hope you enjoy my attempt at random fluff!

And unedited, because it is 2 in the morning.

* * *

Part Twenty-Eight

Rampant Port

* * *

For a port whose sole purpose was to cater to the leviships that docked in Rampant to visit the capital, it was much more alive then Hitomi had expected. She didn't quite understand why King Aston had a private dock for his special guests and the important foreign dignitaries such as herself. There was something different about this place that was severely lacking in Palas. For some reason the scent of the sea seemed to be much richer here, and as she waited for Van to pay the stablemaster she tilted her head back and enjoyed the fresh sea breeze and the damp scent of seaweed. She took off her straw hat and removed the hairsticks and bonds that kept her hair coiled up. Running, a finger through her dark caramel locks, she undid the tangles. She half-turned to ask Van where they were to go to next, and was surprised to see him staring at her. A blush darkened her cheeks when she briefly recalled her mother's lectures on hairstyles. It was never lady-like to change one's hair in public, especially if it was bount up. Hitomi twirled her finger around a clump, but resfused to look a way. She had never acted like a simple minded twit in front of men before so there was no reason why she would start now.

"Van?"

He walked forward, his hand resting easily on the hilt of his sword. She wondered if he found that same sense of ease when holding a blade that she often did. There was something about grasping cold steel that gave one a sense of power, security. There was something about knowing that one had the ability to step outside of the confines of society and the expectations of race and gender. In the arena or the duelor's circle only one thing mattered. It all came down to the ability that bridged the gap between the one who was strong and the other who was dead. This wasn't the first time that she had noticed it, the way the very atmosphere around the prince seemed to change when he held that blade. Arrogance and surity seemed to seep into his very being. She had never seen such a change in Allen, who always moved with the confidence of unwavering faith that he was the best. Dilandu was the same way, but like her Naria and Eriya seemed to change whenever they weilded their daggers. She cocked her head as a thought occurred to her. Was that how one leveled the playing field when dealing with those of the opposite gender?

The young prince stepped next to her, raised his hand as if to offer it, only to thread it through his dark, raven locks. Hitomi watched in fasciantion as the breeze caught the wild locks and played with them. For some reason she had an over whelming desire to run her fingers through his hair.

"Where are we going?" It didn't look like there was much to do in Rampant. The port city held none of Palas' unneccessary shops and restaurants. There was only one tavern that she could see, and nearby there were a few stands that bore fruits, meats, and breads. Only the basic neccesities that were needed for a long voyage.

"First we need to get some supplies."

"Supplies? Supplies for what?"

"Just something for lunch later."

"Why is it that men always think with their stomaches?" Hitomi muttered under her breath, scowling when she caught Van's smirk but she followed him to the fruit stand.

"Any requests?"

"Surprise me." She crossed her arms as Van pointed at some dried apples, sugared mangos, fresh raspberries, bananas, and sliced pineapple. As much as she was loathe to admit it, the fruit looked very good, almost better then what they had been served at the Torushina. He had the shopkeeper also put all of the fruit along with a block of white and hot peppered cheese and a couple rolls of bread into a small whicker basket. A checkered cloth was placed over the food and two pale candies in the shape of maple leaves were tucked into the side.

Van grinned at her. "If you've never had maple candy before then you're in for a real treat."

Hitomi allowed herself to smile, and tried to tuck some of her hair behind her ears. It really wasn't obeying and the way the wind was tugging at it constantly made her regret her impulse to let it down. "Are we eating so soon? I doubt the food will last so long in such heat."

"Rampant caters to a lot of the middle class that come over on luxory cruise leviships, especially two young couples. A lot of the open land that surrounds the port is used for those who like to ride. There's a pavillion not far from the outskirts," He pointed to the area just south of a large lake, as he paid for the basket of food and handed it to her.

Hitomi eyed it for a moment, arching an eyebrow, before taking it without protest. She blinked in surprise at the slight steam that she saw rising off of the bread.

"A lot of the young couples that come here from other countries on those cruises usually end up spending a day or so over there. There are falconers and tamed deer for those that are interested."

"Tamed deer?"

"They sell food there that the animals like to eat. A lot of ladies like the chance to feed the fawns."

"For a foreignor you seem to know a lot about this place."

Van rubbed at the back of his neck as he led Hitomi down the street. "My father told me to take care of knowing the cultures that surrounds Fanelia, and for their fifteenth anniversary he took my mother on a private cruise here. She never stopped talking about it whenever we went over Asturian culture." Hitomi watched with interest at the way his tan skin reddened. "She told me that it would be useful to know if I—"

"If you what?"

He turned his head, and Hitomi was quite sure that if it wasn't for his long bangs then she would see cheeks that were a lovely shade of pink. "It's not important."

"So where are you taking me? We'll need to eat some of this soon or the fruit and cheese will spoil."

Van looked down at her. "For a noble lady, you seem quite worried how the food will last."

"It common sense!" She jabbed at his arm, and grinned when he rubbed at the spot. "In this heat almost anything will go bad. If we weren't right by the sea this weather would be almost unbearable." Hitomi shook the collar of her bodice.

"That's one of the nicer things about Rampant. The vendors here, few as they are, developed a way to combat that little problem. Over by the docks they have some ice boxes that are powered by energist beads. It keeps the food from rotting, even on the hottest days."

"The docks? Is that where we're heading?"

"Not yet. They have a courier service just up ahead that will deliver the food to an ice box for us. It will be waiting there when we go to the docks later. First I want to show you around."

* * *

She had never cared much for the way foreign dignitaries had the need to show off their country's power with leviships surrounded by escorts, but even Hitomi could appreciate the sheer magnificance as she watched the leviships from Fried and Cesario dock. Van seemed very much to enjoy playing the part of a guide as he pointed at the metal platforms that had been built into the mountain whose base the port had been built at.

"So just the ambassedors dock on the mountains?"

"Yes, unless they happen to be a private guest of the royal family. For those that have received personal letters of invitations from King Aston there are the docks over in Palas by the castle. There's a path that I was going to take you up the mountain, but it looks like it's shut down for today."

"Why?"

"Duchess Marlene, a former princess of Asturia, is visiting with her familiar in honor of Princess Millerna's engagement. Since not only is she the wife of Fried's ruler, but also a daughter of King Aston it looks like the guards are taking ever precaution and allowing for no mishaps."

Briefly, Hitomi wondered if Van just liked to hear himself talk or if it was just nerves. She had never heard him talk so much since the day that she first met him. Turning, she met the sea breeze, closing her eyes as it caressed her skin and played with her hair. It was like a balm against the heat, and was doing wonders at easing her headache. It was dulled now to the occasionally throb of pain that she grown accustomed to.

A peal of laughter, like that of a small child, reached her ears and she opened her eyes to look for the source. Van was rambling on, how there was a back path that would take Fried's royal family to Palas by going around the port city, but she paid it no mind. Then she saw the source, a small girl with dark auburn ringlets was running across the street, chasing after a bright blue ball. Her small body was swathed in a patch work of dirty cloth that surprised Htiomi. The girl's blue eyes were nearly as bright as the ball, and the springy curls gleamed a copper red in sunlight. The ball came to a stop right at Hitomi's feet, and she crouched down with a smile and held the ball still as she waited for the child to get closer.

The little girl let out a delighted laugh at finding that her toy had finally stopped running away from her. With no amount of shyness she ran right up to Hitomi, stopping only inches away.

"Is this yours, little one?" Smiling, Hitomi held out the ball.

"Mommy bought it for me." The girl broke out into a toothy grin as she took back her toy.

Hitomi cocked her head at the sound of Van stepping next to her but other then that she ignored him. "Where is you Mommy, sweetie."

"Over there." She pointed over to a shadowy space between two buildings. "Thank you, lady."

"Sayuri!" A woman came rushing out of the spot that the girl had been pointing to. The woman, obviously the girl's mother, was dressed in clothing just as shabby and patched as her daughters. It was only then, as the woman drew closer to them that Hitomi was able to make out the familiar cutting of the dark fabric. Her breath hitched in her throat, as she stood up. She would have taken a step back if she hadn't collided into Van. All blood drained from her face when she saw the mother's eyes narrow in recognition. She felt Van's hand on her arm as if to steady her, but she ignored it, all of her attention was focused on that one woman who rushed towards her daughter.

The child turned around and squeeled. "Mama!"

The woman grabbed her child's hand and started to drag her back, adjusting the collar of her _yukata_ as she did so. The woman's gray eyes went from Hitomi and then to Van. Confusion flited across the woman's face before she returned her attention back to Hitomi.

"You." Hitomi at the hateful rasp. "You will stay away from us. You've already caused us enough pain. Don't you dare come near us!" She spat in Hitomi's direction. "Come Sayuri."

A fine tremor sezied the former princess, and it was omly when the woman left her sight that she realized that she felt rather light headed. It was some time before she could find her voice again.

"Van," she had to cough and clear her throat to get the next words out, "what is over there?"

He stepped beside her and she looked up, needing to find some sort of reassurance in those warm cinnamon eyes. She needed him to reassure her that it was not what she thought it was. There was none of that reassurance and she remembered why she had never relyed on a male for help before. There was only a curiosity, the concentrated type that people had when they felt they were on the verge of solving a rather difficult puzzle.

"There is a refuge." His words were spoken slowly, and she almost dreaded the next words that would come out of his mouth. "A refuge for the people of Veshrane. Word has it that many of the people from the outlying, smaller islands are traveling to whatever country will offer them sanctuary.

"Why? I thought the Isles where allowed to keep their own government when they submitted to Zaibach." _That was the deal I made with them when I submitted._

"That's how it is supposed to appear to everyone else, but there is a regent that was set up to ensure that the people 'recover' properly."

"So people have been leaving." _Goddess, what did I let them do?_

"As I said, only those who dwell in the outer islands. The centre island is controlled, from what I hear, but thriving. Hitomi, where are you going?"

She let her feet guide her to the shadowed area with the refuges, _her _refuges. Every nerve in her body was telling her to stay _away_. She wondered how many wounds had festered in their souls since that fateful day so many months ago. Hitomi hesitated for a moment when she reached the corner. Images flashed through her mind then. Like something out of the historic tales of the times of chaos she imagined everyone, men and women alike coming after her, waving their hoes and axes as they screamed obscenities and chased her. Taking a deep breath, she peered her head around the corner to watch them.

For, no matter how much she berated herself, she couldn't find even a sliver of the courage that she would have needed if she had stepped past the corner. Her stomach clenched and the pain that filled her was worse then any amount of agony that the dreaded tonic could ever cause her.

Was there any way that she could have avoided seeing her people reduced to this? Clothes that had once been full of vibrant colors of Veshranean dyes were muted and bleak. They sat hudled in groups, hunched over as they ate. Some merely stared off at whatever was in front of them, thinknig things that she could not begin to favom. Fear was evident in the eyes of the women and the ederly as they looked around, and the only source of laughter and cheer was found in the girl Sayuri and the three other children that ran over to join her. Infants wailed painfully, their scrunched up faces a bright red that almost looked unhealthy.

Her eyes brimmed with tears and she turned away and pressed her head against the wall. She brought a hand up to her quivering mouth. Taking deep breaths that made her feel slightly light headed Hitomi tried to find something to latch onto that would prevent the wracking sobs that were threatening to shake her.

There was no excuse for this! She would never be able to apologize and blame it on Zaibach. There must have been something she could have done, some type of bargain that she could of made with Dornkirk that would have prevented this. Surely, Folken would have been able to do something if she had asked it of him.

A hiccup that nearly twisted into a cry escaped her, and she dropped to her knees, breathing hard as she tried to find even an ounce of that control from before.

Her hand went to the dagger hidden beneath her dress, and the blades form helped to ease her back from the precipiece. Then there was the sound of booted feet approaching her, and she remember the sound of marching soldiers, silver hair that was deliciously windswept, and crimson that burned with a lust beyond what the normal man could comprehend. She recalled the rough sensation of his lips against hers and hugged herself. Her well-manicured nails—oh, how could she enjoy such comforts while they suffered!—dug into the material of her sleeves. Her stomach rolled and clenched, and the tears fell down her cheeks, hot and wet. She hoccuped once, twice, and then just as a fist gripped the long locks of her hair she was violently ill.

* * *

She was hardly aware of the cool cloth that wiped away the traces of vomit, or of the deft fingers that wove and bound her hair into a lose braid. Hitomi was hardly conscious of the arms that wrapped around her when she was finished or the way she rested her head against a solid chest as she was led away.

She was laid done on soft grass, but the sweet scent did little to pull her away. Her head pounded as images assailed her. Visions of the hell that her people must have gone through when Dilandu had accomplished his mission, when Dornkirk had _acquired_ what it had set out to, assualted her mind and she wanted to scream until her throat was raw and bleeding. Women being raped, children burned alive, men whipped, and the elderly beheaded. She curled into a fetal position as the images continued to assail her. The whimpers that she emitted was the most of all of the emotions churning inside of her that she allowed to voice. Hitomi whimpered and rocked and lamented her very existence until a hand unbound her hair once more and started stroking it. She clung to that comforting sensation that made her want to cry just a little bit harder, and it wasn't long until she dirfted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Van was utterly and completely confused.

He continued to stroke her hair, he rather likely the feel of her silky tresses against his skin, while he tried to figure out just what had happened. What was it with Hitomi? The way she acted…it was almost unstable. He knew pregnant women suffered from some sort of hormonal imbalance that caused them to cry almost on cue, and he knew that when it was that certain time of the month for women that they suffered from intense emotions, but he had never seen anything like this before.

Besides, he personally thought that Hitomi was more liable to knife or verbally castrate the nearest male when either of those occurred.

He just didn't understand what had made her fall apart so completely. He had suspected that her cheerfulness earlier was rather forced, and he had seen some strain from her encounter with the Dragon Slayer, but she had seemed to relax so much since they left Palas. He had seen her amusement and curiosity as he led her through the port city. She had rolled her eyes when he talked about how popular Rampant was for couples. Hitomi had even smiuled indulgently at the refuge child. Her smile had been honest as she handed the ball back to the girl, and he had been unable to stop a brief fantasy of her in a similar position with a child with dark hair and green eyes, while her hand rested on a rounded stomach.

So why had she changed when she asked about the refuges? Why had she gone to look at the corner that those people were calling home until the leviships from Fried and Fanelia arrived.

He just didn't get it.

Van rested his back against the trunk of an oak tree more, and pulled her closer. She shifted and mumured fitfully, twisting her head so that she could find a more comfortable position in the crook of his arm.

What was it about those people, that had sent her spiraling into such a mess. He knew that, at first glance, the refugee camp was rather pitiable, but a lot of that was due to the unease that the Veshreaneans had at being so close to a city where promiment figures from Zaibach were present. He, on the other hand, had taken the time to reassure them that they would be safe until Duke Mahad's men arrived. Once given that reassurance the Veshraneans had proven to be a people unlike any that he had ever encountered. The women were surprisingly witty and protective, and a refreshing change from the usual fare of females that he encountered. The children were extremely intelligent, and was surprised to see how sharp and agile the elder folk still were. He wanted to do more to help them and he knew that he could, just as soon as he got Allen to reveal the location of the crown princess.

So what was it about them that had made Hitomi sick?

If it wasn't for Dilandu's presence, among other things, he would have demanded to be healers and shamans see to Hitomi. Van was almost positive that whatever it was that ailed Hitomi it wasn't completely physical. She had visions that scared her, and only the gods knew what else she was dealing with. Most likely she was under so much stress that her body was hardle able to handle it anymore.

That, of course, had been the purpose of the day he had planned. It was supposed to make her forget about her worries, relax, and hopefully learn to trust him.

How bad could things be when the lull of the ocean and a nice meal of new foods weren't enough to completely distract her?

He didn't like the way that her brow was drawn together or the lines that he could now see on her face. There was a pale scar on her neck that he had never had the chance to notice before. Hitomi sighed in her sleep, and he tucked a curling wisp of hair behind her ear.

"Hitomi, what are you hiding from me?"

* * *

This is what happens when you use a really tiny font. I got a couple of comments on how much longer the last chapter is compared to the others. According to the page number for word it was the same pages as the other chapters, but I used very curly font that is almost half the size of the one I normally use. So until I decide to switch fonts again, enjoy the longer chapters.

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers Inda, poptart, thepinkmartini, Sun Knight, Green.on.Black, Sakura Crystals, & Suils Saifir.

Inda - Glad you like.

poptart - Thank yous.

* * *

  


I promise. After the next chapter the ball will finally start!

* * *

"We forged it in secrecy. Wanting for one like who, I'm sorry what is your name?"

"Buffy."

"No, really."


	29. SelfDisgust

Unfortunately, my battery is dying so I don't have the time to edit because of the thunderstorm and flickering power.

Ok, pretty much everyone has noticed how the updates are becoming less frequent. I'm doing my best to keep the updates frequent, but there is a possibility that I will have a real full time job in a couple of weeks. The constant updates were a result of staying up until two or three in the morning, but seeing as how I might need to start keeping normal hours I am only going to be up until midnight or one working on this fic. Unfortunately, this update didn't flow as fast as they normally do, hence the delay. Just though I'd warn everyone. Gomen ne.

* * *

Part Twenty-Nine

Self-Disgust

* * *

Waking up was a slow process for Hitomi. Her limbs were saturated with that languid, feminine feeling of weakness that she loathed, but she found this time, since her head was still a bit muzzy, that she didn't mind it. In fact she soon found herself burrowing deeper into the hard warmth in an attempt to escape from the cool breeze that caressed her skin. The sensation was farely pleasant, and she was rather loathe to leave her position anytime soon.

Even if she didn't exactly where she was.

She kept her eyes close, and tried to hold on to the strange feeling of contentment. (Really, if she had passed through that hazzy threshhold between waking and awareness Hitomi would have been quite disgusted with herself.) She couldn't quite remember what she had been doing last. All she knew was that remembering would cause that warm and fluffy feeling to go away. Yet, despite this, her mind rebelled against the blissful state of obliviousness and tried to grasp something that would allow her to start fuctioning properly once more.

She felt a wetness at the coner of her mouth, and grimaced at the thought that she had been in such a relaxed position that she had allowed herself to drool. Well, at least there was no chance of anyone knowing about it. Now if she could just pull herself away from that hazy state, her brain chided, then she would be able to find the energy to wipe the cold, wetness away.

Her head shifted and she caught the faintest of thumps under her ear. She concentrated on that sound. Why…it was…the most soothing…sound…

The feeling of fingers threading her hair jarred her back to the world of consciousness. All of a sudden she was very aware of what exactly what the hard warmth that she was resting against was. Her cheeks reddened when she wondered if he could feel the wetness of her drool against his tunic. For the briefest of moments she couldn't quite remember who 'he' was. The thought of silver hair and red eyes had her stomach curling with dread.

"Hitomi, are you awake?"

She almost went limp at the soft way the question was asked. She should have known better. It was impossible for Dilandu to wait for her to wake in such a chaste manner. She could still remember, quite vividly, how she had woken up the last time she had lost conscious in Dilandu's presence.

Dilandu. Just the very thought of his name had her anger bubbling until it reached boiling point.

Never again. She was never going to allow that bastard get away with anything ever again. She would need to go to Naria and Eriya, and make it perfectly clear that she was to never be left alone with him again.

If it wasn't for the fact that her very freedom was dependent on the fact that nothing upset the engagement ball, Hitomi would have gladely gutted him in his sleep. Bastard! That damn bastard had lied to her!

"Hitomi?" The not of concern in Van's voice had her stilling. It took a great effort but she forced herself to take deep, calming breaths. Now was not the time. He was bound to have enough questions as it was. It would be fine. She just needed to calm down enough to—

Well, for one thing she need to wipe away that drool.

As discreetly as was possible she brought a hand up to wipe the drool away from the corners of her mouth. Then she was left with the rather uncomfortable predicament of just how she was going to get off of Van. Her ears turned red as she realized that she rather liked leaning against the Fanelian's chest. It was so much different from her rather violent experiences with Dilandu. The arms around her were firm but gentle and—she nearly grimaced at the thought—she felt safe His chest was leaner, and not as broad as the Dragon Slayers. It was something that was comforting and warm, not firmly unleading.

Now that she was able to think about her past encounters with a person that, while she was in the security of these arms, she wanted scour, flay, and gut with a ferocity that almost scared her Hitomi realized just how violent every single incident she had with Dilandu.

_Mother, what must you think of your daughter now?_

As reluctant as she was to admit it to herself, even in her deepest of hearts, what had occurred between the two of them…well, she wondered if on some level it could be considered a type of rape.

A rape that she had nearly let happen.

The self-directed disgust that filled her at the sudden revelation had her moving away from Van and pushing against his chest as she forced her lethargic limbs to function. She was vaguely aware of Van asking her something, perhaps if she was feeling well, but she ignored him.

By the Goddess, how foolish had she been?

She wanted to blame this on Naria and that damn story that the tigre had told her. She had mulled over the idea of the tale more then she cared to admit. In the Zaibach court Dilandu had, despite his excessively explosive and violent tempter, quite a following. From what she had seen he had never paid the ladies of the court much attention, and had always been more obsessed with military matters that concerned Fanelia. She supposed that if it wasn't for the crimson blood lust that constantly burned in his eyes that she would have to admit that there was something about Dilandu that was deadly seductive.

To allow him to take her by surprise on three separate occasions and allow carnal lust to override any rational, Hitomi didn't think there was a time that she would ever be more digusted with herself.

"Hitomi!"

It was only when Van pulled her hand away that she was even aware of the slight stinging on her left wrist. She was surprised to see the tiny, red crescent moons that marred her skin. Bringing her wrist closer to her face, she noticed the translucent tearing of the skin she had broken with her nails.

"Oh."

"Whatever your problem is you're not going to tell me, are you?" Van seemed almost resigned to the fact when she glanced over at him.

"It really doesn't matter." Hitomi shook her head. "I told you before, didn't I, Van? I'm not—"

"—looking for a protector. Giving, what you know about me," she could just see the way he was bitterly reminding himself of everything that she hadn't asked about, and everything that she had no intention of asking about, at least not right now, "I hope that you can at least appreciate why this is difficult for me. I haven't been asking you—"

_Except you have._

"—what's been going on. I'm also not going to ask why you…about what happened earlier."

_Because you're hoping that Ill suffer from a sudden need to confess that those people huddling there are the ones I was supposed to protect._

"But I will not stand by while you hurt yourself. Even if you say that you want nothing more then a friend, a friend would still be concerned about self-inflected injuries or panicing to the point that you make yourself sick."

Hitomi snatched her hand back from his grasp. "That…I'm just—" she hung her head as if in defeat. "Things are just very chaotic right now, and it's just very difficult."

"And you won't let me do anything to help?"

"I told you before. This is something that, right now, it would just be better off if you don't get involved. Don't get me wrong," She bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt to fight the rising blush and tried to find the courage to say her next words. "I really do appreciate everything that you've done for me today. It's probably the most fun that I've had for a while at least." Hitomi looked away, unable to handle Van's stare as her blush continued to burn. "What you did today…taking the time to plan things so that I can relax," Her green eyes were suddenly riveted on the ground when he stepped closer, "no one has ever done something like that for me before." It was only when he was close enough that she could feel the warmth of his breath that she dared to look at him. "It really means a lot, even if things didn't work out as you planned."

Van's returning smile was almost sheepish. "I can understand a bit," he muttered, "about wanting to forget. Now come on." He grabbed her hand in an almost careless manner that had her blush spreading down her neck and her stomach flip-flopping, "the day isn't over yet. I'm sure you're hungry now."

Her stomach gurgled and Hitomi found, much to her embaressment, that she was more then a bit ravenous.

* * *

The sight of a flagship from Cesario, one of Dornkirk's favorite territories was almost enough to dampen her spirits as Van led her down the winding streets that led to the docks of Rampant. Then the sound of food being cooked and grilled reached her ears, and the tantalizing smell of shellfish and butter reached her nose, and she was reminded just how long it had been since she had last had a fresh seafood meal.

The docks weren't as busy as she would have guessed. Judging by the position of the sun, it was just a little past midday, and only the barest trickle of people occupied the wooden and stone paths. Food stands with the energist powered grills that she was quickly becoming familiar with were at nearly every corner, and Hitomi had to bite the inside of her cheek to resist the urge to lick her lips at the scent of lobster, squid, and clam.

"Hungry?" Van's grin was almost childish, and she had to press her lips together hard to resist the urge to laugh.

"Surprisingly. Where do we go to get the basket?"

"We go there next. I thought, that since you spend so much time up at the castle, that you would not have had the chance to indulge in the greasy, culinary treats of the common people. They slather nearly everything in butter. What would you care to try."

It was rather difficult to ignore the insistant growling of her stomach, but Van didn't seem to take much notice of it. The smell of grilled lobster was very tempting, but she found her attention drawn to one stand not far from them. She guessed that it was a clam of some sort that the man was cooking. She watched, trying hard not to drool (after all once was embaressing enough), as she watched him stuff the pale flesh of meat into a small, spiked conch shell. He then placed the shell on his grill, and it sizzled and hissed as the liquid butter spilled over the lip of the shell and onto the heated metal. A long strip of meat then dropped onto the grill's surface and Hitomi had to force herself to look away.

"Who says I want any?"

* * *

She had been almost insulted when he bought her the strange, shellfish creation, but her growling stomach wouldn't allow her to complain. After all, how was she going to be able to buy the food anyway?

It had taken all of her self control not to roll her eyes in pleasure as she ate. The grilled shellfish had been nearly swimming in butter, and personally she thought that Van was being modest when he had called the food greasy. She was still sucking the butter off of her fingers. The fruit and bread and cheese had nicely balanced out the meal and the maple candies were almost sinful. She bit into the corner of the leaf molded candy, just imagining the cavities that biting into pure sugar was going to procure and let it melt on her tongue.

Van had led her to a patch of grass right by the water and the meal, for the most part was eaten in silence. For the first time in a long while, the sun felt good as it warmed her shoulders. The throbbing of her head didn't seem to bother her quite as much, and it wasn't something that she questioned. Maybe it had something to do with feeling of contentment that was curling in her stomach. Hitomi tilted her head back and let her dark caramel hair cascade down her back. She smiled softly at her companion.

"Thank you."

"Those damn peasants." A rough voice caught her attention. There was a meanness about it that seemed familiar. "They owe their lives to Emperor Dornkirk."

Hitomi's head whipped around sharpyl and as soon as she was gangly figure she recognized the owner.

Dornkirk's spies.

"Filthy cretins. He saw fit to save them from ruin, and this is how they repay him? By throwing their lot in with the likes of Fanelia and Fried?"

"What do you expect from the rabble. They follow who offers the best scraps." Hitomi didn't recognize his companion and she didn't care to. Almost on instinct her hands went to the twin dagger hidden under her skirt.

"You would think they would at least be thankful that we saved from having to endure that bitch's servitude."

His companion nodded. "If women were meant to rule they wouldn't be cunts."

"Van." Oh, how she hated how her voice wavered. "Would you be so kind as to spare with me?"

If Hitomi had even bothered to look over at the Fanelian she would have noticed the same strained, angry looking reflecting in his cinnamon eyes as he nodded and stood.

"Do you need to borrow a weapon?"

"I have my own."

* * *

Side step. Block. Lunge. Dash. Hitomi brought up her twin blades as she blocked Van's sword. Keeping her green eyes trained on his tense form, she charged into the duel with everything that she was. She twisted, turned, blocked, and attacked until her muscles were screaming in protest, but still she pushed herself, forcing Van to weave a tighter defense. She smiled sardonically as his breath quickened and he struggled to keep up with her.

She concentrated on the sounds of the clashing swords, the crash of the waves, and the sweet sea breeze scent. She threw every fiber of her being into her attacks, even as she was furious with herself for trying to forget through battle. There was a reason why Naria and Eriya cautioned against it.

As spun around and brought the hilt of her dagger against Van's hand with enough force that caused the sword to clatter to the dock, Hitomi knew one thing with abosolute certainty. She couldn't live like this much longer.

* * *

Sorry, if the above A/N sounded a bit bitchy. Not the intetion, just wanted to let everyone know what is going on update wise. Right now the story isn't flowing as smoothly as I would like, but I think a lot of that can be blamed on stress. Damn it, Mr. McCoy will you pick someone already?!

This chapter was such a pain to write. It was short for all of the trouble it caused me. I'm going to try to have another chapter up tomorrow, but suils Saifir has lured me into the black pit of Naruto fanfiction. I had a hard enough time pulling myself away to finish this chapter.

The stand with sizzling clams was 100 stolen...er...inspired by the opening scene of the first Slayers movie, I believe it is called Slayers Gorgeous. I know most of what I described isn't possible, but lets just pretend it is.

After all, this is Gaea.

A special thanks to my wonderful reviewers:

Inda, mysisterisasquijum, Suils Saifir, Kathya, Tem, thepinkmartini, AmethystWings, Sakura Crystals, cocacola, & fireangel621.

Tem - Yes, an equal trade. Yes, things will be shaping soon. Felt I needed to work on their relationship somewhat so that Van's reactions in a couple of chapters to be believable. I really couldn't resist that whole fantasy. I find something rather endearing about a male having all of the marriage and love fantasies.

Inda - ; I'm working on it. I'm glad you enjoy it.

cocacola - Soon, it will happen soon. I promise. I'm sorry that it took so long to update. This chapter did not like me.

* * *

"Try staking your mother when she's coming on to you!" - Spike

"Wow, that explains a lot." - Harmony

Angel, Destiny


	30. Preparations

Just a brief warning. This is an unedited chapter. It's past two in the morning and I have to be up in six hours. I was desperate to get some sort of update done. Enjoy the nice, long update. I'll edit it and respost it sometime tomorrow...er...today.

* * *

Part Thirty

Step Towards Freedom

Preparation

* * *

Van sat on the corner of his bed, his back against the wall, as he stared at the red Fanelian crest of his blade. The moon had risen high hours ago, and the pitchest black was just starting to fade in the almost pre-dawn hours. Tomorrow…er today rather, would be a turning point for everyone here. Tonight he would be expected to play nice as a nobleman friend of Dryden's from Fried, and get Zaibach's ambassedor to cling to his arm. Just the very thought of _touching_ that creature, Dornkirk's pet, made his skin crawl. The young king didn't understand why the emperor had decided to make the puppet his favorite. He couldn't even imagine what the woman must do for him and he didn't want to. Thoughts like that were better off left alone.

He held her sword out in front of him, his cinnamon eyes studing the gold laquer of the inverted triagle. He could think of nearly half a dozen things that he would rather be doing, and he was never very good with these subtle methods that required strategy and careful counter-planning. He preferred to be on a battlefield, with cold steel in his hands.

That was what he exeled at.

He had advisors and such that dealt with stategy. What use did he have for it?

His grip around the hilt of his sword tightened. Letting out a frustrated snarl he dug the tip of his blade into the wooden molding just above his head.

He really didn't like the lead feeling that rolled in his gut like a kidney stone.

Maybe what really bothered him was how dirty this damn ball was making him feel. Why did he have this keen sense that he was betraying what little trust Hitomi had given him?

It certainly didn't help that he wouldn't get the chance to see her today even if she did find free time.

* * *

"There you are."

Hitomi raised her head wearily, the corner of her eyes smudged with exhaustion. She blinked slowly, trying to resist the urge to sink back into oblivion. Despite the fact that the ground was cold and wet, her skin now clammy as a result, she just wanted to hide her head and let that light sleep claim her once more. There was so much that she didn't want to think about.

The least of the fact was that tonight Dilandu would play the part of assassin if Lord Dryden took the bait.

"Hitomi." Eriya's voice was impatient, her spinel-hued eyes sparking with some banked emotion. The faint light of the early hours—hours that were much too unseemly for her to conscious at—gave the tigre's amber gold hair a faint, almost silvery gleam. Her clawed hands were resting on the white suede of her sarong, a single claw tapping against her hip in annoyance. "I can't believe you spent the entire night here. Dilandu was absolutely furious."

"He sent you?" She couldn't bring herself to raise her voice higher then a whisper. Her gut twisted as that familiar feeling of rage seeped in at the very thought of him.

"Hardly. He has Dalet out searching for you right now, but Naria and I thought it would be best if one of use found you first."

Hitomi bit the inside of her lip. It was this kindness, this respect, that she received from the twins that she had difficulty dealing with. The discover of the treatment of her people that lived in the outermost islands filled her with a rage that almost impotent. Dilandu was simple enough to hate. She already resented him enough for his part in the invasion and she hated his arrogance. She hated how he forced her to drink that tonic until her head felt as if it would burst. Most of all, she hated the sense of helplessness that he had filled her with as of late. The way he touched her in that sensual way that sent a heat churning. She had allowed him—_By the Goddess_—she had allowed him to take advantage of her. She had allowed him to play with her body.

Most of all she hated herself for allowing the way her body had responded.

The loathing had festered as she sparred against Van. As reluctant as she was to admit, Hitomi had started to think of Dilandu in the same manner that she thought of Folken, Naria, and Eriya. Not quite friends, not quite comrades. It was something in between that allowed her to admit that she really didn't _hate_ them.

Try as she might she couldn't bring herself to hate the three that had trained her and, in their own way, protected her.

That was only going to make what happened after tonight that much harder.

Pushing her long bangs, Hitomi looked up at Eriya. "Thank you. Are we going to the room?"

Eriya nodded, the sudden unease in her expression a warning.

"I have to drink more of that tonic, don't I?"

Again, a nod for confirmation.

Hitomi sighed heavily as she stood up. She brush off the stray leaves and smudge of dirt that had gather over the curse of the night and flicked off a small spider that had started to crawl up the hem. "Eriya, can you do me a favor?"

"Does it have to do with Dilandu and the story that my sister told you?"

"More or less. Right now, it's just not a good idea for me to be alone with him." _If you do, I can't be held accountable for what happens._

"I figured as much." Eriya lept into the trees and disappeared from sight. "We'll do what we can, Hitomi. Be careful."

"I will." _As much as I can until tonight._

* * *

He hadn't entirely expected Millerna to answer his request to see her before the ball tonight. He had been prepared to try to deal with continued avoidance, and as embaressing as it was to admit, Dryden was rather thrown off not only by the fact that she had agreed to meet him for lunch but that she had taken it upon herself to arrive shortly after sending a response to his invitation.

Of course, she hadn't arrived alone, but that had been expected.

It had been a pleasure to see Marlene again, who had changed quite a bit since marrying Mahad dal Fried. He had been no more then a boy, only a few years older then his fiance when the former princess had left Asturia to marry the duke. Motherhood suited her quite well, he decided as he watched her chastise her fair haired son when he wandered into the kitchens. It was probably the first day in years that Tavern had been closed, but this was a serious, private affair and he certainly didn't want to worry about information leaking out to the wrong ears.

"Chid!" Marlene threw down her napkin in frustration as the child once again wandered off. She started to get up to chase after her son once more, but the light touch of her husband's hand on her wrist.

"Let him be, Marlene. It's his first time out of the country. Besides, it will probably be better off if he isn't here to hear things."There was light amusement in Mahad's dark eyes. Even with the corner of his lips curled up, the man still looked gruff and imposing. Dryden had to sip at his goblet to hide the smile that crossed his lips when the duchess gave her husband a half-hearted glare.

"This from the man who won't let him play with others his age." She muttered. Marlene glared at Mahad when he simply raised an eyebrow.

Dryden had the most distinct feeling that this was a rather common argument between the couple. He glanced over at his fiance and was surprised to see her watching him, her sapphire eyes tense. What was she waiting for?

The young merchant cleared his throat and smiled easily at his future sister-in-law.

"Don't worry so much about your son, Your Grace. He is in quite capable hands. Merle will look after him."

"The Fanelian tigre child?" Marlene's cerulean eyes were unreadable, but she smiled brightly. "Very well."

"Does the fact that she's a tigre make you uneasy, sister?" Dryden glanced over at his fiance. It was the first time she had spoken since they had sat down for lunch.

The duchess' face flushed a light scarlet. She looked down at her food. "It's not that I don't like it's just," She chewed her bottom lip.

Mahad placed a hand over his wife's and smiled at her reasuringly. "We don't see much in the way of other races in Godashim, and it is always bit of a shock, even to the members of my court."

The swinging doors of the kitchen suddenly burst open followed by a loud scream of "Come back here you little—" Then candy red hair turned and indigo eyes as the tigre girl remember just who was visiting Dryden and the scream changed to "—I mean, please don't run off Lord Chid. There are some—gak! Don't touch that!"

The four adults merely watched the spectacle in silent surprise as Merle darted past them and chased a laughing Chid up the stairs, pausing only to catch the crystal flower he had dropped.

"Yes, I can see he's in quite capable hands." Marlene commented dryly. "He won't disturb any of your guests, will he, Dryden?"

"Never fear, Your Grace. The rooms upstairs are reserved solely for my personal guests. Right now, Van is the only one occuping those rooms at the moment."

"Van Slanzar de Fanel…" Mahd murmured the words as if there was something odd about the name.

Dryden merely nodded. It looks like they were going to get to discussing business sooner then he thought they would. His dark eyes glanced sideway at Millerna, wondering at her guarded expression. The tension in her sapphire eyes were still there and she looked very strained, just like she had the moment she had walked into the tavern with her sister and brother-in-law. He looked down and noticed how her hands trembled slightly.

His brow drew together in concern. Whatever the reason she had for accepting his invitation—and he wasn't a fool enough to delude himself into thinking that she didn't have some sort of ulterior motive—it had wound her up so tight that it looked if she was going to snap in any moment.

"So the Fanelian King is well aware of Zaibach's presence here?"

Dryden blinked several times before he realized that the duke was addressing him. The young merchant threaded his fingers and place his chin upon his hands. His lips quirked into a wry smile as he remembered the mess that Van had been causing over the past couple of days, ever since Dilandu had arrived in Palas.

"I believe it would be fair to say that is an understatement. Both Van and Merle have been fairly active over the past week, trying to gather what information they could about what this new ambassedor's intentions are." Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Millerna wince slightly. He returned his attention to Mahad. "I'm surprised that you know about Van's accension. I wasn't aware that he had informed any of his allies outside of the contacts her in Palas."

"He hasn't, but I haven't been ruling Fried for the past twenty years and keeping Zaibach at bay for the past six for nothing. Rumors travel, and my spies have picked up a surprising amount of chatter from the Zaibachian caravans that sometimes cross the borders. Even their bare thread merchants have taken notice how King Gaou has all but disappeared from the political arena. Of course," He quickly added when Dryden started in mild alarm. "From what we were able to gather Dornkirk and the rest of his court are merely attributing it to the fact that Gaou is quite old and that it the crown prince has already come of age."

"Thank God for fools." Dryden sighed into his hands.

"Yet, for fools, they cause a surprising amount of trouble." Mahad reminded him. "What have you gathered about Dornkirk's newest…_ambassador_?" The duke smiled in a secretive manner that was reflected on the lips of his wife as well. Millerna expression was a little pained.

The dark haired merchant replied slowly, more then a little annoyed that there was some information about Zaibach's newest player that he, for all of his extensive forces, was unable to obtain. For all that they knew the woman's name, they had been able to dig up next to nothing about her. All evidence suggested that up until a month ago, this Miss Kanzaki simply did not exist within the empire.

Of course, his merchant's pride would never let him reveal such a fact, not even to a close ally. Dryden kept him expression pleasantly blank, and leaned back as he answered. "It's very clear that this Miss Kanzaki is nothing more then the emperor's puppet. She was sent by the Strategist to keep us distracted away from Dilandu's arrival and to flush out Van's presence, as well as Fanelia's connections to me."

Mahad's normally hard, dark eyes were fairly dancing with amusement. "In other words you know absolutely, nothing about Hitomi Kanzaki."

"Hitomi?" Dryden's stomach plunged in a rather unpleasant manner. His memory in regards to names was rather selective. If he recalled correctly the noblewoman that Van had escorted yesterday. The same woman that Millerna claimed…

His eyes widened a fraction in alarm as he looked at his fiancé, an almost horrified expression on his face. Her sapphire eyes remained downcast, and she refused to look at him.

"Hitomi? Hitomi is Dornkirk's new puppet?"

Millerna gave a merely inpercepitable nod. Mahad remained silent, glancing over at his wife. Dryden's mouth felt dry and he took a sip from his water goblet, but the dry, crackly feeling still remained at the back of his throat. God, what was Van going to say when he found out?

"Is that why she sought out Van? Zaibach already knows that the king of Fanelia is here?" He stared at the flickering candle that was placed at the center of the table, resisitng the urge to take a deep breath while he tried to bring the horrified tone of his voice under control. "Damn, this mean—"

"It's not what you think Dryden." For the first time since greeting him earlier, Millerna spoke up softly. She raised her eyes to meet his and he was struck by the stubborn determination that had hardened there. The only time he had ever seen her look at him like that was when she would steadfastly refuse his advance. At that look his stomach plummeted and for a fraction of a second he forget exactly what it was that had him so horrrified. Then she spoke again, her voice soft and lilting in a subdued manner that he had never heard before. "Hitomi—she's a prisoner." Again, the princess hesitated, as if she wasn't quite sure how to say what she wanted. "She's suffering, and she needs help. She needs the help of Fanelia and Fried even if she doesn't want to admit it. Because she's from Veshrane she is much too proud to accept help, but she needs it. I know I told you that she was a friend, but," she bit her lip, "I hardly know her. What I do know is that as proud as she is, she can't last much longer."

"So she's from Veshrane." He swirled the water in his goblet as he mulled over this tidbit of information. "That certainly explains a great deal." What was Van going to saw about this when he told him? The boy's temper was volatile, even during at the best circumstances. What would he say when he discovered that the woman that he had been—well, he really couldn't think of another word—courting was part of the very empire that he had been fighting against?

"She's not just from Veshrane." Millerna's voice was steadier now, and she looked directly into his eyes, her expression frank. "She was the crown princess. She's the reason that Zaibach attacked the islands in the first place."

* * *

Hitomi pulled the drapes to cover the windows of her room, and locked the door. Briefly she considered stuffing the cracks with cloth, but dismissed it. Naria and Eriya may trust her, but they were still trained assassins. Eriya's voice had sounded odd enough as it was when she turned the lock. She had reassured them that she was all right, praying that they wouldn't pry further. On some level she suppose she felt guilty for tricking her two comrades like this. Even after what she had witnessed yesterday, seen the state that her people had been reduced to, she still felt guilty. For all of their stauch loyalty towards Folken, the twins weren't loyal to Zaibach.

She paused, It almost sounded as if there was something or some_one _in her bathroom. She narrowed her green eyes at the closed door. Well, it was always better to be cautious about something then take a risk. She grabbed the chair from the vanity by her bed and lodged it under the door's handle. She then pulled her weapon's chest in front of the chair. That way, at least, whoever was in there—if there even was anyone—would be getting out until she was finished. Flipping the latch to the wooden chest, she removed the tray that held all of her Zaibachian weapons to access the false bottom of the chest. There wrapped tightly in leather, were all of the weapons that she had managed to smuggle over from Veshrane. She hefted the leather bundle onto her bed and unwrapped it. Placing a hand on her hip, she studied the numerous blades before turning to the dress that she would be wearing tonight. It was fortunate that she had been ordered to wear this particular one. Most of her dresses were much to form fitting to hide the proper amount of weapons that she liked to keep on at all times. The top of the dress had been fashioned in a manner very similar to tradiational Veshranean dress. A dark blue corset would be covered by a thin, black silk that was almost transparent in the similar manner of a _kimono_. She would only be able to carry her smallest weapons there. Attached to the fragile silk was a heavier brocade that made up the sleeves that had been fashioned after the _furisode__ kimono_ that she had worn onlyy once or twice. The heavy material would hide the daggers that she would hide there. She only had to take care of how she moved. Underneath the skirt she would be wearing skintight pants, in which her larger blades would be strapped to. The skirt had only enough folds to easily hide it and the trasparent silk tappered off at her hips, so it would hide any possible bulges.

Maybe it was a bit overkill when Millerna had assured that she would be leaving the ball escorted by the Duke and Duchess of Fried, but if there was one thing that her time as Dornkirk's pet had taught her it was never to underestimate the sources of the Dragon Slayers. If Dilandu tried to do anything to Van or the Fanelian King then she was more then willing to become his opponent.

It was the very least she could do to repay the crown prince for his kindness, even if he still irritated her to no end.

She slipped out of her nearly ruined dress, and grabbed the form fighting pants. She suck her breath in, wriggled, and danced as she pulled them over her hips. When she finally buttoned them close, Hitomi stayed still for a moment, hardly daring to breath. When the tortorous clothing stayed formly buttoned, she bent and stretched her legs as she tried to get use to the fabric once more. They had been a gift from the old spymaster, and she hated them with a passion. They were tight and unyieding, and chaffed her skin horribly.

Still it was worse to strap weapons to bare skin, and at least with these on there was no chance of the weapons sliding. Placing her hands on her bare waist, Hitomi took a deep breath and bent forward until the tips of her fingers were touching the carpeted floor. When no sounds of ripping seams were forth coming she raised her arms over her head and stretched, bending from side to side. A creak coming from the direction of her bathroom had her pausing, and she half turned towards the door, her head cocked. _There_, she could just make out the faint rustling sound. There was definitely someone in her bathroom that shouldn't be there. Fortunately, the door was latched shut and blocked by heavy objects. It would hold him, at the very least long enough for what she needed to accomplish.

Trying to ignore the sense of unease that had settled in her stomach and left her feeling more then a little naseous, Hitomi turned to the weapons laid out on her bed. She removed the mithrodin, a medium length blade that had been a coming of age gift from it's strap. Wit deft fingers she slid the broad leather of the top of the blade's sheath through the whole of fabric sewn to the pants at her left thigh. Leaving the silver blade on the bed, grabbed to two straps of leather that held her small throwing daggers. Bending down she tied the smallest around her right ankle beofre strapping the other ones to her right thigh. She flexxed her right leg, testng it. It had been quite some time since she had last worn any of weapons from Veshrane. The slight weight was comforting. It almost made her feel stronger, secure. Her green eyes surveyed the array of weapons on her bed to see if there was anything else that she could attach. Her eyes landed on a thick silver cuff. It was an anklet. The thickness of the silver allowed for her hidden compartments that allowed for poisons and other types of powder. Chewing her lips she debated about putting it on. The door knob for the bathroom rattled urgently but she ignored it.

Cuffs of that sort were common enough amoung foreign nobles that it could easily be explained away as a new piece of jewerly. Mind made up she placed it on her dresser before picking up the mithrodin and sheathing it. Out all of her weapons it was easily her favorite. The metal was pliable enoughto resist against her leg, completely concealed by the material of a dress or skirt, as long as she secured the leather bands to her leg. For a moment, Hitomi considered hiding the sword until she got ready for the ball. It would make her movements a bit stiff, but it had been over half a year since she had last used it in a concealed fashion and she would need to get used to it if she had any hope of actually being able to dance. She sighed as she buckled the leather straps at her calf and just above her knee. Again, she bent and flexed her leg. Despite the blatant discomfort of the form fiting pants she was more then a little thankful for the thickness of the leather. Without it the tip of the blade would have been digging into her skin and that would have been…unpleasant.

Not to mention just a little bit painful, and blood _was_ rather noticible.

She frowned at the stiffness in her movements as she moved towards her closet, and sighed. There wasn't much that she could do about it. _Just bite your tongue and get used to it_. She studied the dresses for a momen before decided on the deep blue gown. It was probably best if she just stuck to dark colors for the time being. After all, it wasn't like she had ever had a chance like this before.

She still had no idea who had smuggled her old weapons into her room at Dornkirk's palace.

The door to her bathroom rattled once more, and groaned heavily as something slammed against it.

Hitomi ignored it, choosing instead to slid the gown over her head and settled her arms into the loose sleeves. She grabbed the remaining weapons that she would wear later and hid them under the folds of the _kimono_-style gown. She started when a heavy body slammed against the door once more, and despite the awkwardness in moving, scopped up the remaining weapons and hobbled over to her weapon's chest. She slid and locked the hidden drawer. The bang and thudding as Dilandu slammed against the door continued to grow in it's intensity as took at the weapons. Her green eyes lingered on them for only a moment. That hateful feeling trickled in as she stared at the blades that had been _his_ gift.

The soft clanging of something hitting the marble tile, drew her attention, and Hitomi's eyes went wide when she saw one of the bolts of the bathroom door's hinge rolling in circles on the floor. Grabbing the silver dagger she slammed the chest shut with a soft curse as she stumbled away for the door. Hitomi was more then a little resentful for the feeling of dread that filled her as she tossed the Zaibachian dagger onto her bed and undid the lock that led to the receiving room. Her hand curled around the knob just as the door gave way and crashed over the mostly empty weapon's chest.

Those burning, red eyes nearly pinned her to the spot, but her hand was twisting the knob of it's own accord. Later, she would look back at her actions and be irritated, but at that moment a _something_, maybe fear, was pumping through her blood and had her stumbling back the moment the door swung open.

She would have collapsed on the floor, completely vulnerable, if Naria and Eriya hadn't been waiting there. She gripped there arms for support, her heart thudding in her ears as she stared wide eyed at him—_that damn pervert!_—as he stepped out of her room. Hitomi trembled as she clung to the arms of the two tigre twins. She thanked the high heavens that and whatever deities in existence that her weapons had not clanged together.

It was through sheer force of will that she was able to resist the urge to glance down at her skirt to make sure that there weren't any suspicious bulges.

Dilandu stalked towards her, and she straightened her spine. Damn it! She was not going to let him intimidate her. She would have flinched back when he reached a hand out for her, his crimson eyes smoldering, if Eriya hadn't taken that moment to step forward, her spinel-hued eyes sparking.

"Leave, Eriya." Hitomi's blood ran cold at the thick edge to his voice, and her eyes narrowed. By the Goddess, if there wasn't so much at stack right now.

"I'm afraid I can not do that, Lord Dilandu." Her clawed rested easily on the holster that hid her dagger and her leggs were tense as if she was preparing to spring if he even blinked the wrong way.

Hitomi gripped Naria's arm tightly to regain her balance before letting go and walking away on slightly unsteady feet. She bit the inside of her teeth when the exposed edge of her small knives niped at her skin. She refused to look back as she slowly headed to a chair by the balcony. It wasn't until she sank into the large velvety cushions that she allowed herself to look back at the other three inhabitants in the room. Naria was leaning against the edge of a bookcase that jutted out towards the center of the room, her blue eyes closed and her arms crossed. Neither Dilandu and Eriya had moved and she nearly breathed a sigh of relief at the realization that no one had witnessed her rather awkward walk to the chair. It was possible that the older sister might have noticed something—she would have to have been stupid not to—but the Silver tigre had decided to brush it off as something minor; maybe attributing it to her near collapse.

It was only she leaned her head back against the chair, which was rather quite comfy, that Dilandu gaze returned to her. Closing her eyes, Hitomi ignored the pentrating stare. The nearly indescernable clack of a heeled boot against marble was the only indication of movement. Ignoring Dilandu probably wasn't the smartest thing that she could be doing, but she was just so _tired_.

"Move, assassin."

"As I told you before, Lord Dilandu," something had changed in the Gold's voice. It was rough, almost feral. Embracing the sudden calm that suddenly washed over her that finally allowed her to just _relax_, Hitomi cracked a green eye open and watched the two. Eriya's left fist was clenching and inclenching, the tips of her sharpened claws curling towards her palm. "that is something that I can not do."

Naria shifted almost impercitably, changing her body angle just enough so that she was directly facing Dilandu.

Hitomi closed her eye again and took a deep breath. It would be foolish to fall asleep now, but at the very least this way she could relax enough to figure out exactly how her plans were going to work for tonight.

* * *

Van watched the Duke of Fried and his family leave the tavern from his window. His hand gripped the hilt of the sword, _his _sword with the Fanelian crest, as the carriage pulled away. He hated the clothes that Merle had given to him to wear. Even now the young tigress smiled and said how handsome he looked. He slid his sword into his sheathe so that she could pin that damnable cloak to his shoulders.

Although he knew it was disrespectful, Van couldn't help but think about how troublesome life had gotten recently.

He didn't care if he looked handsome!

Well, there may be one woman that he was interested in looking special, but Hitomi had made it perfectly clear that she was not interested him in _that_ way.

At least not right now.

Van was more then a little confident at the fact that if he gave Hitomi a little bit of time to deal with whatever issues she was dealing that she would be more suspecitble to the idea of courtship.

As the carriage disappeared from sight he raised his eyes to look at the sky. An uneasy feeling had lodged in his gut since he had noticed the blood-red sunset that stained the sky. A chill crept up his spine at the sight. It reminded him too much of the time that his brother had taken him to a farm just outside of the palace walls and he had witnessed a farmer gutting a black sheep. The way the crimson liquid had spread over the blades of grass…

His hand tightened around his sword as he waited. There was so much that was riding on tonight. Allen had stopped by earlier, and there had been something so strange about the way that he had been hinting that Van _knew_ that something was going to be resolved.

Maybe the source that was closed to the crown princess was going to be willing to come forward.

Biting the inside of the his cheek until he drew blood, the young king of Fanelia waited. Soon, Dryden would send a servent to fetch him and he would leave with the merchant and his fiance.

An approaching leviship blotted out the sinking sun, making sky seem a red so dark that if he looked at it the right way it almost looked red. Soon.

The metallic tang of blood settled of his lips and he tried very hard not to remember something his mother had told him long ago.

_A red sun set invites the devil to play…_

* * *

He curled his hands into tight fists. If he bothered to care or look, Dilandu would have noticed just the faintest of blood seeping from the cresent marks left by his jagged nails. He glared fiercly at the two women that were standing guard just outside of Hitomi's door as the woman got ready. It had been nearly an hour since Hitomi had disappeared into her room to prepare for the part that she would be playing tonight and she was _still_ in there.

If it wasn't for the fact that the twin sisters were more then a match for his entire squad of elite Dragon Slayers then Dilandu would have had no qualms about fighting past them and getting to that room. Those bright, spinel eyes of the younger sister darted in his direction when a soft growl escaped his throat. He just returned the looked with a glare of his own.

When Hitomi had not returned from her assignment the night before, and none of the incompetent servents that the king had assigned to take care of his needs had been able to locate her, he had taken his rather formidible temper out on his lavishly furnished sleeping quarters. The perfectly polished wood of the table and drawers had nearly been reduced to splinters in some parts. He had allowed her to go off searching for the Fanelian prince with every intention of devoting the twilight hours to her. Even now, with the smallest curl of desire burning in the pit of his belly he could imagine her cries as he pounded into her soft, lithe body.

Sleep had not come easily last night, and it was only after he had managed to console himself with the fact that he would have plenty of time today to satisfy those needs.

That Hitomi would have recognized his presence in her bathroom before he had a chance to respond had been both irritating and surprising. He had always though that, despite her effiency in the shadows at the edges of battle, that she would have been unable to notice him and move fast enough to block his only exit.

Dilandu narrowed his eyes as he studies a smudge spot on the nearly pristine carpet. He didn't understand the muttering and thuds that he had heard in the room before he had managed to break through the baracade of the weapon's chest. She had just been leaving the room when he was finally able to obliterate the door with his sword and the awkwardness that she had displayed afterwards was highly unusual for Hitomi.

Almost abnormally unusual.

The door groaned a bit, the hinges not opening as smoothly from the abuse it had suffered earlier from him, and Hitomi stepped out. Crimson eyes narrowed, Dilandu studied her. He noticed the way fine black silk wrapped over the blue and silver corset and tappered at her hips. The folds of the brocade sleeves and the long skirt only rustled slightly as she stepped into the room. He took in her curves and narrowed as his eyes as he observed the curve of her breasts. If he thought it would have helped he would have narrowed his eyes.

Dilandu ground his teeth together in frustration. There was nothing, _nothing_, that he could see that would suggest that Hitomi had hidden something, and the more he thought about it the more that he realized that he could hardly begin to guess what she would be hiding and why.

"It took you long enough." He stood up slowly, finally allowing himself to appreciate the outline of the form that was hidden underneath those layers of clothing.

She didn't say anything, just reaching up with one hand to touch the tight bun and tracing the small moonstone embedded in the hairsticks that held it tightly in place. Her eyes were narrowed and almost warry, but none of that was really too surprising.

Although it was rather nice the way, the extra layer of silk fit snugly against her skin, he didn't care much for the heavier material of the brocade. It hid too much, and if he thought that she was at capable of doing it he would have been suspicious about her carry weapons under the thick cloth, but the expression on her face was so calm and unconcerned that Dilandu was able to find the focus that he needed to be able to carry out their tasks. It was just as well that he didn't have the authority to force her to wear something of a Zaibach fashion.

Her green eyes widened suddeny, almost startled and Dilandu felt his lips curl into a smirk. He ran his tongue down his lips, and he savored the thought of the royal brat's blood staining his sword. Oh how sweet it would be.

His crimson burned with bloodlust as her strode over to Hitomi and offered her his arm. The hesitant manner in which she accepted it and followed him out the door had his grin splitting even wider. Even the presence of Allen Schezar as the knight led them to expansive ballroom did little to dim his pleasure.

* * *

From the moment that the carriage had passed through the palace gates something had prickled along the edge of Van's senses that had the fine hair on the back of his neck bristling in alarm. The feeling had only intensified when he followed Dryden and the crown princess by several paces. He kept trying to push it back as nothing more then awkwardness at entering such an event in a manner that would _ensure_ that he would bask in some of the attention that was received at the royal couple's arrival, but the cold feeling in his gut had settled like a rock. It was hard and intrusive, and it was just impossible to distract himself from the sense of _wrongness_ that he felt tonight. Damn it, where the hell was Allen? He was supposed to just direct him to the damn bitch so that he could get this over with.

He really didn't fancy the idea of Hitomi coming across his sweet talking the Zaibach ambassedor.

The young king made his way over to a nearby window, and stared at the dark night sky. Inky clouds drifted along, covering the stars and obscuring the thin crescent of the waxing moon. He could think of a dozen ways that he would rather be spending tonight and more then half of them involved a certain woman caramel brown hair. At least two of them involved her in nearly transparent and scanty dresses…

"Van."

Van scowled at Allen's reflection in the window. "I take it the bitch is here."

Allen's reflection arched one perfect golden brow at him. "She's speaking to the Duke of Fried and Lady Marlene. They're over by the pillar on the other side of the room."

Van merely grunted in response. At least he wouldn't have to worry about how he was going to pry this ambassedor away from whatever dignitary that she was talking to. Duke Mahad would only be too happy to escape from Dornkirk's puppet. Desperately wishing that his tailored parts were the type that were blessed with pockets so he could just stuff his hand in them, he turned around and walked away from the knight.

"One thing Van."

He paused in mid-step.

"Calling a woman a bitch is never the wisest of choices. Remember," Van turned his head and was a bit taken aback by the smug amusement in Allen's crystal blue eyes, "your job is to _seduce_ this woman. I trust that won't be too difficult?"

Van pushed his way through the throng of richly dressed men and women, muttering rather inpolite things about certain womanizers.

Getting across the expansive ballroom floor proved to be rather difficult then he had expected. Because Asturia was such a large country the size of the dancing space was rather considerable. But even that considerable space hardly seemed suffiecient to contain all of the guests that had gathered to celebrate the engagement and still allow people to have more then a substantial amount of personal space. The way he kept on having to push past the throng of ladies was highly irritating.

Then one of them just had to grab ahold of his arm and press against him rather intimately.

Van raised his eyes heavenward. Honestly, how did Allen manage to deal with it?

The woman, an Asturian noble with red hair and a figure that made him ill by just glancing at it (where those her ribs that he could make out against the bodice of her dress?), whispered something that she probably intended to be sultry, but ended up just coming off as grating. Forcing himself to smile politely, Van grit his teeth and tried to extract his arm from her grip.

She had a surprisingly strong grip for someone who looked so frail.

Feeling a keen grip of panic, Van looked around almost desperate to find some sort of male help that could drag this…this _leech_ away from him. He caught sight of Gaddess and was about to raise his arm in hope of flagging him down when she press her chest tightly against his arm.

_Gods_, where those bumps pressing against his arm her _breasts_?!

If he was capable of such an action, Van was quite certain that he would have whimpered. What he wouldn't have given for Merle's presence right now.

Inching away from the truly revolting woman, and idly wondering if she was the type of person that a father would pay large sums of gold to have someone marry, he twisted his arm violently, desperate to get away. He craned his neck, nearly desperate and praying for some sort of help.

Then he recognized the golden hair of Duchess Marlene, a woman that some would mistake for Millerna's twin. Her face was light and she smiled, her hand resting on the crook of his husband's arm. He recognized the shock of silver hair and the black Dragon Slayer outfit.

_Dilandu._

A woman dressed in a stunning robes of blue, black and silver stood next to him. Her caramel brown locks were swept up into a tight, uniform bun that was held secure by two silver hairsticks.

There was something almost eerily familiar about the way the woman held her head, and the translucent stones embedded in the silver.

Van twisted his arm, still attempting to shake off the repulsive noble, while moving so that he could get a better look at the woman that he could only assume was Zaibach's ambassador. That cold feeling of dread in his gut intensified as he shifted his position. He needed to get Dilandu away from Mahad and his wife, but just going right up to the two couples—even with the red-haired leech clinging to his arm—would only bring trouble that neither Fried or Fanelia could afford. He could only hope that something or someone who draw Dilandu away enough so that he would have the chance to lead the ambassador away from his greatest allies.

Mahad's dark eyes flicked up then and caught Van's. He lowered his head in the barest fraction of a nod. There was something in the duke's expression, something about the tense angle of his profile, that he was missing.

Something, he realized, that was rather crucial that he understand.

He neatly dodged a serving girl, carrying a tray laden with crystal goblets filled with _vino_, and was rather grateful when the Asturian noble suddenly released his arm or else risked having the burgundy liquid spilt all over her. Curses tumbled out of the woman's mouth as she stopped in her pursuit to berate the young servent. By the time she remembered herself enough to remember while she had nearly collided with the girl in the first place, Van had disappeared amongst the crowds. He watched the woman from behind a nearby pillar and waited until she turned to pursue more prey before starting his careful moves closer to the Friedian couple.

Dilandu was still there, something entirely too smug in his expression. Van grabbed a goblet of _vino_ from a passing servant. He raised the goblet to his lips, and let the smallest amount of alcohol trickle down his throat, burning as it went. He didn't dare get any closer.

Now if the leader of the Dragon Slayers would just leave then he would finally have a proper look at the ambassador that for all of Dryden's resources, he knew nothing about.

The ambassador's pale hand—really it was rather unusual for someone from Zaibach to have such pale skin—loosely gripped her own goblet of _vino_, which surprised him.

Female ambassadors were always a rarity. The last one that he could actually meeting had been from Veshrane. The island chain was probably the only country in all of Gaea that always used women as country representatives, regardless of how many leaders were offended by the practice. Personally, Van had always thought that it was a rather impressive practice. Even his father had commented on how efficient they were, and often enough they were sharp enough to make the more arrogant dignitaries look like a bunch of fools. His mother had always commented that it was _because_ that they were women that Veshrane's ambassadors were so efficient, regardless of the minute respect that most countries had for the female led monarchy.

The only other female ambassadors that he had over come across were the wives or daughters of ambassadors that had taken ill. Still, no matter what the origin, all of the female dignitaries acted in the same manner.

Unless they were attached to the arms of their husbands, they simply did not drink. He never understood the reason behind it, and had always dismissed it as some silly female notion regarding insecurity and weakness. Their male counterparts certainly held no such restraint. He could recall more then once when his father had to summon servents to escort a drunken ambassador back to his rooms.

The fact that this woman's goblet was half empty was…enlightening.

If anything it only served to confirm what he and his allies had already suspected. This woman was no more then a puppet most likely sent to serve as some sort of spy.

Maybe if he could ply her with enough liquour he wouldn't have to make so much effort in seducing this woman.

She certainly wasn't a patient woman, he noted. She allowed her hand to rest rather securely on Dilandu's arm, something that suggested intimacy, but the way her body was angled away from the Dragon Slayer spoke volumes about their possible relationship. It had been a possibility that she was a lover of the silver-haired soldier. It would certainly make it easier to explain away Dilandu's presence, but there was something about her…something that he couldn't quite put his finger.

Never mind the fact that there were several people who highly doubted that Dilandu could be seduced by anything but the scent of blood.

Van's cinnamon eyes were drawn once again to the crystal goblet in the ambassedor's hand. She was flicking her wrist, causing the liquid inside to swirl almost violently, and for a moment he thought that the _vino_ was going to spill over the goblet's lip. Curiosity was slowly starting to replace his revulsion and he found himself getting rather impatient in wishing that Dilandu would leave.

Much to his dismay, the damn bastard seemed quite content to stay at the woman's side and it wasn't until the musicians had finished the rather lengthy waltz and moved on to the next piece that he recognized the almost spry build of Dalet. Van watched with interest as the ambassador's spine stiffened and she stopped swirling her drink. Dilandu only nodded at whatever his second in command had whispered to him, before extracting the arm swathed in blue and silver brocade from his arm. He bowed low to the rulers of Fried before turning to his companion and brushing his lips over her knuckles.

If he hadn't been watching the woman so intently, Van would have missed the way her grip tightened around the crystal goblet until her knuckled turned a stark white.

He raised his eyes to follow the two Dragon Slayers, and it was only when he could no longer locate the black uniforms among the crowds that Van returned his attention to his target.

The smile slipped from Marlene's face just then and she moved closer to the puppet ambassador, her face almost concerned.

The young woman had raised a hand to cover her face and her shoulders shook slightly. Van had just started to move towards them when Marlene said something that caused the Zaibachian to lower her hand from his face.

That cold, gnawing feeling in his gut intensified to the point where Van felt as if some had run him through with his own sword, when he recognized those emerald eyes that had gone dewy with unshed tears. Her delicate features were contorted, as if she wasn't sure if she wanted to cry or scream.

The hand at his side feel limply to rest on the hilt of his sword, and he felt so very numb.

_Gods, no._

* * *

"Hitomi? Are you feeling well?"

Hitomi peered at Millerna's older sister from between her fingers. "I'm fine," she replied wearily, "I just don't know if I want to hit something or throw up." With a sigh she lowered her hand, discreetly brushing away the annoying liquid that had formed at the corner of her eyes.

The Duke of Fried grunted and she flicked her eyes over to observe the man who was the furthest thing she would have guessed that someone as elegant as Marlene would have married. She suppose he could be considered refined, in a scruffy sort of way. When Millerna had explained about how her sister's marriage came to be, Hitomi had assumed that there would be that strained intimacy that was often the result of political marriage, but Marlene seemed to genuinely be at ease at her husband's side. She had observed him on the dance floor, and their obvious devotion almost humbled her.

If she cared enough about those sort of things, she would have wondered if she would be so lucky.

Of course, she had dismissed that thought almost as quickly as it had come. She had more then her fill of arrogant men, and when she was safely within the borders of Fried she fully intended to cultivate a life that kept her contact with the opposite sex down to a minimum. Pushing thoughts of warm cinnamon eyes that provided her with comfort when she felt like she was about to shake apart out of her head she returned her attention to the duke.

"You are holding up quite well, considering."

Hitomi's answering smile was wry. If she hadn't worried about the possibility that Naria and Eriya were lurking somewhere nearby, out of sight, she would have allowed herself to snort in response. "Hardly. I think it was quite disgraceful the way I went crying to Princess Millerna. That's to say nothing of the fact that I actually followed Allen Schezar's advise." Both Marlene and Mahad went oddly still at the knight's name. She raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing. It was embaressingly simple to figure out why they suddenly looked so stiff. She made a mental note to hunt down Millerna the first chance she got so that she could extract all the details.

…or she could always try to beat it out of the knight. That had promises to be highly entertaining.

"There's no shame, in going to others for help." The duchess finally spoke up softly. "You must have gone through quite a lot. I imagine with your gift, Dornkirk's Sorcerer's were not kind."

Hitomi's shoulders trembled faintly as one of the scars on her back twinged uncomfortable at an unwanted memory.

"I'm not ashamed of going to your sister for help, Your Grace, but it is against my nature to go to a…a _male_ for help."

Duke Mahad's wince at the way she spat the word out was almost unnoticeable.

"I am a Lady of Veshrane. I imagine Mother is quite disappointed with the way I've failed her teachings so utterly."

Marlene's blue eyes were soft and almost pitiable, but Hitomi couldn't bring herself to hate them. She let the fair-haired duchess take her hand, and there was something so comforting about the gesture when the woman squeezed lightly that brought those dratted tears to the corner of her eyes.

"Even men," The woman's eyes fairly danced with mischief as she glanced over at her husband, "can have their uses. Trust me."

Hitomi tried to smile and failed miserably. The duke grunted in response to his wife's comments, but when she turned her green eyes to the man who had initially intimidated her she was surprise to see that he was not looking at her, but past her shoulder. She half turned, following his, gaze and nearly blushed to see Van standing there, all handsome in black and white silk. His face was rather pale as he stared at her, and she moved forward, almost concerned. She had never thought of him as the type of person to be of fragile health, but at that moment something about him seemed so _breakable_ that she couldn't but move forward, her eyes narrowed in concern. She shook her arm to push the heavy brocade of furisode sleeve back and reached out to touch him. Maybe it was just the relief at seeing someone that she had come to associate as something normal and stable, but she had the trangest desire the brush away those strands of dark hair that were covering his eyes.

Then his hand shot up, his grip almost painful, and the cinnamon eyes that watched were angry, almost…_hateful_.

Not liking the way the thought of him hating her caused her stomach to plumet she watched him warily.

"Van." There was a warning edge to Duke Mahad's voice that had the fine hairs on the back of her neck bristling.

Van snarled. He actually bared his teeth and snarled at the duke. Hitomi blinked, not quite sure what to make of the sudden savagry on his, but before she could even open her mouth in protest he was dragging, pulling her roughly through the crowds of people in a manner that made her gasp as the sharpened edges of her hidden weapons dug into her skin.


	31. Confrontation

Chapter Thirty-One

Step Towards Freedom

Confrontation

* * *

Hitomi found it rather difficult to struggle against Van's painful grip, altough that was more from a lack of trying. She could feel the faint trembling of his hand, and she looked at it, curled almost painfully around her wrist as he led out of the massive room and down onto the pavillion steps. She studied the profile of his jaw, noting the way it was clenched as if in anger. Again she stumbled, but this was rather due to the awkwardness of being rushed with such a heavy and long skirt, rather then the weapons that were strapped tightly to her legs.

It was until they had reached a dark, secluded spot of the gardens, one that hid them completely from view of the festivities, that he released her.

She rubbed her sore wrist with a grimace, but said nothing. She glanced at the bushes and crimson flowers that surrounded them. This wasn't a section of the gardens that she recognized. Van moved away from her, stopping only when a thorny rose bush blocked his path. She watched the hands clenched at his sides and waited. Crossing her arms over her thudding chest she waited, careful to keep her expression neutral.

Hitomi may have been many things, but a fool wasn't one of them. She knew what was coming and waited.

Waited and tried to ignore the plumenting despair that crept down her spine.

There was a click and slight hiss of metal sliding against metal, and she lowered her eyes in to see him start to slide his sword out of it's metal sheathe a flick of his thumb. There was that plumenting feeling again. She scowled. Damn it! She was not getting concerned over the possibility that he most likely hated her.

_This was such a mistake._ She sighed. Already she could think of a dozen different ways on how _easier_ her life would be if she had never run across him in that alley.

Her head was starting to tick with the faintest beginning of a migraine.

Then Van turned around, his cinnamon eyes burning with temper, and she would have liked to have been rather annoyed with the way her breath hitched in her throat. The dozen reasons that she could think of why it would be _so _much better if she had never come across Van Fanel evaporated.

Really, dressed all in black and white silk, with a cloak flowing down his shoulder and his hair deliciously disheveled, there was something very…_appealing _about the way he moved towards her, his anger evident.

It was with great difficulty that Hitomi managed to keep her eyes on his face.

It was with even greater difficulty that she struggled to keep her eyes straying to his lips.

Something in her twisted at the almost hateful glare, and when he finally spoke it was all that she could do to keep from flinching. Digging her nails into her sleeves until they were uncomfortably digging into her skin, Hitomi kept her face carefully blank.

"Who you the hell are?!"

She blinked several times in response, try to disect that mangled sentence.

If Van realized the way his demand came out he didn't show it. "Tell me!" His voice was hoarse and low. No matter how furious he was he wasn't fool enough to raise his voice enough to draw attention. The grip on the hilt of his sword tightened. "Who are you?"

Hitomi bit the inside of her cheek. A part of her bristled at the thought of giving him the answer that he was looking for. If it wasn't for the way that he was farelly shaking with the strength of his emotions she would have cheekily responded with her name. He moved towards her in a manner that she supposed was meant to be threatening. If she could survive the force of Dilandu's volatile temper then she would hardly let herself be intimidated by a threatening stride. Lifting her chin proudly, her green eyes narrowed.

"I am Hitomi Kanzaki, just as I told you."

If Van was of one of the beast tribes, she was farely certain that he would have growled.

"You didn't tell me that." He snarled. "You never told me that your name was Kanzaki. If I had known—" He cut himself off then, either to prevent himself from saying something that they would both regret or he just wasn't sure what he would have done.

"You never asked for it, Van." She replied simply. Hitomi was well aware of the possibility that such a stupid technicality would only serve to fuel his temper, but she found herself not caring.

Her nerves were already a frazzled mess, and while she completely agreed with him that it probablyt wasn't entirely fair for to be so utterly secretive when he was considerate enough to give her apt reason to trust him. The small inkling of guilt that was brought about if she allowed herself to dwell on it too much was kicked and stomped for good measure by the sharp reminder that it didn't even matter how much he hated her, how he felt about her. If Dilandu had his way both Van and his father wouldn't live past the night.

As much as it sickened her she needed to get back inside and latch herself to the Dragon Slayer's side and keep his attention on Millerna's fiance and away from Van.

As much as she liked to delude herself into thinking the entire male population was without an ounce of intelligence and common sense, to do so around Dilandu was utter suicide. Even with his sudden bought of naivete and arrogance that she didn't understand (it was becoming increasingly easier to keep those moments when his body had been pressing heatedly against hers locked up in that dark, drafty corner of her mind), the man was still brilliant at sniffing out shadowy plots. If she became too complacent, too docile…

Her back still ached from the very first time that she had tried to escape…

"I shouldn't have had to ask. You should have told me."

Hitomi's answering laugh was bitter, "and what would you have had me tell you?" She stepped forward, her hands shaking with agitation. "Would you have me tell you how I was there, that day a month ago when the southern barrier town of Fanelia's borders fell under Emperor Dornkirk's forces that it was my visions that led Zaibach to victory? Would you have me tell you how those visions where the reason why the Dragon Slayers escaped unscathed when the rest of our soldier fell when you retaliated a week later? What would you have me tell you? Are you looking for some excuse; some pathetic story that says how I was forced to swear allegiance to the Sorcerers? I am as you have heard, Lady Hitomi of the Kanzaki clan. Loyal pet to the great Empire of Zaibach." Her green eyes were drawn to the way his hand clenched an unclenched around the gold inlaid hilt.

"If that's all that you are then I should have left you in that alley."

Her lips curved into a small smirk. Good. Anger, hatred, those were emotions that she had much experience in dealing with. Just a little more and he would leave. Just a little more and she would be free to concentrate on distracting Dilandu.

Free to ignore that strange, bitter feeling that had taken place among the splintered pieces of her heart.

"No, you wouldn't have, Lord Van. Such cruelity is only befitting of Zaibach. You Fanelians are not capable of that. You are too kind."

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"Exactly how it sounds. Rid yourself of this silly notion of chilvary. Save protection for your people, for those that need it. Take your father and leave. Go help those that want it."

A queer look entered his cinnamon eyes, and Hitomi wasn't sure she liked it. The soft anger in his voice when he spoke made her flinch in a way that not even Dilandu's metal studded whip could.

"Who exactly are you?"

* * *

Some of his anger faded as he watched her mock him. The arrogance in her voice sounded force, and Van had to grip his sword to keep a reign on the temper that her words evoked. Her form was much too tense and there were lines around those sparking emerald eyes that he loved to look at.

There was something she wasn't telling him.

He didn't like this feeling, the knowledge that he didn't know the richly dressed woman in front of him.

He couldn't recal every seeing her in such clothes before, and he approved of the way the heavy folds of cloth fell over her form. When he first noticed her, a rage had filled him. A woman who was complacent enough to hang from that _monster's_ arm had no right to wear the traditional attire of one of the few remaining countries that had stood against Dornkirk. To see that dress that was a twisted hipocracy of the _kimono_ garb that the Veshranean diplomates often wore…

It was only now as she watched her demand what she should tell him, what she assumed he wanted to know, that he realized how _fitting_ a kimono would be. If he dredged up from memory, the image he had of that diplomat and imposed her pale skin, emerald eyes, and rich hair he could so easily see her as a noble of Veshrane.

He didn't want to hear that bitterness in her voice. He wanted to demand that she stop, that she tell him who she really was; but then she—that foolish, foolish woman—spoke of the barrier city that had cost him the lives of so many Fanelian sons. He remember the horror when the report of the fall had been made, the despair as he fought through the hoards of Zaibach soldiers to win that precious city back, the rage when he learned that the one person who was responsible for all the carnage had escaped.

Now she was so pointedly telling him that it was all a result of the visions that he knew she cursed…

He couldn't stop the words that spilled out.

"If that's all that you are then I should have left you in that alley."

He didn't mean it. Of course he didn't. Even when he remembered the dying sandy-haired youth he had held in his arms as the boy suffered from a horrific gut wound, even when he remered how hot and sticky the blood had been as it had slid over his fingers, he would never have left a half unconscious woman in the alley to be prey for the lowlifes that populated the darkest parts of Palas, no matter who she was.

Just the thought of what those men could have done—what they almost did do—made him sick.

He had seen women that such things had happened to before and the thought of Hitomi like that, for all the fact that she owed her loyalty to Dornkirk, just the thought of her brilliant eyes dulled with pain and to see her reduced to nothing more then a sobbing mess that trembled at the approach of any man…

His fist curled around the hilt of his sword to the point where it was almost painful.

Why was it always so difficult for him to find the words that what he really wanted to say. Gods! He didn't even know what he wanted to say to her, what he really wanted to her. If he let his gaze slide down to the folds of her dress or to the dewy grass that was dampening the hem of the long skirt it was so easy to just listen to the arrogance in her voice and forget the strain that he had seen at the corner of her emerald eyes. It was only to, to easy, but then she speak again. She made the kindness and protective instincts that had been ingrained upon him since birth by both of his parents seem like an insult, like a trait that was less then desirable. Then the anger welled up in him, hot and furious, and he would look up at her, intent on delivering some scathing words that would cut her as acutely as she was hurting him, and see the slightly glazed look in her eyes that he had seen only the day before.

"What the hell does that mean?" It was a rather weak, as far as scathing retorts went, but he couldn't stop from staring at how utterly tired and _weary_ she looked.

He had seen that glazed look before on his own face in a mirror after a long campaign of fighting back Zaibach soldiers that had traveled too far into his territory. He was so very familiar with the bone-deep weariness that happened when a person had seen or experienced too much.

None of it made any sense. No doubt she was probably the daughter of a favorite of Dornkirk's who had been offered to the emperor as a means to an end. Her father, or maybe even a brother , had given her to whore herself out to the nobility of Gaea so that Zaibach would gain more territory. It was painfully obvious that she was new to the courts, but…there was that one memory from yesterday that tingling his curiosity. The blatant hurt and pain that had been so intense that she was physically ill when they encountered the refugee mother and daughter, none of that was something that a daughter of one of Dornkirk's chosen would display. Again, that one thought that had kept him up for a good part of the previous. _Who are you, Hitomi? Who are you really?_

_Who are you?_

Her glazed, weary eyes hardened when he gave voice to his thoughts. Some of that emerald fire that he was so used to sparked a bit of life back into her. Her bottom lip disappeared under a flash of white teeth.

"I really fail to see how that is any concern of yours, Your Highness." Then the uncertainty and weariness disappeared behind a mask of…something that wasn't quite hostility. "Make yourself scarce. I have things to do." She turned to move back towards the palace.

Van grabbed her wrist before she could completely stalk away from him. He didn't bother to be gentle.

"Remember, Hitomi,"

She lifted her chin proudly in a silent challenge.

Van brought his face close enough to hers that he could clear smell her scent that mingled with the faint cloud of her perfume. He wasn't sure if he should have been disappointed or not that she didn't blush at the proximity.

"If you try to hurt the Duke or his wife, the princess, or Dryden I will not hesitate to slit your throat."

Hitomi yanked sharply at her hand, freeing it from his grasp, and she smirked.

"Do what you like, Lord Fanel."

It was only as he watched her hips sway as she stepped onto the cobbled path that led out of the garden that he remember how she had mentioned his father. His own lips curved up into a secretive smirk.

It seemed that the game was still in play.

* * *

Ok, this was ridicously short with almost no action. I apologize.

I finally got a job offer as a paralegal so all of this past week was spent cramming in as many volunteer hours as possible at the hospital before I started and now that I'm working full time, my procrastination tendencies and the way I am so _tired_ after work doesn't allow me to do much else. I'm going to try to start updating on Sunday nights. If I'm lucky I can write 10 pages.

Thanks for sticking with the story despite the lack of update. The Captivity arc is finally drawing to a close, but I have at least two more story arcs planned for this fic, maybe three. I think that you'll enjoy the next chapter.

* * *


	32. Zenith Part One

**No, you are not halucenating. Yes, this is an actual update, and no, I am not dead. **

**

* * *

**

**This chapter is dedicated to Sulsie-kohei. If it wasn't for your constant encouragement this chapter would still be a long time coming. Get well soon!**

**

* * *

  
**

The King's Reluctant Lover

Chapter Thirty-Two

Zenith  
Part One

* * *

"So you made contact."

Hitomi's hands twitched, more at the implication of the words then the suddeness of the voice, but the movement was safely hidden under the fold of her sleeves. She waited until she was certain that no one was nearby before stoping to face Dalet.

"What is the plan now?" Like with Van, she kept her expression neutral, her green eyes watching the Dragon Slayer carefully. How much had he heard? What did he know?

Dalet was silent for just a moment too long for Hitomi's comfort.

"You on longer need to worry about the princess's fiance. You have made contact, so I will inform Lord Dilandu of his presence. If everything goes as planned then King Gaou will lose his heir before the night is over."

Again her twitch was almost imperptiable.

"Try not to sound so condescending," she murmured, "it doesn't suit you."

He ignored her remark.

"The Duke and Duchess of Fried seemed to have taken a liking to you, so you will spend as much time as possible with them, partilculary Lady Marlene."

It was difficult to keep her face straight with the implications. A hostage. They wanted to use Lady Marlene as a royal hostage. Did they really think that they would get Duke Mahad to reveal the existance of the legendary Power Spot that Emperor Dornkirk was so depserately searching for if they mananged to bring her under Zaibach's sphere of influence? Of course, just the fact that they thought they could force Fried's hand in such a manner was rather laughable.

Mahad wasn't such a fool as to let a member of his family be put into a situation that would subject them to such a risk in the first place.

Still, it wouldn't do to have this brought to either Dilandu's or Dalet's attention. So Hitomi just nodded once, before walking away. At least the two men where fools enough to believe that after everything she had been through that she would just behave like a good little girl.

It was easy to predict how Dilandu would react. As Dalet said, Van would be dead before the night was out if she didn't do something. It would be public, so that all of Fanelia's allies knew just what Zaibach was capable of. Since Dornkirk already had a warrant out for the heir of the Fanelian throne there wasn't much that king Aston would be able to do, even if he cared enough to do anything.

Dalet would stay out of this, most likely he would keep watch to make sure that no one tried to help or protect the crown prince.

Naria and Eriya would…

The two assassins would be the back up plan. If Dilandu somehow failed, they would be the ones to finish everything. They would be flawless and effiecient and Van wouldn't have a chance.

* * *

For the briefest moment Van considered actually doing as Hitomi had mockingly commanded. It was actually very appealing. He could just head back to Dryden's inn, burrow in the soft blankets, and forget about confusing women from Zaibach.

Although heading down to the docks with his sword would be more satisfying…

Van scowled. Damn priorities. He barely tilted his head in acknowledgement of the guard as he re-entered the hall. He was supposed to get close to Dornkirk's pet. As much as he knew how bad it would be for another confrontation—as much as he knew how difficult it would be to keep his temper—the others weren't giving him much of a choice. Although Allen had yet to move from his post, and he was staring straight ahead, the knight was fairly radiating with disproval.

How the hell he managed to do that when he was all the way at the other end of the expansive hall…

He eyed the servants circulating the hall with trays laden with different alcoholic drinks. The _vino_ at the palace was hardly potent enough to give him that deliciously hazy feeling that usually made it very hard to think, and there were only a couple of other drinks that he was familiar with. He didn't see any of the clear liquid of Veshrane's saké or Zaibach's vodka. (No matter how he felt when it came to politics with the empire, it's capital did produce some rather potent liquor. It seemed the king had imported very little alcohol that would allow his guests to make complete idiots out of themselves. Although that amber color liquid that servant over by the gardens was carrying did look a bit like whisky.

Then he remembered he still had a _duty_.

Scowling, Van searched for the cream-colored robes that Duchess Marlene had been wearing. It made sense that if he would find Hitomi there again if Dilandu already had an interest in the rulers of Freid. He spotted the Duchess over at banquet table, speaking to her younger sister, alone. Several feet away, by a column in a darkened corner of the hall that promised privacy he took note of the duke speaking with Dryden.

He had found Zaibach's newest targets…now where was Hitomi?

* * *

She watched the dancers spin in the tight, uniform move of the Asturian dances. The jewel tones of the colored silk that the ladies wore seemed to almost shimmer under the light. The breeze was soothing against her skin which, now that she was alone outside, felt more then a little warm. She had never cared for the few gatherings like this that she had attended. Even in Veshrane the clothes were entirely to confining and they always consisted of to many people crowded into a singular space that was much too crowded.

Hitomi was very much looking forward to the first opportunity that she had to shed the brocade. The only redeeming quality the damn thing had was that it had been so ridiculously easy to sneak her weapons into the hall.

Out all of the dresses that the Emperor had gifted her with when he had discovered there was something of more value to her then just her visions, it was the one she liked the most. Even then it was akin to preferring a live flame on her skin to the damnable tonic. Even if the outfit was based on traditional Veshrane dress, the pattern of the brocade was an insult. Traditonal Veshrane brocade was special made by weavors who had found a way to make the material extroadnarily light. Traditional brocade had elegant flowers, flames, dragons, or other designs outlining the hems and the edge of the sleeves. The sheer silk of Veshrane was so light it hardly had a texture to those with callused fingers. The weavers and seamstresses of Veshrane lived on the wealthier for a reason. They were the best at what they did, and their work was even sought out by the nobility from other countries.

To have a dress of Veshrane made of such heavy brocade with such a simple silver thread was an insult.

She just wanted the night to be over. She wanted to sleep, wanted to be free of the burden of protecting Van, she wanted to be out of this heavy dress.

She wanted her freedom.

Biting the tip of her tongue hard enough so that the slight taste of copper filled her mouth, Hitomi took a step forward, her shoulders squared in the same manner of a man that was off to face his death sentence.

* * *

He had finally given in to the call of the amber-coloured drink, only to spit it out a short time later when he discovered it was nothing more then watered-down lager, when she re-entered the hall. Van hadn't even realized she was still outside. He took in the way she held herself, the way her emerald eyes were narrowed in an almost glare, and the quickness that she moved across the floor. A more critical eye would have taken note of the way the edge of her skirt seem to whisper across the gleaming marble, or the way the jeweled drops that hung from her ears sparkled with a brilliance of color. Van's eyes weren't critical. He watched with eyes of a warrior, a strategist, and disregarded all seemingly unimportant details.

He disregarded the way her eyes lingered over the shadows where Dryden and Mahad spoke in hushed tone, and her brow creased in worry.

He disregarded her sudden bought of clumsiness when a swirling couple brushed past her, or the way she absently touched the moonstone hairsticks that kept her braided hair up in such a strict twist.

He _did_ notice the strained smile that she gave the two sister, and he was certain that if he moved just a bit closer then he would see the crystal goblet in her hand shaking with the finest of tremors.

Moving closer, Van positioned himself in between the large glass window that looked out onto the terrace and a pillow. It allowed him a perfect view of Hitomi, and his eyes narrowed at the agitated way she placed her goblet on the banquet table, and—was she wringing her hands?!

He watched her small mouth move, and cursed the fact that he had never been adqueately taught to read lips.

Princess Millerna bit her lip, her eyes narrowing into something like concern as her sister calmly smoothed her billowing, cream-colored sleeves. Marlene waved her younger sister in the direction of her fiancé, her hands almost moving in a shooing motion.

The way the crown princess almost relunctantly moved over towards Dryden and entwined her arm with his would have been amusing at any other time, Van mused, as he watched the merchant allow the princess to lead him away from the darkened corner of the pillar and to a more open, public spot where they were apt to draw attention.

Duke Mahad made his way over to his wife and Hitomi, moving in a way that was so casual that it had Van watching the Freidian ruler a little more closely. He wasn't sure if it was because he was standing so far away, but it seemed as if there were more lines of stress then there had been earlier. He didn't hurry over to the two women, not even when his wife urgently motioned for him.

The Fanelian king stepped away from his hiding spot and moved over to a large window that overlooked a pond filled with lilies. Raising his glass to his mouth, he tilted it enough for the weak alcohol to wet his lips, but not enough that he could actually taste the disgusting drink. He watched the three of them, trying to keep a look of disinterest on his face to try and dissuade any of the ladies from trying to approach him.

As the Duke got closer to the table his head turned, tilting it in Van's direction. Van dropped his chin in a curt nod, acknowledging just what exactly it was that Freid was about to do, even if he wasn't entirely certain as to what it exactly was. Mahad ran a hand through his short, wavy hair as he approached the two ladies.

Suddenly, Hitomi whirled her head around, glancing back at Van. For a moment the king worried that she would suffer some sort of whiplash. Her displeasure was evident in her emerald eyes that he had not listened to her advice—if it could even be called that—and she scowled at him. He wasn't quite sure where it came from, but he had a sudden desire to rile her. He let his lips curved into the slightest of smirks and he nearly laughed at the automatic way Hitomi's scowl darkened.

It really was such a shame that she was Dornkirk's pet.

Then Marlene said something that had Hitomi's attention shifting away from him, and the Fanelian was hard pressed not to jealous at the way she seemed to completely ignore him and become so involved in her conversation with the Duke and Duchess.

He continued to watch them from a distance, and once more his warrior training took over and he wasn't seeing her anymore. Once again, he disregarded to the superficial details as his cinnamon eyes searched for the hints that would let him know just what exactly it was that he was seeing. Just like the strained smile that the Zaibachian had given Marlene earlier there was something strange about the way she spoke to the royal couple. Her movements were very animated. There was something about the way her hands moved, the way she gestured as she spoke. The way her slender fingers almost seemed to flutter (as ridicioulus and clichéd as it sounded, her hands actually _did_ seem to flutter) seemed urgent, frantic…almost scared. If he didn't know with an absolute certainty that she would flee if he tried to approach—the way Mahad's dark eyes kept meeting his only served to affirm that—then he would have approached the three of them to confront her again. He watched the Duke place a hand on Hitomi's shoulder and tried not to be jealous (by Escaflowne the man was _married_) and his wife give the ambassedor a shaky smile. The stiff, stray curls that had escaped from Hitomi's tight bun swayed as she shook her head to whatever they were saying to her.

He really wished that he could read lips so that he could know what she was saying.

As confusing as the woman was, something in his stomach tightened and turned to ice at the thought of what could happen, of what could possible be. Her earlier bitterness made him wonder at what exactly her position in Dornkirk's court was. If it was as they all assumed then he pitied her. The thought of the possbilities had his skin crawling in a way that he tried desperately to ignore.

The possibility of something like that, he reasoned with himself, was slim. The damnable Emperor was old, much to old to be able to perform even with the help of legendary herbs that were rumored to help virility. Seeing Hitomi on Dilandu's arm had been disturbing enough to his sensibilites, but if it was actually like that…

Well, however it was really didn't seem to matter. Van had difficulty seeing her living that much longer. If somehow, they were able to stop whatever it was that Dilandu had planed, too many people had seem together with Hitomi. One of these days it would down to a choice.

It was not something that he relished thinking about.

Van turned away. When that came he would have to deal with it, feelings be damned. Turning away from them he scanned the faces of the dancers looking for the engaged couple. Even among the fair haired populance that made up a good portion of Palas' nobility it wasn't long before he found who he was looking for. Somehow Millerna had gravitated towards her other sister, and briefly Van wondered if that wasn't some sort of defense technique. It didn't really matter to him. It would just make it that much easier to pull Dryden away from his fiancé without having to think up some sort of shallow excuse.

Ducking under the glass laden tray of one servant he made his way towards the northern end of the hall, trying to resist the urge to glance back at Hitomi.

It wasn't until he was nearly halfway across the hall, not very far from Dryden that the fine hairs on the back of his neck itched. He ignored the feeling of unease. There were more people attending that supported Dornkirk's expansion efforts then he cared for. Most likely the recognized him—which was rather unfortunate, considering how much effort he had taken to keep his presence in Palas unknown—or they knew that he had a connection with Asturia's future king. Dyden had never made much of an effort to keep his dislike of Zaibach's current dictator a secret. While King Aston was alive the merchanto wouldn't dare to try anything to change the country's policy on neutrality, but eventually, when millerna succeeded her father Dryden had ever intention of changing that policy.

Van looked forward to that day. A rich merchant country such as Asturia would provide those that opposed Zaibach with much needed supplies.

It was a shame that King Aston was in such good health.

The young king continued his way towards his friend and comrade, and it was only when he noticed the way the dancing couples suddenly hurried away from his that he stopped.

The he heard the telltale rasp of metal against metal as a sword was pulled free of it's sheath.

* * *

**As many of you probably know, November means Nanowrimo. Because I am determined to actually finish it this time, this will probably the last update for the month. I have a lot of catching up to do. Only 5,000 words written. **

**I'm really sorry for the lack of updates but my muse has been really difficult and if you couple it with the fact of having two jobs and life...it's been difficult. **

**I had planned on waiting until all of Chapter 32 was written but unfortunately it was just not co-operating. The update probably wouldn't have been until next year. After Nanowrimo I will try to get on a schedule of a weekly update, but we'll see how it goes.**

**Thanks for sticking with this fic and I'm sorry for the short and unedited update.  
**


	33. Gold and Silver Part One

This update was supposed to be up about 5+ hours earlier but I forgot to send it to my email so that I can work on it at the firm. Not that I really had time today.

It's dedicated to the reviewers who were kind enough to review during Nanowrimo. Those reviews gave me the inspiration to work on KRL a little bit while I was struggling to meet the 50K criteria. This particular update to Sulsie-kohei who's feeling less then well. Feel better soon!

* * *

The King's Reluctant Lover

Chapter Thirty Three  
Zenith: Final Part  
Gold & Silver  
Part One: Van

* * *

His hand was on his own sword and pulling it free before he was conscious of the action. The predictable gasps that came from the court ladies as they clung to their escorts, who rushed to move them quickly away from Van, had him turning. He took that mental step back to instinct, and allowed years of training to guide his movements as he brought his blade up to block the downward strike.

He heard several shouts coming from somewhere from behind him, but he didn't bother to try and discern where it was exactly that they were coming from. He just concentrated on the weight in his hand and the comfort of steel as he met those burning, slightly crazed crimson eyes that were filled with bloodlust.

He didn't bother to pretend that he was surprised. After all he had come here, not only for his duty, but also in anticipation that he would get the chance to draw swords with this bastard, and maybe, just maybe be able to finally grab a hold of that elusive revenge for everything that he had lost and all of those people that had died.

So despite the thoughts of confusing females with caramel brown that filled his head, he was able to concentrate on the sword in his hands that bore the Fanelian crest, the sign of his inheritance.

An inheritance that as those bloody eyes flicked down, Dilandu noticed and realized.

"Damn Fanelian brat." The Dragon Slayer growled as he pushed against Van's blade violently, the force causing the two warriors to push away from each other.

Both men ignored the clamoring of noise as the dancers clamored to get away. Van was vaguely aware of Allen's raised voice, and there was a sound that was heavier then the unpractical heels of the noblewomen and the soft leather boots of their partners. Boots made of a material that was heavy and sturdy, and created for the purpose of its ability to be able to last through out long, enduring campaigns through all sorts of weather. For a moment Van eyes flicked to take note of what was happening to the side of him, and he was unsurprised to see many members of the Knights Caeli taking stance in front of King Aston's guests. There was the shifting of weight in front of him as Dilandu prepared for his next the time, pulling the young king's thoughts from the possibility of a pair of emerald eyes that had to be watching.

What was she thinking, watching his with a sword drawn against her escort?

There was something in his memory about their previous conversation that told him that her initial reaction would not be the one that his gut feeling had initially assumed.

"So the Fanelian brat decided to scamper away from Daddy's lap?" The smirk that Dilandu's pale lips curved up into was cruel. "How is your dear old father, Van?"

Something twisted awkwardly in his gut and told him that this was all wrong. There was nothing out of place with Dilandu's words. After all the rumor that even most of the staff in his castle in Fanelia were unaware of anything besides the fact that his father was very, _very_ ill.

Outside of the small members of his closest allies there were none who knew that the king had been killed the last and only time that Zaibach's soldiers had managed to violate the walls that protected Fanelia's capital.

It served its purpose, for the time being, so long as nothing happened to him; but he mentioned none of this. His fingers tightened around his sword as he gripped the hilt slightly harder then was necessary, and tried to push back the memory of that night. The Fanelian king suddenly found himself with very little time to think, as the silver haired swordsman was rushing towards him with frightening speed.

Cursing himself for letting such trivial thoughts that had no place in this moment and this time he tried to force his mind to concentrate on the blade that was swinging with wild precision. He was acting purely on instinct, and it was very difficult to think past the desperation that Dilandu was attacking him with.

There was something that was so very wrong about this, and it almost felt like—

Then there was a howl, a shriek, as someone shouted his name. The voice was raspy, thick emotion, and it was difficult to tell if it was male or female. Certainly, with the surprising amount of strength that Dilandu was pressing against his sword he didn't have the time to worry about it. He was distracted enough as it was. Then those crimson eyes widened in surprise before something feral and wild darkened to a near glittering ruby. Those eyes shifted from his face to that point behind him, from the direction where the scream had come from. Then Dilandu's face twisted into something ugly. Realization sparked in the dragon slayer's eyes and he brought his full attention back to Van with an intensity that was almost frightening.

"It was you." He hissed. "You bastard. You're the one that touched her; the one that Dalet said would try to claim what is _mine_." He slammed the flat of his blade against Van's sword so violently that for a moment the young king thought he would lose his grip at vibration.

Van was swearing softly as he tried to keep his grip on his sword. He hardly had the time to take note of Dilandu's words, the guttural way that they were spoken.

"You bastard! You bastard! _You bastard!_" The veins hidden beneath the pale skin of Dilandu's neck bulged, and his got higher and more…unstable with each crash of the sword, with each time he repeated those crass words. "_She is mine!"_

Gritting his teeth, and narrowing his cinnamon eyes, he struggled to hold onto the sword that nearly threatened to vibrate out of his hands.

The Dragon Slayer that he wanted so very much to kill attacked like a man possessed. It had been a long time since Van had lost his mother to Dornkirk's forces, and he had been so very young, but he still remembered that narrowed state of being. Nothing else mattered when the burning heat of vengeance coursed hotly through ones blood. Undoubtedly, Dilandu felt invincible, and the young king couldn't help but wonder just what it was, just why _she _(and he had to bite back snarl at the memory of Hitomi clinging to Dilandu's arm otherwise he would most likely bite his tongue off) was so important.

Despite the bitterness he had heard her voice and despite her words he couldn't but wonder what their relationship really was.

One particularly violent strike caused Van to lose his footing and crashed into something solid and metal. Then he was being pushed to the side, and he found himself being more then a little annoyed at the knight that he didn't recognize except for the fine, blue clothing and the lack of heavy, plated armor that named the man as one of the elite. The man's face was mostly expressionless, his eyes only narrowed slightly in concentration as he used his shield to push away the blade that Dilandu had brought crashing down on the knight in a blinding attack. If the man had been anything less then a Knight Caeli then he would have been on the ground, broken and bleeding—possibly dying—from the sheer force of the attack.

The sudden obstruction caused by the shield caused the Zaibachean to stumble, and he blinked twice, almost confused.

Van didn't waste it.

He didn't use thoughts of that distracting woman to fuel his adrenalin, to give him the strength he needed to slice bone and muscle and meet those violent attacks head on. He remembered the last battlefield, when he had led his soldiers against the Dragon Slayers and the men that they commanded. He remembered the corpses that had littered the burnt carcass of what had once been a wealthy border town. The attack had been so sudden that there hadn't even been time to have one of his spies send word for help. It was probably just as well that they hadn't. The closest outpost to Fanelia was the one that Allen often commanded, and his friend would not have hesitated to lend his knights and assistance. In any of them had died coming to Fanelia's aid against a country that was supposed to be Asturia's ally…

He could only afford to defend on of the borders to his lands at a time.

Most of the corpses had been half burnt, catching fire or speared as they had fruitlessly attempted to get what villagers that they could to safety. The last moments of those men had been agony, but they were the lucky one. There had been so many—_too many_, Van thought—that had horrible gaping wounds that made an awful sucking sound as the men had struggled to breath.

It was those men, the ones that had suffered for hours as the healers tried vainly to save them that he remembered.

It was easier to meet Dilandu's violent, almost wild strikes now; especially that Van's own attacks were becoming more unpredictable as he remembered those faces that had been twisted, almost mutilated in their agony. The ones that had been half-burned, the ones that had been unfortunate enough to led the few villagers to safety and not meat their fate at the end of the blood…

The fire from Dilandu's guymelef had been unnaturally hot, and a few of the men had been burned badly enough that their flesh had slid off of the bones of their fingers like warm butter. Just remembering the horrid stench of death and burnt flesh had his stomach twisting with something violent but Van clung to the horrible memories. Just a little more!

Although Dilandu's rage hadn't dimmed in the slightest, there was something in his strength that was waning and slowly the silver-haired man was being forced back to the large glass windows that led out into the garden. If he could just reach there, then he would be able to push the bastard out and it would much easier to maneuver.

"Don't! You fool!"

The snarl that escaped Van as he pushed against his enemy even harder was an instinctive response to the insult, and he was partially aware of the clamor of noise that someone was causing, but he couldn't be bother to look. He was so close…

He wasn't quite sure how it had happened but in that moment when cinnamon men bloody crimson something—_someone, _a voice whispered—entangled his ankles and Van suddenly found himself over balancing. His mind was uttering a thousand curses in all of the different languages that he knew, and a few even escaped his lips, but it was reflex that had him bringing his sword down intent on using it as a prop to stop his fall. The air whistled just about his ear and he felt something warm and hot—_familiar—_drip onto his ear. If he had been of the poetic sort of warrior that Allen had the talent for he supposed he would have said that Dilandu had made the air bleed.

It didn't take a fool to count his lucky stares and be thankful that, somehow, the bastard had barely nicked his ear. The brief stinging sensation confirmed it.

He was rolling away from the Dragon Slayer and closer to the huddled crowd of people even before it had been a conscious thought. When he righted himself, the suddenness of his movements made him feel more then a little off balanced, but he shook his head as he lifted his sword in front of him, his stance a mixture of offensive and defensive as his eyes scoured the grand hall for Dilandu.

Less then a quarter of a moment had passed and he had located the bastard—arrogant asshole was still in front of him—and then Dilandu was moving.

Once again, instinct took over and his thoughts struggled to keep up, to name the way his body moved.

_Dash. Strike. Block. Cut across._

There was the high pitched whine of protesting metal and Van nearly grinned at the one rumor that Dilandu had just confirmed. For all of the science of Dornkirk's Sorcerer's the man was too flashy and the metal crafted for his soldiers too weak.

Dilandu's sword couldn't handle the force that was being exerted upon its surface.

Zaibachean steel was so fragile and too hurriedly crafted when compared to the hours that went into selecting the perfect ores before a sword smith begun crafting a blade.

Maybe it was the confidence that had come from that slight noise, maybe it was the knowledge that the only thing that had forced him to be on the defensive once again was the fact that something had tripped him and that if it wasn't for that he would have already forced Dilandu into an area that would have made it that much easier to fight. Whatever the reason was it really mattered very little. As his body slid effortlessly through the motions, Van forgot the most important thing. He forgot how many battles against Dilandu had always ended in a draw. He forgot that someone who was scarcely over twenty was not the leader of a group of warriors—no matter how shoddy the craftsmanship of their weapons were—as elite as the Dragon Slayer's were without good reason.

He brought his sword over his head, too high and too wide, and a small scream escaped from one of the ladies. He knew he was going to miss before his blade was slicing through the air. Van's eyes went wide and he cursed himself tenfold. His mind was working frantically on how to avoid—how to parry—the flash of silver that he could see was coming towards him out of the corner of his eyes, yet all he could do was stand there, as if something within him was already resigned to it. Against his will (_No, no, no!) _his eyes slid, shut and his body went rigid.

It was as if he could do nothing more then to wait for the searing agony of the weakened steel slicing his skin and only prey that there was enough strength left in it to make a clean break when it broke his bones.

By the gods, he was just giving up. Why?

Someone let out another scream of denial. It was the same person, he realized this at the same time that to call that noise a scream was not entirely correct. Maybe a shout of protect would have been more accurate. It was a decidedly feminine voice, but something about it couldn't stop him from wondering if she was watching this and if she was just what was she thinking.

The sharp sound of a lady's heels reached his ears.

It was so strange. It almost felt as if everything was happening in slow motion. It was as if…

A solid body barreled into Van rather suddenly, slender fingers gripping his biceps as he was pushed away from the path of Dilandu's sword. The heavy silk-like texture of brocade brushed against his arm and neck, and the young king heard the telltale rip of fabric as whoever it was that was quick enough to save him was not quick enough to dodge the attack.

The person's breath was raspy as they breathed heavily into his ear, and he wasn't quite sure if that was from the way they had exerted themselves or if it was some sort of intense emotion that the person was feeling.

It wasn't until he felt the warmth of the puffs of air that ghosted over the shell of his ear that he realized that the body that was on top of his was so much smaller and softer then his own. Then his cinnamon eyes fell on the familiar silver embroidered blue brocade. His cheeks warmed when he felt the soft press of the woman's breasts against his back before she rolled off of his body, a soft curse tickling the back of his neck. There was a sharp clack of booted heels against the polished marble of the dance floor. Turning, he could only stare at her like an idiot, his eyes wide.

Her own emerald orbs were fierce as she glared at the man that was supposed (or at least he had thought so) to be her ally. Everything about her posture radiated contempt. The profile of her head was proud, and if he was anything less then who he was (like, oh say, a certain Knight Caeli) he would have been highly irritated with how not a single hair, beside the two curled locks by her ear, was out of place. Allen, for example, would have been almost insulted that her caramel brown hair was so perfect and that her chest hardly heaved with the exertion from her efforts. Of course, the knight would have been so embarrassed that he had allowed himself to be put in such a position in the first place.

As it was the Knight Caeli wasn't going to let it go that he had to be rescued by a _girl_.

"What the hell are you doing, Hitomi?!" ´Dilandu snarled, his hand tightening around the hilt of his sword.

Hitomi tilted her chin haughtily.

"What does it fuckin' look like?"

Van wasn't sure what was more surprising, the guttural way that Hitomi snarled or the very fact that she had uttered a curse.

And in a room filled with Asturia's most prominent nobles at that.

Cautiously Van got to his feet. Hitomi's eyes darted to the side to glance at him briefly before returning her attention to the Dragon slayer in front of her. He felt more then a little miffed at that despairingly brief acknowledgement. It was if he had almost been dismissed as unimportant. She had just taken the effort to push him out of Dilandu's reach! How could she dismiss him so easily?

Dilandu seemed to have forgotten about him completely.

The Dragon Slayer's eyes _burned _with an intensity that even Van, with all of the fatal rivalry that was between the two of them had never been on the receiving end of.

He certainly didn't like that bastard looking at Hitomi like that….

…and it was at that moment that he realized what exactly those words that Dilandu had been snarling were.

The Zaibachean Amb…well, he really couldn't think of her as Dornkirk's puppet ambassador anymore…and there was something about the way she moved that made it impossible for her to be a native from that polluted capital. His eyes were drawn to the tear in her dress that settled just over he left thigh. He wasn't sure if he was disappointed or not when he didn't catch a glimpse of bare flesh through the wide tear. Instead of the pale peach of her skin all he saw was a thin expanse of black and something that looked like…metal?

Then Hitomi stepped forward and that glimpse of silver was no longer in his line of sight. It was only when she moved away and he was forced to stop studying her that Van realized that Dilandu had started talking again.

"You little liar. All of this time." Something about the way Dilandu _crooned _the words, sent a tendril of unease snaking up his spine. Like the way those crimson eyes still _burned_, there was something about it that had reaching for where his sword rested on the marble floor.

"Van, get up."

He turned to look over at Allen, surprised by the soft cadence of his voice. At some point when the battle had started the knight had left his post by the front entrance to the expansive hall. His crystal blue eyes were trained on both figures in front of him. There was an unspoken urgency about the fair-haired knight as he waited for Van to get up and join him.

"Allen?"

Allen's eyes refused to leave the two tense forms. When he spoke, his words came out in a mere breath of a whisper, as if he was speaking to himself. "What does she think she's doing?"

Van could only stare at his comrade. What did he know?

Rather abruptly he was reminded on how days earlier Allen had been so reluctant to reveal the location of the woman who was supposedly keeping the heir to the Veshranean crown safe. The young king returned his attention very briefly to Hitomi and Dilandu. Neither of them moved and there was something about Hitomi's stance that seemed almost deceptive in how relaxed it was. Her hand was resting at that bit of silver by her left thigh. Unsurprisingly, in a stark contrast, the Dragon Slayer's captain's body was stretched taunt. It was unsettling; he realized how the two of them seemed like a pair of fighters in an arena ready to face off. He had both experienced and witnessed first hand Hitomi's fighting abilities. He knew that while she was plenty capable of holding her own against himself she couldn't possibly stand a chance against Dilandu.

Unfortunately, a slashing look from Allen prevented him from moving.

"Van you should probably stay out of sight." Dryden pushed his way through the tightly packed circle that had formed around the two ambassadors from Zaibach, a reluctant Millerna at his side.

The Fanelian snorted at the thought. "There's no chance in hell that I'm simply going into hiding because that bastard tried to kill me." _Again._

"Don't be so stubborn, Fanelia." Duke Mahad and his wife trailed not far behind. "Of all of the Abaharaki, you can not afford to fall to one of Dornkirk's assassins."

"Assassins?" Van snorted. "Fried, one of Dornkirk's most public military commanders can hardly be called an assassin. Dragon Slayers can hardly have the skill required to be assassins."

"That may be true about the Dragon Slayers, Van, but what about those Tigre Sisters?"

The young king frowned as he turned around. Yes, the Tigre Twins, rumored to be the only survivors of the Plain Tribes of Merle's race were certainly the threat that they would need to watch out for. The only members of the Abaharaki that had ever survived those deadly twins were ones who had only a use as messengers, and they hardly survived long enough to give their report. There was not a single being, human or beastman that had survived one of their attacks. _But…_

"Our last report said they had returned to the capital for an indifferent period of time."

"Not any more," Dryden placed a hand over that of his fiancé's and it was only then that Van noticed the lines of stress that etched the corners of the princess' eyes. "Merle reported to me the other day that she had come into contact with some Gold and Silver twins."

"When did they arrive?"

"Your guess is as good as mine at this point, Van."

"Do we know where they are?"

"Unfortunately, the information in regards to the twins has always been rather lacking." Mahad rubbed the bridge of his nose. "There is one person who most likely will know, but I have a feeling that she will not be so inclined to share that information until we have fulfilled our part of the bargain." As he spoke, Mahad's attention shifted to the two people that held the undivided attention of everyone in the room.

Dilandu's face had twisted into something even more feral as Hitomi reached for the tear in her skirt. There was the sound of steel sliding against something rough and hard, almost like leather. Then a sword, roughly the size of a kodachi but with a wickedly curved blade, was in the woman's hand.

Crimson eyes widened in surprise when Hitomi slid into an offensive stance.

"So the little traitor wants to play with swords, does she?" Dilandu crooned his voice deceptively silky.

The caramel-haired woman remained silent as she held her weapon out in front of her.

Van tuned to Mahad, not completely sure if he really wanted to understand just what it was that was going on in front of him.

"What the hell does Hitomi have to do with this?"

The duke refused to look at him, keeping his eye trained on the two Zaibachean. His grip, when he grabbed Van's arm to drag him back into the crowd, was surprisingly strong. The rest of Fanelia's allies, Allen included, carefully pushed their way back into the crowd. Aside from Allen tilting his head discreetly at a fellow knight and the knight nodding a confirmation over what must have been some possible order the small group ignored others and where ignored. Even the crown princess and her fiancé were of little interest as everyone kept their eyes trained on the armed ambassadors.

Van's eyes never left her form even as Mahad nearly dragged him to the edges of the throng of people with the other a half step behind them. It was rather fortunate that the duke seemed rather interested in the display because he didn't stop until they were in a shadowed corner, not far from where the Freidian royal had been talking to Dryden earlier. It was where the crowd was thinnest and it allowed Van a clear view nearly unobstructed. When his cinnamon eyes flicked away for a moment to take in his surrounding he was pleased to notice that it was an area that allowed for ease of escape, not far from the entrance to the gardens.

Not far from where he had been trying to herd Dilandu.

He was thankful for the view and the secrecy of the location. Especially know that he knew that the infamous Tigre Twins were somewhere in Palas. From some reason he was reminded of the shadows that hard darkened Merle's eyes when she had wished him a good night's sleep the other night. If the trained assassins had taken note of her—and if they were have as good as intelligence said and a quarter as good as Freid's experiences with them they would have—they would have not hesitated to approach her. After all, those with bestial blood flowing in their veins were becoming harder and harder to find in countries that were openly allied with Zaibach.

He had no desire to meet Dornkirk's gifted assassins, at least not until the Dragon Slayers were taken care of, and if listening to the others and keeping his head down was the only way that he would avoid them then he would have no choice but to do it.

Unless, of course, something happened on that floor that would force his hand.

He kept his cinnamon eyes trained on her form and frowned when Hitomi snarled at something that Dilandu had said that was too soft for them to hear.

This was all too confusing.

* * *

_Just when I think there might be something slightly redeemable about males he has to go and prove me wrong._ She had very nearly wanted to scream at how long it had taken Van to disappear among the crowd.

Her eyes darted around the room as she tried to feel for where Naria and Eriya could possibly be hiding.

She couldn't feel anything, not a damn thing, but she knew that they had to be somewhere close. Dornkirk had too much riding on this for them to risk otherwise. Hitomi didn't allow herself to breath until she could no longer see Van in her peripheral vision.

Reaching down to move aside the annoyingly heavy brocade of her skirt she withdrew her favored weapon from where it was strapped to her leg. The room was nearly silent. No doubt stunned into that voiceless state by shock. There was none of the half interested murmur that had rippled through the crowd while Van had been the one fighting to the death, but now that it was her, now that it was a female, everyone was interested.

She would have resented it if it wasn't for the fact that it wasn't just silly nobles or the palace guards that was silent. Dilandu's crimson eyes were wide with shock, the type of shock that only came when someone managed to do something that was completely unexpected. She couldn't tell if he was insulted by her actions, but at the very least she knew that he was surprised.

The tiny flame that had been sparked with the Resentment becoming a spreading blaze as anger coursed through her veins and she bit back the instinctive urge to snarl.

She could not once think of a time when he had ever underestimated her, but the times that she had surprised him with her actions were many.

Maybe that was why it had been so appallingly simple to organize this. Slipping past the perimeter that Dilandu had set up to keep her movements in check had been so easy after that first walk with Allen. It had been both a curse and a blessing that neither of the Dragon Slayers had cared enough to give her a reprieve after making her consume the damnable tonic.

He really was a complete fool, wasn't he? A damnable fool that was just as bas as the rest of his kind. Like the rest of men (with a few exceptions, of course) Dilandu Albatou was nothing more then a waste of space and a waste of air.

She tried very hard not to think about the way her skin tingled when she noticed his grip tightening around the hilt of his sword.

If she stopped and thought about it Hitomi supposed that such assumptions weren't really fair to men in general and Dilandu, specifically; but, really, after the past few days she didn't care what counted as fair and what didn't.

Dilandu had made her feel things, things that repulsed her at the way it made her body tingle with that inner fire that she had always heard about from her mother's handmaidens whenever they spoke of their lovers. She had never had any real desire to experience it herself—after all there was something frightening about being completely at the mercy of another in _that way_—even though she had hoped that it would be something that she would experienced with her husband when she took the throne.

None of that really mattered anymore, and a sliver of her heart splintered at the memory.

She shook her head of the rationalization and the memory of the way the rough pads of his sword-callused fingers had played over her skin when she had been recovering from that damn tonic.

Was it really so important that she play this battle safe? After all, there were plenty of people here to protect Van. There were more then enough people that he could use as shields.

_No,_ Hitomi reminded herself as she shifted all of her weight to her left foot and bent it forward; _Naria and Eriya are only ones I need to worry about. But this one—_

She was darting forward before she even finished the thought.

_With this one there is no need to play it safe._

_

* * *

_

The two sisters watched safely from the shadows. Naria's ice blue eyes were frosty as she watched their comrade dart forward, bringing her weapon down against Dilandu's longer sword with resounding force. It wasn't a blade she recognized; they had gifted her with a kodachi, something straight and functual with only the slightest curve to the point of the steel. This blade bore the fluid curves of a weapon by one of the more eccentric sword smith from the West.

West…Hitomi came from the Western Seas.

Her frozen eyes narrowed even further when a snarl of irritation escaped Eriya.

"What the hell does Hitomi think she's doing?"

* * *

Maybe it was because this was her first time fighting in an enclosed area, but the sound that reverberated through the air was almost startling. Hitomi nearly stumbled as she allowed him to push her back, standing on the top of her toes to keep herself from tripping over the hem of her dress. Some of _that_ fire in Dilandu's eyes—by the Goddess how she hated it—had her watching him instead of darting forward.

"You will stand down, bitch."

If she was confident that her smile would come across as sultry or even crooked, Hitomi would have gladly done so. The way Dilandu's eyes burned reminded her all too well of the handful of occasions that had left her feeling violated and her nerves throbbing. She had heard him curse on all too many different occasions, many times it had been directed at her, but this was the first time she had seen him look so…_feral_ outside of the battle field.

The rage burned hotter until it was nearly out of control and she clung to it. She knew that this was how one fought Dilandu; it was Naria and Eriya who had warned her. Something about battle and the scent of blood changed him. She had only caught glimpses of those changes during the attack on Fanelia, but what she had seen had been enough to make her worry about his state of mind.

Well, maybe it was more of a hope then a worry.

Regardless, the only way to deal with Dilandu when he was in this frame of mind was to find something to get the adrenaline running, something that would make her movement sharper, stronger. Faster.

Hitomi had barely settled her weight onto her heel before she was darting forward once more. The mithrodin worked best if wielded with one hand. Using her free hand she slipped one of the larger daggers from it's sheathe and sliced the air scant inches from Dilandu's cheek when he blocked her, her attack much to wide.

"I hate you, you know." Hitomi whispered her voice unintentionally husky. "I hope the empire falls and that you rot." She refused to move when he tried to push her back with his own blade. She brought both the mithrodin and the dagger crashing down at his neck with as much strength as she could muster and he was barely able to block it. She was hardly able to stop the way her lips curved into an almost smile and pressed harder, a pleased thrill racing down her spine when he nearly stumbled backwards.

The anger, the rage, coursing in her veins made her attacks less graceful, less fluid and less efficient then she normally was. The style of fight that her master had taught her, the style that the twins had added to relied less on sheer force and more on speed. But feeling the steel vibrating all the way to her fingertips as she continued to slam her weapons against his gave her satisfaction that she was looking for.

Her hair was starting to become lose from the force that she pushing into her muscles, but she ignored the way the soft whisps tickled her cheeks. Her skin felt odd, and not the type of ghost touch tingle that raised goose bumps along her arms whenever she thought of Dilandu's touch or the way Van had held. This tingle was almost ominous and it made her more then a tad uneasy. Hitomi almost felt as if something was pointed straight at the area between her shoulder blades.

She quickly dropped to her knees, slashing at Dilandu's body as she went and her lips curved into a smirk as he howled in pain as she connected with his skin. It was such a shame that she had been closer to him. Just a little bit more and she would have connected with a spot that would have made him very unhappy. The feeling disappeared as she stood up quickly, wielding her blades as if in an intimate sword dance as she hit Dilandu's blade again. A small part of her gave a shout when the Dragon Slayer sword was suddenly in her face and she stared at the spider-like crack that ran along the steel as she blocked it. She had only just manage to force him away (this time with the aid of a kick that wasn't placed as high as she would have liked) when she felt it.

Something danced along the edge of her senses, tickling, only moments before the screams started. Hitomi brought her mithrodin down hard enough to cause Dilandu's hands to shake and nearly drop his sword before rolling away. Her fingers searched through the torn folds if her skirt until they touched the cool metal of one of the tiny daggers strapped to her thigh. Not even turning to look or taking her eyes off of Dilandu she snapped her arm back and let the small weapon fly and sink into its target.

The few gasps from the courtly ladies were really starting to grate on her nerve. It was the low growl that erupted from her target as the tiny dagger pierced flesh and muscle that she listened for.

Things were about to get very difficult.

Hitomi took a step back and angled her body so that she could keep an eye on the two tigres while she waited for Dilandu to make his move. Her brow drew together in agitation. The adrenaline still pumped hot in her blood. Her fight with Dilandu was over; she knew that even before he lowered the tip of his breaking weapon, before he took a step back to melt into the crowd. Temper made her irrational, childlike.

No, it wasn't fair! It wasn't enough!

She had hardly had the time to make him feel pain, to inflict upon his body the humiliation that sometimes made her body thrum with the shadow of the memory. She wanted his pale skin to go purple from the force of hated, hated emotions that he managed to call forth.

A memory of her old master's daughter's voice whispered in her ear: _Sugar, you need to get laid_.

There was probably more truth to that now then she cared to admit.

Maybe it was her inexperience that made her react the way she had, that made her want to give in to that tiny voice that reminded her on how good it had felt. Then she remembered how it had felt to wake up, nearly curled against Van's chest, and she had an urge to be violently ill when she thought of crimson eyes and rough fingers.

That was all the crux of the matter, wasn't it? Intimate physical contact with men was something that she had never been forced to deal with. The contact that she had with the male dignitaries that had visited Veshrane had always been rather lacking. There were one or two instances that could have led to something, but she had purposely dressed and acted during those instances in a way that she had known would intimidate, and the dignitaries had never failed to disappoint.

It was those luxuries that had allowed her to be mostly secluded from male contact. It had been half a year since she had been so fortunate to fall back on the stigma that was often associated with Veshranean ladies. Here, in Palas, only a handful of people knew who she was and all they saw was the victim, the weak princess that couldn't escape alone.

Naria and Eriya were the only ones who knew otherwise, and because of it they would be merciless.

Hitomi watched the two sisters from where they stood at the edge of the crowd, but the two remained motionless. A stunned sort of silence had settled over the hall, and she could imagine the rumors that would follow Zaibach at the sight of the twins.

It would give them a power that she wasn't too happy about.

Her green eyes flicked from Dilandu to the tigres, not willing to give either of them a chance to capture her back. The Dragon Slayer looked nearly as conflicted as she felt. He took another step back as his eyes flicked back to hers. The look in his eyes sparked her own temper and if it wasn't for the soft sounds of Naria and Eriya's footsteps as they moved closer she would have been more than willing to move to a less crowded space to rain punishment on his body.

Oh…to just be able to have his body become discolored from the force of _her _blows…

Then Dilandu looked past her shoulder again and there must have been something in the tigress' eyes that warned him, because he was sheathing his sword and stepping back into the crowd of nobles. Again there were the predictable sounds from the lords and ladies, but she all too quickly lost sight of that shock of silver hair.

Turning, Hitomi gave the two sisters her full attention as they slid into the familiar stances. The white and silver leather of Eriya's boot was stained scarlet from her blood, and the dagger was still embedded in her thigh. The look in those spinel-hued eyes was positively murderous.

Frozen blue slanted as Naria eyed her sister. Her cream colored tail moved lazily, and she gave a soft growl in warning.

The younger of the two twins merely snarled in response, her claws twitching as they hovered over the sapphire encrusted hilts of her twin kodachi.

"Damn you, Hitomi." She snarled and stalked closer.

A queer feeling that could probably be called guilt settled in the pit of her stomach, when Eriya unsheathed her favored weapons. She bit the inside of her cheek, not really relishing the idea of going against the Gold Twin with only one blade.

Naria, for all of her speed, was essentially the easier of the two to fight. Defending against that inhuman strength was hard enough for her when her opponent was only armed with a single weapon.

For the first time since speaking with Millerna, Hitomi wondered if she would escape this battle alive, or would she just be another name to the growing list of victims of the Tigre Assassins?

Her hand searched through the folds of her skirt once more for another dagger. It didn't really matter what the outcome of this battle was. Survival really didn't matter so much any more did it?

No matter what happened she would be free.

Her nail snagged on the lose threads of the torn fabric, and she glanced down at her skirt in irritation. It would be difficult to fight against either of them properly in so much heavy material. When training against the two sisters she had only ever worn enough clothing so that her breasts and hips and thighs were covered. It wasn't possible to fight a tigre on nearly equal terms any other way.

Hitomi grimaced inwardly at the sounds of scandal it would cause even as her fingers were moving to her hip and she was splitting the fabric with the tiny knife. The cloth had to be pulled at a few times as it caught on the weapons strapped to her legs, and she gladly kicked the dark brocade away.

* * *

Van knew that the sudden desire to cover Hitomi with his cloak was completely unreasonable but what the _bloody hell was she doing?! _The only thing that stopped from actually carrying through was his actions as she brought a small blade to the skirt of her dress and watched the blue fabric fall off of her hips was the fact the memory of silver and black from the brief view that he had glanced earlier. (That, and the fact that Allen, Dryden, and Marlene had already promised him all sorts of pain if he tried to slip away. Marlene's expression had been especially fierce when she grasped on his collar to pull him closer to face as she told him not to move from Allen's side and cause "unnecessary inconveniences".)

He supposed that Hitomi's pants would be considered normal if she was a soldier. They clung to her curves in a way that he certainly appreciated, but that was the nature of leather. The struggle of getting in and out of pants made of such material was the price that one paid for such a durable material.

And, apparently, her pants were perfect for carrying an almost obscene amount of weapons.

Van cast a side glance at Allen and by the way one of the knight's fair eyebrows was raised in a perfect arch reassured him that he wasn't the only one that thought the amount of weapons that Hitomi was carrying was more then a little…ridiculous.

Then the emerald eyed woman reached for the wide sash tied around her middle and Allen and Gaddes were physically restraining him.

"Control, Fanelia. Control." Marlene's soft voice was threatening, but even that wasn't enough to help the two knights restrain him.

_Don't take that off!_

The scandalous whispers that had started when the skirt had revealed small silver weapons nearly intensified to what felt like a dull roar to Van as the gauzy collar and heavy sleeves slipped down off of Hitomi's form revealing creamy shoulder and slightly muscled arms. Some people whispered some rather unsavory comments about the carmel-haired woman's nature, but then stopped when those narrowed emerald eyes flicked over to the culprits.

The corset that fit snuggly around her breasts revealed a shocking amount of pale, flat skin, and some of the silvered embroidery curled perfectly around the tips of her breasts.

Van swallowed.

* * *

The Operative: Do you know what your sin is?

Mal: Ah hell, I'm a fan of all seven. *head butt* But right now I'm going to go with wrath.

―Serenity

* * *

Ok, fight scenes are a bitch to write and I'm not entirely sure how Hitomi's fight with Dilandu came out. Feedback on that is greatly appreciated. Sorry for the uneditedness of the chapter. I think it is safe to say that you will not have to wait this long for an update again. It won't be as frequent as it was before but it should be weekly unless life gets in the way.

Also I'm looking for feedback on the first 50-60 pages that I wrote for Nanowrimo. Let me know if you are interested. *sigh* Two fight scenes down. One to go.


	34. Gold and Silver Part Two

Ok, I forgot to do this last time: fic pimpage!

And no it's not one of mine. I highly recommend Suils Saifir's Worlds Apart. A very cute Esca fic that started as a drabble.

For some reason she blames me…

* * *

The King's Reluctant Lover

Chapter Thirty-Four  
Zenith  
Part Two  
Gold & Silver  
Part Two: Hitomi

* * *

Although the air was still quite warm thanks to the mass of bodies in the hall, it felt delicious against the bare skin of her arms. Hitomi rolled her arms back as she took those few precious seconds to relish in the feel of freedom from that ridiculous heavy cloth. She wasn't a fool and from the corner of her eyes, she watched Naria and Eriya, trying her best to keep track of them.

It wasn't quite hatred that burned in Eriya's spinel eyes but it was something close to it. Naria's expression was cold and closed off. Neither sister movedand seemed content in giving Hitomi the space she needed to relish in the air that touched her bare skin. Never one to push her luck with those of Zaibach who trusted her, Hitomi locked her fingers and stretched back, bending at the waist. She stretched only long enough to find some release from the tension in her muscles and she ignored the whispers of scandal.

Hitomi had never cared for those things even when she did have a crown to worry about. Now, when her life was tipped on precarious balance of the point of a sword, she cared even less.

When her back gave a satisfying pop she straightened up again and pushed past the slight head rush that followed. Letting the dagger she used against Dilandau fall to the marble floor with a ringing sound, she unhooked the smallish blade that was a bit larger than a dagger and smaller than a respectable sword, and held it in her hand.

With this dagger in one hand and her mithrodin in the other she almost felt invincible. Her green eyes regarded the stances of her opponents carefully. That was a feeling that she desperately needed to hang on to if she wanted to keep her life. Hitomi slid forward into her stance, adopting the one that the twins had engrained into her. As much as she resented having to rely on a fighting style that was developed in Zaibach—even when it was so similar to the one that her master had taught her—there was solidness in this style that was lacking in her own. With this stance, she would be able to meet the two on an equal footing.

Or, at the very least, as close to equal footing as a human could possibly hope to get with these two.

She could only hope that they would be merciful and remember all that she had suffered, and give her a chance at freedom. It was rather unfortunate that it was Folken who was the Sorcerer that had been given charge with this mission. The two tigres were always less likely to be merciful when he was involved.

Eriya slid forward while Naria shifted all of her weight to one leg and leaned back against the pillar behind her. Mentally, Hitomi breathed a sigh of relief. It looked as if they were willing to offer her as much mercy as they were capable of, but for a moment she couldn't help but wonder if maybe (just maybe) the emperor didn't trust her as much as he claimed and that all of those from Zaibach were under strict orders to bring her back alive. Gooseflesh raised along her bare arms at the very thought and the scars that criss-crossed her back gave a phantom twinge.

As much as she hated the thought, as much as it meant that Dornkirk had _won_, Hitomi was more than willing to bite her own tongue than to go through that hellish prison and the slow death that would result from it if she was given the chance.

It was like a scene from the old stories that were a favorite of Dilandau's. A clichéd standoff that would determine the fate of the story's end.

Her fingers tightened around the worn leather of her blade's hilt and the silence was broken. Her green eyes took in the techniquethe youngest of the twins shiftedinto, her form low and curled almost like a snake that was ready to strike. She knew better than to try and beat the tigre with anything but her best, meaning she hadto land that all importantfirst strike.

Hitomi allowed her eyes to flick up to Eriya's face, knowing that it would anger her and hoping that it wasn't a mistake. Never once in all of the times that she had fought against them had she ever watched their faces. Only those with death wishes were foolish enough to treat the twins like a regular opponent. The amber-gold haired tigress narrowed her eyes and her painted lips pulled back to reveal her slight fangs.

The disgraced princess never saw her former comrade move, but the battle cry that escaped the other woman's throat had her moving.

"Hitomi!"Eriya's spinel eyes went wide when the girl rushed forward, meeting her violent attack with the unfamiliar weapons.

Eyes narrowed, spinel-red met emerald as the two women pushed against each other, neither willing to back down.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Hitomi growled, letting the brief fear of what Dilandau had almost done to Van wash over her. Rage would not help her here. As it was,she was having difficulty enough thinking of these two as enemies. She grunted, digging her heels into the dance floor and pushed back with all her might.

* * *

Eriya staggered back, her expression stunned. She hardly heard Naria call out her name, barely registered her twin's presence at her side. She should have known better, she should have listened to Lord Folken's softly spoken words of caution. She hated the feeling of being played for a fool, and it was only through years of training, of restraining herself from killing the people that had slaughtered her parents and her people, that she was able to keep the emotion at bay.

She had never seen the truth in Lord Folken's words when he had cautioned to both sisters that Hitomi was an emotional woman.

Apparently she was much more emotional than anyone had ever given her credit for. The Veshranean was faintly shaking with a rage that bordered on fear. She could just scent the emotion on the air and it was confusing. She wasn't arrogant enough to think that Hitomi was terrifiedat the fact thatshe had now been discovered. Later, when she would have the time to calmly think about it, the youngest of the twins would realize that the former princess's plan had been rather perfectly executed. Her brief acquaintance with one of the Knight Caeli before Zaibach had attacked Veshrane had given the woman the opening that she needed to find allies in those that opposed Emperor Dornkirk. In fact—Eriya shifted back on her heel as her eyes slid to the side to meet her sister's—she would wager her soul that it was the Fanelian brat that she had prevented Dilandau from cutting up, and_that_was the reason for her fear.

She knew her elder sister shared her feeling of unease,having to take up their blades against Hitomi. Even if she was human,she was a highly formidable foe. The kinship they both felt with Hitomi made this somuch more difficult, and she knew that it was the same for the human. A lock of amber-gold hair fell over her eye, obstructing her vision.

Naria drew closer, her movements no more noticeable than a hushed whisper. Attacking together was the only mercy they could offer her. The punishments they would receive for killing the emperor's prized pet paled next to what awaited Hitomi at Zaibach. If the determined look in Hitomi's eyes were anything to go by,then it was something that she was well aware of.

Naria moved away from her younger sister's side, raising her own blade as she positioned herself so that she moved directly into Hitomi's blind spot.

* * *

A loose circle of armed guards that had protected the king's guests had moved closer at some point and surrounded the three women. Their hands loosely gripped the hilt of their swords, their actions unsure. Silence filled the great hall; the only sounds were the whispered ragged breathing of the fighters.

Allen Schezar, himself, was unsure what to do. He watched as Hitomi stepped back, sliding into a defensive stance. Her curved blades, longer then any daggers he had ever seen, gleamed in the harsh light. The sudden movement had caused her caramel hair that had become loose in her fight with Dilandau,to fall into disarray down her the look in her eyes as she watched her opponent was almost feral.

This wasn't right. She had told him that they had forced her to train to fight, that she had spent three months learning how to control the blades she now held, but it wasn't right. The strength as she met the golden-haired tigre woman in battle once more, forcing the sword back, was not something that anyone could attain in only a few months.

The snarl that escaped her throat was so unlike the woman he thought he knew, and made him realize that he didn't know her at all. Maybe Van had been right; this was not a woman who, despite her noble birth, had been raised to be graceful and soft spoken. This woman, Hitomi, was a trained fighter. The knight glanced behind him, suddenly eager to know how Van was reacting to this.

The young king's face was a mix of conflicted emotions, the hurt of betrayal and the worry of some softer emotion. There was also more than just a hintof confusion. His hand shook visibly, as if he was fighting against some urge. Allen followed his eyes back to the battle, back to Hitomi. Inthat brief moment of inattention,the battle had changed. The young woman was no longer fighting another on equal grounds. Another tigre, this one with silver locks had snuck around and was at Hitomi's back. The princess whirled around, her eyes wild as she adjusted her stance, positioning herself so that her blades were now pointed at both of them.

"Hitomi."Van's voice came out a little more then a breath of a whisper. Unable to look away, yet knowing he should turn around. He should walk away and find Dilandau. The captain was the more serious threat. This battle between women would end soon, and it would end with death.

"Amazing."

Van glanced at Dryden and Millerna. That glint, that dangerous glint of interest had entered the merchant's eyes.

"Gold and silver think they still existed."

Despite everything, despite the tension and unease that filled the vast ball room, despite the way his gut twisted at seeing her trapped, Van could not stop shaking his head in disbelief. _Once a merchant, always a merchant…_

Dryden seemed completely ignorant of the fact that his betrothed was clutching at his hand in a terrified manner, and of her own will at that.

"How could you!" The angry shriek brought him back to the battle, and away from the welcomed distraction. "Lord Folken cared for you!"

The name caused Van's blood to turn to ice. Folken. It had been nearly a decade since he had last heard that word. His dark eyes narrowed. How did Hitomi know Folken? Suddenly, the young king was no longer hesitant. His patience at the scene that was playing before them was already spread thin, and that name frayed what little control that he did have. His hand gripped his sword, and he stepped around Allen, intent on plunging into the battle.

He would not let her die, not when he needed answers to the questions that were welling up inside him.

"Don't, Van." Allen held out an arm to stop him and Marlene grabbed at his shoulder once more.

"Don't stop me, Allen. You heard what she said! Hitomi…she knows—"

"I know. Just wait."

* * *

Eriya shook her head violently, and Hitomi was surprised to see tears fall.

"How could you?" This time it came out as a hoarse whisper. "Why are you betraying him? I thought you were loyal."

Hitomi wanted to growl in frustration. She didn't have time for this. She couldn't believe that everyone was so concentrated on the three of them that they seemed to have completely forgotten about the Dragon Slayer that had disappeared in their midst just moments ago. She needed to tell Allen, she needed to tell someone. Dilandau was still here. If someone didn't stop him soon, he would kill Van!

Well, it would be best to keep Naria and Eriya distracted,if she called their attention enough it would be just what was needed before King Aston's guard interfered.

_If _they decided to interfere.

"Loyal!" She laughed bitterly. The twins were probably the last ones that deserved this. They didn't deserve to have her unleash all of her pent up rage and frustration that had accumulated over the past half a year on them, but in that sense she wasn't too dissimilar from Dilandau. (Even if that was a disturbing thought.) The adrenalin that came from volatile emotions would most likely be her only edge. Besides this was something thathad been much too long in waiting. Memories of the past six months flooded her as she spoke, trying to keep some sort of restraint on her emotions and failing rather miserably. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes and that dull throb brought on only by that damn tonic had her grinding her teeth before she spoke again.

"Why would I be loyal to Zaibach or her Strategos, Eriya? Those bastards took everything from me! They used me! They violated me! Do you have any idea what that vile potion does to me? What it's like? Zaibach can burn in hell, along with her emperor." Hitomi hesitated a moment before turning her back to Eriya, a foolish move. "They destroyed everything I had, everything I am, and all because of this damn _gift_!" Her voice escalated to a shriek, all of her grief pouring out of her and resonating with the very walls of the palace.

Hot tears poured down her cheeks, but she didn't notice it.

It didn't matter if he still hated her after all this. It didn't matter how he felt about her. None of it mattered. All that mattered was that she protected the one piece of happiness that she had been able to grasp since she was taken from Veshrane. Her blood would stain these floors before she allowed them to touch him.

She stepped back further so that she was able to angle her body at both sisters better. Waiting until she was entirely surethat she had their full attention she pulled her lips back and snarled at them.

There was the faintest twitch in the muscles of their legs and then Hitomi was pivoting on her heels, spinning. She moved her arms in a wide graceful motion, her grip on her weapons tightening severaltimes,forced back when their weapons rang againsthers.

It was difficult to say who had hit first.

Her bones seemed to tremble with the very force of their attack, and it took all of her willpower not to drop her weapons. By the Goddess! It had been much too long since she had fought them both together. A different type of adrenalin was racing in her veins now. It was the type that was borne when a seasoned fighter was pitted against a worthy opponent. It was the feeling that she had gotten every time that she had ever sparred against the two of them.

An odd type of thrill rushed through her veins of knowing how much better they were than her, and yet still being able to hold her own against them when the twins refused to hold anything back.

Of course, those previous spars had always been against one opponent which would account for that sliver of unease was snaking down her spine.

Hitomi slid back and shifted all of her weight on one foot and then she was moving forward fast, spinning the dagger in her right hand in a lethal arc. There wasn'ttime to think, her mind on automatic as her limbs flowed through the combination of _kata_ and strikes that she had developed into her own fighting method. She dropped to the ground, her cheek pressing uncomfortably to the cold floor for a brief moment before she rolled onto her back, kicking her legs. Her heeled boots caught onto something solid and there was an 'oomph' of undisguised surprise as she got one of the tigre's squarely on the stomach. A part of her mind noted and cataloged the strained breathing that come from the sister who had been the victim of her hard kick, but she was already moving to her feet, her senses alert for the presence of the other one.

A flash of silver caught her attention just out of the corner of her eyes, and Hitomi was turning—blowing away the long strands of her caramel-brown hair that fell onto her face as she did so—squeezing the hilt of her weapons to the point where the worn leather scratched her skin almost painfully as she brought both the mithrodin and her dagger down in a solid diagonal strike.

Naria barred her teeth at her former companion and snarled viciously as she swung again with her curved weapon.

The eldest sister had discarded the flimsy weapon that the twins preferred to use to distract their targets. She was already attacking with the faux claws crafted out of Veshranean diamond steel and Hitomi found herself answering the Silver twin with a guttural snarl of her own.

By the Goddess, that thrice-damned, cockless bastard!

She had never seen Naria's and Eriya assassination weapons. She never would have been able to control herself if she had. For some reason Hitomi had always assumed that they used their own claws when they gutted their victims. A rather foolish thing to think, she now realized. She recognized those faux claws. It had been a favorite weapon of her mother's private guard.

A steel bar that was placed over one's palm, and then a black glove with metal joints was placed over the hand. From the bar protruded five deadly curved, thin blades that were crafted from metal that had been fused with the diamonds that were retrieved from Veshrane's mountains. A dangerous imitation of a tiger's claw,it was the perfect weapon for those that were rather proficient in melee attacks. Personally, she had never developed the skill necessary to wield one and she preferred thesolid feel of cold steel compared to the awkward weight of diamond metal.

The tigre twins were the perfect match for such potentially dangerous weapons.

Hitomi's attacks were renewed with a different type of aggression as she dodged Naria's attacks, her own strikes becoming more violent at the sight of a weapon built by her own, disgraced people being used by those allied with Zaibach.

She was quite unable to restrain herself, and the tears that were gathering at the corners of her eyes made her lashes stick together and it stung. Later, when she was allowed a moment of recollection in that hazy threshold between dreaming and waking, she would recall the battle, recall the way that she had allowed her so very volatile emotions completely control her actions and would be unabashedly ashamed. Her old master wouldn't have been surprised, had he still been alive, and he would have undoubtedly scolded her for the manner in which she had constantly been keeping everything all bottled up inside.

It wasn't like she had actually had a lot of option or opportunities to exorcise her turbulent emotions in healthy ways, but none of this was on her mind as she let out a battle cry that was more like a hoarse scream.

If any of the spectators, any of the lords and ladies, had been able to get a good look at her green eyes they might have called them crazed. She didn't have the time to think about how much her sudden rage mirrored Dilandau's so closely that it was almost terrifying. She didn't react to the look of surprise that crossed the Silver twin's frozen eyes, as she swung the mithrodin hard enough to shatter the bones of a simple human male. There was no shattering of Naria's hand, but one of the diamond steel claws fractured slightly and the tigress knew that the bone would be bruised in the morning.

Tears were starting to spill over her cheeks and her vision was blurred and it hurt from when her wet lashes stuck to the corners of her eyes, but still she continued to react, continued to spin, and scream her pain. As she allowed herself to let go of her grief in a way that she never would have been allowed to before—and at that moment she wanted nothing more then a pair of strong arms to reach out and wrap around her trembling for a while a voice whispered words of reassurance into her hair that now fell in wild disarray down her back—she took no note of things that she had been so careful about before.

Hitomi didn't notice the way she was forced to duck when Eriya, once again, rejoined the fight. She bent at the waist and dodged the attack, her blades spinning as she answered with an attack of her own. Her lips, now pale, curved up into a grim mockery of a smile as her dagger dug deep into the tawny flesh beside her, and a cry of pain—an actual cry—came from the sister with the amber-gold hair. A little more centered now, a little more focused, now that she had managed to transfer the keening pain that still clawed at her heart she dropped down to the floor and rolled back, her hair flying, clear of Naria's vengeful counter attack. It wasn't until she was pushing herself with her legs, and her back brushed up against something solid and cold that she realized her error.

She cursed herself thrice for being a fool.

* * *

His questions about Folken, although it was an answer that he still yearned for, didn't seem quite so important anymore as another piece—another part of the mystery that was Hitomi of the Kanzakis—fell into place. The clarity of her pain as she fought against Dornkirk's dreaded Twin Assassins had his heart leaping in his throat, and it appeared to him to be a miracle that neither of the girls had managed to hit her. Not once.

Even when she was so wrapped up in whatever grief plagued her, Van had to admit that she was the stunning epitome of a female warrior, an Amazon.

There was a grace and speed to her movements that she hadn't shown in that fight in the alley or that time she had sparred with him. Marlene's firm hold on his tunic was the only thing that prevented the Fanelian king from rushing into the fray and saving her. He remembered hearing a raw cry of utter desperation before, only recently, and it was not one that he had had any desire to visit once more.

They were cornering her, despite the confusion and (surprisingly) conflicting emotions on the Gold and Silver twins' faces it was obvious that they had a plan for a trap and she was playing into it beautifully. For a moment Van thought that she might have been able to escape it when she had kicked the Gold tigre hard enough to force the female to remain curled, prone on the floor for several previous seconds. Maybe, if she hadn't been so focused, if her attention hadn't suddenly focused on something that he didn't understand, she might have been able to force the Silver twin into a position where Allen would have been able to signal the other Knights Caeli to move.

Instead she had let her emotions consume her, like some green horn that had never done battle before.

Dread curled in his stomach now as he watched her dodge an attack that trapped her into the very corner of the great hall that the two women had been herding her into. Hitomi was too far away for him to tell if she had figured it out, but he would have been surprised if she hadn't.

Despite the firmly restraining hand on his arm, Van was moving forward, his hand firmly gripping his sword. A hush of a murmur was starting to stir the formerly hushed crowd, and if he had cared to look, he would have noticed the way that the overweight King Aston was making his way towards their small group. He noticed the way both Millerna and Dryden stiffened when they detected her father's approach, but he was concentrating too much on trying to restrain himself. Then a soft, almost imperceptible tap got his attention, and he watched a shadow dart along the edges of the crowd.

A shadow with silver hair.

Even Marlene's firm but threatening grip wasn't enough to hold him back as he moved forward, his hand starting to slide the sword from it's sheathe. A tiny voice, silky in its contempt, reminded him just how his last fight against that bastard had been interrupted.

That he had allowed himself to be saved by a _girl_.

Something had him stalling, and he couldn't be completely sure that it wasn't the slightly miffed and insulted feeling that had slowly started to creep up on him the moment that Hitomi had barreled into him and dragged him out of harm's way.

His grip on his sword eased just a little bit and he was silent, tense, as he watched that silver-haired shadow skirt the guests with an intent that he could only begin to guess at.

Despite the embarrassment and anger even, that he felt a cold draft still gnawing at his gut and as he watched Dilandau move, waiting for the tell tale ring of a sword being removed from it's sheath, he couldn't but help recall the enraged manner when the Dragon slayer had talked about Hitomi and the unnerving feral expression he had displayed when confronted with her betrayal.

His comrades and Van himself for that matter, were hardly aware of the cautious way that he was slowly moving towards the crowd, his movements were so slight.

That cold, clawing feeling in his gut told him that he really didn't want Dilandau touching Hitomi.

* * *

…and on the eastern side of the grandly decorated hall, a crimson eyed man with the countenance of a demon, his silver bangs nearly obscuring his vision, moved carefully forward keeping a firm, almost gentle grip on the small vial in his palm that held a concentrated potion.

* * *

Hitomi was too busy cursing herself to the different layers of hell to notice that Van was slowly edging towards her or the ominous shadow that Dilandau cast. She didn't take note of much beyond the Silver and Gold twins in front of her. She wasn't quite sure what it was that made her more furious. That fact that her reasons for being able to defend against the two of them so well had been because they were toying with her, or the fact that she had allowed herself to fall so deep into her despair.

That was to say nothing that she had allowed them to pull her into this trap.

She really should have expected it when only Eriya had moved forward. After all, despite the fact that their strength and speed far outweighed that of a full grown man, it was these little games and traps that the two preferred.

Her green eyes were quite suddenly drawn to the diamond steel claw that was suddenly held out in front of her, its deadly curved edge less then an inch from her throat. She met Naria's frozen eyes and refused to let herself flinch or reveal any other sort of expression. For a moment she thought she saw something that could almost be considered pity, and she resented it. She had been just about ready to open her mouth and snap that they had best be done with it—because there was no chance in hell that she was going back—when the threatening blade and the woman who held it suddenly backed away from her slowly. Hitomi only had the time to be confused, hardly the time to wonder, when she felt a presence at her back. Even as she stirred she knew that her movements were foolish and much too slow. She only had time to take in the black and scarlet of his body armor before he was grabbing her wrist, on the verge of a painful grip.

Hitomi barely had time to register his body, hard and lean, as he pulled her flush against him. She almost didn't understand the hardness that was pressing against her. Her cheeks burned and somehow despite everything—despite how much she hated him and everything that he stoodfor—despite him, the twins, Van, everyone in the hall all of a sudden she found herself feeling feminine and very weak (_Damn it!)_.

As if controlled by a will other than her own, her hands went limp. The clatter of her dagger and mithrodin as they fell to the dance floor sounded distant, and she couldn't find the will to resist him. A part of her was screaming, quite loudly, to mess up Dilandau's pretty boy face and show him the sharp edge of her favored blade (_repeatedly, damn it!)_, but she ignored and pushed it back into the furthest corners of her mind.

She didn't stop the gasp of almost-pain as the grip around her wrist tightened painfully and he pushed her harshly against the wall. The hinge of where the wall connected with the glass doors that lead out to the eastern gardens dug uncomfortably, aligned withher spine. Dimly she wondered how he was able to achieve that. Why weren't the guards moving? The circle should have prevented him from reaching a wall, and why—

Then his mouth descended upon hers, hard and bruising, and her thoughts scattered. A distant roar reached her ears, but she couldn't really make sense of it. Her blood pounded in her ears and the long silver of Dilandau's bangs brushed against her cheek.

Amazing._How can a man's hair be so soft?—_and—_Shouldn't__I be pushing him away right now? _

Then she felt it. The trickle of the liquid as it burned her lips and chin. The acidic taste as it was forced down her throat. Her eyes that had started to drift close despite herself flew open in panic.

He pressed against her roughly again and the sensual feelings vanished, the (_stupid! Stupid!) _lull of complacency vanished as if it had never been there. All her training vanished from the forefront of her mind as Hitomi struggled against him, clawing and kicking. She needed to get away! She needed to spit it out! She needed to—

Then she was falling. Down, down, sliding against something cold and hard as the agony of her mutilated visions consumed her entire being. A horrible scream wrenched from her throat, bleeding her throat raw as she gasped again and again. There was no way to escape it even as metal screamed against metal. Tears poured down her pale cheeks, her emerald eyes going dim as the fire of agony consumed her thoughts.

She couldn't make sense of it. None of it made sense: the images, the flashes, and sensations. The darkness dragged at her, pulling her down, and it was only when she saw concern in something dark and a shadeof rusty brown, when she felt something warm and safe encircling her body that she stopped fighting. Whimpering at the pain, yet still aware, she let the blackness take her, her eyes dull, as if they were nothing more then a pair of tarnished emeralds.

* * *

Rage filtered into every fiber of his being as he watched that silver haired bastard touch her, touching _his_ Hitomi. His vision was awash in red when the bastard kissed her and pressed against her. Even Allen and Marlene couldn't restrain him as he pushed through the crowd, leaping up into the air, a battle cry on his lips,his field of vision obscured when an agonized scream worse then the sound of a horribly wounded beast escaped her and her body quite suddenly seemed to go limp against Dilandau's.

"_Hitomi!"_

* * *

**—****End Part One—**

* * *

Yes, you read that correctly. End Part One. Like I've said before I have no idea how long this fic is, but there will be at least four parts and in between each part there is going to be…something else. Most likely I'll stick to crack type fics.

That last bit was hard to tie together and took longer then I would have liked. Personally, I think this chapter is a rather respectable length, what do you think?

Just a warning…I'm going to stop work on KRL temporarily to do some Christmas fics for all of the fandoms I am working on.

A huge thank you to all of my reviewers:

K. Higurashi: Thank you. I'm glad you like them. I hope that this chapter didn't make you wait too long.

Tanwen Whitefire: BTW – I love your username! Thanks for the feed back, I needed it.

.Black: ^^ Glad you liked and hope you enjoyed!

Kahoko: Well, fight scenes are rather difficult to do unless magic is involved, and yes Van is slow but that is part of his charm. As for the possessiveness from both men, I am quite sure that if she knew what Van was thinking she would have taken a blunt object to his head shortly before giving chase to Dilandau with her blade.

Suils Saifir: Hey, the dedication is deserved. You keep me motivated and out of despair when it comes to my writing! Yes, girls do kick ass!

thepinkmartini: I may have mentioned this before but that is one of the great things about Marlene. Not too much is known about her character wise. Besides I think Millerna had to get it from somewhere. I really couldn't resist that last scene. Van just wouldn't stay quiet.

Padme Nijiri: Thanks for taking note of that. I hope I didn't over use it in this chapter.

Mieru Kawayui: *blushes* Thank you!

Darkia: Thanks for bringing that to my attention, hopefully I'll be able to break from the habit. Glad you enjoyed!

yubima-chan: Yeah, that part was probably one of my favorites too.

AmethystWings: Hope you enjoyed!

Shadow Traveler: As a snake loving pedophile once said: Ku, ku, ku.

Rumi: Glad I made you laugh. I don't think I've good with humor so it's nice to know when I can pull it off. Hitomi's weapons and both Naria and Eriya's weapons is a result of reading too much Naruto and Rurouni Kenshin.

Also, a big thank you to Darkia for informing me on the correct spelling of Dilandau's name.

* * *

The Operative: Do you know what your sin is?

Mal: Ah hell, I'm a fan of all seven. *head butt* But right now I'm going to go with wrath.

―Serenity


	35. Omake

**Please read!**

**This is the last chapter of Part One of The King's Relucant Lover: Asturia. After some discussion with my beta and also with Tanwen Whitefire I have decided to divide this fic into different parts. I think if I don't then it's entirely possible that KRL could be over 100 chapters (maybe) by the time it's finished. The second part will be posted under The King's Reluctant Lover: Fanelia. The link to the Prologue is included below. **

**This chapter is purely for giggles. A what-if Hitomi found out that had touched her while she was unconscious. This takes place after Hitomi and Van's picnic at the docks and before the ball. It's short and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Warning:** **A bit of citrus that involves Dilandau but nothing (I hope) too graphic. KRL OOC crack.**

**

* * *

****Groping**

_In which Van discovers the hazards of feminist anger, Allen spends more time __plotting_ _than_ _with his hair, and Dilandau gets reacquainted with his hand (Dilly you perv!), and Hitomi plots to __de-emasculate_ _them all._

_

* * *

_

As a rule, and as a Fanelian, Van Fanel was not one who could be easily scared or intimidated. Once he made a decision he never regretted it—or tried not to anyway—and he almost never had cause for hesitation or fear. Yet, there was something about the way Hitomi was fingering the pointed edge of the hairstick, which—apparently—was actually a finely honed dagger, that made even him more nervous.

Not that he would ever admit it.

Even though he knew very well that it was the last thing that would help him, given his current situation, he couldn't stop the way his eyes slid downwards to take in the sway of her hips as she stalked towards him. His eyes shot back up to her face when she actually started to growl and he froze at the calculating look he saw in her emerald depths and he knew that the sway had been deliberate. Stiffening, he fought against the urge to take a step back and flinch away. He had never run from any battle before, he certainly had no intention of doing so now.

Van swallowed thickly when Hitomi continued to level him with that cold glare she had perfected. Her voice when she spoke was like poisoned honey.

"Tell me, Van—"

He didn't dare move.

"Where did these photo de' graphs come from?"

Where indeed? If he had dared to Van would have scowled. He had a very good idea just exactly where the pictures had come from and when he got the chance he was going to get the damnable Caeli knight very, _very _drunk and possibly strangle him in his sleep. Both him and his pretty blonde hair.

Maybe with his pretty blonde hair.

"Van?"

It was odd. She had the same steely edge to her voice that his mother used whenever he had done something naughty as a boy. It was more than slightly disturbing to hear the tone from another woman. A woman, who more specifically, was waving pictures of the two of them in slightly compromising positions.

How was this, _this_ his fault?

Refusing to be intimidated by anyone, least of all her, Van set his jaw stubbornly and tried to return her glare with an impressive glower of his own. From the way the fury in her eyes only seemed to darken and her cheeks were flushed a light pink he had this horrible suspicion he had failed spectacularly.

"Care to explain this?" Again, she waved the damning piece of evidence in front of his face.

Van refused to answer and looked at a point just over her shoulder. He knew that it would only serve to irritate her even further.

He refused to look at those pictures.

Cameras were a rarity even in Zaibach, where they were produced, and so expensive that only the most extravagantly wealthy could afford them. Even among the nobility the numbers of those that actually owned them was few. He could think of one way that Allen could have come across such a rare find, given his connection with both of King Aston's daughters. The how of it certainly wasn't surprising.

Hell, he could have even obtained one from Dryden. After all, a merchant who was willing to throw away considerable coin just to free a mermaid would certainly not be scrupulous enough to forgo a camera. Personally, Van didn't care for them and didn't understand how such a simple item could symbolize such massive wealth. They were ridiculously heavy and awkward, and no matter how many times he tried his pictures always came out terrible.

Still Merle loved it, as his mother had, so he could only count his blessings that a fair share of Dornkirk's camera makers and processors had moved to more neutral countries.

He didn't have to look at them to know what they contained.

Personally he didn't think there was anything all that revealing about it—and he really wanted to know just who the hell Allen had commissioned to take the pictures, he had never noted anything suspicious or out of place at the time—and the only reason why he could think as to why Hitomi was being…well he couldn't really think of a word to describe the way she was acting, but she was certainly being unreasonable.

Fortunately, Van had enough presence of mind to not give voice to those thoughts.

Maybe Merle would understand better as to why Hitomi was still fingering her deadly hair stick even as she waved the packet of pictures.

Van bit the inside of his cheek. Maybe, if only a little bit, he could understand her anger. Even the young king could admit that it had been a bit unsettling when he had received a packet with Allen's embossed script "for your eyes only". To see himself with such a tender expression on his face when he had held her still form at the docks had been a little disconcerting.

He didn't think he was capable of looking like that any more.

That one time when he had come across her in that back alley, among the dregs of Palas, he didn't think anyone had seen him when he was back in Dryden's inn. If he had then there certainly wouldn't have been the damning evidence of him curiously thumbing Hitomi's lower lip which pouted when she was deep in sleep, or the way his hands were tangled deep in her caramel brown curls. The way that he had stolen a kiss when she slumbered on his bed.

He had no idea how they had managed to take the picture just perfectly depicting how his hands had lingered on her soft curves, the cup of her breasts or her hips as he lowered her onto his bed.

The ones where he had taken her to his own private room in the inn were probably the most damning.

It all had to do with security. Even though on the docks, by the Veshranean refugees, was where Zaibach's spies were less likely to see either of them, he hadn't felt nearly as comfortable as he had in his borrowed room. He was too aware that the soldiers that manned the Crusade frequented among the sailors there when they weren't at the local pubs. He had only allowed himself to wonder at the shadows under her eyes,that persisted even in sleep. He had touched her cheek in an almost reverent manner, wondering at the lines that marred the smoothness of her skin.

There had been a spot of blotchy redness on the skin of her shoulder, peeking from under the material of her gown. Even though he had lifted the soft silk to study the irritated redness with the same wonder that he had observed the evidence of stress on her form Van didn't have the courage to try and see any more. Neither did he have the courage to ask her when she awoke.

Still refusing to back down, he watched the pictures that she waved wildly with her one hand, while the sun caught the deadly silver of the slender dagger in the other hand. His cinnamon eyes narrowed when he noticed that quite a few pictures from yesterday at the docks were missing, although he could still see the one that caught him red-handed, so to speak, trying to peek down the back of her gown.

Unfortunately, it was not something that escaped Hitomi's sharp eyes and she swatted at him with the damning evidence, her skin flushing crimson.

"You—bloody—pervert!"

He had forgotten how Hitomi could move with all of the grace and skill of a trained warrior. He only had time to register the flash of silver as the small hairstick dropped from her grip. She covered the steps that separated them with one, and before he could so as much blink her balled fist connected with his jaw with such a force that for a moment he saw stars.

XXX

Allen eyed his old friend, his lips twisted up in slight amusement at Van's state, as he handed him the ice.

"You always did have a way with women, Van."

The glare the young king gave him was positively venomous, but the fair haired knight only smiled pleasantly in response.

"Hitomi isn't a woman." Van muttered as he gingerly applied the ice to his throbbing jaw. It was true though. Never, in all his years, had he ever come across a woman that could hit like that. He knew that she could fight, he'd gone against it himself and had seen the proof of it. Still that was something quite different to the brutality she had just displayed.

"Van, that isn't very polite." Allen tsked, his fair hair brushing the Knight's cheeks as he turned to his vanity, a keepsake from his mother. Picking up a brush with a lacquered base he absently ran it through his unbound hair. He watched the sulky king through his mirror, only half paying attention when his brush caught on a small snarl.

"It's true though. Women don't hit. I just don't get her. I mean she fights, she can swear it seems…but she can act so damn proper half of the time! What the hell is she about?"

Allen's eyes dropped to the small bundle of cosmetics in their silken pouch on the vanity's surface and briefly wondered if he should apply some rogue to his lips. Shaking his head, he decided against it. Setting the brush aside, he started to braid his hair, his full attention on the Fanelian king. He highly doubted that Hitomi could fight as well as Van claimed, after all three months was hardly enough time to change a former princess into a lethal fighter, but that still didn't change the fact that there were many puzzling factors about her.

Instead of giving voice to these questions though, the knight merely blinked prettily at Van. Let it never be said that he didn't put his friends and comrades first. He knew Van well enough that if he were to voice his own concerns regarding what he knew about the disgraced princess, that it would completely ruin his plans.

That simply wouldn't do.

For all of the strained nature of his relationship with both Millerna and Marlene at the very least they were all in agreement that Hitomi and Van were perfect for each other. As the old adage went, misery loves company; and those two were about as miserable as a couple could get.

Allen quietly suggested that mayhap it would have been better if Van had not taken such a foolish action in the first place and groped her un-needlessly. The glare which he received would have killed a lesser man.

"Van when you calmly step back," Allen's crystal blue eyes were as merry as his smile because that was one thing that Van never was, "you can see that regardless of who I had follow Lady Hitomi—and it was purely coincidental that he happened to steal the camera from my fathers estate, I assure you he will be severely punished for that, and happened to be extremely talented with the art of photo de' graphs—it would have all come to naught if you hadn't been the one to touch her unnecessarily." The knight was quite pleased with himself when Van had no response to that. His grin only widened when Van plucked at the leaves of the potted plant next to Allen's bed and started _sulking. _

_Things couldn't have gone better if Dryden had planned it._ He thought smugly.

"Well," he spoke again to break the brooding silence, his eyes straying over to the peach coloured rouge. Maybe that would do, "if you wish to know more about the lady then I suggest that you apologize. Soon. Who knows, mayhap she will follow through with her promise if you don't."

"What promise?"

"She didn't tell you? How unusual." The lies flowed off of his tongue easily enough and Allen found that he was rather having fun with Van. Right now, the end result that two powerful monarchs—regardless of the fact that Hitomi was disgraced and exiled she was still the heir to the Veshranean Isles—would come together in the most noble of unions was merely an added bonus. "Lady Hitomi told me quite clearly that she would castrate you if you didn't."

The way Van's paled drastically made Allen feel deliciously evil and he discovered that it wasn't a feeling that he entirely loathed.

XXX

Dilandau felt _positively _giddy. Giggling in a way that didn't sound particularly sane he threw the bottle of vino in his hand against the wall and fell against his bed. His fingers roved over the silk coverlet of his bed until they closed around the dress that he had snatched from Hitomi's room. A scarlet gown of crushed velvet, she had been wearing it earlier, and it was still warm from caressing her skin.

The vino made him feel heavy and languid as he pulled the dress over his body. He inhaled her sweet scent deeply and groaned. His cheek still throbbed from when she had slapped him as she returned from her morning walk. Something primal surged through him as he remembered how she had looked then. Her emerald eyes had burned brightly with that fire that he always wanted to extinguish and her pale skin had been a little flushed, her chest heaving with some sort of exertion as if she had just run a great distance. Her eyes had darkened with something close to rage, but it was so, so simple to name it something else. Reaching underneath Hitomi's dress he remembered the delightful thrill that had raced through him when her hand crashed against him. Dilandau bit his lip to stifle a low, guttural groan as he fondled himself recalling that delicious sensation.

Since he had seen her naked before it was quite a simple thing to picture the pale skin, marred only by the faint scars that crisscrossed the smooth expanse of her bare back. Oh God, to touch the slender arch of her neck as he buried himself deep inside her…

Dilandau stifled another groan as he imagined ripping the crimson velvet from Hitomi's skin as her hair tumbled free of the pins when he gripped the glossy locks to force her to arch her neck back against him. He could already hear the throaty gasp, the dark desire in her eyes, as the crushed velvet tore at the seams.

When he entered her it would be rough, and he could almost picture her gasp of pain when he claimed her maidenhead.

Groaning, not caring to stay quiet, he rubbed his erection. Even now he could her mewling cries as he took her hard and fast.

With a final guttural moan, Dilandau spent himself, his seed spilling onto the crimson velvet. His breath came harsh, as he laid back down on his bed. His eyes traveled downwards to the gown and when the realization of what exactly he had done to the gown that Hitomi seemed to favor, he paled.

XXX

In her room, far too close to any of the males she had to deal with on a daily basis for her sanity of mind, Hitomi picked up her mithrodin, running her fingers along the curved edge of her blade. She glared at her door. Dilandau, she knew, was just on the other side and she didn't doubt that Allen would be by later to continue being the annoying prat that he was.

Her green eyes narrowed and stared at the doorknob. If the next person who opened her door was male then he was going to find himself appreciating just how finely honed righteous feminist outrage could be.

Especially when said woman had been taught five different ways to castrate a male no matter the length or size.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. I really need to be nicer to Allen in Part Two. What do you think?**

**What follows below is an answer to a question my beta has asked me. IE, the source of my ku, ku, ku. A big thank you to my beta for allowing me to manipulate her as a character.** **Also, I do not own any and all references to Labyrinth.**

**

* * *

**

**Warning**_**: **_**Self insertion, heavy Labyrinth reference, "torture" of Naruto and Inuyasha characters, Dilandau, Van, and others, as well as many half naked bishies. This is not to be taken seriously at all.**

_**The Source of Ku, ku, ku**_

_**

* * *

**_

The hall was dark and damp, and while the blood that splattered the stone walls was more than a little disturbing, it honestly wasn't that surprising.

Setting her jaw, Suils Saifir walked stubbornly forward, her eyes firmly trained on the light that filtered through the half open door.

As she passed them, torches flickered out of existence, but Suils didn't dare pause. She wasn't entirely sure if it was just her mind playing tricks on her or not, but it almost sounded like something was trying to claw its way towards her and she suppressed a shiver at the thought. Once or twice she was certain that she had heard the echoing sounds of a man being forcibly castrated—not that she would ever know what that would sound like—but she shook her head.

Even Javeska wouldn't dare do something, like that.

"_Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku."_

A dark, cruel laugh echoed from somewhere and Suils had this unshakable feeling that she was being watched with her thoughts laid out for all to see.

She frowned when she still didn't seem to be getting any closer to the half opened door. _In fact…_She stopped and studied the flickering torch to her right, the one streaked in crimson. She _knew_ that she had passed that torch before…

"'_Allo."_

A specfically raspy voice caused her to pause and look around.

"_Down here, look down."_

It occurred to her, as Suils looked down only to see a small colorful caterpillar with a decidedly _Muppet_ (?!) appearance, that she really should have know better. Especially when considering who she was dealing with.

Especially given her…obsessions.

"Bloody hell," she muttered, "What have I wandered into?"

"_No, I said 'Allo, but close enough." _

Suils just looked at the Muppet worm strangely. She hadn't even said anything.

"_Would you like to come in and have a cup of tea with the missus?"_

She wasn't sure which was more disturbing. The thought of another blue worm or the fact that Suils found herself answering it. (Politely, because it just wasn't right to be rude to someone she just met no matter how strange they were.)

"Actually, I just need to get down to that door right there." Suils pointed down the hall at the half open door. "It doesn't seem to be getting any closer. Can you help me?"

The worm peered up at her then looked at the direction that her finger was pointing.

"_You shouldn't take things for granted, especially in this place."_ It said cryptically.

_What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?_ She had a distinctly overwhelming urge to smush the tiny creature under her thumb. "Are you going to help me or not?" She growled, more then a litte fed up with the entire situation.

The tiny blue worm studied her closely before giving out a raspy sort of sigh.

"_The last one to come by here, for her it was further then you would think. For you, however, a reprieve. What you seek is just a little further and past the castle that lies beyond the Goblin City."_

_Lovely._ Suils Saifir thought. _I'm surrounded by crazies._ Deciding that if the muppet was indeed deceiving her that it would not live to enjoy it's little joke she purposely strode straight down the hall and towards the door.

XXX

The screams became more apparent the closer she got to the door, and there was a note to the scream that sounded almost pleased. Even as her hand closed over the handle she had the vague that she really didn't want to open that door. Unfortunately, as she reflected on it later, Suils had never been the type of person to simply back down because something _might_ be a little scary. After all, she knew Javeska well enough and she had been warned that the things she came across were less then pleasant.

It certainly didn't help that she could finally get the answer to their long standing debate. Despite the warnings, and the recurring themes that reminded her too much of some Labyrinth fics ("NEVER ROSALINDA!" A tiny goblin holding a fork screamed.), and she knew about the hostess in general Suils Saifir was still not entirely prepared for what she saw when she opened the polished double doors.

It came apparent that Javeska hadn't really been kidding when she claimed that the romance novels that a temporary insanity had forced her to read had indeed rotted the American's brain.

If black silk and crushed velvet of scarlet and large sheer drapes were the things that whispered of sin then this room was pratically a temple to it. She didn't know whether she should be disappointed or not that there was no king size bed to complete the room that was obviously every fangirl's dream.

Although she really couldn't understand why some of the occupants where there—and she really did not want to think about it—what she saw was enough to cause her to swallow hard.

Several feet to her left were three columnade of black marble with spidery veins of silver. The black marble of the floor curved down to fill a pool filled with golden _(?!) _water, but Suils harder took notice of it. As it was she was having a very difficult time take her eyes off of the magnificant, ivory wings that arked past the column and the man that the feathery wings were attached to.

_Oh. My. Goddess._

A tiny waterfall sprayed golden water onto the tanned skin. There was no red shirt—which really, a thing of _that_ design was hardly fitting for a king—and for that she was grateful. She hungrily took in the sight of his bare abs and chest. She sent a thank you to Jim Hensen, which no doubt explained the _tight_ leather pants. Her throat went very dry as the Fanelian King ran his gloved hands through his unruly raven locks and Suils Saifir tried very hard to not to think of _My Fine Feathered Friend._

She paused in the thoughts of the odes she could give to Van's magnificent, half naked figure when she recalled her earlier thoughts. _Bloody hell._ _When did I start channeling Buffy? The next thing I know I'll—_

"Ku, ku, ku."

_You like pain? Try wearing a corset._

—_start quoting Pirates. I think I may kill myself if I start quoting Jurassic Park or Labyrinth. _Although Suils didn't quite understand how she could quote something she'd never read, seen, or listened too but as she finally managed to pull her eyes away from Van's godlike form she realized that she certainly wouldn't put anything past her. It didn't take her long to spot Javeska…

…who looked nothing like how she knew the woman looked in reality…

She raised a brow at the slinky, Chinese style dress the woman was wearing. Why she even had the required leg-revealing slits, and her golden hair—which should have been more of a reddish, dirty blonde—was done up in a familiar odango hairstyle. Javeska sat, leg crossed, on a dias that contained a throne that Suils knew instinctively belonged to a certain Goblin King, even though it was her first time seeing it. A man covered in cream-colored sorcerer robes with a mask of the same material obstructing the view of the lower side of his face stood at the woman's side, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

Intrigued, she stepped closer and it was only when she did so that she realized that the man's skin was a curious mix of blue and gray, as if he was made of stone. His spikey hair that made her think of an upswept bird's wing was silver, but it almost seemed to have a metallic sheen to it.

Javeska's smirk was smug and down right scary and evil.

_So that must be Zel. Rock and wire aside…not all that bad, and if the voice is everything she claims it is..._ Suils was hardly surprised when she saw that the finger that crooked and motioned her forward was covered in tight leather.

_Do not think of devious gloves and—No! Annoying quotes…annoying quote…annoying quotes… Damn it! Why the hell can't I think of any!_

"What do you think, kohei?" The woman's voice fairly dripped with generic-evil-evil-villianous tones. She gestured to the surrounding area with her hands. "What do you think of—" Her blue eyes took on a particulary evil gleam. "—my bordello?"

"Bordello?" Suils raised an eyebrow, her lips pulling into an amused smile. She made an exaggerated show of looking around, and tried very hard not to pay too much attention to the other men that were gathered in the little temple. She recognized Tamaki and Kyouya, both were clad in the same sinfully tight leather pants that she had seen Van in (and it took all of her self control not to look back at the Draconian and jumping him). Kyouya had a distinctly annoyed look on his face as he pushed his glasses back on the corner of his nose. She noted appreciatively that he was surprisingly muscular for all of bookwormy nature. The youngest Ohtori was standing near a corner that was lavishly decorated with heavy drapes and pillow throws of crushed velvet, and unsurprisingly there was Tamaki, crouched on the floor and growing mushrooms as he alternated in lamenting the state of affairs—"Oh, of all of the horrible and most undignified ways to be! If my very cute—words can not pay ample homage to her cuteness—were to see this I—"—and whimpering piteously. She could already picture Haruhi's look of contempt.

Lounging on a _sangoire_ chaise was, unsurprisingly, Dilandau.

He was sprawled back, completely naked except for a scrap of silk that covered his unmentionables, looking absolutely delicious. (Or at least he would have look delicious if she was attracted to him in the slightest. Obviously, Javeska was having a field day.) Suils flushed when, for the briefest of moments, his crimson eyes met her eyes. Then he leaned his head back, his silver hair falling artfully over his cheeks and brushing his eyelashes, before he allowed Kakashi—dressed, of course, in a form fitting bordello jumpsuit, with his mask in place as form demanded it—to plop a grape into his mouth.

She shuddered. It would be a very good idea if she left this place, and _soon_. Already she could feel her brain starting to melt and/or rot.

"I have told you that you are evil, right?" Suils finally said as she walked forward.

Javeska looked like an extremely smug cat. "I know." She preened. "I hope you enjoyed it."

"I don't know if I would go that far." Suils muttered. She shivered when her sempai let out a throaty, utterly laugh.

Then she paused.

And watched as the other woman continued to laugh in a psychotic manner that Dilandau seemed to wholey approve of.

Her lips weren't moving.

"What the hell?"

Javeska merely grinned, her hands gesturing to either side of her…

…were the two peoples who purpose she really couldn't fathom were sullenly providing the "_Ku, ku, ku."_.

Both men—despite the rather androgyneous properties to their characters they were obviously rather male at least on some level—were thankfully in their traditional form of dress. Even the one with ass-bow. Both were chained, Suils noted with satisfaction, and she suspected that the strange glow that the shackles were emitting was the only reason they stayed that way.

Even if the shifty looks they kept casting Javeska's way stated otherwise.

The one on the left Suils was familiar with even though she had never gotten that far in the series. Naraku fairly radiated creepiness, even if he was darkly handsome. Curly, dark hair spilled over his shoulders and onto his hakama and gi. It was the eyeshadow at the corner of his eyes that made her wonder some things about him, but overall his appearance was generally more pleasing then the one who sat to Javeska's right.

It was easy to see why the creep could only summon snakes. Orochimaru was very similar to Naraku in his presence, but regretfully he lacked some of the pseudo-youkai's _charm_. His hair was oily (_Ewww!) _and the almost reptilian cast to his facial expressions were…well, a bit feminine. Briefly she wondered if Sasuke was able to sleep better at night knowing that this…thing was locked up. Really the ass-bow did nothing for him.

Suils looked up at her sometimes sempai, a brow raised. "So this is where it comes from."

Javeska only grinned evilly.

"Hell ya."

* * *

_Sangoire_—_a red darker then crimson or scarlet._ _So dark it is almost black. Can only be worn by Kushiel's anguisette. For more information read Kushiel's Dart._

**Ok…I have no excuse for this, and yes the ending was a bit lame and more then a little bad, but it's self insertion crack so what do you expect? This stems from some brief arguments that my beta and I used to get into as to where my favorite evil laugh of "Ku, ku, ku" comes from. I decided to explain it in a fic form…Not quite sure how it turned out. I can apologize, however, for the numerous Labyrinth references.**

**By the way, speaking of Labyrinth fics I highly recommend _My Fine Feathered Friend_ by the lovely Lixxle. She is extremely talented, and the fic contains…devious gloves. Expect devious gloves to make an appearance in Part II aka The King's Reluctant Lover: Fanelia.**

**Now go! Read the next part!**


End file.
